Touhou Galaxy 2 Remastered
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Bowser and Eggman plot to take over the universe together, it's up to Mario, Luigi, Marisa, Reimu and a lot of new friends to stop them! Will they succeed?
1. New Friends, New Adventure!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Reimu hummed to herself as she was sweeping the grounds of the shrine before she put it up. "There we go." She said and then walked inside the Shrine to make herself some tea and then walked out, sitting on the porch and took a deep breath and took a sip, enjoying the peace and quiet…

"Hey Reimu!"

…That lasted about five seconds.

**BGM: Swing a Fish To Drive Away Flies (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Reimu opened her eyes. "Hello, Suika."

"How come you went on a grand adventure without me?"

"What, did you get jealous?"

"And bored."

Reimu laughed a little. "So, I was planning on heading over to the Mushroom Kingdom. Want to come with?"

"Heck yeah!" Suika grinned as Reimu finished her tea.

"Let's go." She said as they walked to the Warp Pipe and hopped in, while Marisa came flying by.

"I was planning on heading there anyway!" Marisa said and then flew in.

**End BGM**

**BGN: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

Reimu and Suika popped out of the Warp Pipe. "Whoa!" Suika exclaimed and then looked around. "Are we in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes. We're not in Gensokyo anymore."

"Awesome!" Suika said and then darted off.

"Suika, wait!" Reimu exclaimed before sighing. "Oh, that girl." She said, shaking her head with a chuckle, then heard the sound of the Warp Pipe being used as she turned to see Marisa sitting on the edge of the pipe.

"Fancy meeting you here." Marisa said.

"You saw us go in, didn't you?"

"Yup." Marisa chuckled and then hopped off. "So, where's Suika heading off to?"

"No idea." Reimu replied and then saw something in the corner of her eye. "Oh, there she goes."

"This place is so cool! I can't believe that random pipe leads to an awesome place like this!" Aya exclaimed, taking pictures of everything. "Front page scoop! Eat your heart out, Hatate!"

"Eh, ignore her. She's in her own world." Marisa said as they walked around Toad Town, looking into the sights such as Coconut Mall, Boomerang Bro Hair Salon, Ice Bro's Soft Served Ice Cream, Koopa Kronicle, Shy Guy Buffet, Gadd Science Incorporated, Town Square, just to name a few locations in the town.

"Man, the business district is amazing." Reimu said as they walked past a movie theater.

"Lakitu's Home Movie Theater." Marisa read. "Now playing: Smash Bros: Endgame, Shazam starring Count Cannoli, Scuttle Bug-Man: Far From Home, Detective Pikachu, The Dino King, Toads in Black, and… Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Interesting movie titles… but wait, what's this?" Reimu pointed to a window.

"Coming this Thursday, an Iwata Documentary." Marisa read. "…What's an Iwata? Is that a fancy name for ice cream?"

"Must be a well-known actor." Reimu shrugged. "Though, this Sonic guy could definitely use a makeover."

"Eh, I think it's fine. Not like anyone's going rabid on this guy or anything." Marisa said.

"I suppose you're right." She said as they kept going when they heard a commotion nearby. "Huh?"

"HELP! HEEEEELP! CRAZY WOMAN IS IN THE RESTAURANT!" A Shy Guy yelled, as they turned their attention to the Shy Guy Buffet, and Youmu was desperately trying to drag Yuyuko out.

"Save… some… for the rest of them!" Youmu grunted, trying to drag her out.

"But it's All You Can Eat!" Yuyuko argued as Myon tried to push her out, but to no avail.

"They don't mean that literally! Nnngh! Myon, put your back into it!"

Marisa and Reimu sweatdropped before walking away from the scene. "So, you think Peach is in the castle?" Marisa asked.

"Maybe. Thought I'd check the sites, ya know?"

"Fair enough."

"Hey! Nice of you to drop by!" A voice caught their attention as they turned to the Bros walking over to them.

"Hey guys!" Marisa waved. "We're just checking in… whatever this place is called."

"It's called Toad Town." Mario replied.

"Oh, thank you."

"So, what are you guys doing?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, we were heading on over to the Smash Mansion. Peach is already there. Want to come?" Luigi asked. "Visitors are always welcome."

"…The Smash what now?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, you mean, Smash Bros: Endgame?" Marisa asked.

"No no no, that's a movie, this is different." Mario chuckled and saw Luigi fuming. "Bro, Tabuu's dead. It's all over." Mario said.

"I know… I still hate what they did to Palutena." He grumbled.

"What's with him?" Marisa asked.

"He's a fan of the Nintendo Cinematic Universe." Mario whispered.

"Ah… I have no idea what that is."

Luigi took a deep breath, and then putting up a smile. "Come on, we'll show ya!" He grinned and then they guided them to the Smash Mansion, hopping into a Warp Pipe for fast travel.

**End BGM**

When they popped out of the Warp Pipe, Reimu and Marisa looked on to see a huge mansion in front of them. "Oh. My. Goodness." Marisa said in awe.

**BGM: Menu (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"Come on!" Mario called to them as they walked to the Mansion as the girls followed, seeing statues of various Smashers and then Master Hand and Crazy Hand, then they walked in and saw a huge living room.

"Whoa…" Reimu said as they walked around.

"This is where we sometimes hang out, but there are different areas in the mansion we also hang out in." Luigi informed as they walked around. "This here is the game room, where we play air hockey, billiards, foosball, board games, card games and even video games." He said and then they went to a different area. "This here's the infirmary in case if you get injured during training."

During the tour, they showed off the grand hallways, a home movie theater, a large cafeteria and kitchen, an indoor pool, the backyard was humongous and had an outdoor pool, a basketball court and a lot of other neat things in the backyard area.

"So, what's that lake out in the distance?" Reimu asked.

"Lake?" Luigi asked before it hit them. "Oh… _that _lake. I recommend not swimming in it."

"What's wrong?" Marisa asked.

"Let's just say there's a creature in there that doesn't take kindly to people entering its territory." Mario explained.

"Ah, there you two are!" A voice caught their attention as they turned to see Master Hand approaching them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Marisa and Reimu yelled.

"Who might these two be?" Master Hand asked.

"This is Reimu and Marisa." Luigi replied.

"Ah! So _these _are the girls that Peach was going on about." Master Hand mused. "Come on, right this way." He said and then they followed him into a lounging area where some of the Smashers were at, consisting of Peach chatting things up with Zelda and Daisy over tea, Link was snoring and Young and Toon Link were attempting to pull a prank on him, Pit was eating Floor Ice Cream while chatting with Palutena and Lucina on some bean bag chairs, Dark Pit was leaning against a wall, Bayonetta was reading a book, Sonic was happily munching on a chili dog, Yoshi was napping on a bean bag chair and Akira was striking up a conversation with the Phantom Thieves.

"Oh hey guys!" Peach waved them over as Reimu and Marisa joined them while the Mario Bros walked over somewhere else. "Reimu, Marisa, this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Two of my best friends. Zelda, Daisy, these are the two I was talking about."

"Oh, so you're the badass witch I've heard so much about!" Daisy grinned.

Zelda giggled cutely. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too." Reimu smiled.

"So, what's Gensokyo like?" Zelda asked.

"Well, you see, Gensokyo is-"

Peach's phone went off. "Oh, excuse me for a second." She said and then answered it. "Hello? Uh-huh… WHAT?!" She yelled rather loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Okay, I'll be right there, Toadsworth!"

**End BGM**

"What's up?" Palutena asked.

"It's Bowser… he's attacking the castle again, but… it's different this time. Toadsworth said it looks like Bowser ate two Mega Mushrooms… and it looks like he's not alone this time!"

"WHAT?!" The Bros, Reimu and Marisa yelled.

"I can send you guys over there in a flash." Palutena said.

"You can do that?" Reimu asked.

"Of course." She nodded. "Just stand right next to me."

"Okay." Reimu nodded as Palutena summoned her staff and then raised it up to teleport the small group in a heavenly light and transported them to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh my goodness!" Peach exclaimed.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "Surprised?! I'm HUUUUUUGE!"

"What the heck are you doing?!" Marisa asked.

"I'm plotting on taking over the universe once more!" Bowser laughed. "And I'm not doing it alone!"

"What, Kamek got huge too?" Mario asked.

"OHOHOHOHO! He means me!" A voice said as Eggman showed up in his Eggmobile.

**End BGM**

**BGM: E.G.G.M.A.N. (Sonic Adventure 2)**

"Dr. Eggman?!" Palutena exclaimed in shock.

"Ohohoho! Surprised to see me?"

"Are you actually going to take over the universe… with Bowser?" Palutena asked.

"Yes indeed!" Eggman chuckled. "We are going to take over the universe together, and none of you are going to get in our way!"

"You won't get away with this!" Peach exclaimed. _…I can't believe I actually said that cliche. _She thought.

Palutena clenched her fists. "I'll be right back." She said, teleporting back to the Mansion.

"I'll knock you down, big guy!" Marisa exclaimed, flying over to Bowser with a yell, only for Bowser to back hand her, sending her back and hitting the ground hard enough to go through the ground and slide a few feet.

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed and then clenching her fists. "You son of a…"

"Ohohohoho! Like a witch like you could take on a giant Koopa King!" Eggman scoffed.

"EGGMAN!" A voice yelled as Eggman turned to see Sonic running to him.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog. I was expecting you." He said, pressing a button as a tractor beam of sorts put Sonic in his place.

"Nnngh!"

"So why are you telling us this?" Mario asked.

"It's what bad guys do, duh!" Bowser roared. "Thought we'd give you a heads up before all of you are enslaved from the both of us!" He laughed. "With the Grand Stars on our side, we'll be unstoppable!" He exclaimed.

"Take care!" Eggman exclaimed and then they were carried away in another ship.

"Nnngh, another Egg Carrier…?!" Sonic asked in surprise as they flew off.

**End BGM**

"We have to stop them. Now!" Mario said.

"Right." Peach nodded. "…On the bright side, at least I'm not kidnapped for once. Wonder if Eggman talked him out of it?" She wondered.

Reimu went over to Marisa, who was still dazed. "Are you okay?"

"Mmph… got the wind knocked out of me, but I should be okay…" Marisa groaned as she got back up, cracking her back. "What was that all about?"

"I think it means we're going back into space, if Bowser is using the Grand Stars." Mario said.

"And with Egghead involved, that's not good." Sonic said and then folded his arms. "I say we put a stop to them."

"But how do we do that?" Reimu asked. "All the Lumas sacrificed themselves in that black hole and Rosalina's nowhere to be found."

"Perhaps we need to go on a flying vessel." A voice said as they turned to see Youmu rolling a ball shaped Yuyuko to them, who was rubbing her belly happily.

"Hmm, I could get Tails to fire up the Blue Typhoon…" Sonic mused.

"I have a better idea!" A voice caught their attention as they saw a Luma flying over to them. "One of us can transform into a Launch Star and launch you back into space!"

"You guys again!" Marisa said.

"Were you here the whole time?" Mario asked.

"Mama felt that something bad was going on here in the Kingdom, so she sent a few of us to come check, and lo and behold, Bowser's at it again!"

"And now the whole universe is in trouble again… not for long!" Another Luma said and then transformed into a Launch Star. "Hop in!"

"…Oh, now they can talk as a Launch Star." Reimu said. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marisa said.

"Right behind you!" Mario grinned as the bros, Marisa, Reimu, Peach and Sonic launched off.

"Waaaaait!" Suika ran after and got in the Launch Star. "Wait for meeeee!"

"I'm going too! This is a front page scoop!" Aya exclaimed and launched after them.

"Mmmph! Wait up!" Youmu said, rolling the Yuyuko ball. "…This would've been a lot easier if you didn't eat everything!"

"But it was so gooooood." Yuyuko smiled.

Palutena rubbed her chin in thought. "I think I should bring in the cavalry." She said and then disappeared in a heavenly light, while Yukari watched all of this.

"Hmm, perhaps I should send in a few of the Youkai that went before." She mused. "Hmm, perhaps _they _will do."

* * *

_In space__…_

"I don't recognize _this _area!" Marisa said as they were reaching toward a new Galaxy.

"You don't?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah… because that's not Good Egg Galaxy!" Marisa said as they landed on the ground.

**BGM: Sky Station Galaxy 1 (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Where are we?" Luigi wondered.

"Beats me." Sonic replied.

"Welcome to Sky Station Galaxy!" A Luma greeted.

"That answers _that _question." Reimu chuckled, then noticing Suika and Aya landing.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Suika said.

"Oooh, Hatate doesn't know what she's missing!" Aya exclaimed.

"Is that all you can think of?" Reimu asked.

"Uh… eheheh, sorry." Aya sheepishly rubbed her cheek. "I got a little too excited." She admitted. "So where are we?"

"Sky Station Galaxy, apparently." Marisa said.

"Oh! I almost forgot. That big strong monster along with a fellow with a really bushy mustache stole all the Power Stars in the galaxies!" The Luma said.

"They've been busy." Reimu said.

"Come on! The Power Stars aren't going to save themselves!" Peach grinned and walked off.

"Whoa, hang on!" Mario exclaimed and then took after her.

"Well now, let's get this party started!" Marisa said as they ran off, knocking out a few Mini Goombas and going into the Warp Pipe to go through the other half of the planet, and then they saw a huge crystal in the middle of the planet.

"I got it!" Mario said and then attempted a spin attack, but hurt his hand. "YOWCH! …Oh right, I forgot…"

"That's right… we don't have the Lumas anymore." Luigi said.

"I'll take it down!" Suika said and then with a mighty punch, she broke it. "Ta dah!"

"…Whoa." Sonic whispered as they hopped down and they were now on the top of the building on the other side of the planet.

"Hey! Over here!" The Luma exclaimed. "My friends told me you would be coming. I'll just transform and get you to the next planet!" He said and transformed, with all of them flying off to the Green Hill planet.

"Follow me!" Another Luma said. "Be careful of the Octoombas!"

"Those things? Please." Sonic charged up a spin dash and slammed into them before jumping up on a higher platform.

"…Man, he's fast!" Marisa said and then Mario explained who Sonic was. "Really? Fastest thing alive? I believe it."

"Oh, so I wasn't seeing things in my drunken stupor. Okay!" Suika giggled as they walked ahead with Sonic clearing the way and was on the tower.

"What took you guys so long?" Sonic teased as they finally got up.

"We're not as fast as you." Luigi told him.

"Yeah, I know." Sonic chuckled as they launched off in a Launch Star to some miniature planets and then launched off to a cylindrical planet after finding nothing interesting on the other planets as Sonic ran off, knocking out the Paragoombas, the Gensokyoans flew off, Peach floated to the Launch Star while the plumbers did some platforming, grabbing a Comet Medal in the process.

"What's this?" Mario wondered.

"Looks like a fancy coin or something." Sonic shrugged as they went into a Launch Star after a Luma caught up to them and flew off to a Sided Planet where they got rid of a few Octoombas and freed a Launch Star thanks to Suika punching it and then launched off, all of them landing on an egg.

**End BGM**

"Uh, is this Dino Piranha?" Marisa wondered, but instead, Peewee Piranha popped out instead, roaring angrily.

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Nope, it's a baby!" Luigi exclaimed.

"This feels wrong." Reimu said as they dodged its attacks.

"Well, we gotta knock it out regardless!" Marisa said. "…Hope Viridi doesn't try to kill us." She said and then dodged Peewee Piranha running into them as Sonic had an idea and ran around the planet and then spin dashed into his egg, exposing his butt.

"Oh I see, we need to give it a good spanking!" Sonic said as Aya quickly flew over and kicked Peewee Piranha's egg, shattering it and Peewee Piranha ran away, screaming in terror as Peach got ready and smacked it with her frying pan to send it flying… and then Peewee Piranha got back up, his egg shell regenerating and screamed loudly, jumping toward them.

"Watch out!" Mario exclaimed but Suika grabbed the baby.

"Hello! Up you go!" She said and flew up, and then piledrived Peewee Piranha on the ground, shattering his egg shell and dazing it, which Mario and Luigi used their Ultra Hammers, then Marisa used Milky Way and Reimu fired Yin Yang Orbs all at the same time to destroy it, releasing a Power Star.

**End BGM**

"I kinda feel bad for it." Peach said.

"It had to be done, unfortunately." Reimu sighed as they took the Power Star.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed, before the Power Star picked them all up with a gravity bubble and flew off, taking them all to its destination.

* * *

_Back at the Mushroom Kingdom__…_

"Thanks for that." Youmu said as Yuyuko was back to normal.

"No prob." Yukari said and then turned her head to see the Scarlet Devil Mansion team, Cirno, Daiyousei, Nitori and Mokou. "Alright, you ready?"

"Ready!" Mokou said.

"We're going too!" Palutena said, as they turned to see Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, the Phantom Thieves, Bayonetta, the three Links, Zelda, Yoshi, Daisy, Samus, the Metroid, Pikachu and Pichu.

"Alright, in you go." Yukari said as they all took off in the Launch Star.

"Eh… I dunno…! I'm not exactly sure this is a good idea." Ryuji said.

"Oh, just get in!" Ann said, pushing Ryuji in and watching him launch off.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"That was rude." Haru said as they all took off right after while Yukari watched them leave.

"That should do it." Yukari said and disappeared into a gap, unaware of Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi and Eirin watching them fly off.

"Mokou's going, hmm? I'm going too." Kaguya said and flew off.

"Hey, wait up!" Reisen exclaimed and the three of them chased after her.

* * *

**I was originally gonna have a fun reference to Dumbo and Aladdin at the movie theater, but I couldn't really think of anything, unfortunately.**

**Anyway, Super Mario Maker 2 Direct tomorrow! It's gonna be fun! **

**EDIT: I was planning on adding Daisy into the roster, and I spaced out on her. Whoops. Fixed it! **


	2. Starship Mario

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"What's that up ahead?" Reimu asked.

"Looks like some kind of planetoid." Sonic replied as they landed on the planet.

"Why, hello there!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see a big fat purple Luma approaching them.

"Who are you?" Marisa asked.

"My name is Lubba, and these Lumas that are with me are part of my squad." He explained. "This planetoid that you're on was actually a spaceship, although it was destroyed."

"How can a planet be a spaceship? Seems kinda weird." Peach said.

"It took a lot of elbow grease, but we made it possible. We called it home."

"Looks more like a dump if you ask me." Marisa said, only to get elbowed by Reimu. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was rude, ya know."

"No no, she's right. It is a dump." Lubba said. "Used to be a pretty neat ship until it was destroyed recently."

"How so?" Aya asked.

"A big turtle dragon thing came by along with some dude with a big mustache and destroyed our ship just for fun, knocked a few of my Lumas overboard. Now it's a mess."

"Yup, that's Bowser and Eggman, all right." Luigi nodded.

"You know them?"

"We've fought in the past." Mario explained.

"Ah, that explains it." Lubba mused. "Well, I suppose I could lend you my spaceship, the question is is if I can trust ya."

"I don't blame ya, we're just a couple of strangers meeting a… big Luma for the first time." Marisa said. "Hell, I thought we were going back to the Observatory to hang out with Rosie again."

"Rosie? As in Rosalina?!" He asked in shock. "You know her?"

"Yeah, we traveled the cosmos to try and stop Bowser from taking over the universe." Marisa said. "He also kidnapped Reimu and Peachy over here before we found them hanging around Dreamland."

"Shoot! I've met Rosalina a couple of times before! Anyone who's a friend of hers is a friend of mine!" He exclaimed.

_Well, that was easy. _Sonic thought. _Except I don__'__t really know this Rosalina chick._

At this moment, a few chirps were heard as they turned to see three pink Lumas approaching them. "Hey, I recognize those guys!" Marisa grinned.

"So they survived!" Mario exclaimed.

"We missed you!" A Pink Luma exclaimed as they happily went inside their hats, regaining the power they had before.

"Aw yeah, baby!" Marisa beamed, high fiving the bros.

"If they trust you, then that settles it. We'll go on this quest together!"

"And probably try to contact Rosalina." Reimu said as they all nodded.

"Now let's see, we need to give this ship a makeover." Lubba mused.

"I can work with that!" A Luma piped up as a few of them examined them, starting with Mario.

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Hmm, how about this one?" A Luma asked.

"It has potential… let's check out the others first." The other spoke and went to Luigi.

"How about Greenie?"

"Nah, I think it'll be forgettable and overshadowed." Luigi slumped over hearing this.

"How about the witch?"

"Nah, it'd seem a little tacky."

"HEY!"

"Okay, but what if we don't use the hat?"

"...Nah, it'd still look wrong."

"Oh, you son of a..." Marisa grumbled.

"How about the princess?"

"Hmm, I think the crown miiiight be a bit much."

"Really?" Peach wondered.

"How about the lady right here?" He asked, referring to Reimu.

"Hmm, tempting but I dunno… I'll sleep on that one."

"How about the hedgehog?"

"Oh good heavens no! That'll be the face of nightmares!"

Sonic facepalmed. "Stupid movie producers…"

"How about miss drinks-a-lot?" The Luma pointed to Suika, who was chugging down on her sake.

"The horns creep me out. _No.__"_

"Then how about the girl with the camera?"

"I dunno, doesn't seem right. I think we'll go with Mario."

"Mario it is!" The Luma exclaimed as they all bound together and transformed the planetoid into Starship Mario.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Starship Mario A (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Ta-dah!" Lubba exclaimed. "Take a look!"

Aya flew off to get a better look at the spaceship. "Oooh, interesting!" She said, snapping a picture and then returning to the others, showing the picture that she took.

"Huh, that's impressive." Marisa said.

"Looks like a good face to me." Mario chuckled.

"I wonder what my face would look like on a planet?" Luigi wondered.

"We shall call this Starship Mario! It's a spaceship, or, shall we say, _Faceship. _Heheh." Lubba chuckled. "And, since it has your face on it, I think you should be captain!"

"Me?" Mario asked.

"Yes! In fact, take on a glorious voyage through the cosmos! Might even make it an odyssey!"

"Why do I feel like that's foreshadowing something?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I suppose." Mario said as he walked over to the wheel, when he noticed something in his peripheral vision and then he jumped back right as Youmu and Yuyuko landed on the ground.

"Hello~!" Yuyuko waved.

"Huh, so that directed us to… something smaller than I expected." Youmu said.

"You might want to get out of the way, more people are coming!" Marisa exclaimed as Youmu and Yuyuko got out of the way as the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew, Cirno, Daiyousei, Nitori and Mokou landed shortly after.

"Wait, where's the Observatory?" Nitori wondered.

"That's what we want to know." Reimu said and then looked up. "Get out of the way, more people are coming."

Right on cue, the Pits and Palutena landed shortly after. "Woo! Stuck the landing!" Pit exclaimed.

"Well, this is an interesting get together." Palutena mused, and then got out of the way when she heard screaming as Ryuji faceplanted and skidded a few feet.

"Ooooow…" Ryuji groaned, and then the rest of the Phantom Thieves landed behind him, then he got back up. "What the _HELL, _Ann?!"

"Hey, it got you over here, didn't it?" Ann asked.

Makoto looked up. "Move. Now!" She said as she grabbed Ryuji and pulled him out of the way right as Bayonetta came in for a landing, sliding a few feet.

"My my, that was fun." Bayonetta said, and then the three Links and Zelda landed after her.

"Whoa!" Zelda nearly lost her footing, but Link caught her. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Link nodded.

"I've been through time, but I've never been to space before." Young Link mused.

"Ah dude, this totally beats the ocean!" Toon Link exclaimed, and then Daisy and Yoshi landed next.

"And she sticks" the landing!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yoshi Yo!" Yoshi grinned, and then noticed Mario and then tackled him for a hug.

"Whoa!" Mario fell over before laughing, and then Samus and her little friends landed right after.

"So, it looks like we're all here?" Samus asked while the Metroid chirped.

"I believe so." Marisa said. "Wow, that's a lot on such a tiny spaceship."

"I think we're gonna need a bigger ship." Sonic said. "If you'll _excuuuuse me.__" _He said and then ran off.

"I wonder if I should go help him… oh, what the heck!" Nitori walked after him.

"I believe that's everyone." Palutena said.

"Alrighty then, now let's-" Reimu turned her head and saw four others coming in for a landing. "Okay, I _think _that's everyone now."

"Why hello there, Mokou."

Mokou turned her head while she was checking out the starship. _"__YOU!" _

Kaguya smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

Mokou marched straight for the immortal princess, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Oh, I am going to _enjoy _this."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let's not fight on this ship or anything!" Lubba exclaimed. "Let's all just take a deep breather!"

"He's right! There's no need for pointless fighting!" Haru said.

"So, this is the Kaguya chick that you told us about?" Samus asked, as Mokou nodded. "…Oh dear."

"Okay, so uh… who the heck are these guys?" Suika asked.

* * *

_One introduction later__…_

"Dark Pit… Rosie told us about you." Marisa said. "So, what, you're Pit's emo twin?"

"No, I'm _not _emo." Dark Pit replied with a grumble.

"He's Pit's doppleganger. He was created from Pandora's Mirror of Truth." Palutena explained. "See, Medusa was planning on using an evil Pit for her army to take over the world, but Pit destroyed the Mirror of Truth quick enough to not fully have Dark Pit fully completed. He's… incomplete, shall we say. He rebelled against Pandora _and _Medusa and started doing his own thing, He would occasionally fight Pit just for the heck of it."

"Sometimes we still do it." Dark Pit said.

"Though, now he works with Viridi for… some odd reason." Palutena said. "It sounded very uncharacteristic of him."

"We had common interest, but I'm not hell bent on destroying humanity like she is." Dark Pit explained.

"And that's what we like about ya, Pittoo!" Pit grinned.

"Would you _stop _calling me that?!"

"Pittoo… I like that name!" Marisa grinned.

"…Great, now you got _her _saying it." Dark Pit grumbled.

"What? I think it's an awesome name."

"It's _NOT _awesome!" Dark Pit exclaimed and glared at Palutena. "You see what you've started?" He asked, while Palutena let out a giggle.

"It's catchy, just accept it. Even Lucina calls you that from time to time behind your back."

"Oh come on, not her too!" Dark Pit groaned. "She's a noble warrior, she shouldn't be calling me that! Ugh… great."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Pit shrugged. "It's just a cool nickname."

"It's not a cool-… ugh!" Dark Pit marched up, grumbling to himself.

"Wow, someone's a sourpuss." Marisa sweatdropped.

* * *

_With Reimu__…_

"Phantom Thieves…? Okay, explain what you steal." Reimu said.

"We steal hearts!" Futaba replied.

Reimu's eyes widened, paling a little and backed away slowly. "H-hearts? Uuuuh… o-okay then…"

"Not in the literal sense." Akira replied. "We steal hearts of the figurative sense."

"Oookay? I don't follow."

"It _is _kind of complicated to explain, but think of the most vile person you can think of with a corrupted heart." Yusuke explained.

Reimu folded her arms, thinking of someone like Bowser. "Uh-huh."

"We go inside their cognitive hearts, called the Metaverse, which is a whole other story that we'll get to." Yusuke continued. "We go in there and search for their "treasure" inside of them, the treasure being their most valued desire, if you will. Once we find it, we get a Calling Card ready and fight their inner self, but we don't kill them, we spare them."

"Okay, so what happens if you kill their… uh… inner self?"

"Leeeet's just say they die a most horrific death." Morgana said.

"Like my father…" Haru quietly said.

"Oh… wait, you killed your father?" Reimu asked.

"No, it was someone else _not _on our team. Scumbag…" Ann muttered.

"By defeating them in battle, we change their ways and change their hearts in a non-fatal way. The results usually appear… within a few days." Ryuji said. "We change them from being wicked to, well, they're usually melancholic, but at least they ain't dead!"

Reimu pounded her fist into her palm. "Oh, I see what you mean! You steal their "hearts" by making them change their ways for the greater good?"

"Bingo!" Futaba nodded. "That's how it works!"

"So… what's the, uh… Metaverse?"

"…You might want to sit down for this one." Makoto said.

* * *

_With Cirno and Daiyousei__…_

"Different… timelines?" Cirno asked.

"Yup." Link nodded.

"So, you're from one timeline, that guy's from another, this cartoon guy is from another and this Zelda lady is from _another?__"_

"Pretty much." Zelda nodded.

"Well, that's not gonna get confusing at all!" Cirno complained.

"What are these timelines?" Daiyousei asked.

"There used to be one unified timeline, and then I happened upon the Ocarina of Time and things got complicated fast." Young Link said. "It split off into three timelines. A Fallen Timeline, the Child Timeline and the Adult Timeline."

"…Could you repeat that more slower?" Cirno asked.

"Do I even want to know the eras?" Daiyousei wondered.

"NO! DON'T!" Cirno yelled.

"I'm from Breath of the Wild."

"I'm from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask."

"Wind Waker!"

"A Link to the Past." Zelda spoke up.

"There _was _Twilight Princess, but those three got tired of fighting in Smash Bros and wanted to go back to their era, so Master Hand brought me and Zelda from different timelines to freshen things up a little." Link explained.

"He also brought back Young Link and Ganondorf from _their _era." Toon Link added, and then noticed the smoke coming out of Cirno's ears. "Uh… are you okay?"

"This… THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Cirno yelled, all the while Sakuya was overhearing this conversation.

"Different timelines, different eras in said timelines." Sakuya mused. "I wonder if I can narrow it down."

* * *

_With Bayo__…_

"So, Umbra Witches are really powerful, huh?" Meiling asked.

"Mhm. There are a lot of things I can do with my hair."

"What? Your hair? That doesn't…"

"I can also summon beasts like Gamora or Madama Butterfly, and can also slow down time if some cheeky fella tries to hurt me." Bayonetta smiled.

"Slow down time?!" Meiling asked.

"Yes. It's kind of a shame, really. Events that I planned on going to banned me for being "too strong". I think that's very petty of them. I can actually relate to poor Meta Knight now."

"Maybe… they had a good reason for banning you? Did you say something wrong on this… social media thing that the Mushroom Kingdom tends to talk about a lot?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. Honestly, I don't see what the bloody big deal is regarding social media." Bayonetta said, pulling out a lollipop. "I think it's a bloody waste of time."

Meiling sweatdropped. "I see."

"Hmm, but whoever was the cheeky fella for banning me from such events… hmm, I hope he knows how petty he is." Bayonetta said and walked off.

_…__Why do I feel uncomfortable around her? _Meiling thought. _She gives me the creeps._

* * *

Mario walked over to the panel while everyone was getting to know one another and then stepped on, where a map popped up in front of him, seeing two galaxies popping up on the map. "Okay, so it looks like we can go to these galaxies with the number of Power Stars that we have." He said while Samus walked over.

"Hmm… Sky Station Galaxy and Yoshi Star Galaxy." Samus mused and then looked over at everyone chatting things up. "If we go altogether, it _would _be overkill."

"So, have some stay here while the rest of us go out?" Mario asked.

"Precisely. It'd be a bit cramped if we went altogether. Speaking of cramped, I prefer the Observatory, it's a bit more spacious." She explained. "Hmm, I suppose this starship will have to do for now. Beggars cant be choosers, after all."

"Yup." Mario nodded and then rubbed his chin in thought. "Send a few out?"

"That would be wise." Samus nodded. "But it's entirely up to you, you're the captain of this ship and all." She said and then walked off. "Just throwing my two cents into the ring."

Mario rubbed his chin in thought and then pounded his fist into his palm. "I know just what to do." He said and then called everyone up to the deck. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Some of us will stay here since we only have two galaxies to go to right now and have everyone go at once would be overkill."

"That _would _be a wise idea." Peach folded her arms.

"So what do we do? Just decide who's going?" Daisy wondered.

"That's what I'm taking it as." Marisa said.

"Alright, let's figure this out and go forward!" Reimu grinned.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Eventually, in Sky Station Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Sky Station Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Marisa, Reimu, Meiling, Daisy, Makoto and Luigi landed on the ground. "Oh, those mini Chain Chomps are rolling around." Meiling said.

"Strange, they weren't here earlier." Marisa mused as they walked toward a Warp Pipe and hopped in to go to the other side of the planet, seeing a Luma trapped in a cage and a few Mini Wanwan were going in circles.

"Help! One of them has the key!" A Luma exclaimed.

"I got it!" Meiling said as she ran over and kicked the Mini Wanwans until a key popped up as she quickly threw it at the capsule, freeing the Luma.

"Thank you!" The Luma exclaimed and then transformed into a Launch Star for everyone to go into, taking them to the Sky Fleet Ship where several Banzai Bills launched right at them, but luckily they didn't home in on them as they ran off to find an opening, and then spotted one that was covered in crystal.

"I got it!" Luigi said.

"No wait, I got it." Daisy said as she closed her eyes, when her whole hand suddenly turned into crystal and then punched the crystal to shatter it.

"Whoa!" Meiling exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Makoto asked.

Daisy grinned. "Oh, picked up on a Crystal Flower in Sarasaland and now I have the power of Crystal on me. You should see me while playing soccer." She giggled and jumped on in.

"That's my girl!" Luigi said and then jumped in after her.

"…That's a hell of a girlfriend he's got." Marisa said as the others nodded and then jumped in where they worked their way around the moving platforms, being careful of the Amps before finding the Launch Star and then blasting off to a Flipswitch Fleet planet, walking on the Flipswitches to reveal more of the planet as they kept going on the individual Flipswitches, and then they heard evil laughter as they turned to see Cosmic Clones of themselves appearing.

"What the heck are those things?!" Luigi asked.

"Marisa, Reimu, Luigi! You guys get the flipswitches activated, we'll handle these losers!" Daisy said, and with a nod, the trio took off while Daisy cracked her knuckles, Meiling pounded her fists together and Makoto reached for a mask, putting it on.

"Persona!" She yelled, going into her Phantom Thief attire, Queen, while a Persona showed up behind her. "Let's go, Johanna!" She exclaimed as the Cosmic Clones charged right at them, but Daisy did a roundhouse kick on a few of them while Meiling did a shoryuken and then Queen punched one in the throat and did an uppercut, before getting on Johanna in her bike form and then mowing down a few Cosmic clones. "More of them keep coming!"

"Then we'll kick all their asses!" Daisy said as the others nodded, with both of her hands going crystal as she punched the ground as spike pillars shot out of the ground and impaled Cosmic Reimu and Meiling, and then Meiling did a scissor kick on Cosmic Makoto, then Queen launched off of Johanna and axe kicked Cosmic Daisy into the ground, then grabbing Cosmic Luigi and judo flipped him to the ground, and then suddenly, they all disappeared right as the other three hit the last flipswitch and then the Launch Star appeared.

"Aww, I was just getting warmed up." Meiling said as Queen took off the mask to turn back to normal and then they launched away to the Grass Fleet Planet, where they jumped over the gaps while avoiding the Banzai Bills that were shooting out of the blasters and then noticed a Power Star in the capsule.

"We'll go get the key!" Marisa said as she, Reimu and Luigi ran off, jumping over the gaps and reaching a Prickly Piranha Plant and a few Piranha Plants, as Reimu fired some Yin Yang Orbs at the Prickly Piranha Plant while Marisa and Luigi took care of the smaller plants, and while the former was dazed by the attack, Luigi had an idea.

"Marisa, get me in the air!"

"Uh, okay!" Marisa brought out her broom and flew up with Luigi jumping up high.

"Alright, good enough!" He said as he jumped over, then electricity appeared in the palm of his hands and then quickly unleashed his Thunder Hand to destroy the Prickly Piranha Plant, leaving a key behind.

"…Whoa." Reimu whispered in surprise as Luigi landed while taking the key. "That was cool."

Luigi chuckled. "Thanks." He said and then they went back, and noticed a Banzai Bill coming toward them, only for Meiling to destroy it for them.

"You're welcome!" Meiling grinned as they went for the capsule, then they used the key to make it disappear and then Makoto took the star.

"Alright, shall we?" Makoto asked as they nodded and then they took off back to the Starship.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Yoshi Star Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Yoshi Star Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario, Yoshi, Joker, Ann, Morgana, Samus, Metroid, the Pokemon and Peach landed on the ground.

"Nice place." Samus said.

"It sure is." Mario nodded as they walked ahead and noticed a few Yoshi Eggs trapped in a bubble.

"Hehehehe, that'll take care of you nasty things." Kamek smirked.

"Hey!" Peach called out as Kamek turned around.

"Yipe! It's you clowns! …And there's a Yoshi with you, great…" He sighed. "Alright, let's get this over-" Yoshi gobbled him up. "Mmmph!" He grunted as Yoshi then turned him into an egg and aimed at the volcano, throwing it and hitting the base, cracking it open as Kamek fell to the ground. "Oooow…" He groaned as the bubble disintegrated as the other Yoshis hatched, which were a black, red, and pink Yoshi.

"Oooh! They look so cute!" Ann exclaimed.

"I call the pink one!" Peach grinned.

"Hmm, I guess I got the black one." Akira said as he hopped on his saddle with Morgana sitting on the back.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they ran off, but Samus and the rest of them stayed.

"Hmm…" Samus scanned the area and noticed something in her visor. "Hello… what do we have here?"

"Pichu?" Pichu wondered.

"I'm picking up on a large being that has a Power Star." She said and then noticed a cage with a Launch Star trapped inside. "I'm surprised no one saw that." She said and then fired a Super Missile to free it, and then the Metroid chirped and came back with a Comet Medal. "Oh, thanks… uh… I'm not sure what this is." She said and put it away. "Might have to ask Lubba for that later." She said as they went into the Launch Star and flew off to the Spiny Shooting Planet.

A Lakitu popped up and then threw Spiny Eggs at them, but Pikachu used a Thunderbolt to knock him out of the sky and then Samus kicked the Spiny Egg toward a trapped Luma, freeing him. "Thank you!" The Luma exclaimed and then transformed into a Launch Star.

"AAAH! GET OFF OF ME!" The Lakitu yelled as the Metroid latched on top of him and sucked all his juices before he caught up with the other three to the Marble Block Planet as Samus used her Grappling Beam to pull the blocks toward them and climbed to the top before they blasted away from a Launch Star and landed at the final planet where Samus used her grappling beam on the Flower Grapples to swing her way up while the Pokemon rode on top of the Metroid and hopped off.

**End BGM**

"Who dares trespass on my domain!" A voice exclaimed as King Lakitu approached them.

_…__Really, a fat Lakitu? _Samus raised an eyebrow. _I was expecting more of a demonic monster. _

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu sweatdropped, looking disappointed.

"Pi Pi." Pichu rubbed the back of his head while the Metroid did a low chirp.

"What? Were you expecting something better?"

"To be honest, I was expecting something freakier than you. Imagine my surprise that the Power Star is being held by a dopey fat Lakitu instead of a demonic abomination."

"Who are you calling dopey! What do you have against Lakitus?"

"I did not say that. Some of them are pretty nice." Samus replied.

"But you have something against fat Lakitus! For that, you must pay the price!"

Samus sweatdropped. _Someone__'__s sensitive. _She thought.

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

King Lakitu threw Spiny Eggs at the group, but they avoided the attack and then Samus fired Super Missiles at him to knock him back, and then she kicked a Spiny toward him for insult to injury. "Argh! You're gonna regret that!" He exclaimed as he threw more Spiny Eggs, but then his cloud started sparking and then he went toward the arena as the cloud started firing lightning at them, but they avoided the attack and then Pichu's cheeks started to spark.

"Piiii… CHUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled, firing a Thunderbolt directly at him, hitting him in the face.

"YAAAAGH!"

"Chuuu…" Pichu groaned, falling over and having swirls over his eyes as King Lakitu threw more Spiny Eggs and then tried to fire lightning bolts at Pichu for that insult, but Pikachu pulled Pichu out of the way as Samus grabbed a Spiny Egg and threw it at him, but he dodged it.

"Ahahahaha! Missed me! Neener neener neener!" He exclaimed, unaware of Pikachu jumping up in the air.

"Pika Pika… CHU!" He yelled, unleashing Electro Ball and throwing it at him, while King Lakitu continued to taunt Samus, only to see the Electro Ball coming close to him, and before he could react, it smacked him upside the head, knocking him off the cloud and into the abyss.

"AAAAAH!" He cried before his screams disappeared.

**End BGM**

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in satisifaction as a Power Star came flying toward them while Samus deactivated her Power Suit and gently picked up Pichu.

"Hey, wake up, little guy. It's over." She said gently.

"Chuuu… Pi?" Pichu snapped out of it and looked around. "Pichu Pi?"

"It's over." She said with a smile. "We beat him."

"Chu!" Pichu grinned and happily nuzzled Samus's neck as she let out a laugh while the Metroid took the Power Star.

"Alright, let's go." She said as they took off.

* * *

_With the others__…_

"Ooogh… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Morgana groaned after flipping over many Flower Grapples with the others.

"I'm a bit dizzy, but I'm alright." Ann said, holding her head before shaking it off. "You okay, Morgana?"

"I dunno… ask me when the ground stops spinning…"

"He'll be alright." Akira said and then they looked up to see Mario and Peach working together with their Yoshis before they took the Power Star and then landing on the ground.

"We got it!" Peach grinned.

"Let's head back!" Mario said as they nodded and flew off together.

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

"Okay, we're good to go!" Nitori said, having built a communication device.

"Thanks." Sonic said and then picked it up. "Sonic to Tails, do you read me? Tails, come in, over!" He called out.

_"__Sonic?" _A voice came in after a few seconds.

"Yes!" Sonic fist pumped and high fived Nitori. "Hey Tails!"

_"__What's up? Actually, I need to ask you something. Where are you? Knuckles and I have been looking all over for you at the Mansion."_

"Funny you should mention that, but I was wondering if you could go in that Ring Portal and head on over to Mobius."

"_Oh? What for?__"_

Sonic smirked. "We're gonna need a bigger ship."

* * *

_Back at Sky Station Galaxy__…_

"You. Can't. Be. Serious." Viridi groaned, tapping her foot angrily as she had seen the remains of Peewee Piranha, and saw Prickly Piranha Plant dead on the ground. "Rosalina's at it again… uurgh! When I find that plant killer, I'm gonna knock her block off!" She said and walked into a beam of light, screaming angrily in the process.

* * *

**That took longer than I thought it would, but hey, it's finally ready! **


	3. Puffy Clouds

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Space Junk Road (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You sure we're going the right way?" Toadette asked as they were in the Starshroom.

"Of course we are!" Captain Toad grinned. "Why wouldn't we be going the right way?"

"Because you don't have a map." Purple Toad told him.

"Oh relax, we'll be fine!" He said. "…The question is, where in the world are they?"

"I'm sure Rosalina is here somewhere… right?" Green Toad asked.

"Agh, how hard is it to find an observatory?!" Yellow Toad yelled.

"I'm sure we'll find something… hey, what's that up ahead?" Blue Toad wondered.

"Hmm?" Captain Toad looked ahead. "Looks like a galaxy up ahead!"

"Let's go take a look!" Toadette grinned.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

**BGM: Starship Mario A (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"So, hold on a second." Marisa said, sitting down and looking at Pichu. "This little guy KO's himself if he uses any of his moves?"

"That's right." Samus nodded. "He can't really properly channel his electricity properly and accidentally hurts himself all the time."

"How is he even in Smash? No, how is he even alive?"

"He's a strong little guy and he's determined to do it anyway. To him, he does it for his mother." Samus smiled and looked at Pichu playing with the Lumas. "I actually find it very sweet."

"Eh, can't argue with that, I suppose. Still, it kinda sucks that he always hurts himself."

"He's always willing to try it no matter what. He's not afraid of hurting himself, no matter the cost. If I'm in danger or not, he's always willing to risk it."

"I see." Marisa chuckled. "Stubborn little fella."

"Hmm…" Mario mused, checking out the Galaxies that popped up, consisting of Spin-Dig Galaxy, Fluffy Bluff Galaxy, and Rightside Down Galaxy, then turned around to check out everyone going about their day, and then pounded his fist into his palm. "I got it!"

* * *

_A few minutes later__…_

"There we go." Mario said.

"You sure they'll handle it?" Samus asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure they will."

Samus chuckled. "What am I worried about, of course they will." She said and then noticed something on the map. "Hold on a second, is that a Hungry Luma?" She wondered, as the Hungry Luma flew over to the Starship.

"Hello~!" The Hungry Luma grinned. "I'd like 300 Starbits please!"

"300 Starbits?!" Cirno yelled from the side. "Are you crazy?!"

"That's nothing." Mario said, and then fired 300 Starbits at it.

"Oooh, I'm so full… I think I'm gonna TRANSFOOOOOOORM!" He yelled and quickly flew off, as a new galaxy was formed on the map.

"What just happened?" Futaba wondered.

"Lumas can transform into anything they desire. Planets, comets, galaxies, you name it." Nitori said.

"Wait, so Lumas can just turn into anything they want just like that?" Ann asked.

"Pfft! Like that could happen!" Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"See for yourself." Samus said, pointing to the map as they watched the Hungry Luma move toward the open space before it exploded, transforming into the Flip Swap Galaxy.

"WHAT?!" Ann yelled.

"What… ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Ryuji yelled.

"Amazing… a star creature can transform into anything it desires. I believe I found my next art piece!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Huh, so that's why Vincent gets along with this guy." Sonic mused. _Still find it weird that he and Chrom have the same voice though. Creepy._

"Alright, so who's going to that galaxy?" Mario asked.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Spin Dig Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Spin Dig Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Three Links, Zelda and Haru landed on the ground. "This is interesting." Zelda mused as they looked around, watching some Diggas going around.

"Wonder what that does." Link wondered as he picked up the Spin Drill and used it, going toward the other side of the planet. "WHOA! WHOOOOOOA!" He yelled and then popped out on the other side of the planet. "Phew."

"That looks fun!" Toon Link said as he and Young Link did the same.

"I want to join too!" Haru grinned.

"Hold on a second, Haru." Zelda stopped her. "I'm sensing some dark power." She said as she turned around and Cosmic Clones started appearing. "I knew it." She said as her hand caught on fire and used Din's Fire to destroy a few, but more kept coming. "Mmph. We might be here for a while."

"Oh, don't worry, I got this." Haru said, pulling out her mask. "Persona!" She yelled, turning into her Phantom Thief attire, Noir, and Astarte appeared behind her.

"Hmm?" Zelda wondered. "Do you have anything in mi-" Noir pulled out her axe. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed as Noir swung her axe down, hitting a Zelda Clone on the head to get rid of it as she swung her axe repeatedly on the other cosmic clones before jumping back and then shot a Toon Link Cosmic Clone with her grenade launcher, making the other Cosmic Clones stop in their tracks.

"Now, you guys be good clones and run away now… _before I break every bone in your body, starting with your skulls!__" _Noir threatened with a raised tone in her voice, as the Cosmic Clones panicked, hugging each other and silently screaming as they ran away and disappeared. "That's what I thought!" She smiled sweetly and returned back to her normal attire.

Zelda just stared, her eyes bugging out into two white blank circles and wide as dinner plates with a horrified expression on her face. "Wh-what in the name of Hylia…" She whispered, unaware of a Piranha Plant cowering in fear behind them, and when Haru turned to look at it, it started to panic and went to dig itself a hole, making a Launch Star appear out of thin air.

"Excellent!" Haru said sweetly as she walked over to the Launch Star. "You coming, princess?"

"U-uh… r-right!" Zelda said. _Sweet Hylia, what is with this girl? _She thought as the Links had launched away to the Drill Zone Planet where they saw spots where they could easily drill from as they grabbed more Spin Drills, while Young Link fired Fire Arrows at the Twirlips to burn them up, and then made their way to the top of a tower and went to the Steel Ring Planet and when they landed, they made their way forward while being mindful of the yellow disappearing platforms, Link taking the lead and attacking the Twirlips that came to them and then reached the Launch Star, blasting off toward the Dirt Tower Planet, finding more Spin Drills while knocking away some Goombas as they drilled inside the planet, collecting some coins and then going to the opposite side and getting to the Launch Star.

"What's that up ahead?" Toon Link asked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fight." Link said and then landed on the planet.

**End BGM**

The machine lit up, looking around before letting out some steam. Digga Leg was ready for action.

**BGM: Digga Leg (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Diggaleg flipped around and dug into the ground, summoning some Diggas to distract them, but Toon Link and Young Link quickly fired arrows to destroy them. _"__Master!"_ Fi called out from the Master Sword. _"__I just collected data from this enemy. It is called Digga Leg. It's weakness is the cage protecting the Power Star. If you can get a few clean hits on it, you should be good."_

"Well, how do we know if it's vulnerable?" Link asked.

"Probably get lucky." Young Link responded as he grabbed the Spin Drill and dug into the ground, hitting the cage with a direct hit and harming Digga Leg, forcing it to turn around and jump across the planet as Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at the ground before rolling away as Digga Leg landed underneath the bomb, with it exploding at the cage, causing the machine to be erratic and then turned around, digging into the ground and summoning Diggas.

_"__Master! I advise that you use Urbosa's Fury."_

"Got it!" Link said. _Please work! _He thought and then snapped his fingers, as a massive lightning bolt came down from the other side of the planet and struck Digga Leg's cage, freeing the star and having Digga Leg explode.

**End BGM**

"Sweet!" Toon Link exclaimed after hitting a Digga with his sword as they walked over to the Power Star and took it, then flew back to the Starship.

* * *

_With Zelda and Haru__…_

"Okay, that's four Silver Stars." Zelda said. "Where's the last one?" She asked, and then Haru came out of the ground with a Spin Drill, with a Silver Star in her hand.

"Got it!" Haru smiled as the Silver Stars formed into the Power Star.

"Neat!" Zelda beamed as they took the Power Star and flew off with it, though Zelda kept her distance from Haru. Something about this chick was freaking her out a little.

* * *

_At Fluffy Bluff Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Fluffy Bluff Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Pits and Palutena landed on the ground. "Oh wow, this place looks cool!" Pit exclaimed.

"It sure does!" Palutena grinned.

"Eh, it's alright." Dark Pit said as they walked ahead and then noticed a Flaptack coming toward them as it tried to impale them with its spike on its head, but Palutena used Explosive Flame to destroy it as they walked ahead while Dark Pit decided to split up and wander around the planet while Pit and Palutena noticed two Cloud Flowers.

"Oooh, I wonder what this does?" Pit wondered as he took it, as his clothing remained the same, but there was a thin mist covering his wings, and his wreath on his head had some clouds sprinkled on it. "Oh, nothing?"

"Hold on a second. I'm seeing some mist on your wings."

"Eh? Wonder what that's all about?" Pit wondered while Palutena absorbed the Cloud Flower, as the bottom of her dress suddenly got a bit puffier as some clouds were underneath the dress while a Lakitu Cloud appeared on top of Palutena's staff.

"Fascinating…" Palutena mused as they got up to the platform and wandered ahead, with Pit seeing an Elite Octoomba as he pulled out his Palutena Bow and fired an arrow, and thansk to the Cloud Flower, a row of clouds followed the arrow, piercing through the Elite Octoomba to destroy it.

"Whoa! So that's a Cloud Flower!" Pit exclaimed.

"It sure looks like it." Palutena said. "Wonder what I could do?" She wondered as Pit fired another arrow at the cliffside to make a ramp as the two of them walked up the cloud ramp.

* * *

_With Dark Pit__…_

Dark Pit took a Cloud Flower he found after collecting a lot of coins in the Warp Pipe behind a tree. "Wonder what this does." He mused and then absorbed it, and unlike Pit's clothing, his wardrobe changed into Pit's wardrobe, his hair changed to a light brown, but not Pit's natural hair color, his wings started getting puffy and white, and them some mist appeared in his wings and his wreath was decorated in clouds. "What happened to my look?" He asked and then looked at the reflection in the water, and then his eye started to twitch.

"Can someone tell me…. WHY I LOOK LIKE A DORK?!" He yelled, but since no one answered him, he let out a growl and used his power of flight to launch himself toward a tree, with the Cloud Flower giving him a boost of air where he landed in a Sling Star and launched to a cloud with a bunch of coins and a Hungry Luma.

"Oh hi there! I need 100 coins please!"

"And I need to get back to being myself."

"Why's that?"

"Because I look like that dorky angel that they call my twin! There's no way I am going to look like a freak!"

"Aww, I think you look rather nice. Quite a charming individual too."

"I don't _want _to look charming!"

"Eh, suit yourself, I guess…" The Hungry Luma shrugged as Dark Pit collected the coins and shot 100 coins directly at the Hungry Luma, where he flew off and transformed into the Cloud Tower Planet as Dark Pit flew off and landed on the bottom of the tower, grumbling to himself as he activated the Power of Flight again to get the boost he needed to grab himself the Power Star.

"Great. I got the star. Now I need to get this ridiculous look off of me before anyone else notices." He said and then flew off with the Star.

* * *

_Back with Pit and Palutena__…_

"I wonder where Pittoo went?" Pit wondered as they landed on the Stone Mountains Planet.

"No idea." Palutena replied. "Though, I could've sworn I heard him screaming something about looking like a dork." She said.

"Really? Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." Pit shrugged and then noticed a few distraught Toads. "Hey, isn't that the Toad Brigade over there?"

"Why, so it is." Palutena said as they walked over to them.

"Huh? Oh look, it's Pit and Palutena!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

"Maybe they'll help us!" Green Toad said.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"We were looking for anyone up in space and the Observatory, but we found this Galaxy instead and, now we lost out captain." Toadette said. "I think he went somewhere up there but hasn't returned yet."

"We'll go take a look." Palutena said and then opened up a Heavenly Light. "Go in here. That's where most of us are."

"Thank you!" Toadette said as they went in with the Starshroom, then they started climbing the mountain, taking out the Piranha Plants, Flaptacks and Elite Octoombas in the area before they started climbing the tree and found Captain Toad panting.

"Stupid… monkey…" Captain Toad groaned.

"You alright?" Pit asked.

"Not really. That stupid monkey challenged me to a race for that Power Star and… gah, I'm out of breath." He sighed. "I think I need to start lifting weights…"

_Or maybe take that backpack off. _Palutena thought to herself. "Tell you what. We'll handle the monkey, you go back to the Starship." She offered, summoning a Heavenly Light.

"Thanks." Captain Toad said as he walked into it. "…Wait, what's this about a Starshi-" The Heavenly Light disappeared with Captain Toad, and then Pit and Palutena went over to the monkey on top of the mountain.

"Oh, now isn't this somethin'?" The monkey chuckled. "An angel and some tall woman. Y'all are looking for a challenge, I take it?"

"What would this challenge be?" Pit asked.

"Simple, you catch me and I'll give you this Power Star. What do you say?" He smirked. "I won't take no for an answer so you're gonna do it anyway!"

Palutena frowned. "How about we don't do any monkey business?" She asked as she aimed her staff above him as a dark cloud appeared above him, and then a lightning bolt struck him.

"YAAAARGH! …Alright, fine. I'll give you the Power Star. I'll keep in touch." He said, handing them the Power Star and jumped away.

"What was that for?" Pit asked.

"Oh, I had this feeling he was gonna try something that'd be funny to him, but annoying for us." She said and took the Power Star. "Sadly, I think he's already devising something, so let's not worry about it for now."

"Uh, if you say so." Pit shrugged as they took off back to the Starship.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Rightside Down Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Rightside Down Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Flandre and Reimu landed in a Warp Pipe and hopped off inside of the building, though they were upside down and fell to the ground. "OOOF!" Reimu groaned. "Really? Warp pipes on the ceiling?" She asked as she got up after Flandre got off of her. "Something tells me the gravity is gonna get annoying."

"Ah, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Flandre said as they hopped down and knocking the Paragoombas out while collecting a few coins as they flew over and saw a gravity field with a Swaphopper hopping around where Flandre noticed a Warp Pipe on the ceiling. "Oooh!" She grinned as she flew over on top right as Reimu hit the switch out of curiosity, and then she fell to the ceiling.

"WHOOOA!" She yelled and slammed into it. "Ow…" She groaned. "Won't be that bad, huh?"

Flandre hopped off of the Warp Pipe and spotted a Fire Flower. "Oh, I wonder what I could do with a Fire Flower?" She wondered as she took the Fire Flower and absorbed it, with her hair turning white, the crystals on her wings ignited into flames while her wings turned orange, her outfit had fire painted on it with Flandre's dress turning white and her socks turning orange with some fire painted on them and her shoes turning black. "Ooooh, sweet!" She grinned and then looked at the boxes surrounding her as she smirked and summoned her lavatein, as it ignited into flames as it turned into a gigantic fire sword as she swung it, sending out fiery shockwaves in the process and turning the whole place ablaze until she found another warp pipe, and she curiously went into it.

"Argh! Why does everyone throw away their trash here!" A Gearmo exclaimed in annoyance. "Ugh… now they're doing it in boxes! Terrific!"

"What's the problem?" Flandre asked. "I could easily destroy them in five seconds."

"Ha! Five seconds, that's a good one. This is gonna take a few minutes to-" Flandre swung her giant sword down, creating the shockwaves needed to destroy all the boxes in a few seconds. "…Get… rid… of them…"

"Ta-dah!" Flandre grinned.

"Oh my…" The Gearmo whispered before handing her a Power Star. "I'm gonna lie down for a bit."

"Thank you!" Flandre smiled and then flew off.

* * *

_Back with Reimu__…_

"Stupid gravity…" Reimu thought to herself as she destroyed some Goombas with a Yin Yang Orb and walked further when she noticed a Fire Flower. "Ooooh! This looks promising!" She said as she took it, where her hair turned orange, her outfit turned charcoal black with red trim as some fire was painted on her chest while her ribbon was a smoky gray. Without even hesitating, she threw a fiery Yin Yang Orb at some boxes blocking her way. "Awesome!" She grinned as she flew off, knocking out any Goombas with the fireballs as she flew ahead and worked her away around the Chain Chomps and the Thwomps, grabbing a Comet Medal along the way before getting to the end, working her way through the gravity and then took the Power Star.

"Gotcha!" She said as she flew off, but then turned around and noticed the whole place was on fire. "What the…? Did I do that?" She wondered, unaware of Flandre unintentionally setting the place ablaze before she flew back to the Starship.

**End BGM**

_At Flip Swap Galaxy..._

**BGM: Flip-Swap Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Peach and Daisy landed on the ground. "What is this place?" Peach wondered.

"I'm guessing it's a place with tiles." Daisy pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Peach teased as they walked over to the first set of tiles. "Okay, how does this work?"

Daisy rubbed her chin in thought and then had an idea as she jumped up, where the tiles flipped over. "Oh, that's interesting!"

"And a bit dangerous if we slip up." Peach said and then pulled out two Propeller Mushrooms. "Just to be safe." She said, tossing one to Daisy, both absorbing the Propeller Shrooms as both of them had jumpsuits on in their respective colors and then they started jumping to get the hang of it, using their powers just in case.

They went over to the next area, crossing carefully and then flying over the electric gates, then landing on the tiles before going into the next area, where a Chomp was rolling across it's set oath before falling into the abyss, before another Chimp came out of thin air.

Daisy whistled and then jumped up, causing the Chomp to abruptly fall into the abyss. "Ha! That's hilarious." She chuckled as they quickly made their wait to the next area where they were greeted by a few sets of Chomps, but they were able to make their way through while ending the Chomp's lives a little early while Peach also getting the Comet Medal.

"Has anyone asked Lubba what this does?" Peach asked.

"Not entirely sure." Daisy shrugged as they worked their way to the final area, where they had to go through faster electric gates, but they were able to get through them safely as they grabbed the Power Star at the end.

"Yay!" Peach beamed.

"We rock!" Daisy exclaimed, high fiving Peach and then they flew off together.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else..._

A ship popped out of its slipstream. "Huh?" A boy asked as he looked on the radar. "This isn't the way we were going." He said.

"Sora, did you make a wrong turn again?" A duck asked in annoyance.

"No, I'm pretty sure we went the right way. I thought it said we were heading toward that San Fransokyo world."

"I told you not to take a shortcut! You didn't listen to me!"

"Not my fault that it was a long trip!"

"Gawrsh, maybe we can find something in this area!" A dog piped up, intervening on their argument. "What's the area on the map, anyway?"

"Oh... something called Puzzle Plank Galaxy."

"WAK! _GALAXY?! _You took us out of our own galaxy!" The duck yelled, his face turning red with rage.

"I could've sworn we were still in our own..." The boy, Sora, mused. "Oh, what the heck! A little peek wouldn't hurt! We'll be back before you know it!"

"I hope so..." The duck grumbled, muttering some incoherent duck noises as they flew toward Puzzle Plank Galaxy.

* * *

**Wouldn't be a proper remake if I didn't bring in those knuckleheads now, would it? ;)**

**Two things though.**

**One: How in the world does Smash Bros VR work?**

**Second: Fire Piranha Plant in Aces. First we get the regular guy in Smash, then the Venus Fire Trap in Aces... What's next? We get a Putrid Piranha Plant as a playable racer in Mario Kart 9? A Frost Piranha playable in the next 3D Mario? A Ptooie as a partner in the next Paper Mario game? An Inky Piranha Plant as an ally in the next Mario and Luigi game? _I'm onto you, Nintendo!_**


	4. Gobble Your Gut

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******

******Bloodred2002: Possibly! ;)******

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario A (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Whooooa!" Captain Toad exclaimed. "This is really small compared to the Observatory."

"Tell me about it!" Toadette said. "I mean, I'm not complaining."

"Eh, could be a bit bigger, but this will do." Purple Toad said.

"Okay, so we have enough to go to that tower." Mario mused, then noticing Bowser Jr's flag on top of the tower. _Junior? I guess we__'__ll be facing him first. _He thought to himself and then noticed Pit and Palutena returning via heavenly light.

"My my, it looks like I'm seeing double." Bayonetta casually said, drinking some tea with Haru.

"What?" Palutena asked. "What makes you say that?"

Bayonetta chuckled. "Your goth friend came in looking exactly like your little angel." She said, looking at Pit with a cheeky smirk, causing a shiver to go through Pit's body.

"Uh… I see… I'll just… uh… go the other way!" He said and then ran off.

"What's with him?" Marisa asked.

"Bayo kills angels for a living. She says she plans on killing Pit and Dark Pit but never goes through with it." Toon Link said, lying on his back while looking at the clouds. "It's amazing I'm seeing seagulls in space."

"Oh… that's actually… dark. Why do you even do that?" Marisa asked.

"I have my reasoning." Bayonetta said casually.

"So, you're saying Pittoo looked exactly like Pit? Why's that?" Palutena asked.

"He seemed more gloomier than he normally is. Muttering something about him being a dork. The coloring in his clothing and hairstyle matched exactly like Pit's." Bayonetta replied.

"Oooh, I think I get it!" Pit said, pounding his fist into his palm. "He's going through a mid-life crisis!" He said, earning a facepalm from Sonic.

Bayonetta chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it, then I suppose you're right."

Makoto noticed Zelda looking perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just something about Haru is… bugging me."

Makoto had a knowing look, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You saw her sadistic side, didn't you?"

"She split open a shadow clone's skull open with an _axe! _And then she blew them up with a grenade launcher and threatened to crack open their skulls! Who does that?! That's messed up!"

Makoto simply nodded. "Believe me, she freaks me out too."

"Has she ever been into therapy?"

"She believes hurting enemies is theraputic for her."

Zelda went white as a ghost. "Oh… _lovely.__"_

"She can't be that bad." Link said as he walked by.

"_You _hang out with her for five minutes, then we'll talk!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Don't worry about her though, she's usually a sweetheart." Makoto said.

"I-If you say so."

At this moment, Peach and Daisy landed on the ground. "So, Lubba, we have a silly question." Peach said.

"Oh come now, there is no such thing as a silly question." Lubba said.

"What the heck is this?" Daisy asked, referring to the Comet Medal.

"Oh! That, my dear princess, is a Comet Medal. If you collect them in the galaxies, then you will get the chance to have Prankster Comets show up!"

"…Hold up a second." Samus raised her hand up. "Something's inconsistent here. If what you said is true, then that would mean the Prankster Comets that we came into contact with when we were with Rosalina would have required a Comet Medal, but we saw nothing of the sort."

"Come to think of it, she has a point. I didn't see no such medal." Mokou said.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough." Kaguya teased.

"Watch it, princess." Mokou threatened.

"We never did see any of those things in the galaxies we've been to." Luigi rubbed his chin in thought.

"Oh! Maybe they were invisible!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it!" Daiyousei nodded.

"That's doubtful." Nitori said.

"Hmm, curious." Lubba mused. "Perhaps you were in a different side of the universe?"

"…You don't know the answer to it, do you?" Reimu asked.

"Nope!" Lubba chuckled. "I do admit, space is a very strange place to explore. Full of mysteries and wonder. The Comet Medals are one such mystery, and if what you said is true when you were scouring the cosmos with Rosalina, then perhaps there are other ways to get a Prankster Comet in orbit."

"They always did appear randomly." Marisa mused. "Eh, I'm sure it's no big deal. Might be a silly ol' collectors item."

"Anyway, is anyone up for taking on Bowser Jr?" Mario asked.

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_Later__…_

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Fiery Flotilla (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Mario Bros, Marisa, Reimu and Sonic landed on the ground. "Why'd you want to come with us?" Marisa asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to stretch my legs a bit." Sonic chuckled and then noticed some Egg Pawns walking around. "Egg Pawns? Seems like Egghead's minions are here too." He said and then looked to his friends. "Looks like I chose the perfect opportunity to come with ya!" He said as they went ahead, with Sonic using his Homing Attack to knock the Egg Pawns silly while the Mario Bros spun to knock the Goombeetles down and then stomped on them while a few Magikoopas showed up and aimed their wands at them, but Reimu fired Yin Yang Orbs at them to knock them at a wall, where Marisa used Stardust Reverie to finish them off.

Sonic spotted a Egg Pawn near a Thwomp, so he quickly spin dashed into it to knock underneath the Thwomp as he waved his hand under it, as the Thwomp quickly slammed into the ground and destroyed the Egg Pawn. "Ha! Good one." He chuckled as they walked underneath, but Reimu flew over the Thwomp to grab the Comet Medal as they hit the switch and opened up the door, revealing a few Dry Bones wandering around as the Mario Bros jumped on them to have them crumble, and then they jumped into the Sling Star to go toward the Lava Planet.

They landed on the Lava Planet, where Sonic spotted some Balkirys flying around as he quickly used his Homing Attack to get him across toward the Launch Star in his own fashion whiled the girls flew across and took down the Magikoopas while the Bros worked their way around, jumping on some rock platforms and knocking out some Goombas before they reached the Launch Star and launched off to the Final Platform.

**End BGM**

"Ehehehehehe!" A voice caught their attention as Bowser Junior showed up in a mecha-copter of sorts, but he wasn't alone, for Orbot and Cubot were with him as well. "So glad you can make it!"

"Oh great, it's Egghead's underlings. Whatever shall we do?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we can be threatening when we want to be." Orbot said.

"Yeah!" Cubot agreed.

"We can take you." Reimu said.

"Oh no, you won't be fighting us!" Junior said. "Come on out, Mecha Gobblegut! It's dinner time!"

"Be sure to protect the bulges on your back and the antenna on your head!" Cubot called out, and then Orbot slapped him upside the head.

"You dimwit!"

Junior flew off while Mecha Gobblegut, while it looked like Gobblegut, it had a sleek mechanical body, robotic eyes that were red, and had some obvious bulges on its back while the antenna on its head was flashing. It flew around the planet, chomping its mouth repeatedly and then looked down on them, before steam came out of its nostrils with a train whistle sound to boot.

"Nitori would have a field day with this one." Marisa said.

"Yeah, but let's take it out!" Reimu said as they got ready to fight.

**BGM: Asteroid Coaster Boss (Sonic Colors)**

Mecha Gobblegut circled around the planet like normal, however, cannons appeared on the sides of the body and Bullet Bills were launched out and went straight for the gang, but they avoided the attacks as Sonic had an idea and used his Homing Attack on the Bullet Bills to give him a boost until he got on top of Mecha Gobblegut's body, to which it roared as it lit up some segments with electricity and cannons aimed at the blue blur, to which Sonic quickly jumped over the electricity and Spin Dashed into a cannon, which he noticed the electricity deactivated and revealed the first bulge, where Sonic spin dashed into it to pop it, then repeated the process a few more times until Mecha Gobblegut shook him off.

Mecha Gobblegut went right for the Gensokyoans, but the girls avoided the attack and then Marisa fired a Master Spark at the antenna, but it ducked and hit one of the cannons, deactivating the electricity and revealing the bulge. "Bro!" Mario cued as Luigi nodded and used Knockback Bros to smack Mario into the bulge to destroy it, and then Reimu fired a Yin Yang Orb to get its attention as it lunged right for her while firing more Bullet Bills for Sonic to get back on him and then repeated the process until he reached the antenna as he jumped up and did another Homing Attack to hit it, making Mecha Gobblegut roar in agony and fell to the ground in a daze, stars spinning around its head.

"Alright, light 'er up!" Sonic said as he hopped off, where they noticed a bulge hanging out of its mouth, which is where the Mario Bros jumped in and hammered it repeatedly, then Reimu used a Wind God Kick, then Marisa pulled out a bomb and threw it inside its mouth, where Mecha Gobblegut swallowed it, and the explosion was enough to have Mecha Gobblegut's parts fly everywhere, leaving a Grand Star behind.

**End BGM**

"Piece of cake." Sonic grinned as they grabbed the Launch Star while they all high fived each other and took off back to the Starship.

**Resume Starship Mario A BGM**

The quintet landed on the Starship with the Grand Star. "Look what we brought!" Marisa grinned.

"A Grand Star. Nice." Samus said. "…But, where is it supposed to go?"

"Pika Pi…" Pikachu folded his arms, and then they noticed the Grand Star spinning around before launching away into the sky, disappearing and making a portal show up.

"By golly, it looks like we can go into a new location!" Lubby exclaimed. "Full steam ahead!" He said as Mario took the wheel as they all flew off into the portal.

**End BGM**

**BGM: World 2 Map (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

When they came out of the portal, they saw that they were in a new area in space, noticing they were orbiting their own solar system. "Whoa..." Everyone could only say while Aya was taking pictures.

"Ohohohoho! This is so coooool!" Aya exclaimed.

"I have to say, it's a great view!" Yusuke said as he brought out an easel. "Stay incredibly still. I have the most beautiful picture to paint!"

"Glad it's not Lady Ann for once." Morgana said.

"Hmm... hey Yusuke! Paint me next to the sun!" Ann said.

"Hmm! That would be a lovely picture!"

"OH COME ON!" Morgana yelled.

"Ah, we have a new Galaxy opened up to us!" Lubba exclaimed as he checked the map. "Puzzle Plank Galaxy."

"I'll go!" Suika raised her hand up. "It sounds like fun."

"I will go as well." Bayonetta said as the two of them launched off together.

"...Wait a second, you three do well with puzzles, how come you guys aren't-" Zelda turned to the three Links staring at the background completely mesmerized. "Oh."

"It's beautiful." Link said.

"I could stare at it for hours!" Young Link exclaimed.

"Shh! You're ruining the moment!" Toon Link scolded.

Zelda giggled. "I guess you three _do _admire the landscape." She smiled.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Puzzle Plank..._

**BGM: Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Bayonetta and Suika landed on a platform. "Curious." Bayonetta mused.

"I know! And I don't know why, but I feel like dancing for some reason." Suika said.

Bayonetta chuckled. "Let's leave those shenanigans for that angel and his friends, alright?"

"Okay!" Suika smiled as Bayonetta looked at a symbol on the platform, and out of instinct, she charged up a punch and Madama Butterfly's hand came out of a portal and punched the platform, sending the duo to the ground accompanied by a few Wigglers.

"My my, this place is full of surprises." Bayonetta mused as Suika punched the Wigglers away as they pressed the various buttons, collecting coins and random music notes that had three 1-Ups pop up out of nowhere and then a Launch Star appeared as the duo launched together to another planet.

"Oooh, a Warp Pipe thingy!" Suika said as she jumped in while Bayonetta got a running start and got into the Sling Star toward another planet filled with Grinders, while Suika popped out of the Warp Pipe. "What am I gonna do with all these coins?" She wondered and then spotted a Hungry Luma. "Hey!"

Bayonetta casually walked around the Grinders, casually picking up the pace in case the platform she was on was about to fall into the abyss, then grabbing herself a Comet Medal and continued her casual stroll through Puzzle Plank, dodging a few Grinders until she got to a Launch Star and then launched to the final planet. "I suppose i'll have to solve this puzzle." She said, looking at the picture. "Oh please, even a small baby would figure this out."

She started punching the puzzle pieces into place until it was completed, then a Stink Bug Parent popped up in front of Bayonetta. "Oh, I suppose that you're my fight? Cute." Bayonetta chuckled as it charged right at her, until both Mandibugs were crushed by Madama Butterfly's foot. "Flock off." She said, as a Power Star appeared. "Well, hello my pretty."

**End BGM**

Behind Bayonetta, three figured were watching. "Did you guys see that?" Sora asked.

"I did." The duck nodded.

"She looks strong." The dog replied.

"A little too strong." The duck said. "She looks demonic."

"I agree. Did you see the way that demon thing crushed that thing?" Sora asked as the two looked at each other.

"Heartless!" Both of them said.

"Now now, let's pick our battles wisely." The dog said. "She may be way out of our league!"

"Oh, what do you know, Goofy? She could be a Heartless summoner!" The duck said.

"Let's go, Donald!" Sora exclaimed as the two of them took off.

"Oh... I have a bad feeling about this." Goofy said, and followed the two.

Bayonetta took the Power Star, right as she heard footsteps. "Hmm?" She turned her head, right as Sora summoned his Ultima Keyblade.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, and quickly attacked her, but Bayonetta used Witch Time to prevent her attacked from hitting her as she pulled out her guns, charges them up and shot Sora at point blank.

"Gah!" Sora winced as he was knocked back.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah... did she just shoot me?" Sora asked.

"Cheeky rascal." Bayonetta said. "I have to say, your hair reminds me of an angel I like to hunt. You look very similar to him too." She mused. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy, and we're here to kick your butt, you Heartless Summoner!"

"Heartless?" Bayonetta raised an eyebrow, casually putting a lollipop in her mouth. "Now that's a rude thing to say to a lady." She said.

"We don't care! We will defeat you!" Donald declared.

"Defeat me, you say? How cute." Bayonetta chuckled. "I am giving you one chance to back down." She warned, but none of them backed off. "Tis a shame that you're throwing your life away. Don't mess with a witch, boy."

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Bayonetta charged up Bullet Climax, as the trio charged at her, and then shot the three up, then backflipped when Donald used a Thundaga spell, as Goofy quickly used Goofy Cyclone to attack Bayonetta, but when it connected, she suddenly turned into bats and reappeared behind Goofy, using a Slide Kick to knock him back, then grabbed him by the ears and tossed him over to Donald.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed as he attempted to use Curaga, but Bayonetta shot the Keyblade off of his hand. "Gah!"

Bayonetta ran over to his friends and quickly used a Heel Slide, Witch Twist and After Burner Kick combo, before axe kicking both of them to the ground, and then slammed Madama's foot to knock them out.

"Hey!" Sora growled, running over and attempting to use an Aerial Slam attack, but Bayonetta used Witch Time to slow him down and used the same combo from before, knocking Sora away and then ran over to him. "Nngh, that the best you got?!" Sora asked and attempted a Blizzaga Pursuit, but Bayonetta gracefully jumped over it and then landed in front of Sora, as he yelled and attempted to attack her, but she caught the Keyblade easily.

"My, what a cute little toy." Bayonetta said. "Didn't you mother ever tell you not to use your toys as weapons?"

"It's not a toy, it's a Keyblade!"

"Is that what they call toys these days? How cute." Bayonetta said, yanking the Keyblade out of Sora's hand easily and tossing it to the side, and then round house kicked him to the side.

"Nngh!" Sora was knocked down, but he reached his hand out and resummoned the Keyblade, getting back up and ready to attack Bayonetta, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Huh?!" He exclaimed, before Bayonetta karate chopped the back of his neck to knock him out.

**End BGM**

"Naughty naughty." Bayonetta said, finishing up her lollipop right as Suika returned. "And where did you run off to?"

"Oh, fought a giant green bug and crushed it." Suika said, holding a Power Star. "Who are these three?"

"Three individuals who had nothing better to do." Bayonetta said and then had an idea. "Suika, gather up this boy's friends. I'll take the boy himself."

"Okay! Where are we taking them?"

"Back to the Starship for some major questioning." Bayonetta said as they took off back to the Starship.

* * *

**Wah wah wah.**

**I should be asleep, but I wanted to get this chapter done. Here's to the Pokemon Direct in a few hours!**


	5. Rock On!

********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.********

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario A (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Hit me." Dark Pit told Pichu. "Hit me as hard as you can!"

"Pichu…?" Pichu tilted his head.

"Get me everything you got! I don't want to look like a dork!"

"Pichu chu…"

"I'll be fine."

"Chu." Pichu nodded as Dark Pit closed his eyes and waited for the Thunderbolt to hit him… but instead, Pichu slapped him on the leg very lightly.

"…That tickled. I told you to HIT ME."

"He doesn't want to hurt you." Samus said, casually drinking some tea that Haru made for her.

"Why not? He's willing to beat the crap out of everyone in a match!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you because he's afraid he might overdo it." Samus told him. "Besides, I think you look fine."

"I don't _WANT _to look fine!" Dark Pit folded his arms with a growl. "I just don't want Pit and Palutena to see me like this!"

"Don't want _who _to see you?"

Dark Pit froze and turned his head to see Pit and Palutena walking over to them. "Ah crud."

"Wow! Bayo wasn't kidding!" Pit exclaimed. "You look different!"

"Mmph… tell me something I _don__'__t _know." Dark Pit grumbled.

"Oh Pittoo, I think you look handsome as that." Palutena giggled.

"I don't _want _to look handsome." Dark Pit growled and then looked at Pichu. "Hit me again!"

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded and then slapped him with his tail lightly. "Chu!"

"Harder than _that!__"_

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion." Samus told him.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to look like a dork!"

"Excuse me, but what's wrong with looking like a dork?" Pit asked.

"Aaargh!" Dark Pit walked off in a huff, grumbling to himself.

"What's his problem?" Ann walked over to them.

"I'm not sure, actually." Palutena said, and then they heard something as they walked over to see Bayonetta and Suika coming back with Sora, Donald and Goofy in their arms.

"Oh hey guys, who are these three?" Marisa asked.

"I believe this young man right here said his name was Sora, and his companions were Donald and Goofy." Bayonetta said. "They attacked me for assuming I was some kind of bug. I'm assuming that's what they meant by "Heartless"."

"Sora, Donald and Goofy." Marisa mused. "Heh, say that one five times fast, no no no, ten times fast!"

"You kidding? I feel like people are gonna get an aneurysm just hearing those names over and over again." Reimu told her. "I think it'll get really annoying."

"That's fair. Not like a lot of people said it in the past, right?"

"Here's hoping they didn't."

"They look KO'd. The hell did you do to them?" Ryuji asked, poking Sora's cheek.

"Oh, I was just only playing with them. Nothing to worry about."

"_Playing?__" _Suika asked.

"So how do we wake them up?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Mario said as he pulled out FLUDD and then aimed at the three of them.

"Oooh, I want to do it too!" Nitori grinned as they both sprayed water on the three of them.

"AAAAH!" Sora yelled as he stood up, coughing a bit. "Mmph! The heck was that fo-… who are you guys?" He asked and then looked around. "And where the heck are we?"

"Why, you're on Starship Mario, of course!" Lubba grinned.

"Starship Mario?" Sora wondered as Goofy and Donald shook the water off of them, the former slapping his head to get some water out of his ear. "I guess we should introduce ourselves." He said. "I'm Sora and this is-"

"We know, Bayonetta told us." Marisa said.

"Who's Bayonetta?" Donald asked.

"Hello~!" Bayonetta did a casual wave, causing the trio to yelp and quickly summoned out their weapons, forcing the others to get on the defensive, everyone except Akira that is.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a second." Akira said as he walked between them. "Let's all just calm down and take a breather." He suggested. "There's no need to fight on the Starship."

"I'm with Akira on this. We don't need to go completely insane." Yusuke agreed.

"Aww, but I liked going insane." Daisy said, earning a slap upside the head from Peach. "Ow! What?"

Akira turned to the trio. "So, where do you come from?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Sora grinned. "We're from-"

Donald looked horrified. "Sora! Order!"

"Gah! That's right… um… we're from far away, like, um…"

"Gawrsh! It looks like we're in a solar system!" Goofy pointed out, looking at the background.

"Huh? WHAT?!" Sora yelled. "How are we in space?!"

Samus rubbed her chin in thought and then chuckled. "Sora, was it?"

"Uh, yeah…" Sora nodded. "That's me. Why do you ask?"

Samus let out a chuckle. "I presume that the three of you are from different worlds, correct?"

The three of them stared at her blankly, before letting out a loud "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"How did you know so fast?!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be a secret!" Doanld said.

"Buddy, I thought Gensokyo was the only world we lived in. Turns out, there's more worlds than I thought." Marisa said.

"We all come from different worlds." Samus said. "Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, K-2L, Skyworld, the many different Pokemon regions, you get the idea. We all come from different worlds, and yet, we fight as one." She explained. "We were all joined together when we were invited to this tournament called Super Smash Bros. The Smash Mansion is a whole different world of its own." Samus let out a chuckle. "So you three are from different worlds as well, that's fine."

"Uuuuh… whatever happened to this World Order thing?" Sora looked to Donald, who only let out some grumbling duck noises in response, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"So, where are you guys from?" Marisa asked.

"Well, since everyone is from different worlds, I guess we can tell where we come from." Sora said. "I come from Destiny Islands."

"Disney Castle for us!" Goofy said, while Donald was still grumbling.

"Those sound like pretty neat worlds." Daisy grinned.

"Yeah! Glad you could join our ragtag team of misfits." Marisa giggled.

"So, what is this strange weapon you're holding?" Akira mused.

"Oh this? This is a Keyblade. It comes in many different shapes." He said, putting the Ultima away and switching it to the Kingdom Key. "Like this."

"Interesting." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Mind if I hold it?" He asked.

"Sure." Sora nodded as Akira took it, examining it up close while everyone else took a look at it.

"So… it's a key sword… thing?" Futaba wondered.

"Doesn't look very efficient…" Cirno said. "If anything, it looks like a toy."

Bayonetta chuckled. "That's what I said."

"I don't think this is supposed to be a sword. It doesn't look very sharp…" Youmu said.

"Hmm, fascinating." Akira said and then did a practice swing with it, only for it to disappear and then reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Sorry. Only Keyblade Wielders can fight with this thing." Sora apologized.

"Aww, I wanted to take a crack at it." Ryuji grumbled, lightly kicking the ground.

"It automatically went back to you. That thing has a mind of its own!" Luigi exclaimed, paling a bit.

"Uh… sort of." Sora shrugged. "So, what are your guys' names?"

* * *

_One introduction later__…_

"That's gonna take a while to remember." Sora sweatdropped.

"To be fair, you _did _ask their names." Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." He chuckled. "So, have you guys ever heard of the Heartless?"

"The Heart… what?" Reimu asked.

"You never heard of them?" Donald wondered.

"Hmm, anyone know where I can get some paper and a pencil?" Sora asked. "Kinda want to draw a symbol here."

"You can use my canvas." Yusuke suggested, handing him a paintbrush.

"Thanks, uh… Yosuke?"

"Yusuke."

"Eh, close enough." Sora said as he went right to painting the Heartless symbol. "The Heartless are these creatures that prey upon people with hearts, born from the darkness within their heart. There are two types of Heartless. Pureblood and Emblem Heartless. The ones with the Emblems are the Heartless that already have hearts stolen from them." He said and then finished up the painting. "They range from little tiny guys to gigantic monsters."

"They steal hearts? So, what, are the Phantom Thieves technically Heartless?" Ryuji asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Ann said. "We go after corrupted hearts. If I'm not mistaken, these Heartless things go after every heart imaginable, right?"

"That's right." Sora nodded.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Ann smiled. "…Wait a second, WHAT?!"

"They're not going to get my heart THAT easily!" Haru said. "I'll knock them down before they get to me!" She declared, as Zelda and Makoto both shuddered at this.

* * *

_A few minutes of discussing about Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed later__…_

"And there you have it. Thanks Yosuke." Sora grinned.

"That's _Yusuke.__" _Yusuke corrected.

"Hmm, something about that Nobody emblem looks kinda weird… I can't put my finger on it though." Ryuji rubbed his chin in thought. "Eh, I'm sure it's nothing."

Lubba noticed something pop up on the map. "Hmm? We got something coming in hot!" He exclaimed. "It's right behind us too!"

"What is it?" Mario asked and then suddenly, a giant ship came out of hyperdrive and parked near the Starship.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Ann asked, and then heard a chuckle from Sonic.

"That, my friends, is none other than the Blue Typhoon. Thought we needed some extra room with all of us here on this small Starship." Sonic grinned as Tails walked out of the ship along with Knuckles and Amy.

"Heeeey!" Tails waved as the trio walked over to them. "Thought you could use a bigger ship!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Lubba exclaimed. "We can't just migrate over to a ship just like that! Who's gonna commandeer the Starship?!"

"Hey, easy there big guy!" Sonic said. "I thought we could get some more room to walk around, y'know? I wasn't planning on replacing the ship or anything."

"…Ooooh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Lubba chuckled. "I'm totally okay with that!" He said as everyone went around to explore the Blue Typhoon before returning to the Starship to look over the two Galaxies.

"Hightail Falls Galaxy and Boulder Bowl Galaxy." Mario mused and then looked at Yoshi. "What do you say, wanna go to Hightail Falls with me?"

"Yo!" Yoshi grinned.

"Oh, I haven't been out, I might as well go and stretch my wings." Aya said with a grin.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if Boulder Bowl is calling my name." Meiling mused.

"We can go together. I have a feeling I'm gonna enjoy it over there!" Knuckles smirked as the two of them nodded and then the five of them blasted off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Hightail Falls__…_

**BGM: Hightail Falls Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario, Yoshi and Aya landed on the ground as the plumber got on the dinosaur's back as they wandered around the galaxy, Aya snapping some pictures until they came across a Dash Pepper. "What is it?" She wondered.

"I have no idea…" Mario said as Yoshi licked his chops and then quickly ate it up. "How is it?"

"Yo… Yo…" Yoshi started sweating buckets before he suddenly started turning orange. "AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAA!" He cried and quickly sped off like a torpedo.

"WHOOOOA!" Mario yelled, holding on to his hat as another Dash Pepper sprouted up.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that hot." Aya said, picking it up and then popping it in her mouth. "I'm not sure… what… the… problem… mmmph…" Aya's eyes watered, her face turned red, her wings caught on fire and steam was coming out of her ears. "HOOOOOOOOOOT!" She screamed and quickly ran off, leaving a trail of fire behind as a few Whittles spotted the fire and pulled out a stick, poking a marshmallow into the stick and roasting it over the fire.

Yoshi hit the Launch Star and landed on the ground, the effects wearing off as Yoshi panted, but Aya sped past them and immediately flew over the crumbling platforms as she hit the Launch Star and went to the next area… before finally coming to a halt near a Hungry Luma, turning back to normal while falling on her knees. "Haaaah… haaaah… never…. again…" Aya groaned, as Mario and Yoshi walked up to her a few minutes later.

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"No… I think my tongue melted…" Aya groaned as she stood up. "But I think I'm fine… I think."

"Well, we're gonna go up. Yoshi grew accustomed to the peppers." Mario said as Yoshi ate another Dash Pepper as he started running up the hill.

"G-good for you…" Aya grumbled as she got back up, pulling out all the coins she collected while blazing through half of the galaxy. "Just what am I gonna do with these?" She wondered and looked to the Hungry Luma. "How many do you need?"

"Thirty!"

"I think I have enough." Aya said, sending thirty coins directly into the Hungry Luma as it flew off, transforming into a planet as Aya flew over there and saw some Kleptoads running around with some Silver Stars. "Oh, good! I'd rather collect things over eating that pepper!" She said as she went around to collecting them, a few Kleptoads digging themselves into the ground to avoid her, but she soon got all the Silver Stars to turn it into a regular Power Star. "Thank goodness that's over." She said and flew off, right as Mario and Yoshi made a sharp turn on the final wall and grabbed the Power Star.

"Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed, high fiving Yoshi and then they flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Boulder Bowl Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Spin Dig Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Knuckles and Meiling landed on the ground, both of them seeing some Elite Octoombas guarding two Mushrooms, so the two of them ran to the Elite Octoombas and knocked their heads together to destroy them as the barrier revealed two Rock Mushrooms. "Are these supposed to be Mushrooms?" Meiling wondered.

"I'm assuming so." Knuckles said as they took the Rock Mushrooms and absorbed them, with the Shovel Claws appearing on his… er… knuckles. "Heeeey! How about that!" He smirked as Meiling's hat turned rocky, her clothing turned brown and she then had two black fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Curious…" Meiling mused as Knuckles looked at the large crystal and then smirked, jumping up in the air and doing a corkscrew attack to break through the crystal, shattering it to pieces.

"HA! Still got it!" He grinned proudly as Meiling walked over and picked up the Comet Medal.

"I've yet to see a Prankster Comet with these." Meiling said as she walked over to a raised bridge as she pulled back her fist, her fist turning into a gigantic rock fist as she punched it hard enough to make it fall, leaving ten Pinheads exposed as they cowered in fear as Meiling conjured up a huge rock and then tossed it at them like a bowling ball, knocking down all of them as several Starbits launched out. "Strike!" She grinned as she gathered up the Star Bits and then went to the next planet where Knuckles dug underground while Meiling made quick work on the boulders, as Knuckles did a swift uppercut when he launched out of the dirt to knock out the Octoombas as he then did a Homing Attack on a few other Octoombas where Meiling axe kicked the last Octoomba to free the Launch Star, as the two launched off to a Boulder Planet.

The two worked their way around the planet, destroying some boulders and Chomps that got in their way as they freed up a Sling Star and then went toward the final planet, where a blue furry-like Armadillo ran up to them and roared, as they seemed to be invading his territory. "Hey, we don't want any trouble!" Meiling said, but Rollodillo charged at them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I don't think it cares!" Knuckles exclaimed as they dove out of the way, and then Meiling saw it's exposed butt.

"I think I know what to do!" Meiling said as she got into position and suddenly turned herself into a giant boulder and rolled directly to Rollodillo, smacking into him and having him fall on his back before getting back up and roaring at them, rolling directly at them, but Knuckles put his hands out and blocked the rolling attack and then when Rollodillo stopped, he punched Rollodillo in the head to knock him back as Meiling went into her boulder form and rolled around the planet and smacked into Rollodillo's butt from the other side, knocking him back.

Rollodillo snarled and then rolled directly at the duo, but Meiling got in the way and then unleashed a Shoryuken at the right time, knocking Rollodillo high into the air and then fell on his back in a daze, where Knuckles unleashed a corkscrew spin into Rollodillo's butt and then used a powerful uppercut to finish him off.

**End BGM**

"Heck yeah!" Knuckles exclaimed, high fiving Meiling as they grabbed the Star, then took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Well, looks like Sora and his little friends hitched a ride with some strangers!" A man exclaimed, looking to be wearing an eye patch.

"Yes… it looks like he's made some new friends." A younger voice said.

"Oh me oh my, whatever shall we do with him?" A female voice wondered in a sadistic tone.

"Do as we always do." An older and deeper voice said slowly.

"Ha! Music to my ears." The female chuckled.

"Let us give Sora's new friends a warm greeting." The older voice said as they disappeared into portals.

* * *

**My my my! That was an interesting E3, wasn't it? Let's go over them, shall we?**

**EA - ...Ugh... you started off so strong with Star Wars, and then you started going downhill fast. I am SO glad I noticed Nintendo doing their tournaments at the right moment, otherwise I would have sat through your stupid sports games. Yay Abdallah!**

**Microsoft - CORTANA, WHAT DID YOU DO! No, seriously, _what did you do... _I need answers! Oh, and the other games being shown off were awesome too. Keanu Reeves in Cyberpunk, Gears 5, 12 Minutes, AKA Groundhog Day the game, and... other games that my mind is going blank on. It was an awesome conference! (YouTube Chat was a mistake, though...)**

**Bethesda - This year, I decided to watch through Bethesda's conference this year because Doom. ...Uuuuuuugh. Worst. Idea. Ever. More Fallout 76, Elder Scrolls, Fallout 76 Battle Royale, Elder Scrolls... they finally got their crap together after that mess, but... UGH! That was the worst! Is Bethesda's E3 usually like this? If so, i'm not gonna bother with them next year. Don't get me STARTED on the audience. Seriously, Todd could have sneezed, pull out a pin and drop it to the ground, or just casually said "EA is the best developer of all time" and everyone would lose their minds by cheering. _The hell? _That being said, people disappearing in Japan during The Snap looked really eerie. Frickin' Thanos... also, Deathloop. Is everyone in a Groundhog Day kick or something? **

**Devolver Digital - Also this year, my morbid curiosity got the best of me and decided to check it out this year. _WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WATCH?! _I think I found someone worse than EA this year. Now, i'm pretty sure Devolver Digital is a nice company and all that, but... what did I just watch? I'd like my twenty minutes back! **

**PC Gaming Show - ...Didn't bother with this one. How was it?**

**Ubisoft - Oh, Ubisoft. Ubisoft, Ubisoft, Ubisoft. Y'all are weird and I love you for it... but honestly? I think this was one of your off years 'cause... I swear, that wasn't good at all. At least you were better than Lamesda. (That sounded better in my head...), Though, I have to say... Roller skating and Basketball together... at the same time? HOW DOES THAT WORK?! Also, the way you ended your conference was so abrupt, it took me a few seconds before I went "...Wait, that was it? No signing off or "Thank you for viewing our show!" or anything? ...Wow..."**

**Square Enix - ...WHERE WAS ALL THIS AWESOMENESS LAST YEAR, SQUARE?! HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS AMAZING! Everything was spectacular, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Avengers, you name it! ...But why is Avengers on Stadia but not the Switch? Frickin' Sony.**

**Sony - ...Oh... that's right... y'all didn't show up for some reason. What was their reasoning for not showing up at E3 again? I can't remember if they said something about their reasoning or not. **

**Nintendo - How to win E3: Put Banjo in Smash. HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS AWESOME. And let's not forget that Breath of the Wild sequel, Luigi's Mansion, Link's Awakening, Animal Crossing: New Horizons and all those other things! Gah, my mind's going blank, all I can think of is Smash! ...That being said, would it be wrong of me to say I wasn't nearly as hyped for when Dragon Quest got in Smash? It wasn't the leaks that made me go "Oh, there it is.", I was just like "Oh, Dragon Quest. Neat." At first, when I saw the horse, I was like "HOLY CRAP, IMPA! YEEEEES! ...Oh, Dragon Quest. That works too."**

**I never really did give Dragon Quest the time of day, but I might as well check it out once Dragon Quest XI releases on Switch, y'know?**

**Also... are we just going to ignore K. Rool bunking with the Kongs? Seriously, I don't remember them being buddy buddy all of a sudden...**

**Anyway, here's how I rank E3!**

**Nintendo!**

**Square Enix!**

**Microsoft!**

**Ubisoft!**

**Bethesda!**

**EA!**

**Devolver Digital!**

**What were your thoughts this E3? Let me know what you thought! **


	6. Organization XIII

**********Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario A (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"I have to say, this is amazing." Sora said as they wandered around the Blue Typhoon and the Starship. "Never thought we'd be hanging around in a different ship."

"Ah-hyuck! It's a lot roomier than the Gummi Ship!" Goofy said.

"Ah… it's a bit too big for my liking." Donald quietly said.

"Hmm, I can't help but wonder about somethin'."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I heard that Luigi feller mention something about power ups to the Phantom Thieves."

"Power ups? What are those?"

"I briefly heard something about a Fire Flower, an Ice Flower and a Propeller Mushroom… not sure what he was saying after that."

"A Fire Flower? You must've been hearing things." Donald said. "Flowers can't shoot out fireballs! Or ice! …Or mushrooms can't fly with a propeller!"

"Hmm… it is kind of far-fetched, but eh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Sora said as they walked outside and saw Sonic and Tails chatting it up while standing next to the X-Tornado before the trio hopped over to the Starship.

* * *

"Hack! Plepth!" Dark Pit coughed as he was drenched in water by Nitori, as he was back to normal.

"There, ya happy?" Nitori asked.

"I am _now.__" _He said and then walked off.

"You're welcome!" Nitori called out to him but Dark Pit ignored her. "Oooor just ignore me, that works too."

* * *

"Now, where does it hurt?" Eirin asked, examining Aya.

Aya had her tongue out. "Mah tongue, I theel life it burnf off."

"Well, it's not exactly burnt but I do see a few blisters in there. What did you eat?"

"Daff Peppah."

"I see…" Eirin mused. "We're gonna need a strong elixir for this one, Reisen!"

"Got it!" She said as she was already working on an elixir.

* * *

Pit walked around the Blue Typhoon, humming to himself as he noticed an ice cream on the ground. "Ooooh!" He grinned. "Helloooo Floor Ice Cream!" He exclaimed as he ran to take it, but it suddenly moved away. "Huh? Where's it going?! GET BACK HERE, FLOOR ICE CREAM!"

Toon Link chuckled as he was reeling it in with a fishing line with Tewi watching. "He loves eating ice cream off the ground?" Tewi mused.

"He says it gives you health." Toon Link said.

"Oooh, let me try!" Tewi grinned, taking the fishing line and running off with it right as Pit dove right for it.

"Aaargh! You're not escaping me THAT easily!" He said and chased after it.

Toon Link chuckled. "Heh, I'm such a bad influence." He grinned, completely unaware that Tewi is a prankster at heart.

* * *

At this point, Meiling and Knuckles returned from the Starship. "Heh, that was fun!" Meiling said, high fiving Knuckles again.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Sakuya wondered as the SDM crew took notice at Meiling's look.

"Rock Mushroom. Basically lets me throw boulders and turn into one." Meiling said.

"Turning yourself into a boulder? Huh… interesting!" Flandre grinned.

"Hmm, fascinating…" Patchouli mused as Mario looked at the screen once again and saw two Galaxies pop up, although a third one was hidden by a Hungry Luma.

"Cosmic Cove Galaxy and Wild Glide Galaxy?" Luigi mused. "Is that Hungry Luma on the map hiding something?"

"I'm assuming so, yes." Mario nodded, and then the Disney Trio walked forward.

"We'll take a crack at Cosmic Cove." Sora said as Mario nodded. "Alright, so… how does this work exactly? We just select it and then launch ourselves?"

"Pretty much." Lubba said with a nod as Sora pressed Cosmic Cove on the screen, and then a Launch Star popped up just behind the wheel.

"Oooh! Nice." Sora grinned as the three walked toward the Launch Star.

**End BGM**

_"__Leaving so soon?" _A deep voice asked, catching the attention of everyone.

"…Oh no." Sora groaned and the three of them turned around as several dark portals opening up in the middle of the Starship, as the true Organization XIII showed up in their dark portals… well, most of them. The old fart and Terranort were nowhere to be seen while Dark Riku is busy somewhere else.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"The hell?! Where did these guys come from?!" Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

"Who are these guys?" Sonic asked.

"Organization XIII!" Donald replied.

"Wait a minute, _this _is who Organization XIII is?" Zelda asked, recalling that Sora briefly talked about Organization XIII while talking about the Nobodies.

"You got that right!" Sora nodded.

"Now, what's all this about? You decide to leave us to be with some new friends of yours? That's actually harsh." Xigbar said, faking being hurt. "I thought we were your friends."

"Pfft, as if! Like we were ever friends at all!" Sora said.

"Oooh! Stealing my lines? Someone's got a little fire in them." Xigbar smirked.

"Just because you run off to meet some new friends does not mean you can escape the coming war." Xemnas said. "Because of your actions, you have dragged these people into your mess."

"It wasn't our idea…"

"Hey, look pal!" Marisa glared at him, pulling out her Mini-Hakkero. "I don't know what you mean by this, but we can kick your ass if we wanted to!"

"I'd be careful if I were you." Ansem warned. "You do not know what we're capable of."

"Yeah, and you don't know what _WE__'__RE _capable of!" Ryuji yelled, pulling out a bat with nails stuck in it and was ready to swing it at them, but Larxene disappeared and reappeared in a flash, kicking him in the gut. "MMPH!" He grunted, keeling over and then Larxene did a round house kick to knock him down.

"Ryuji!" Ann exclaimed as Larxene stepped her foot on his stomach.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Larxene smirked, then noticed everyone getting ready to throw down, as the Organization XIII members summomed their weapons as well, everyone except Xemnas that is.

"Let us all calm down before things get messy." Xemnas suggested before letting out a low chuckle. "Save the energy for when we all have to battle at the final place."

"Let me guess, the final place is your resting place." Sonic snarkily said.

"I'm down for that." Dark Pit said.

Xemnas chuckled again. "But who's resting place will it be?" He smirked. "We will meet each other again very soon." He said and one by one, they disappeared, with Young Xehanort being the last one there.

"Don't disappoint us." He said with a smirk and then turned his back to Sora and before he left, he took one look at Sakuya. "Hmm, i sense great power from you." He said before disappearing.

**End BGM**

"What did he mean by that?" Remilia wondered.

"I don't know... but something tells me i'm going to have to face him." Sakuya muttered.

"Tch, what a bunch of creeps." Marisa quietly said.

"Do they normally get under your skin?" Reimu asked.

"Pretty much." Sora nodded.

Ann helped Ryuji up. "You okay?"

"Tch, no! That bitch just beat the hell out of me before I could do anything! Who the HELL does she think she is?!" Ryuji spat. "I want to make her pay!"

"Alright, calm down. I'm sure we'll make her pay the next time we see her." Akira said.

Sora sighed. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to drag you into our mess."

"Ah, don't sweat it, dude!" Marisa said. "Now we know what to look forward to!"

"But these guys are really dangerous!" Goofy warned.

"Ha! We eat "dangerous" for breakfast!" Sonic grinned. "We're not gonna let those weirdos push us around!"

**BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"All of us have faced tougher opponents before." Link said. "If their idea of fighting is to get under your skin, then i'm pretty sure they're not really that strong. They use cheap tactics in order to win."

"They don't scare me that easily!" Daisy smirked.

"This sounds like your typical incident case, i'm sure we can handle it." Reimu said.

Sora sighed. "Something tells me you're not going to take no for an answer."

"They threatened all of us. I'm not willing to let that slide." Youmu said. "If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get."

"Plus I owe that bitch a favor!" Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles.

"They attacked ome of our comrades, even if said comrade is an idiot. It's unforgivable." Morgana said.

"Yeah! ...HEY!"

"Regardless, they will seek judgment by the time we're done with them." Mokou said. "They want fire with fire? We'll give it to them."

"Gawrsh, it looks like you all want to fight them too!" Goofy said.

"Aww... you're going to fight against people you don't know?" Donald asked.

"Damn straight!" Marisa grinned. "Bring 'em on!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled, though Luigi was the only one giving an unenthusiastic "yeah".

Sora let out a laugh. "Well, I suppose we can't talk you out of it now!" He chuckled. "Alright, why not? I just have this feeling more people are gonna join in regardless."

"If this Organization XIII is as bad as they seem, we'll have to be on top of our game." Samus said. "Any sign of weakness, they'll use it to their advantage, so we need to be vigilant."

"I wholeheartedly agree." Bayonetta nodded.

"For now, we need to focus on the Power Stars, and if they get in our way, we'll knock them down." Mario said as they all nodded in agreement.

**End BGM**

"Right. Let's go, guys!" Sora said as the three of them took off, though Nitori took off with them.

**BGM: Cosmic Cove Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The Disney Trio landed on the ground. "Wow!" All three of them exclaimed as they landed, then they noticed a ? block as Sora decided to hit it with a Thundaga as three suits popped out and landed on the three of them, changing into the suits.

"Ack! What the heck?! Am I a penguin?!" Sora asked, looking at himself as he was wearing a brown colored Penguin Suit, though the lower half of his body was black and his feet were yellow.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy mused, wearing a dark green Penguin suit with his shield turning into a Bumpty.

As for Donald...

"WAK! I LOOK RIDICULOUS!"

There was a Frog Suit in that ? block, and it just so happened to land on Donald.

Sora and Goofy looked at this and both let out a laugh. "No no, you look great!" Sora lied. "Just don't get angry or you'll be frog soup!" He teased.

"HEY!" Donald yelled as he hopped after him while Sora dove into the water and Donald went after him, as Goofy jumped in and went into a more casual swim compared to the two.

Nitori landed right after them and noticed a trapped Luma nearby, something that the trio didn't notice. "What's wrong little guy?" Nitori asked.

"I'm a bit disappointed that those three didn't notice me." The Luma sighed. "Anyway, there's a key in that Warp Pipe over there."

"You can leave it to me!" Nitori grinned and then flew off.

Sora and Donald got out of the water as Donald was screaming angry duck noises at Sora... or angry frog noises, it's hard to tell with him wearing the frog suit, either way, Sora was laughing. Goofy emerged from the water shortly after, holding the Comet Medal and wondered what it was all about.

"Mmph..." Donald growled, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Ah, cheer up, Donald. It could be a lot worse." He said as he sat down on a switch, and then the switch activated and turned the whole place into ice while Sora fell on his back. "Ow... wait, wasn't this not frozen just a second ago?"

"The whole place is frozen!" Donald exclaimed.

"Eh, it's not that cold. Not like we're in Arendelle." Sora said and noticed something on top of the frozen waterfalls. "Hey, i think I see a Power Star!" He exclaimed and ran, although he tripped and slipped on his belly. "WHOOOOA!"

Now it was Donald's turn to laugh as Sora got back up. "Oh ha ha, very funny." Sora rolled his eyes, as he got up and then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then reopened them, quickly running up the frozen waterfalls, and then he ran up and got the Power Star. "Wahoo!" He grinned.

"Nice work, Sora!" Donald praised and then looked to see that Goofy was missing. "Huh? Goofy? Where did you go, ya big palooka?" He asked, unaware that Goofy fed 20 coins to a Hungry Luma and the fact he was already chasing a bunny.

Goofy had an idea and threw his shield at him, making a direct hit and knocking him silly as he picked up the bunny. "Aww! I can't believe you caught me!" He complained and then gave him the Power Star.

"Thank you!" Goofy smiled and then he flew off with the Power Star.

"That was the ugliest looking penguin i've ever seen." The bunny grumbled.

* * *

_With Nitori..._

Nitori emerged from the water maze and grabbed the key that the Luma needed to escape as she grinned and then hopped into a Warp Pipe that took her back to the area, noticing that the area was now completely frozen over. "Whoa!" She said in surprise as she then freed the Luma.

"Thank you!" The Luma beamed before turning into a Launch Star and then Nitori got into it, launching off toward the Water Core Planet, where she simply flew up to retrieve the Power Star on the planet, but looked down and saw the Fizzlits and Mecha-Bowsers going about their day.

"You know, this planet could use a lot of water." She said, conjuring up water and quickly unleashing a tidal wave with her spell cards until the whole planet was flooded. "There we go!" She grinned and then flew off.

* * *

_At Wild Glide..._

Luigi landed on a platform. "Where am I?" He wondered and saw a large bird in front of him, perched on the ledge. "Um..."

"Hello!" A Jibberjay flew to him. "Do you want to fly with Fluzzard? It's easy!"

"Uh... sure." Luigi nodded as he got himself situated, and they explained how to control Fluzzard.

"Alright, you're good to go! Glide, Fluzzard, glide!"

"Wait, how do you get him to slow-" Fluzzard took off with Luigi. "-DOOOOOOOOWN!"

**BGM: Wild Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Should we tell him that it's Fluzzard's first time?"

"Nah, I think they'll be okay!"

Luigi screamed for the first few seconds, but realized that Fluzzard had a good grip on him, causing him to relax... until he looked down that is. He paled looking at how high he was and then forced himself to look back up, guiding him and Fluzzard through some sun gates. "You know, this is kind of relaxing." He said, casually looking around on the greenery before him and the water below him as they kept gliding through the area, going through the other sun gates and then noticing a Comet Medal floating near the finish line as he went to grab it, and then they crossed the final area together where Fluzzard suddenly flew up and took Luigi back up, where a Power Star awaited them.

**End BGM**

"That was some good gliding!" A Jibberjay praised. "Here's your prize!" He said, handing him a Power Star.

"Oh, thank you!" Luigi said as he took it and then flew off with it.

* * *

_At Honeybloom Galaxy..._

**BGM: Honeybloom Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Tails landed on the ground. "Seven Hundred Starbits feels like a bit much." He said as he started to walk around the planet.

"The color on your fur coat is amazing!" A Honeybee complimented.

"Oh, thank you!" Tails blushed a bit as he walked around when he noticed a gap in the ceiling and then flew up out of curiosity and spotted a Power Star underneath a tree as he easily took it, then walked back and hopped down, where he noticed a Bee Mushroom, curiously picking it up and absorbing it, where two springy Bee Antenna popped up on his head, a bee jacket appeared on his chest while having two fake wings on the back of the jacket.

"Eh... I feel like the wings are kinda redundant." Tails said and then flew around using his two tails, throwing fake rings at the Choppahs to grab him a Comet Medal, then he went to a vine and slid down where he got into another area, where he started walking slowly and enjoying the sights... until it was rudely interrupted when some Fuzzies were Meeyorkin' around.

"Oh, buzz off!" Tails said, throwing more fake rings at them to get rid of them and then kept going, flying toward a different area where he was attacked by some Flower Mimics that stretched out to poke him with their spikes, only they were just out of range. He laughed at their attempts to hit him as he flew up to retrieve the other Power Star.

"Alright! That was fun!" Tails smiled and then flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ha! You should've seen the look on that kid's face when I knocked him over!" Larxene laughed. "That was priceless!"

"Even so, I have a feeling we'll need to stay vigilant. We don't know who they are." Marluxia warned. "If anything, we need to study them."

"Precisely. Which is why I took the time to... get these at a library." Ansem spoke up and tossed each of them a copy.

"Ugh, do we have to read?" Larxene groaned.

"Strange, I don't recall _you _being so dramatic over books." Saix mused.

"I'm only doing it because Demyx isn't here! Where is that dork anyway?"

"Enough. We need to start learning about their strengths and weaknesses." Xemnas said. "Apparently, a bunch of them fight in this tournament called Super Smash Bros."

Ansem rubbed his chin in curiosity, catching a glimpse of Rosalina. "Queen of the Cosmos, hmm?" He mused.

Young Xehanort folded his arms, leaning on a wall and thinking about Sakuya. _That woman... why does her power feel so close to mine?_

"Gen... Sock... Yo?" Larxene wondered.

"I believe it's pronounced Gen-soak-yo." Luxord said.

"Ugh, it sounds so Japanese!" Larxene groaned. "Still, it can't be too bad..." She said as she came across a page on Flandre. "...Oh?" She wondered, suddenly having a wicked smirk on her face.

* * *

**Would've been up earlier if I wasn't distracted by Harry Potter: Wizard's Unite. That game's fun. When I finished, I thought "Eh, I'll finish this up and go to bed. I'm so close to ending this chapter! It's almost 1:30...**

**Also, speaking of games, I'm considering getting Dragon Quest XI for the Switch so I can understand Dragon Quest a little more (and to also figure out what the hell those moves even mean in Smash.) **

**So uh, if there are any readers that are Dragon Quest fans, how are the games? Are they fun? Would you recommend it? I never played a Dragon Quest game, so XI would be my first game.**

**Anyway, I need to sleep.**


	7. Giant vs Giant

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.************

************To Everyone: I am _so _sorry that I didn't post anything in a while! I wanted to, but I wasn't really motivated to writing it... and when I did, I had to go to bed right in the middle of the Bowser fight and that didn't exactly help matters! Anyway, i'm alive and well! ************

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario A (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"So, let me get this straight." Sora said as he had his arms folded. "You three are all named Link, but come from different timelines."

"You got that right." Link nodded while Toon and Young Link nodded as well.

"Breath of the Wild, Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask and Wind Waker… and then there's Zelda who comes from another timeline." Sora mused. "Link's Awakening, right?"

"Link Between Worlds." Zelda corrected.

"Oh, riiiight… alright, so that's easy to figure out." Sora grinned and turned to Cirno. "I don't see what's so complicated about this."

"Oh, you just wait for it, spike head." Cirno said.

"Come on, they're from different timelines, it can't get more complicated than that." Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, until I opened up a can of worms." Young Link said. "You see, in my timeline, I was too young to hold the Master Sword, so it kept me in suspended animation for about seven years until I was old enough to go out and explore, but thanks to me being suspended in animation, Ganondorf came swooping in to steal the Triforce, but it broke into three pieces. He has the Triforce of Power, I have the Triforce of Courage and Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, so instead of conquering the world, he settled on conquering Hyrule. Seven years later, I defeated him in battle and then the Zelda in my time wanted me to go back and put the Master Sword back in the pedestal so I could relive my childhood that I lost."

"Okay, so how come you're still a kid, exactly?" Sora asked.

"I was pulled from my time thanks to Master Hand." He explained. "I was pulled once after I dealt with a Skull Kid, and now I got pulled back into this timeline just so that everybody could be there in the Ultimate tournament." He said.

"Okay, so you had a regular childhood again after that. Again, I don't see the complications here." Sora said.

"Waaaait for it." Cirno casually said.

"Anyway, you'd think after saving a bad timeline and going back to my previous younger years would cease to exist, but unfortunately, for some reason, that's not the case. The time where I went back to spend my childhood is known as the Child Timeline, AKA my timeline. We stop his plot and sentence him to death, but… you know what, if Twilight was here, he'd explain it since I'm not well versed in the whole Twilight Princess thing."

"Dude, you could've just asked Midna." Toon Link told him. "She comes from that time."

Young Link sighed. "The thing is, I think she's avoiding me."

"Oh come on, she can't be avoiding you. What'd you even do to her?"

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_Earlier__…_

"Surprise!" Midna exclaimed, grabbing Young Link with her hair and throwing him to the side.

"Nnngh!" He winced and then heard a dog laughing. "Oh, you think it's funny, Duck Hunt?!" He growled and then spotted a Cucco showing up as he went up to grab it and threw it at him, right as Midna teleported in front of him to do more damage… and then got a face full of Cucco, and of course, the Cucco clucked loudly and then an army of Cucco started pecking at Midna.

"Ow! Ow! OOOOOW! Watch where you're pecking! OOOOW! WATCH THE HAIR, PAL!"

"Oops." Young Link said while Duck Hunt was laughing and pounding the ground in hysterics while the duck was starting to feel bad for Midna, and then one of the Cuccos grabbed a Baseball bat and swooped at Midna to smack her out of the stage.

"YAAAAAAGH!"

"Ooof, sorry!" Young Link called out and then saw Duck Hunt losing it. "Why are you laughing? Your Assist Trophy got beat up by Cuccos!" He said as the Cuccos disappeared.

* * *

_Later__…_

"Hey Midna!" Young Link walked over to Midna who had cuts all over her. "I just want to say-"

Midna glared at him and gave him a scowl before teleporting away.

"Uh… okay, maybe later."

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

**Resume BGM**

"Oh come on, it was an accident." Toon Link said. "It's not like you pranked her, which is kinda what I do."

Link sweatdropped. "I think we strayed from the subject."

"Oh, right…" Young Link turned back to Sora. "Anyway, my timeline is known as the Child Timeline. However, there are two other scenarios. There is a timeline, for some reason, where I was defeated in battle and Ganondorf reigned supreme, or Ganon as he called himself now."

"I came from that timeline." Zelda said with a nod.

"And then there's the one where you _think _it doesn't exist because I defeated Ganondorf, but nope, that opened up a new timeline called the Adult Timeline, where Toon Link comes from."

"Basically, the seal on Ganondorf weakened over time, basically a century, before he broke free and then the Goddesses flooded Hyrule until it was a big huge ocean with several islands left in the world, which is where I come from." Toon Link said. "Though, we _did _find a new Hyrule over time."

"And then there's this guy." Young Link motioned to Link. "Supposedly, Breath of the Wild reunites all three timelines into one again."

Link shrugged. "I'm not sure how my time did it, but, eh, what can you do."

Young Link turned back to Sora, who had a dumbfounded look on his face, smoke was coming out of Donald's non-existent ears and Goofy was scratching his head. "Uh… where did we lose you?"

"Can you repeat the part around the time when you somehow managed to split the timeline into three… more slowly this time?" Sora asked.

"NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!" Donald yelled.

"Told ya!" Cirno grinned.

"I had a feeling we'd lose him." Zelda sighed.

_"I was 100% certain that would be the case." _Fi said from the Master Sword.

"Eh? Who said that?" Sora asked as Fi emerged from the Master Sword. "WHOA! What the heck?!"

"Hello there, Sora and friends. I am Fi, I am the spirit that resides in the Master Sword."

"…Okay, now this just got ridiculous." Sora grumbled.

"Think they'll figure it out?" Peach asked.

"Give 'em time, they'll figure it out." Mario chuckled and then turned to the screen. "Okay, so it looks like we have to deal with Bowser and Eggman at this one, and the problem is, Bowser is gigantic."

"I think I have an answer to your problem." Marisa walked over to them and had a grin on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Luigi asked.

"Well, Bowser is gigantic… and we just so happen to have a secret weapon." Marisa grinned. "So, here's what I suggest we do."

**End BGM**

* * *

_Later__…_

**BGM: Bowser****'s Lava Lair (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Mario Bros, the two princesses, Marisa, Reimu, and Team Sonic landed on the ground with their secret weapon on standby. "Come on, let's go!" Marisa said as they ran off, but then Kamek popped up in front of them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kamek said and then spotted Marisa. "You!" He pulled out his wand and fired at Marisa, but she rolled out of the way as Daisy ran over and punched him in the gut before kicking him away.

"Sorry, but we got places to be!" Daisy said as a Luma flew up to them.

"I sense a Grand Star ahead! You gotta be careful!" He told them before transforming into a Launch Star as they launched themselves to a Cylindrical Planet where they carefully traversed their way through the lava and working their way around the Lava Bubbles before getting to another Launch Star and flying off to the Fireball Planet, which was very similar to the previous planet that they were on as the Mario Bros carefully worked their way while the princesses floated, Marisa and Reimu flew and Tails carried Sonic and Knuckles until they were on the other side where the Bros caught up to them and then they went into the Launch Star to a Lava Planet.

When they landed, they spotted some Flomps moving about above the lava, as they started flipping every few seconds as the Bros quickly jumped to each of the moving platforms, using a spin jump when the Flomp was about to knock them off, then the princesses did the same thing, only they floated when the Flomps attempted to knock them off, then Sonic quickly hopped over and got to the other side before the Flomps had a chance to flip over, while the others flew/glided across, then they ran over and dealt with a few Hammer Bros, knocking them on the heads or blasting them into the lava as a Sling Star popped up as they launched off to the other side of the planet where they saw Whomps walking around.

"What the heck are those?!" Marisa asked.

"Whomps, they'll crush you if they get close to you!" Mario warned.

"…Is it me or are they much bigger than before?" Luigi wondered before shrugging it off as they walked toward the Whomp as it saw them and ran toward them, attempting to slam its face into them but ended up crushing nothing, but Knuckles punched a huge hole in the Whomp to destroy it, and then did the same for the other that got in their way as they saw a door with two locks on it with Bowser and Eggman's symbol on it where Sonic did a Homing Attack on a meteor that was floating and hit Eggman's symbol to destroy it, then Reimu kicked the other to Bowser's symbol, opening up the door as they went to a Lava Cube Planet right after.

After they landed, they ran ahead, dodging the Mattermouths while being careful not to fall into the black hole underneath the Mattermouths as they got to a Snake Block, where Marisa and Reimu decided to give the Bros a ride while the Princesses floated through and Tails flying his team to the other end, where they finally hit some meteors to destroy the locks, then they were sucked into the portal where they saw Bowser sitting on a throne and Eggman in his Eggmobile next to him.

**End BGM**

"Ha! If it isn't Mario and friends." Bowser smirked. "You think you can knock me down… _especially _you, Peach?"

"We'll see about that." Peach said.

Bowser let out a laugh. "Is this all you got? The Bros, the witch, the Miko, Team Hedgehog, Peach and the Desert Princess? Pfft, I can knock you out no sweat. I have giganticism on my side _plus _Eggman!"

"Oh yeah? We have something better." Marisa said.

"And that would be?" Bowser smirked and then Reimu looked up.

"NOW!" She yelled as a horned Youkai landed on the ground in front of them.

"We have a Suika." Marisa grinned.

"Pfft! So what? Like a horny little thing will work!" Bowser taunted, and then Suika suddenly grew gigantic. "…Oh."

**BGM: Stand and Fight, Luigi! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Suika cracked her knuckles. "You want some of this?" She smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it." Bowser said as he got up. "Kamek! We're gonna need a bigger battlefield!"

Kamek reappeared. "Understood!" He said, conjuring up a humongous battlefield for the two. "Go nuts!" He said and then disappeared as Suika and Bowser jumped over to the battlefield while Eggman turned to the others.

"Alright, looks like I'm dealing with the lot of you!" He said, as he flew of, only to come back in the Death Egg Robot.

"Pfft, this thing again?" Sonic taunted. "What's next, you're gonna make me battle you in this thing when we're little tiny blocks that kids will love to play?"

"Silence, hedgehog! I'll make sure you'll regret taunting me in this thing!" He declared.

"How many times have you battled him in this thing?" Marisa asked.

"Too many times to count." Sonic replied.

Bowser roared at Suika. "Copying my style, huh? I'll have you know that I did it first!"

"Riiiiight, and I have guys inside of me to turn me gigantic when I'm at death's door."

"Like that will ever happen to me!" Bowser snarled and roared at her again.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Bowser breathed fire at Suika, which the latter breathed fire in return, both of the flames hitting each other and creating a massive fireball that exploded, and then Bowser ran over through the smoke, only to get hit in the head by Suika's gourd and then she smacked him with it in the chest and used an uppercut with it, to knock Bowser back, but then the big guy retaliated by punching Suika in the chest and swiping her with his claws to knock her back.

Suika picked up the ground beneath her and threw a gigantic boulder at Bowser, where he quickly punched the boulder to break it in half and then quickly drop kicked Suika when she ran to him to knock her away as he got into his shell and rolled over to her, slamming into her and then jumping up in the air and then slammed right on top of her with his feed to daze the giant Youkai as he picked her up and tossed her to the side but she recovered.

"Superdense Phosphorus Disaster Art!" Suika yelled, punching the ground as a lava bullet show up in the air and slammed into Bowser on his chest as she ran over and punched him, but he grabbed her fist and punched her in the gut to knock her back. Suika smirked and then pulled out a chain as she threw it at Bowser as it wrapped around him and then she yanked him toward her as she used an uppercut to knock him in the air as she jumped up and axe kicked the Koopa King to the ground.

Bowser snarled as he got back up and then breathed fire at Suika, but she flew up in the air and kicked him right in the face, and then used a right hook to punch him in the cheek after she landed, and then used an uppercut, only for Bowser to grab her arm and then slammed her into the ground and then stomped on her gut with his foot before kicking her away. He then jumped up and Bowser Bombed her, making her yell in agony and then Bowser attempted to punch him in the face but she grabbed his fist and wrestled with him before kicking him off of her and then she breathed fire at him.

"Shy Guys! Form up!" Bowser yelled as he got into his shell as several Shy Guys rolled up, ingesting Mega Mushrooms as they started pushing him into the slingshot.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!"

Suika readied herself, holding her gourd with a smirk, and then when the Shy Guys let go of Bowser, he launched straight to her, but she held her gourd like a baseball bat and swung it, knocking Bowser flying up into the air while Suika flew up as Bowser corrected himself and tried to grab her to try and slam her into the ground, but Suika grabbed him and flipped him over, grabbing his tail and swinging him down to the ground, and then Suika flew down and punched him hard in the gut, as it was hard enough to make him cough out the Grand Star, and turning him back to his normal self.

"Aww, it's over already?" Suika asked as she shrunk back down.

**End BGM**

Bowser got up, chuckling to himself. "Well now, I don't know why but it felt like we've done this song and dance before. You and I fighting to the death while some blue haired mother-to-be was watching from the sidelines."

"Oh really?" Suika folded her arms. "That's oddly specific."

"Eh, maybe it's an alternate universe." Bowser said as he walked away, but then stopped after he walked past Suika. "Just so you know… the first phase of our plan is already complete."

"We'll stop you."

"We'll see about that, horned girl." Bowser said and walked off. "Hey Egghead! We're leaving!"

* * *

_With Eggman__…_

Eggman sat there on the ground, the Death Egg Robot, for the umpteenth time, has been defeated once again by the others. "Was that it?" Marisa asked.

"Yup, he's running out of ideas if he keeps using this one." Sonic teased.

"Urgh! Just you wait, Hedgehog! I'll be back with another machine of mine, something more deadlier than the last!" He declared as he got on his Flying Egg Machine and then disappeared with Bowser.

Suika returned to them with the Grand Star in hand. "So! We good to go?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded.

"Personally, I wanted to have a crack at Bowser, but letting off some steam by destroying that robot worked too." Daisy said.

"It wasn't all that bad." Peach chuckled as they all flew off back to the Starship, while a portal opened up and Xemnas walked out, looking at them flying away, but he was focused on someone else. A certain man in green.

"That nervous train wreck almost destroyed the world…" Xemnas mused. "Interesting…"

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

"We got another Grand Star!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Lubba grinned as the Grand Star opened up a new portal, which was big enough for the Blue Typhoon to go through.

"Full steam ahead!" Mario exclaimed as they all flew into the portal.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Well, if it wasn't _you _who destroyed my precious baby, then who did!" Viridi yelled.

"It might have been them, but I was not involved." Rosalina told her. "But it may have been out of necessity."

"Oh, bullcrap! How is destroying nature necessary?!"

"There may have been a Power Star inside the Peewee Piranha." Polari told her. "Like what happened with Dino Piranha and Fiery Dino Piranha. They only destroyed them out of self defense because they unintentionally landed on their egg and they believed they were attacking them, which was a big misunderstanding."

"OH CUT THE BULL, POLARI! I smell intentional naturecide when I see it!" Viridi huffed. "So, do you know where they are? I need to have a chat with them myself."

"They are in good hands with an old friend of mine." Rosalina said. "However… I am not letting you attack them. Not on my watch."

"Grrr, you're impossible!"

Rosalina turned her back to Viridi. "If you'll excuse me, I must go back to what I was doing."

"And what's that, reading that boring storybook again for the umpteenth time? I read it, I'm not exactly moved to tears!"

"There's been an odd change in this universe, and it's making me uneasy." She replied as she pulled up a screen that showed some data and bar graphs. "The changes in this universe is… astronomical."

"So what? The universe changes all the time, big whoop!"

"No, this is different than before." Rosalina said. "I can sense it, it's all over the place and I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Well, have fun with that… I'll be going." Viridi said as she walked off and tried to go back to her home, but nothing happened. "What… what's going on?!"

"Since you decided to drop in unannounced, you are coming with me." Rosalina smirked.

"Are you blocking me from heading back to my home?!"

"Yes. Now come on, we've got work to do." Rosalina said and telepathically told the Lumas to hang on to something as she raised her wand up in the air.

"Now what on earth do you want me for? I don't want any part in this!"

"I know." Rosalina gave her a smug smile. "That's why I'm forcing you to come with me."

"You're just doing this just to spite me, are you!"

"Perhaps I am." Rosalina turned around as the Observatory started kicking into high gear with its forcefield appearing.

"I have FOUR words for you. You. Are. A-" The Observatory took off. "-JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!"

* * *

_With Bowser and Eggman__…_

"Are you feeling alright?" Eggman asked.

"Just a bit bruised, but nothing that I can't handle." Bowser said. "Those fools won't know what's going to happen when we're done."

Eggman chuckled. "Exactly."

Bowser laughed. "Those fools… when our plan is set in motion, they can kiss their butts goodbye!"

_"Who _can kiss our _what?__" _A voice caught their attention as they turned their head to see a portal opening up to reveal a wicked dark fairy… and a bumbling buffoon that's next to her.

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hey! Who are you! Were you eavesdropping?" Bowser asked.

The fairy chuckled. "I suppose that we were." She said. "If you must know who we are, this bumbling buffoon next to me is Pete."

"How ya doin'." Pete said with a grin.

"As for me, I am Maleficent, the Mistress of all evil!"

"…Mistress of All Evil? Ha, right, and I'm a purple bald guy wandering the universe in search of these galactic stones to fit on a glove!" Bowser taunted. "You ain't foolin' anybody, lady."

"Just like you call yourself the, how do you describe it, the "King of Awesome"? Nobody would that title would constantly lose to a mere plumber, and just recently, a girl with horns on her head."

"HEY! Don't you go bashing my title! I'll cream you with one arm tied behind my back!"

"I could say the same to you, Dr. Eggman. You call yourself a genius with an IQ of 300, yet you are always outsmarted by animals and your machines are constantly destroyed."

"That is not true! I have won a couple of times, why just about a few months ago, I teamed up with Infinite and-"

"-Still lost despite having the hedgehog locked up and tortured, despite him being in high spirits?" Maleficent interrupted. "You claim the hedgehog is tortured, yet he's still having a good time with his friends with a smile on his face. Tell me, doctor. Are you simply brawn and no brains? Or are you lacking both? You sound like you're all talk and no bite. If you claim the hedgehog is tortured, then he would be despairing all the time, yet I see none of that. What I see is a fat oaf that can't even take over the world properly because one measly hedgehog destroys your machines."

"Why you…!"

"Why, I have absolute faith that you two will fail at this "plot" that you are doing, considering you two are nothing more than bumbling idiots. I've seen Pete succeed more than you two."

"Who do you think you are!" Bowser snarled. "I'll have you know that I successfully locked up Mario and Green 'Stache at my private villa!"

"Yet you forgot to lock up the Princess… and she beat you with an umbrella." Maleficent taunted, causing Bowser to snarl.

"Did you come all this way just to roast us! 'Cause you have some nerve!"

"No, I am only here to ask you of something… while having a bit of "fun", as Pete calls it." Maleficent said.

"What is it that you need of us?"

"Do the two of you know of a black box?" Maleficent asked. "It is vital we get to it first."

"Black box… black box…" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "The only black box I know of is in the Palace of Shadow, home to the Shadow Queen."

"_Oh? _And where do we find this Palace of Shadow?" Maleficent sounded intrigued.

"Rogueport, but good luck finding that."

"I see." Maleficent chuckled. "Come along, Pete. We must go to this "Port of Rogues"."

"Right!" Pete nodded as Maleficent opened up a portal as she shot them another look.

"If I were you two, I would be more competent… otherwise, this plan of yours will fail miserably." She warned and then walked into the portal with Pete.

"Tch, who does she think she is! We're plenty competent, thank you very much!" Bowser said.

"She's just trying to get under our skin. I wouldn't worry about her." Eggman said as the two walked off, unaware of Ansem eavesdropping on the whole thing.

"The Palace of Shadow… _fascinating.__" _He mused before disappearing into a dark corridor.

* * *

**Ya know... after building a lot of courses in Mario Maker 2 with the touch screen, I can safely say... that GameXplain doesn't even know _WHAT _they're talking about. I don't really mind it at all, it's so smooth and easy to use! I prefer using the Touch Screen for Mario Maker 2 over Stage Builder any day! It also has the same soul as before, only way better! But seriously... GameXplain? More like ComplainXplain, am I right? (Used to call them WhineXplain when they were whining about World of Light in Smash Ultimate, then I switched to ComplainXplain because it sounded better. Ah well!) **

**Anyway, I made several courses and i'll be posting them in my QuoteV page so y'all can check them out if you desire.**

**Also, I don't know about you, but with that Pokemon trailer that came out yesterday, I'm highly suspicious of Chairman Rose and... uh... Solena? I think I botched the name horribly, ah well. (Also, Alcremie is so freakin' adorable, I'll take twenty!) Not really a big fan of the Version Exclusive Gym Leaders, but i'll live. Gigantamax... well, i'll be honest, it honestly kinda got me hyped for Dynamaxing now. At first I was like "Oh, just a Pokemon with a Mega Mushroom. Lame." then I was like "CHANGED FORMS?! SIGN ME UP!"**

**...But can someone tell me what the _hell _is going on with the Dr. Mario universe? Seriously, EVERYONE is becoming a doctor left and right, Bowser, his son, Wendy, Ludwig, Yoshi... and thanks to the dataminers, we got the Kongs, Wario Bros, Daisy, Rosalina, and of all people, the baby bros, Baby Peach and a freakin' LUMA. I'd trust Rosie with my life over everyone else but... come on, this is ridiculous! It's bad enough we have a nervous trainwreck as a doctor, and now everyone is getting medical degrees! The Mushroom Kingdom is _weird. _**


	8. Heartless

************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.************

* * *

**BGM: World 3 Map (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Everyone popped out of the portal with the Blue Typhoon emerging last from entering as they looked upon the vast and strange new area they were in. It appeared they were in some kind of green nebula and many comets and stars. "Coooool!" Aya grinned, snapping pictures of the area.

"Wow, this place is kinda cool!" Ryuji said.

"The things you can see in space… it's so surreal…" Makoto whispered.

"I'll be honest, you think you see it all in space, but in reality… you don't." Samus said, seeming mesmerized.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed while Pichu didn't say anything as it was simply in love.

"Gawrsh… it's beautiful!" Goofy said.

"Agreed." Sora said with a nod as he walked off and noticed Bayonetta chatting with Palutena and Zelda while the Pits kept their distance from the Umbra Witch. _Hmm__… _He thought to himself and rubbed his chin in thought.

"What'ya thinking about?" Daisy walked over to him.

"Oh, I dunno, I think perhaps maybe I oughta have a rematch with her."

"You? _Against HER? _Good luck with that…" Daisy said.

"Oh come on, I know what she's capable of."

"Yeah, and not a lot of people could take her down, even if it's just a friendly spar." Daisy told him. "…Although, Master Hand _did _ask her to ease up a little bit after everyone kept complaining about her fighting style…"

"That bad?"

"Let's just say I'm glad I wasn't in the fourth tournament. I've heard horror stories of Bayo wiping the floor with everyone… and before she showed up, it was Diddy Kong hogging the spotlight in the tournament."

"Who's Diddy Kong?"

"A chimpanzee… with peanut popguns."

"…I'm sorry, a _monkey?__" _

"Yeah, and then there was the Brawl tournament where Meta Knight was completely powerful that everyone shunned him from parties and friendly get-togethers until he finally agreed to ease up and not use his full strength."

"…I'm afraid to ask about the other tournaments."

"In Melee, for some strange reason, Fox and Falco were dominating… including Marth and, of all Pokemon, Jigglypuff." Daisy said. "None of us could figure out why Fox and Falco were dominating the crap out of everyone. Don't get me started on their "Final Destination" phase." Daisy grumbled. "Then there was the first tournament where Pikachu was doing pretty good…"

"How do you know so much despite not showing up until… what's it called, Ultimate?"

Daisy chuckled. "I filled in for Peach when she wasn't around."

"Ooooh, gotcha."

"Yup. So, Bayo might have calmed down a bit during the new tournament that's going on, although… I wouldn't hold my breath because she's way feistier outside of the Smash fights… probably feistier than me, which is saying something!"

"That's good to know…" Sora nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Unaware of them both, Bayonetta happened to overhear the conversation between the two. "That boy thinks he can take me? Hmmhmmhmm, cute…" She smirked and walked off. "I'll be ready for you."

"Tall Trunk Galaxy and Cloudy Court Galaxy… hmm…" Mario rubbed his chin in thought and then chuckled. "I know just the thing!"

"Hmm, that's weird…" Purple Toad mused. "I don't know how I got this letter."

"What's up?" Link walked over to him.

"Something about a Chimp wanting someone to complete his challenge he made in Fluffy Bluff Galaxy." He said.

"We'll take a look at it." Toon Link said as Young Link nodded as the three Links walked over and quickly launched off to Fluffy Bluff Galaxy.

"Where in the world are they going…? Wait up!" Zelda quickly launched after them.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Tall Trunk Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Yoshi Star Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario, Yoshi, Akira, Morgana and Ann landed on the ground. "Whoa, that's the tallest tree I've ever seen!" Ann exclaimed.

"Yo Yo!" Yoshi exclaimed, pointing to a large blue berry in front of them.

"That's a big berry." Mario mused as Yoshi proceeded to eat it… and started to turn into a gigantic blue blimp. "Mama mia!" He exclaimed as he was on top of the balloon as Yoshi was going up.

"I see… if you eat the berry, you turn into a gigantic blueberry!" Morgana said.

"I don't think that's a blueberry." Ann sweatdropped.

"Alright, which one of us is going to eat it?" Akira asked.

"What are you crazy?! I'm not bloating up like a balloon!" Ann exclaimed, thumping him upside the head.

"Yeah, if anything, we should have Ryuji try it out first!" Morgana said, then he noticed some swinging vines. "Wait a second, how about those vines?"

"Oooh! That could work!" Ann grinned.

"Let's do it." Akira said as they used the vines to climb up with their acrobatic skills while Yoshi finally let out all the excess air and landed perfectly on top of the tree near a Launch Star.

"Feeling better?" Mario asked.

"Yo!" Yoshi nodded as they quickly launched from the Launch Star and flew off to a Log Planet, landing inside of it where they saw Paragoombas flying around as they made their way around the planet while also avoiding Thorny flowers and Yoshi eating some Paragoombas as Yoshi spotted another Blimp Fruit and ate it up, floating up and Mario noticed some Star Chips floating around, where he guided Yoshi to the Star Chips while also nabbing a Comet Medal in the process, with Yoshi refilling on Blimp Fruit to keep him nice and round. Once the Launch Star was made, the two of them blasted off to the Trunk Wheel Planet, both of them jumping down a hole and landing on a few Paragoombas, they walked around and then Yoshi ate another Blimp Fruit to rise to the top while grabbing some extra Blimp Fruits to top off, while Mario threw soem fireballs at some Paragoombas that got too close. Once they got close to the Power Star, Mario jumped up and nabbed it and landed on the bloated Yoshi.

"Got it!"

"Mmph!" Yoshi gave him a thumbs up and once Yoshi was back to normal, the two of them flew off.

**End BGM**

As for the Phantom Thieves, they were launched to the Trunk Slide Planet where they walked over to the big slide. "Soooo… something tells me we have to go down that." Ann said.

"Yup." Akira nodded and then immediately jumped on it, immediately sliding down.

**BGM: Slide Theme (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Whoa! Hey! Wait up!" Ann exclaimed as she jumped on as well. "WHOOOOOOA!"

"Hey, don't leave _me _behind!" Morgana exclaimed as he jumped on, and starting sliding on his butt. "Aaaah! This was a very bad ideeeeeea!" He yelled as Akira quickly weaved back and forth through the Thorny flowers, jumping over a few Spinies as he went inside a trunk and quickly moved around by going upside down and repositioned himself to align with the rest of the track, jumping over Wigglers and weaving his way around.

Behind him, Ann was doing the same thing, but doing her own freestyle flips to jump over the Wigglers, and as for Morgana, well, he wasn't having so much luck. "Ow! OW! OW!" Morgana yelled, trying to weave around but kept getting beat up by the Thorny Flowers, slammed into a few Wigglers and what not.

Akira jumped through a few gaps as did Ann, with Morgana quickly jumping and barely making it in time where Akira weaved his way through some angry Wigglers and made his way to the goal, as Ann followed right behind him and landed perfectly, and then Morgana faceplanted on the ground. "Ow… why was I the only one beat up during that?" He groaned.

**End BGM**

"Brave." A Whittle said. "Take Star." It said, handing them the Power Star.

"Thanks." Akira nodded and then they heard loud snoring coming from behind the tree. "Huh?"

"Strangers come long ago. Rest." The Whittle said as they curiously walked behind the tree to see a bear lying on his back snoring away with a bird lying on his stomach. Weird thing was, there was a banjo and a kazoo lying next to them.

"What in the world…?" Morgana wondered. "What are they?"

"A banjo playing bear with a bird on his stomach? That's just my guess." Ann shrugged.

"We best not disturb it. Waking up a sleeping bear is bad news." Akira said as they tip toed away… until Morgana snapped a twig under his foot, causing all of them to pale.

"Oops…" Morgana whispered as they heard the bear yawning and then saw him get up to stretch.

"Um… should we run?" Ann asked.

"Run _where? _The planet is a gigantic circle!" Morgana whispered.

"We fly." Akira said. "Hold on to me." He ordered as Ann and Morgana held on to him as the Power Star took off back to the Starship… right as the bear got up.

"Mmm, golly… who knew launching from that random star thing would send us to a place like this." He said and put the sleeping bird back in backpack and grabbed his instruments, and then spotted another Launch Star that showed up. "Hmm! I wonder where this will lead." He mused and then launched off, completely unaware that he was following the Phantom Thieves.

* * *

_At Cloudy Court Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Fluffy Bluff Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Reisen, Tewi, Eirin and Kaguya landed on the ground. "Ooooh! This looks cool!" Tewi grinned.

"It sure does." Reisen said.

"I wonder what we'll encounter here." Kaguya wondered as the four of them flew ahead, Reisen and Tewi grabbing a Cloud Flower where clouds hung above their rabbit ears as their tails got a bit poofier while they crossed the gap in the area with some cloud platforms where they heard some drums being played on as they looked to see a Youkai using her drum sticks on the very large drum planets.

"Raiko?" Reisen asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just playing the drums. Go ahead!" Raiko said as the four of them looked at each other with a shrug and then Tewi bounced off of the drums with a giggle and then they got on the Cymbal planet before launching off of the Launch Star to another planet, where they noticed a Hungry Luma.

"I want thirty coins! I'm hungry!" The Hungry Luma said as Eirin gave him the coins as he quickly flew off and transformed into a Purple Pond, catching the attention of the Lunarians, except for Kaguya, who wasn't paying attention as she flew the other way as the trio flew off to the Purple Pond and landed near a cloud.

"Oooh, I see some Silver Stars!" Tewi grinned.

"I'll go get them!" Reisen said and flew off.

"Hmm… something doesn't feel right…" Eirin rubbed her chin while Reisen went to gab the first Silver Star… and then a Cosmic Clone of her showed up.

"Whoa!" Reisen exclaimed as she jumped back as the Cosmic Clone stared right at her, and then snapped her fingers as a few more showed up.

"I knew it." Eirin said, summoning her bow and aiming at one of them, firing the arrow as it hit her in the head to kill it as Reisen pointed her finger at them and charged up a laser, only thanks to the Cloud Flower, she shot off fog instead, and then it started raining lasers into the fog to kill the Cosmic Clones.

"…Huh. Neat!" Reisen said and then noticed more of them kept coming while Tewi flew around to collect the Silver Stars… and then she flew over to one of the Cosmic Clones and poked Cosmic Reisen on the shoulder.

"You might wanna use this." Tewi said, handing her a lit bomb as Cosmic Reisen took it with a nod and then threw the bomb at Reisen… or at least attempted to as the bomb that Tewi planted on it was covered in quick drying glue and was stuck to her hand. "Sucker!" She yelled and then jumped away right as the bomb exploded and took out a handful of Cosmic Clones.

"For once, I'm glad I'm not the victim!" Reisen exclaimed in gratitude as Eirin fired more arrows until Tewi grabbed the last Silver Star to complete the Power Star, and then the Cosmic Clones disappeared.

"Well, that was fun!" Tewi grinned. "…Where's Kaguya?"

"I could've sworn she was here just a second ago…" Eirin turned her head to see Kaguya flying around. "Oh, there she is."

"The wind is a bit annoying." Kaguya said as she made her way to the Castle Wall Planet, fighting the wind the windmills were making until she flew up and flew around, spotting some 1-Ups on a platform. "What's all this?" She wondered, picking one up and taking a bite out of it. "…Hmm… I don't feel any different." She said, tossing the partially eaten 1-Up Mushroom away as she flew over and then went up, being careful not to get squished by the walls that were closing in on her until she fought the wind some more until she grabbed the Power Star.

"Too easy!" She grinned and then flew back to the Starship.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Fluffy Bluff Galaxy__…_

The Links and Zelda landed on the ground. "Ah, I see you've come to take my challenge!" The Chimp smirked. "The rules are simple, just beat my high score of 10,000 by stomping on the Goombas and the Octoombas. Sounds easy, right? I'll give you a grand prize if you beat it."

"I… suppose." Toon Link said. _We came here for THIS?!_

"I guess we have no other option." Zelda said as they readied themselves.

"On your mark, get set-"

"Now why on earth would you take on such a boring challenge?" A voice interrupted as they saw a dark portal open up and Marluxia walked through.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask this. What is with the pink hair?" Toon Link asked. "Seriously, it makes you look girly!"

Marluxia chuckled. "It is rather rude to call someone names over something silly like natural hair color." He said. "Besides, that is not what is important." He walked over to the Octoombas as it tried to shoot a rock at him but he picked it up from its mouth. "What I want to know is why you four would rather waste your time jumping on such weak creatures. After all, you four are known to fight stronger demons in Hyrule… so why not kick it up a notch?" He asked, tossing the Octoomba off the planet and then snapped his fingers when a bunch of Heartless suddenly showed up and quickly destroyed the Goombas and the Octoombas.

"MY CHALLENGE! NOOOO!" The Chimp yelled.

"Let's see if you can destroy these instead." He said as more Heartless showed up as he backed up before leaning on a tree. "I look forward to see you try out my challenge."

"You dirty little… I WORKED HARD ON THAT!" The Chimp yelled as he ran toward Marluxia and tried to punch him, but he blocked the attack with his hand and tossed him to the side.

"You would be wise to not interfere." He said and then turned to the group. "What are you waiting for? Humor me."

**End BGM**

"Are these the Heartless that Sora was talking about?" Young Link asked.

"By the looks of it… yes." Link said as Zelda's hand caught on fire.

"Let's do this." Zelda said.

Young Link put his small sword away. "I think I'll need a better sword for this." He said and pulled out the Gilded Sword. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Let's go!" Toon Link exclaimed.

**BGM: Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora****'****s Mask)**

The four of them split up as Link quickly took care of some Aerial Soldiers, quickly blocking their attacks with his shield as he threw his boomerang at them to knock them down as he ran over and slashed through them to destroy them, then he jumped in the water and froze a few Shadows in Stasis as he quickly cut them to pieces.

"Hah!" Zelda yelled, using Din's Fire on a few Dire Plants before turning around and using Nayru's Love to send a fire seed back at a Fire Plant, then using Farore's Wind to teleport toward it as she quickly fired magic at it to destroy then, then summoning a Phantom to cut through a Soldier.

A Tailbunker flew directly toward Young Link who was focused on cutting down a Creeper Plant as he turned around and blocked a tail attack from the Tailbunker as he quickly slashed it to knock it down as he jumped back and threw a bomb at it, then some Fire Arrows which it avoided but did hurt some Mega Shadows that was fighting Toon Link as Young Link switched over to Ice Arrows and fired at the Tailbunker to freeze its wings to knock it down, where it breathed fire but Young Link rolled away and slashed through it to destroy it.

Link blocked a laser from a Parasol Beauty as he ran over and slashed it, but it blocked with its umbrella, then kicked him in the shin and then smacked him away with the umbrella, but Link got back up and threw a bomb, detonating it to send the Parasol Beauty flying as he pulled out his bow and fired an Ancient Arrow to evaporate it once it hit.

Zelda found herself surrounded by Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Armored Knights and even a Lance Soldier. "Let's even the playing field." She said, closing her eyes, then opening them up as her eyes glowed and clapped her hands as the Triforce of Wisdom appeared. "Be sealed for eternity!" She yelled as it started sucking them in as a Soldier tried to hang on to some flowers as everything was sucked in, but the lone Soldier was also sucked in and the Triforce of Wisdom started shrinking. "Disappear!" The Triforce of Wisdom exploded, destroying all the Heartless as Zelda turned around and used her Phantom to cut down a Minute Bomb and then it kicked it toward some Shadows to blow them up.

Marluxia watched all this, his arms folded and smirking. "Interesting… so it's not just the Keyblade that can destroy the Heartless. The Master Sword can destroy them too, just as I had thought… same with the ones who are powerful enough to handle their own…" He chuckled, and then an arrow struck the tree right next to him, inches from his face, but he didn't flinch. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come down and fight us instead of sending your minions to do your dirty work?" Toon Link asked.

Marluxia chuckled. "Perhaps some other time." He said and then opened up a dark portal. "You have shown me everything that I needed to see." He said and then smirked. "Don't disappoint me." He then walked off, closing it behind him while some stragglers disappeared.

**End BGM**

"Coward…" Toon Link glared.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll fight him sometime, Toony." Zelda said with a smile.

"Here's hoping."

The Chimp got back up, groaning. "Ugh… well, I guess you destroyed them so… here ya go." He said, handing over the Power Star. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be off." He said and then disappeared.

"Come on, let's go." Link said as he sheathed his sword as they all took off.

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

"Hoo nelly! We got ourselves some Prankster Comets flying around now!" Lubba exclaimed, noticing the map going crazy. "Looks like the only one available is at Yoshi Star Galaxy with the… Romp Comet!"

"We'll take care of it!" Pit said as he, Dark Pit and Palutena took off.

"Oh, and another Galaxy appeared… Haunty Halls!"

Yuyuko lit up. "Oooh! That sounds like fun!" She said and then grabbed both Youmu and Luigi. "Come on, you two! We're heading over there!"

"This is a bad idea! No! I heard "haunt"!" Youmu protested.

"I agree!" Luigi exclaimed, but it fell on deaf ears as Yuyuko took the two to Haunty Halls.

"What's with them?" Donald asked.

"Those two are afraid of ghosts." Daisy said.

"Oh… something tells me they wouldn't like Halloween Town." Sora said.

Daisy folded her arms. "…Why can't I shake the feeling something bad is gonna happen to my guy…"

* * *

At_ Yoshi Star Galaxy__…_

"There's the comet." Pit said. "So does the comet affect the galaxy or-" He was suddenly pulled into the comet. "Whoa… WHOOOOOA!"

"Looks like we're being pulled into it!" Dark Pit said.

"This might get interesting!" Palutena exclaimed as they went into the comet, where they landed on the ground after being sucked into it.

"So… are we in an alternate universe or the same galaxy…?" Pit wondered.

"Honestly, I don't care what it is." Dark Pit said as they noticed the place was crawling with Spinies.

"Looks like this place could use a clean up." Palutena mused.

Pit summoned the Tiger Claws. "Let's do this!"

**BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit ran over and slashed through a couple of Spinies while Dark Pit picked up a Spiny and threw it at a couple of Spinies as he ran over and slashed through them with his bow, then used his Electroshock Arm to knock a few up in the air as he fired a few arrows at the Spinies, while Pit threw an X Bomb to blow a few up… while a few Spinies were suddenly floating up in bubbles and were joined together in one large bubble.

"Explosive Flame!" Palutena yelled, destroying the Spinies in a fiery explosion.

Pit used his Upperdash Arm to knock a few Spinies in the air as he jumped up and slashed them down, then swung his blades to finish them off, and then summoned an Ore Club and swung it, send out a tornado that blew the Spinies up in the air.

"Goodbye!" Dark Pit yelled, firing his Dark Pit Staff to destroy them that were in the air, and then the last few Spinies were destroyed with Palutena using a Black Hole and finishing it off with a Mega Laser.

**End BGM**

"Did we get them all?" Pit asked as a Power Star appeared.

"That would be a yes." Palutena grinned as they took the Power Star and flew off.

* * *

_At Haunty Halls..._

**BGM: Haunty Halls Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Yuyuko landed with Youmu and Luigi. "Pretty!" Yuyuko said.

"Yeah, it's pretty because it's all ghostly." Youmu grumbled. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Luigi pulled out her Poltergust. "I'm taking this out... just in case."

"Just don't point it at me." Youmu said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I said I was sorry!" Luigi pouted as Youmu walked off.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She forgives you." Yuyuko reassured him as they walked forward while going around the Octoboos though Luigi sucked them right up, unaware of Yuyuko seeing a Launch Star. "Oooh! Youmu, let's go in there!" She grinned and then hopped into the Launch Star

"Hey, wait up!" Youmu exclaimed and then went after her, as the Launch Star suddenly disappeared.

"Guys?" Luigi turned his head after sucking up the Octoboos, not realizing where they went nor realizing the Launch Star disappearing. "G-guys?" He paled as he walked ahead, pulling out his flashlight and humming worriedly. "Seriously, this isn't funny!" He groaned as he walked along and when he walked further, four small Boos and a Mega Boo popped up behind him, as he turned around and saw them. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled and ran off screaming.

Yuyuko and Youmu landed in front of a disappearing walkway which reappeared a few seconds later from the other side. "Cooool!" Yuyuko said.

"This is freaky..." Youmu groaned as they flew over the moving ground plus a few Octoboos moving around as Youmu was keeping her distance while Yuyuko simply waved at them before they reached a warp pipe as Youmu went to grab the Comet Medal and went to join Yuyuko as she went inside while Youmu saw the three Octoboos surrounding the Warp Pipe as she paled a bit. "...Okay, deep breaths." She said as she flew over and landed on the Warp Pipe, as the three Octoboos stopped moving and curiously looked at the swordswoman. "Eeep! Don't look at me!" She exclaimed and went in, and rejoining Yuyuko. "Ugh, I hate this place!"

"It's not that bad." Yuyuko said.

"Well, maybe for you considering you're already dead." Youmu quietly said.

"That may be true, but aren't you a half-phantom? Ghosts shouldn't scare you." Yuyuko said. "You also have Myon."

"...Ghosts freaked me out when I was younger and I never could recover from that traumatic experience..." Youmu muttered.

"Oh right... _that _incident." Yuyuko hugged her. "Don't worry, i'm here for ya." She smiled.

"Thanks, Lady Yuyuko." Youmu smiled, hugging her back. "Besides, Myon's a part of me. Can't get rid of her that easily." She giggled as Myon gently nuzzled her from behind. "Aww, I love you too!"

"That's adorable." Yuyuko giggled as they walked off and then noticed a Bulb Berry.

"That's an odd fruit..." Youmu mused.

"And it looks so delicious!" Yuyuko drooled and quickly grabbed a hold of it.

"Wait, no! You don't know where-" Yuyuko swallowed it whole. "-It's... been..." She sweatdropped. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" She sighed before noticing Yuyuko's body glowing a yellow color. "Whoa! Lady Yuyuko, you're glowing!"

"Huh?" Yuyuko looked over her body. "Huh, I guess I am!" She said and then noticed the ground in front of them lit up. "Ooooh, so this lights the way... neat!" Yuyuko grinned as she picked another one up and they walked around, as she ate a few more Bulb Berries, making her shine brightly while Youmu walked behind her.

"Hey Lady Yuyuko... i'm wondering something. Where's Luigi?" Youmu asked. "Wasn't he behind us?"

"Oh, I imagine he's sucking up ghosts. I'm sure he'll catch up." Yuyuko reassured her.

_Why do I have this feeling something awful is gonna happen to him?_ Youmu thought as they reached the Power Star while avoiding the Octoboos.

"Woohoo! We got it!" Yuyuko grinned, taking it and high fiving Youmu. "Come on, let's go. Luigi'll meet us back there!"

"Yeah." Youmu nodded and then they flew off.

"...Luigi, huh?" A voice asked as a certain kingly Boo appeared from thin air. "So... those two know about Luigi... and she's just as cowardly as him? Hehehe... i'm gonna have some _fun!"_

* * *

_Back with Luigi..._

"WHAT IS WITH THESE BOOS?!" Luigi screamed, jumping through each platform while more Boos and a Mega Boo followed him until he saw the Power Star as he jumped over and grabbed it. "HA! Got it!" He grinned and turned around. "So long, suckers!" He waved as he flew off... but a few Carrier Ghost Heartless suddenly appeared and grabbed a hold of him. "ACK! What are you doing?! Who are you?! HEEEELP!" He yelled, as one of them pulled the Power Star away from Luigi and tossed it aside as the Power Star flew back to the Starship on its own while the Carrier Ghosts carried Luigi away. "Get your hands off of me!"

**End BGM**

In what seemed like forever, the Carrier Ghosts dropped Luigi off on a platform, making him fall on his butt. "Ooof!" He grunted and got up. "Where am I?" He wondered and then a dark portal opened up as Xemnas walked out.

**BGM: Organization XIII**

"You're that guy from before... whoever you are!" Luigi exclaimed.

Xemnas chuckled. "My name is Xemnas... and it is an honor to meet you, Luigi... or should I say, the host of the Chaos Heart."

Luigi's eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?"

Xemnas ignored his question. "We seek to believe the Chaos Heart is a mere imitation to Kingdom Hearts, just like how I created Kingdom Hearts with the hearts that the Heartless have captured. The Chaos Heart was created with a unification of light and darkness."

"Yeah, well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it was created through a sham wedding." Luigi said, folding his arms.

"Indeed." Xemnas nodded. "It was through a forced marriage between the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a dim witted fire breathing dragon turtle, and because of this, it had brought destruction upon the worlds. But... that is not what has our interest."

"Let me guess, you're planning on reviving Dimentio."

Xemnas chuckled. "No. That clown served his purpose. You, however, catch our interest. You have been living in your brother's shadow for far too long, and within living in that shadow, the persona "Mr. L" came to be."

"You've been studying up... i'm impressed." Luigi clenched his fists. "However, i'm not going down that road."

"Oh? Why not? Don't you wish you could see the day that you could steal the spotlight from your brother, relish in the cheers that you wish everyone would give you? Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom cheers for Mario, while you receive nothing despite your efforts to save the princess. Do you not want to share the spotlight with him? Are you not jealous that he is hogging the glory?"

"Back then... I used to be. No one cared who I was, no one cared that I saved Peach with Mario... I craved that spotlight but I thought it'd never come, and then my brother was kidnapped by King Boo. I risked my life to save him... and when I saved him, Mario congratulated me and told the whole town of what I did. Everyone thought he was crazy, but then some Toads that I also saved in the mansion backed Mario up, and so did the princess. The town still didn't believe me... neither did they believe me when I went on a quest of my own to save Princess Eclair... but everything changed when the Subspace Emissary incident happened, and right after that, the Chaos Heart happened. I was one of the four who would save the worlds from destruction... Mario, Peach and Bowser saved me from the darkness inside of me and I joined them to defeat Count Bleck and Dimentio. Everyone cheered for me... and I started to realize what it was like to share the spotlight with my bro, but it felt weird. I felt uneasy sharing the spotlight with my bro and I decided to go back into my brother's shadow. Everyone still congratulated me and such, but... it's not my style to be prideful of what I've done."

He looked back to Xemnas. "While I am proud to share the spotlight with Mario for a change, I prefer being in the shadows... I am most comfortable there and nothing will change my mind."

"So you'd rather have Mario be the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, while you do nothing?" Xemnas asked. "That is absurd."

"If you think you can have me change my mind and make me want to live in the spotlight again... you have another thing coming!"

Xemnas chuckled. "Very well... let us see where this mindset of yours does for you." He aimed his hand directly at Luigi, his hand crackling with electricity. "You are coming with us. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

Luigi's fists crackled with electricity, activating the Thunder Hand. "I'm staying right _here." _He said.

"So be it."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Xemnas fired electricity at him, while Luigi used his Thunder Hand, the electricity meeting each other and causing a small explosion as Luigi pulled out a Fire Flower and quickly threw fire balls, but Xemnas pulled up a reflective shield to block the attack and then disappeared, reappearing behind Luigi as he activated his Etheral Blades as Luigi gasped and turned around, pulling out his hammer and blocking the attacks, but Xemnas swung upward to destroy his hammer in two as Luigi's eyes widened as he swung his other Etheral Blade to hit Luigi, knocking him down and deactivating the Fire Flower power up as he snapped his fingers as four barriers surrounded Luigi, then he snapped his fingers again as electricity hit Luigi.

"YAAAAAAAGH!"

Xemnas disappeared again once the barriers disappeared and grabbed Luigi by the neck, while Luigi grabbed his arm and desperately tried to cling for air but he soon passed out, then Xemnas put him under his arm. "You will serve us well." He said as he opened up a dark portal... when he noticed something in the corner of his eye as he turned around and saw a Plasma Shot coming for him as he moved his head to the side as it grazed past him.

**End BGM**

"Let. Him. Go."

**BGM: Metroid Caverns 2 (Metroid: Samus Returns) **

Xemnas turned to the source of the voice and saw Samus approaching him, aiming her arm cannon at him with the Metroid and the Pokemon near her. "Ah, the Bounty Hunter." He said. "We have no interest in you."

"Good, because I have a _lot _of interest in you. It's a good thing I followed my gut instinct and came to this galaxy!" She snarled. "Release the plumber right this second!"

Xemnas smirked. "And what, may I ask, will you do if I don't?"

"You don't want to know what i'd _do _to you." Samus snarled. "Release him _now. _I'm not going to ask you again."

Xemnas snapped his fingers as several Dusk and Sorcerer Nobodies appeared. "If you want him, come and take him." He said.

"Oh, you asked for it. Let's go!" Samus said as she charged right at them with the others right beside her as she slammed through the Dusks and Sorcerers, knocking them around while Pikachu and Pichu used Thunderbolt as Samus then quickly delivered a few missiles to Xemnas, but he brought up a reflective shield to knock them back, forcing Samus to jump up in the air and attempted to axe kick him, but he blocked with his arm and quickly fired a lightning blast to knock the Bounty Huntress away.

Xemnas smirked and then walked into the corridor, but Samus used her Plasma Beam to grab a hold of his arm and attempted to pull him back, as Xemnas scowled at this and snapped his fingers, as several laser beams appeared in front of Samus and went straight through her, as she yelled in agony while the Plasma Beam's grip loosened and Xemnas freed himself as he walked into the corridor and it disappeared while the Nobodies disappeared as well.

**End BGM**

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu ran over to the downed Samus. "Pika Pi!"

Samus groaned, forcing herself up and scanned her body for any wounds before deactivating her armor. "Dammit..." She growled, holding on to her side while wincing, then hearing the Metroid whine a bit. "I'm fine..." She said as she stood up. "Nngh... we need to get Luigi back..." She said, calling up her ship.

"Pi?" Pichu wondered.

"We need to head back and warn the others." Samus said. "There's no telling what'll happen next." She told them as she limped to her ship as the two Pokemon and the Metroid helped her into the ship that just arrived before taking off back to the Starship.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun!**

**...Okay, but seriously, how stupid are people going to get? Two _MILLION _people just signed up to storm Area 51... ugh... it's stupid. I know it started off as a joke, but this is getting out of hand REAL fast.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, i'll be continuing to rot into a skeleton while waiting for Hero to arrive in Smash. Summer they say... _riiiiiiight. _**


	9. Ice Ice Baby

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************

**************To Boi: Agreed.**************

**************To Topaz3: There is _so _much wrong in this review, it's laughable. I would have PM'd this, but honestly? I think it would be better if I told you here. Think of it as a teachable moment. Think before you decide to heckle me in your review. First of all, _WHAT _plot hole? I don't see a plot hole here. First of all, the Organization is _OBVIOUSLY _keeping tabs on Sora. Why do you think Xemnas and Ansem were just chilling there at the mansion in the first place? And they obviously didn't leave right away because Xemnas, Ansem and Xigbar were watching him from the rooftops when they were chatting with Scrooge and Remy. Second of all, who WOULDN'T want to write about the famous Mario Bros, the legends of the Legend of Zelda, the incredibly feats of what Samus did in space, or heaven forbid, listing all of the Pokemon in the universe? This is set in the Touhou/Smash Bros universe (Although the very first Touhou/Mario story was Touhou Galaxy with strictly Mario and Touhou characters WAY back in 2013 before I decided to more characters in the sequel, but Touhou Galaxy 2 was still Touhou/Mario, so i'm still keeping the tradition of having this be Touhou/Mario, JUST like I am with RWBY/Mario despite it having the Smash characters.) so it obviously makes sense that there would be books listing all of the things these people have done. Then, regarding the Gensokyo gals, there is a book that lists all of the Youkai and their spell cards. You want to know what that is? The Grimoire of Marisa. Yes, Marisa Kirisame wrote a book about all the Youkai and their Danmaku spells. That is how Larxene was able to find Flandre in a book. And THIRD of all... really, you're just going to slam me by meshing Paper Mario elements with the 3D Elements? Are you kidding me? I've been doing this for YEARS in this series and personally, I think it meshes rather well. If you don't like it, then you're obviously not going to love the third remake in this series. Revenge of the Shadow Queen. Yeah! It's gonna have a lot of Paper Mario elements in it like Rogueport, the Shadow Queen, the Crystal Stars and what have you while having it be in a 3D environment. I've did it before and I'm sure as hell going to do it again. It's my story, and it's my series, I can do whatever I want with it. You can't force someone to change their story just because you don't like it. And if you don't like it? Then honestly, i'm not sure what to tell you other than bloody deal with it. THINK. BEFORE. YOU. REVIEW. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.**************

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario B (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Akira, Ann and Morgana landed on the starship when they returned. "Phew. That was fun." Ann said.

"What'd you do?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, we slid down a tree slide." Ann replied.

"That sounds fun!" Haru said.

"Filled with spiky plants, Wigglers, Spinies and bottomless pits."

"Challenging…" Makoto mused. "Fascinating."

Yusuke looked up. "I hate to ruin the moment, but it looks like we have company approaching us, and by the looks of it, it looks to be a bear."

"A BEAR?!" Ann and Morgana yelled and turned to see the bear coming in for a landing as they screamed and quickly hid Mokou and Marisa, while Akira simply side stepped out of the way.

"What are you hiding behind us for?" Mokou asked.

"Do you guys not have any bears in Gensokyo?" Ann asked.

"I dunno… I'm sure there's some bear youkai in Gensokyo probably hibernating or something." Mokou shrugged and then the bear landed on the ground, nearly falling but composing himself.

"Huh, so that led me here?" He wondered and then saw everyone looking at him, not sure if he was friend or foe. "Howdy there!"

**End BGM**

"Wait a minute…" Mario walked closer to him. "Banjo? Is that you?"

"Well, I'll be! If it isn't Mario!" Banjo exclaimed.

**BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh my goodness!" Peach exclaimed. "Banjo! It's been far too long."

"Princess Peach! It's been ages." Banjo smiled.

"You guys know him?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah, we've met a long time ago in the past." Mario said while Young Link walked over to Banjo.

"Hey big guy." Young Link said.

"Link! Why, after all these years, you haven't grown an inch!" He said and then put him into a chokehold, giving him a noogie while he was at it.

"How in the world does he know about him?" Toon Link asked.

"I dunno, must've been in those retro days I've been hearing about." Link shrugged. "I think… oh… that Super Nintendo thingamobob that Ness was playing the other day? Mmm, I'm not sure."

Banjo turned to Daisy. "Princess Daisy! My, I hardly recognized you!"

"YES! HE REMEMBERS!" Daisy cheered and went to hug the big guy, while the Toad Brigade, minus Toadette went to crowd around him.

"Ooooh… wish I was part of the crew back in the day…" Toadette sighed, watching Yoshi join in as well.

"Hey Kazooie! Look who it is!"

Kazooie popped up out of the backpack. "What's all the rack-… holy cow, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She exclaimed.

"What have you been up to recently?" Peach asked.

"Oh, you know, hanging around Spiral Mountain and making sure Gruntilda isn't acting up again. Oh, there was also the time we were in car-"

Kazooie smacked him upside the head. "We don't _talk _about that. That never happened!"

"Oh, right… my mistake. Let's not get into that." Banjo chuckled. "So, who are your new friends?"

* * *

_One long introduction later__…_

"Nice to meet you all." Banjo greeted, and then saw Futaba coming up to him. "Oh? What can I do for ya?"

"Soooo… would you mind if I had your autograph? I've played your games when I was younger!" Futaba grinned.

"Our what?" Kazooie asked while Banjo laughed.

"Why sure!" He said, pulling out a pencil and notepad, then writing his and Kazooie's name on it and gave it to her. "Here ya go!"

Futaba squealed. "Thank you!" She said and ran off.

"So, Mario, where's Luigi? I haven't seen him."

"He was with us earlier…" Youmu mused as they had returned. "I'm wondering if he's petrified in fear."

"Now now, let's not doubt Luigi and have some faith. He'll return." Yuyuko said.

"Is he cowering against a Boo again? That is _so _like him. He's probably wetting himself right now." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie, be nice!"

"What? It's true!"

**End BGM**

"I'm picking up on a ship coming toward us!" Tails exclaimed as they saw Samus' ship coming in and then landing on the landing strip as Samus walked out, holding on to her side while the Pokemon walked out with the Metroid floating out as well. "Oh, it's only Samus."

"How come you didn't recognize it?" Sonic asked.

"It didn't specify." Tails sheepishly said.

"Hmm? Who's the bear?" Samus asked.

"This is Banjo. You've never met him?" Captain Toad asked.

"Oh, _this _is Banjo that I've heard about in the first Smash tournament? Sorry if we've never met, I wasn't interested in chatting with people back in the day."

"Aww, don't sweat it. You must be… uh… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Samus. Samus Aran." Samus said with a small smile, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too." She said and then turned to the others, looking rather serious. "I found Luigi."

"If you found him, why isn't he here?" Yuyuko asked. "Is he still in the ship?"

"No. Xemnas took him."

"WHAT?!" All of them, minus Banjo and Kazooie, yelled.

**BGM: Disquieting (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Who?" Banjo asked as Marisa whispered in their ears about who Xemnas is along with Organization XIII. "Oh."

"Organization XIII, huh. Why so many? Too many people decided to be edgy or something?" Kazooie asked. "Or are they all just a bunch of old farts?"

"How… how did Xemnas take Luigi away?!" Daisy asked.

"From what I could tell, he said they were interested in him for whatever reason. I don't know what use they have for him since I just saw the end of their battle when I went to go check up on him." She replied. "He got away before I had the chance to take him out."

Sora groaned. "That's just great! First they come here to torment us and now they kidnap Luigi!" He complained and then sighed. "I'm so sorry for dragging you guys into this…"

"It's not your fault. None of us would've known this would happen." Samus said. "They seem to know us personally though, so that's probably unnerving."

A fiery aura surrounded Daisy. "They… they kidnapped… my guy… they… KIDNAPPED… MY GUY!" She screamed. "THAT'S IT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON XEMNAS, I'M KICKING HIS ASS SO HARD, IT'S GONNA BE THE ONLY THING HE'LL FEEL WHEN I'M BUSY STRANGLING HIM!"

"Ooof… that's a bit dark." Kazooie said. "We don't see her for years and she's planning on killin' someone already!"

Mario cracked his knuckles. "If he touches one little hair on my brother… so help me…"

"Aaaand that's dark too! Goodness, everyone changes over the years!"

"If someone were to kidnap you, Kazooie. I'd be doing the same thing." Banjo said.

"Eh, fair point!"

"Alright, let's all just calm down." Akira said. "Luigi got kidnapped and we're all itching to go get him back, but let's not get too obsessed over this."

"He's right." Makoto said. "Obsessing over this will make us too distracted and will leave us wide open. We need to calm down, even _if _it's a loved one or a family member."

Mario took a deep breath. "You're right…"

"…Oh… alright… but if he does _anything _to Luigi…" Daisy grumbled.

"We'll get him back, I know we will." Peach smiled.

"You're right." Daisy sighed. "We'll get him back… we definitely will."

"Exactly! There's nothing to worry about."

"But there should be something to worry about! Xemnas has Luigi!" Donald exclaimed.

"And we'll knock him down while getting Luigi back." Sonic said.

"Exactly! They just entered a line they shouldn't have crossed… and we'll take 'em down!" Knuckles said as they all nodded.

"Right, we'll get him back!" Sora grinned. "Hopefully they didn't go far. Maybe they're in one of the galaxies that popped up!"

"Yeah! Let's go take a look." Ann nodded as they went to check on the map.

**End BGM**

"Okay, so they probably went to either Freezy Flake or Rolling Masterpiece by the looks of it." Pit said.

"Or they're probably hiding behind that Hungry Luma right there." Dark Pit said.

"No, they wouldn't hide at a galaxy that hasn't been created yet." Lubba said, and then the Hungry Luma came flying to them. "And speak of the devil!"

"We'll go to Freezy Flake. We might find Luigi there." Banjo said.

"We'll go with you." Sora told him.

"Thanks!"

"I'll go with you too!" Mokou said as Sora nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"We'll take Rolling Masterpiece." Sonic said with Tails and Knuckles nodding, but instead of going on the Launch Star, they took the X-Tornado instead and flew off while Banjo and Sora, Donald and Goofy went to Freezy Flake right as Palutena fed the Hungry Luma some Star Bits before it took off and changed into a Galaxy.

"Beat Block Galaxy? …I'll take a look!" Palutena said and took off.

"Do you think we should go help her?" Pit asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Dark Pit said and walked off.

"If you say so…"

* * *

_At Freezy Flake__…_

**BGM: Freezy Flake Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The five of them landed on the ground near a hut. "Brrr! It's a bit chilly out here!" Sora shuddered. "Banjo, could you lend some of your fur?"

"How about you grow some fur on those hairless arms and legs of yours instead, ya hairless knucklehead?" Kazooie snarkily said.

"Hey!"

"Now now, Kazooie. Be nice." Banjo said. "I'm sure you'll warm up soon, Sora!"

"Here's hoping." Sora shivered a bit.

"It's not that cold out here… okay, maybe a little bit." Mokou said where Sora noticed two Fire Flowers nearby.

"Hey, isn't that the Fire Flower thingy that we heard before?"

"I believe it is!" Goofy said as Banjo picked it up and absorbed it, as his fur turned completely red with his backpack having fire painted on it.

"So this is the power of a Fire Flower…" Banjo mused, conjuring up a small flame as Sora picked one up as well, absorbing it as well, where his outfit had changed to looking strikingly similar to his Valor Form.

"Well, I definitely feel warmer!" Sora said.

"Sora! Look at your clothes!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh, hello!" Sora exclaimed. "I thought I lost my Valor Form!"

"Hmm, maybe it's not actually your Valor Form, but it changed to look like it." Goofy mused.

Sora conjured up fire in his hand. "Well, I'm liking this." He said before it hit him. "Ack! Put it out! Put it out!" He exclaimed, waving his hand before it extinguished. "Phew… hey, that actually didn't hurt now that I think about it." He mused.

"It shouldn't have." Mokou teased while rolling her eyes before they started throwing fireballs together until they uncovered a Sling Star from a Snow Goomba as they launched toward the next planet, as Sora had the wild idea to throw fireballs at Snow Goombas and trees, uncovering Star Chips and a Warp Pipe that caught Banjo's attention and then he went into it right when a Launch Star showed up after the Disney trio and Mokou collected the Star Chips.

"Hello there!" The Chimp from Fluffy Bluff Galaxy waved. "See if you can beat my high score of 500 points!"

"500 points? 500 points is nothing, we can do that in our sleep!" Kazooie said.

"You also have thirty seconds."

"That's… a challenge."

"Aw shucks, we can handle it." Banjo said. "After all, we have a Fire Flower!"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Ready! Go!" The Chimp exclaimed as the Gummits popped up on the ice, and then Banjo pulled Kazooie out of the backpack, pulled out a welding mask and put it on as he cocked Kazooie, then she proceeded to breathe fire at the Gummits, popping everything in sight while Banjo whistled a tune. Gummits, Golden Gummits, not even the Spiky Gummits were safe from the flames… and exactly thirty seconds later, the Chimp was speechless. "I… I… that was… 1000 points…" He jawdropped, giving them the Power Star before fainting.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" Kazooie said as they went back into the Warp Pipe and walked over to the Bowser Statue, with Kazooie burning it down. "That's ironic. The big bad turtle guy went down by fire!"

Banjo chuckled. "It kind of is!" He said as they went down the ice slide and they landed on the Snow Field Planet where Banjo threw fireballs at the snow blocks to destroy them and melted the Lil' Brrs around the area, while also getting a Comet Medal. "What's this?"

"Looks like a shiny coin of sorts."

"We'll ask Mario about it later." Banjo said as they went into a Warp Pipe that took them to the Lava Lake Planet.

"Wait a second, lava and snow mixed together? That doesn't make sense!" Kazooie exclaimed.

"Aw, doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Bah, that's because you never question logic at all!" Kazooie said as Banjo pushed a giant snowball on the lava to make a path where Banjo did this a few times while avoiding the Lil' Embers before they destroyed the last Bowser statue to uncover the Power Star, which they took.

"Alright! Let's head back." Banjo said as they flew off back to the Starship.

* * *

_With the Disney Trio and Mokou..._

"Ack! What's with this blizzard?!" Sora asked as they were caught in the middle of it.

"No idea, but it's annoying!" Donald exclaimed.

"We'll get through this, I know it!" Goofy said.

"Nnngh… and I thought the blizzards in Arendelle were annoying!" Sora complained.

"Remind me to never go to Arendelle if the blizzards are like this!" Mokou exclaimed as they worked their way through the blizzard until they found a Launch Star as they quickly launched out where they landed on a large ice platform.

"Where are we?" Donald asked.

"Seems like we're going to be having a fight." Sora said.

"And you'd be right about that!" A voice said as they saw a portal opening up to reveal Xigbar approaching them.

"Oh good, we get to knock you senseless again!" Sora said.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't count on it." Xigbar smirked. "You're fighting someone else."

"And who would that be? Darkside?" Sora snickered along with Donald and Goofy.

"Pffft, no, that guy can't take a hit to save his life. I'm talking about an old pal of yours back at Olympus." He smirked. "Remember how Hercules launched them all into space and Zeus threw that thunderbolt to destroy them all? Well, we managed to put one Titan back together." He said and snapped his fingers, where the Ice Titan landed on the ground and roared.

**BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts III)**

"You remember your old pal Ice Titan, do ya?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Sora exclaimed.

Xigbar laughed and then opened up a dark corridor. "You guys play nice now!" He said and then walked in.

"Sora, can you summon two Keyblades like you did last time?" Donald asked.

Sora summoned the Ultima. "Don't need to!" He said, holding his Keyblade in one hand while his hand burst into flames. "Let's go!"

"Right!" The two nodded as they quickly avoided Ice Titan's blizzard breath as Sora quickly jumped in the air and Aerial Dodged to get a boost and used Firaga while also throwing a fireball at him, as Ice Titan blocked it with his arm and punched the ground as icicles shot out of the ground as Sora saw this and glided out of the way as he ran over and slashed his foot before rolling out of the way to avoid getting kicked while Donald unleashed a Firaga spell and Goofy blocked a few icicles with his shield before using Goofy Tornado on him and then Sora used Magnega to pull Goofy back before he got stepped on, then Mokou flew over to punch him in the face and flew back to avoid getting swiped at it with his sharp claws.

Ice Titan slammed his foot on the ground to form ice pillars to try and launch them in the air, but they quickly avoided it while Mokou noticed the pillars made stepping stones. "Sora! Over here!"

"Got it!" Sora nodded as he ran up to the stepping stones as Mokou flew next to him and Donald and Goofy were behind him as Ice Titan used his blizzard attack but Mokou got in the way and formed a fire wall to counteract the blizzard as Sora jumped above Mokou as he quickly used Ragnarok to hit Ice Titan in the face, and Donald used a Firaga while Sora and Goofy used Goofy Bombardier right on Ice Titan's head.

Ice Titan roared and quickly launched icicles at the gang after dismissing the ice pillars, but Sora used Reflega to send some back and then Ice Titan punched the ground to have icicles pop out of the ground again, forcing them to dodge before Ice Titan fired an icy laser from his mouth which Mokou retaliated by launching a stream of fire at the laser, both of them colliding and making an explosion as Mokou flew through the smoke and fire punched the Ice Titan in the face to make it stumble, only to retaliate and backhanded Mokou straight into an ice pillar, then fired another ice laser to freeze her solid.

"Mokou!" Sora exclaimed before narrowly dodging Ice Titan throwing icicles at him where Donald quickly used Donald Flare to throw fireworks at the titan before getting kicked away and then the icicles knocked Goofy down and knocking them both out, leaving Sora along to deal with the Titan. "Oh great…"

Suddenly, there was an explosion and Mokou had escaped from her icy prison. "Alright… now you pissed me off!" Mokou yelled and flew over to Ice Titan. "Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" She yelled, sending a fire tornado as Ice Titan tried to freeze it, but it didn't do any good as the fire tornado slammed into him and severely weakened him, sending him down on one knee. "Come on, Sora. Let's melt this sucker!"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded.

Mokou pulled out a Spell Card. "This will be your tomb. HAH!" She slammed the Spell Card into the ground where Mount Fuji appeared out of nowhere and the two of them were at the peak where the two of them looked at each other and nodded as Sora grabbed a snowboard and got into position as Mokou snapped her fingers as Mount Fuji erupted, sending lava high into the sky with Sora still on it, then Mokou directed the lava toward the Ice Titan as Sora started surfing on it as he launched some fireballs of his own where the wave of lava flew over to the Ice Titan. "Burn for eternity!" Mokou yelled and swung her hand down, where the lava suddenly formed into a fiery fist, Sora still on top, as it slammed into Ice Titan, making a powerful explosion as Sora was launched back to Mokou, the former slamming his head into the snow and got comically stuck while Mokou had her arms folded and had a smirk of approval, then Mount Fuji disappeared as Sora was back to normal.

Ice Titan roared… before falling to the ground in defeat, where a Power Star appeared in his place.

**End BGM**

Donald and Goofy got back up after Sora used Curaga on them both. "Thanks, Mokou."

"Ah, don't sweat it." Mokou grinned as they took the Power Star, both of them high fiving before flying off.

* * *

_At Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy__…_

The X-Tornado landed on the Starting Planet where Knuckles immediately saw the Power Star stuck in a ball. "Ha! Score!" He said as he ran toward it and punched the glass ball, but it didn't shatter. "Huh?" He wondered before punching it repeatedly, but nothing happened. "What's going on?!"

"I wonder if you have to take it somewhere before it can open?" Tails wondered.

"That's probably it." Sonic nodded.

"What are we supposed to do, roll on it?" Knuckles asked.

"We can give it a shot!" Tails said and then got on top of it.

"Tails, I was joking! Get off of there!" Knuckles yelled.

"Nah, I got this!" Tails said as he was rolling the ball and jumped on a launch pad that launched him to another planet. "WHOOOOOOOA!"

"Welp, there he goes…" Knuckles sighed and then a Launch Star popped up.

"Come on, we're not gonna let him get ahead of us!" Sonic said as he got in the Launch Star and launched off.

"Not everything is a race, ya know!" Knuckles exclaimed as he followed the two where Sonic landed next to Tails.

"You alright?"

"Just a little woozy, but I can manage!"

"That's good. Now let's keep going!" Sonic said with Tails nodding and then Knuckles landed near them as they took off with Sonic and Knuckles taking care of the Goombas as Tails found a key and grabbed it where he made his way around and found the key panel, where Knuckles helped him unlock it as Tails launched away to another planet as Sonic and Knuckles went with him via Launch Star to the Palette Planet, Tails guiding his way through with the help of the Space Junk before they got on the elevator, with Tails squishing a few Goombas with the ball, then the three of them went around to hit some flipswitches to have a ruler bridge appear as Tails rolled onto it and got into another launch pad to send him flying to the Wooden Planet, with Sonic and Knuckles landing near him.

When Tails started rolling, some Grinders started cutting the planet to try and stop him, but Knuckles punched them to destroy them while Sonic ran over to collect the Comet Medal where Tails made his way to another ruler and landed on another planet, where a Silver Chomp started rolling toward him, forcing Tails to roll into him, knocking both him and the Silver Chomp back. "Want us to help you?" Knuckles asked.

"No, I got this!" Tails said as he rolled over and slammed into the Silver Chomp.

"Alright, we'll hang back and watch!" Sonic said, watching the two slam into each other repeatedly before Tails eventually knocked the Silver Chomp into the abyss, having another ruler appear as Tails rolled his way to victory, where the glass ball broke and the Power Star was freed.

"Oh, NOW it breaks!" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Eh, whatever. At least we got it!" Sonic said as the trio collected the Power Star and flew off.

* * *

_At Beat Block Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Beep Block Skyway (Super Mario 3D World)**

Palutena landed on the ground and saw the Beat Blocks started blinking three times and disappearing while some other Beat Blocks reappeared. "Oh, I see… they start changing to the beat of the song. Not bad!" She said as she walked over, making her way around the Beat Blocks and timing her jumps to the beat as the Beat Blocks kept changing to the beat of the song. Palutena jumped over to collect the Comet Medal and jumped back, kicking a Goombeetle off the beat block to the abyss, then she got onto a platform and saw a stairway of Beat Blocks in front of her, complete with Silver Stars.

"Oh, fascinating…" Palutena mused as she walked over and jumped up, proceeded to grab the Silver Stars and timing her jumps to the beat, taking out any Goombeetle or Octoomba in the way before she grabbed the last Silver Star and then climbed up to grab the Power Star.

**End BGM**

"Piece of cake!" She grinned, and then a dark corridor popped up. "Oh?" She turned to it, summoning her staff and watched Xigbar walking out of it.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well well well, if it isn't Pretty Palutena." Xigbar smirked.

Palutena's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just repeating what some old god used to say." He smirked at her. "So, tell me something Palutena. You consider yourself a benevolent goddess, do you not?"

"Yes, that is correct." Palutena smiled.

"Heh, yeah, it sounds pretty great that everyone would adore the great Palutena, including your little flightless chicken friend."

"He has a name, you know."

"Pretty dumb name if you ask me. His name is _Pit? _That's really creative. Heh, as if!"

"What are you getting at?" Palutena glared, her smile disappearing.

Xigbar started slowly circling around her, his smile not disappearing. "I'm just saying that pretty soon, everyone is going to stop believing how good you truly are."

"That's ridiculous. Everyone has faith in me. They all believe that I'm a benevolent ruler, and I am!"

Xigbar stopped walking, his back turned to her. "Tell that to Medusa."

"Huh?!" Palutena turned to him in surprise. "What do you-"

Xigbar turned to her, his smile disappearing. "Medusa was your sister, and what did you do? You turned her into a monster."

"That's because she was destroying people's lives!"

"But did you ever stop and ask her why she was doing it? Was she doing it for the heck of it… or was she doing it for a different reason? Tell me something, you two were the best of friends, but what changed?"

"I'm not sure… we were busy watching over the people and then one day… she started growing distant from me before she started becoming… someone else."

"Do you know why?"

"No…"

Xigbar smirked. "I'll tell you why. It's because you were hogging all the glory. You were receiving praise and love from the people, and Medusa was getting the short end of the stick. She grew jealous of you, Palutena… and you took pride in the prayers and gifts that the people were giving you, and that pride didn't make you see what was wrong with Medusa. Her jealousy started spiraling out of control, changing her heart before she succumbed to it, and you flat out ignored her. Was she trying to reach out to you?"

"I… I can't say for sure…"

"Ah! There's the pride that's speaking. You didn't listen to her pleas, you didn't listen to her begging… you ignored her. She started resenting you and made an army out of her own out of spite, before she turned you into stone. In my opinion, Medusa was in the right… and then your little chicken winged angel came to your aid and stopped her, destroying her for good. However, 25 years later, she was revived from the darkness and planned to finish what she started, unaware of her being a puppet to none other than Hades."

Palutena clenched her fists. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at… is how you didn't even bat an eye when Medusa started destroying the people. You didn't even _hesitate _on turning her into a monster. That was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"I… I…"

"So who's the real monster here? Was it Medusa… or was it _you?__" _

Palutena's eyes widened. "No… no, it's not me, it was Medusa! She was destroying everything, I was stopping her! I banished her to the Underworld to make her stop!"

"And yet, you didn't even hesitate or see any changes into Medusa before it was too late. This confirms my suspicions. The real monster is you."

"No! That's not true!"

Xigbar started circling around her. "If you had seen the changes in Medusa before you turned her into that thing, then she'd still be by your side! If you had shared the stuff you were getting with Medusa, then she'd still be by your side! Do you deny this?"

"…Nngh…" Palutena uncomfortably put her hand on her upper right arm. "I…"

"That look in your eyes proves it. You're _guilty. _If you're guilty, then that means you're lying. You _DID _see some changes into Medusa, you DID see her start getting jealous of you, and you did nothing about it. Do you deny this too?"

"Mmph…"

"I'm not hearing a no." Xigbar smirked. "You basically ignored your sister. _Your family. _All for hogging it all for yourself and not sharing it. You're just as bad as Hades, if not worse." He said.

Palutena fought her tears. "I'm… I'm not!"

"If you're not, then where's Medusa right now? Oh that's right, she's dead." Xigbar said. "You killed your own family. Tell me… does Pit know about this?"

Palutena stiffened. "No… don't bring him into this!"

"Ah, so he doesn't? Interesting! Well now, since Pit doesn't know that you had him kill your family member, this might actually shake his faith in you to the point he won't want to serve from you anymore." He chuckled and then opened up a corridor of darkness. "You're hiding a dark secret, and it's bound to be revealed eventually. Next time we meet… you better have told Pit about this, or I'm telling him myself. Think about it." He walked in, having it disappear.

Palutena stood there, before dropping to her knees and hugged herself, tears falling from her eyes as she wasn't sure what to do, silently sobbing to herself. "Medusa… I'm… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed, but no one was there to hear her.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Xemnas put Luigi down on the ground and backed up slowly. "You will serve us well, Luigi."

"Oh great, we're gonna have a coward with us? Greeeeat, we might as well call him Demyx 2.0!" Larxene complained.

"I'm sure Luigi will serve us well." Marluxia said.

"Yes. He most likely will." A voice said as they turned to see Xehanort himself approaching the unconscious Luigi. "This man has lived a rough life, living in the shadows of his brother. I think it's time for him to be the hero of his own story." He said, a dark aura surrounding his hand and aiming it directly at Luigi, flashing his signature smirk as a dark aura surrounded Luigi before it disappeared and then Xehanort chuckled, watching the plumber slowly raise up with his eyes still closed. "Awaken, Mr. L." He said, watching him open his eyes, only to have his pupils turn yellow.

* * *

**Fire Emblem Three Houses is so much fun. I was wrong about it, I thought the school setting was gonna suck (which is why I kinda held off on not wanting to get it until I saw GameXplain showing the opening cutscene that made me rethink on getting it) but it's SO much fun! No spoilers please! I'm at the part where I killed Kostas and i'm learning more on this Lostas guy (I think that's his name) on why he turned his sword toward the church. Haven't got to him yet so i'm sure this is gonna get interesting on why he did this. He sounded like a great guy so i'm not sure what happened.**

**By the way, what house are you in? I'm with the Black Eagles!**

**Edit: Fixed the small error that Pikminfan pointed out. Not sure how I didn't catch that.**


	10. We Grow 'Em Big!

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen Lady Palutena… I hope she's okay." Pit hoped as he was in the dining hall in the Blue Typhoon.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably got caught up in an unexpected boss fight." Dark Pit said.

"I guess…"

"In the meantime, I'm gonna go watch Bayonetta cream Sora." Dark Pit said.

"Wait… what's this now?" Pit asked, quickly finishing his Floor Ice Cream and hurried off to find everyone on the strip, watching Bayonetta and Sora getting themselves ready.

"I hope you're not going to fall so easily like last time. It would be oh so disappointing." Bayonetta smirked.

"Don't worry… I know what you're capable of."

"Do you now? Well now, let's see what you've learned from our last encounter." She said, prepping her guns while Sora summoned his Ultima.

Akira walked forward. "The first one to fall on the ground KO'd is the loser. Now… begin!"

**BGM: The Valedictory Elegy (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/Ultimate)**

Sora and Bayonetta ran toward each other, with Bayonetta stopping and charging up Bullet Climax and fired at Sora, but he quickly slid underneath the bullets and quickly used Aerial Slam on Bayonetta, then quickly using Thundaga to hit her, then he landed on the ground and attempted to do Ars Arcanum, but Bayonetta used Witch Time to slow him down and proceeded to have Madama Butterfly come over to punch Sora across the strip.

Sora quickly recovered with Aerial Recovery and ran over, quickly using Triple Firaga on her, but Bayonetta rolled out of the way and shot him up before running to him and used a Heel Slide attack to send him up in the air as she used After Burner Kick to combo him up in the air and quickly axe kicked him to the ground before punching him away.

Bayonetta smirked and used her hair as a hammer to try and hammer Sora, but he quickly recovered and backflipped, using a Curaga spell as he ran over and used Strike Raid, but Bayonetta used Bat Within to dodge the attack and grabbed the Keyblade. "That was silly of you." She smirked and ran over to Sora, but he quickly summoned it back, which Bayonetta didn't seem to mind and jumped in the air, going for another axe kick, but Sora jumped out of the way and used Blizzaga Pursuit along with Triple Blizzaga to freeze her there, and then he used Zantetsuken to send her back, and then used Ars Arcanum to knock her in the air and used Thundaga.

Bayonetta landed on the ground after being hit by the Thundaga spell. "Tell me that's not all the tricks that you can do."

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Sora smirked.

"Good, because I'd hate to have it end so shortly." Bayonetta smirked and ran toward Sora, shooting him up but Sora used Reflega to send the bullets back to her and Sora stabbed the ground, suddenly summoning a huge pirate ship with him on top of it and commanded the ship to hit Bayonetta, but Bayonetta quickly had Madama to stop the ship as she jumped up and had the hair returned to her and ran to him, where Sora quickly put away his Ultima and summoned the Wheel of Fate. "Oh? Summoning a new toy?" She smirked. "I'm afraid it won't do you any good." She said, not caring that the ship was violently rocking and Heel Kicked Sora, but he blocked and quickly jumped back and used Waterza, summoning a wall of water and blasting her with water. "Nnngh! Like some water will do you any good!"

Sora smirked and his Keyblade started to change into a spear and started skewering Bayonetta repeatedly as she quickly retaliated by firing her guns at him, but he blocked with the Highwind and then jumped up and quickly used Waterga, before using Thundaga after drenching Bayonetta as she let out a scream, then Sora landed and quickly impaled her a few times before it changed into the Storm Flag and then he swung down, hitting Bayonetta on the head before swinging it over to send Bayonetta fly in the air.

Bayonetta recovered and smirked, as she started glowing a rainbow-like aura. "Avavago!" She yelled, summoning Gomorrah as Sora's eyes widened and quickly used a Curaga spell before jumping back to avoid Gamorrah as he quickly impaled the beast before he grabbed Sora and chomped down on him, before letting out his elephant-like roar to knock Sora down and dismissing the ship as Bayonetta walked over to Sora and planted her foot on his chest.

"Looks like I win again, boy."

"Yeah… but there's something you should know. I don't give up!" He exclaimed, planting the tip of his Keyblade to the ground and used Eruption to knock her off, as Sora got back up and quickly used Sonic Blade as Bayonetta tried to fight back, but Sora wouldn't let her as he quickly used Stun Impact to stun her and then he jumped back. "It's over!" He yelled, charging up Ragnarok and unleashing it, as Bayonetta got back up and smirked.

"Nice try!" She smirked and went through the hole. "But you won't win!" She smirked, unaware of the Ragnarok turning around and then smacking her from behind. "AGH!" She yelled as it exploded on her back and then Sora used Zantetsuken to finish the job, knocking her unconscious.

**End BGM**

"The battle is decided! Sora is the winner!" Akira called out as everyone started clapping and cheering while Link and Pit looked at each other.

**BGM: Starship Mario B (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Your turn! What?! What do you mean my turn! It's definitely your turn! No way, I'm going after you! STOP THAT!" The two of them yelled at the same time.

"Oh good grief…" Zelda groaned.

Sora walked over to Bayonetta and offered his hand to her. "You did great!" Sora smiled.

Bayonetta chuckled. "So that's the power of the Keyblade, hmm? I may have underestimated you a bit." She said, getting helped up by Sora, then she patted him on the shoulder. "If you ever need assistance, I'll be around." She said and walked off.

"Huh, what do you know, he gained her respect." Daisy said. "That's impressive."

"Yup." Peach chuckled.

"Man, I'm liking this kid more and more!" Marisa grinned.

"Oooh, I see where this is going." Reimu teased.

"Not THAT kind of like, doofus!" Marisa punched her in the arm, causing Reimu to laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder what it'd be like to fight him…" Remilia mused. "He certainly caught my interest."

"You're going after me. I'd like to test him myself." Youmu said.

"I'll be rooting for you, Youmu!" Yuyuko smiled.

"I'll go after you." Sakuya said.

"Oooh! I want to go next!" Flandre grinned.

"I'll take a crack at him!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Yeesh, guys! One at a time!" Sora laughed.

"Gawrsh, it looks like everyone wants to fight Sora." Goofy mused.

"It must have been a big deal defeating Bayonetta. I wonder why." Donald wondered.

"I want to take a crack at Sora too!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Hey, I want a piece of him!" Meiling said. "I want to see if he can handle martial arts from yours truly."

"I'd offer, but I have a feeling I might accidentally kill him." Samus mused.

Bayonetta hummed to herself and saw Banjo walking over to her. "Oh, hello Banjo."

"You're not hurt after that fight, are you?" Kazooie asked. "My pride would've been hurt if I lost like that!"

"Pride? It was just a friendly spar, nothing to worry about." Bayonetta chuckled. "After all, now I know what he's capable of, I will see to it that I will win our next spar."

"That's the spirit! Never lose your fighting spirit after losing a fight!" Banjo smiled.

"Just one question!" Kazooie said. "WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT?! You suddenly turned nude all of a sudden, and you used your hair to, like, turn it into monsters!"

Bayonetta laughed. "Oh, my dear Kazooie. There's more to it than that."

"Oh yeah? Like what!"

"Why, I'm an Umbra Witch for one."

"WITCH?! Are you affiliated with that green fat witch!"

"Hm? No, I don't believe I am. Umbra Witches are something else. We're not green or "fat" as you have said." She said and explained what her race.

"Oooooh, that sounds intriguing." Banjo mused.

"But what does this have to do with hair?" Kazooie wondered.

"Hmmhmmhmm, sign a contract with a demonic beast and you'll figure it out." Bayonetta said and then walked off.

"…Do you think I'll go featherless?" Kazooie wondered.

"Nah, let's not worry about that."

"Good, because I don't think I would want to anyway!"

Lubba approached the monitor on the Starship. "Hmm, a Grand Star is nearby, yet I'm picking up on a powerful object…"

"What is it?" Meiling asked.

"Like some kind of robot is taking hold of it."

"Robot, eh?" Nitori smirked. "I bet I can use some of its parts when we finish it off."

"Alright, I can take it out. Anyone else want to come?" Meiling asked.

"I wanna come!" Nitori said.

"I'll go too." Makoto said.

"You can count me in!" Futaba grinned.

"Great, let's go." Meiling said as they flew off.

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Fiery Flotilla (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The four girls landed on the ground and then Futaba went into her Phantom Thief appearance and called upon Necromonicon, quickly going inside. "Alright, let's rock!" She said.

"Right." Makoto nodded, putting her mask on and getting ready to roll as they walked over and encountered some Fizzlits, where Meiling and Makoto, now Queen, quickly punched them into the abyss and then noticed some Bullet Bills launching toward them and one of them locked on to Queen but she grabbed it with her bare hands and threw it back to the cage, destroying it and freeing up some Star Bits.

"Oooh, not bad!" Meiling grinned as they walked ahead and jumped across some disappearing platforms and Nitori washed away the Fizzlits that were near them, then she hit the lever to have the moving platform move, although they were in the range of Undergrunt Gunners and Buzz Bombers.

"I don't think so!" Oracle smirked, quickly using her hacking skills to take control of a Buzz Bomber as it turned around and shot the Undergrunt Gunners. "How does it feel being hacked? Hehehehe!" She smirked, and then a Bullet Bill hit the Buzz Bomber in retaliation, destroying the both of them. "Aww… I was having fun."

"Teach _me _those skills one of these days!" Nitori grinned as they got to the next platform and hit the lever again, then Meiling and Nitori cleared the way of floating mines and then Queen grabbed another Bullet Bill and threw it at the cage, causing the Undergrunt Gunner to jawdrop and cower in fear as they went through and then hopped off before they would get sucked into the black hole, and then they were greeted by a Hammer Bro and a few Egg Pawns.

"We'll take care of you!" The Hammer Bro smirked as the Egg Pawns pulled out their ray guns and fired at them, but Nitori used a blockade of water to stop them and then quickly sent a stream of water to knock the Egg Pawns into the abyss while Queen kicked the Hammer Bro into the abyss as well, then Meiling tore the cage off that held a lever, and then pulled it as the trio got on as the platform moved, but some airships decided to block their way, but unfortunately for them, Meiling and Nitori quickly took care of all of the Egg Pawns, Buzz Bombers and Hammer Bros on the ships while also nabbing a Comet Medal, then they got on a platform that contained a Launch Star and launched the trio toward the battle arena.

**End BGM**

Bowser Jr came in with Orbot and Cubot. "You think we'll just give you the Grand Star? Well, too bad, we're not going to let that happen!" Junior yelled.

"Yeah, we'll knock your blocks off!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Why do I have the feeling this is gonna end horribly?" Orbot questioned, casually leaning on his elbow.

"Hehehehe! Let's crush them!" Junior smirked. "Let's get 'em, Megahammer!" He exclaimed as a machine rose up from nothing and formed into a machine, with the trio attaching to the body, turning it into a head and raised its hammers in the air.

**BGM: Mollusque Lanceur Battle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Oracle, you think you can hack this?" Queen asked.

"I'll give it a shot! In the meantime… I'm powering you up!" She said, powering up their strength.

"Thanks!" Nitori said.

"Let's do this!" Meiling smirked as Megahammer fired Bullet Bills and a Banzai Bill at them, where Meiling prepared herself with the Banzai Bill and stopped it with her hands, sliding back a few feet before she threw it back at Megahammer, striking the head.

"I'm picking up on its weak spots!" Oracle said. "Those two bulging blue spheres on its chest, and there's one in the back. Once you destroy them, aim for the head!"

"I'll take care of the back!" Queen told them. "Let's go, Johanna!" She yelled, hopping on Johanna and driving toward the back as Meiling and Nitori quickly fired danmaku to get Megahammer's attention and then Meiling flew over and punched the left side hard enough to get it to crack, and then Megahammer slammed its hammer into her to knock her away.

"Nnngh!" Meiling winced and then shook it off.

"You alright?" Nitori asked.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Meiling nodded as Nitori conjured up water and manipulated it to form a jackhammer as she launched it over to the right side as Megahammer launched a few Bullet Bills, making a direct hit, and then it fired an electric shockwave, forcing them to jump over it as did Queen when she got into position.

"Close one." She quietly said as she punched a Bullet Bill to change its course, hitting the weakspot in the back as Megahammer attempted to turn around, but Meiling hit the right weakspot again to fully damage it, then Nitori launched a large watery drill and threw it at the left weakspot, and finally Queen punched another Bullet Bill toward it to destroy the last weak spot, exposing the head and revealing the bad trio.

"GRRRR! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Junior yelled when suddenly they sunk into the body and it aimed directly at Meiling and Nitori.

"Watch out! It's launching a devastating attack!" Oracle warned, and right on cue, Megahammer launched a King Bill directly at them. "Dodge that! There's no way to turn it around or damage it! That thing's invincible!"

"Oh crud!" Nitori exclaimed and they dodged the oncoming missile, as it went past them. "Phew."

"It's coming in from behind! It's turning around!"

"Guys! In front of you!" Queen yelled as she was driving toward them as Megahammer had raised its hammers to try and crush them, but suddenly it stopped.

"What?! What's going on?!" Junior yelled.

"Gotcha! I just hacked it!" Oracle smirked and then one of the hammers hit them on the head repeatedly. "Hehehe, why are you hitting yourself!"

"I should've seen this coming…" Orbot muttered.

"Behind you!" Queen yelled as the duo turned and saw the King Bill close to them, forcing them to dodge and the King Bill slammed into the Megahammer.

"ACK!" Junior yelled before letting out a scream. "I AM NOT GOING DOWN SO EASILY!" He yelled, ejecting from the head and switched bandanas, putting it over his mouth and transforming into Shadow Mario, landing on the ground and pulling out a paintbrush.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Did he just… change into Mario?!" Queen wondered, watching Orbot and Cubot fly up with a Buzz Bomber.

"I'd be careful! There's no telling what he'll do!" Oracle yelled.

"I'll handle this." Meiling said, cracking her knuckles and got in a battle stance, doing a 'come at me' taunt as Shadow Mario ran over and jumped in the air to punch Meiling, but she blocked it with her hand and then tossed Shadow Mario away while also kneeing him in the gut, where Shadow Mario recovered and glared at Meiling, quickly painting the ground as several Goobles rose from the goop and went straight for Meiling, but Nitori got in the way and sent a wave of water at it to destroy them easily.

"I'll handle the mess, you take care of Junior." Nitori said.

"Right!" Meiling nodded as she jumped over to him and kicked him in the face, sending Shadow Mario away which he recovered and then ran over to Meiling, doing a triple jump and went for an axe kick, but Meiling grabbed his foot and threw him toward the ground and punted him away, then she ran over and punched him in the face to send him flying into the air as she flew over and axe kicked him to the ground and then landed right on top of him.

"This isn't a battle… it's a one-sided massacre!" Oracle said.

"Tell me about it." Queen sweatdropped as Meiling picked up Shadow Mario.

"Do you accept defeat?" Meiling asked, pulling back her fist, but then Shadow Mario swung his paintbrush to splash paint in her eyes. "GAH!" She yelled, trying to rub it off and then Shadow Mario kicked her away and then fell on both knees.

"Nnngh…" Shadow Mario groaned and then took his bandana off as Junior was completely battered and bruised. "I… I'm not done yet…" He said, but then an airship came flying in.

"Junior!" General Guy called out. "Get up here now!"

"I can still fight!"

General Guy groaned and pressed a button, as a claw grabbed Bowser Jr. "Not in this state, you're not!" He said and flew off.

"Hey! Hey! I'm not done with her! Let me at 'er! LET ME GO!" Junior yelled while the Buzz Bomber flew off with the two bots, but it fell on deaf ears.

**End BGM**

"…Okay, that was something." Queen said as she took her mask off and saw the Grand Star flying toward them.

"On the bright side, we got another Grand Star!" Meiling smiled, taking the Grand Star as the four of them flew off.

However… unaware by any of them, a shadowy figure watched them with interest, taking the shape of a space dragon before flying off.

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

The four of them landed on the starship, with Oracle getting out of Necromomicon and deactivating her Persona attire. "Well, that was fun!" Futaba grinned as the Grand Star quickly opened up a portal for the next area.

"Aaaand we are out of here!" Lubba called out.

"…Seriously, where's Lady Palutena? Has anyone seen her!" Pit called out.

"She'll be fine! Trust me." Dark Pit told him, but even he had a bit of concern on his face as they went into the next area, which was right next to a Spiral Galaxy.

**BGM: World 4 Map (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Whoooooa!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Okay, are we in a different universe? 'Cause it feels like we're in a different universe." Cirno mused.

"Nah, I think we're still in our universe." Lubba said.

"What's the galaxy available for us?" Peach asked.

"Hmm… by the looks of it, Supermassive Galaxy." Mario said.

"I want to take a look at that!" Haru said, activating the Launch Star and flying off.

"Haru, wait!" Ann exclaimed as she and Yusuke went after her.

"I guess they've got that taken care of." Link shrugged.

"…Alright, that's it! I'm going after Lady Palutena!" Pit said, quickly stepping on the platform to activate the Launch Star and flew off to Beat Block Galaxy.

"I'll go after him." Dark Pit said, flying after him.

"I hope Palutena's alright…" Peach hoped.

"She'll be fine… right? I mean, she _is _a goddess." Marisa said.

"Hmm… why do I get the feeling something happened to her?" Reimu wondered.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Supermassive Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Haru landed on the ground, where she noticed how everything was huge. "Whoa!" She exclaimed and then Ann and Yusuke landed near her.

"Holy crap!" Ann exclaimed.

"WATCH OUT! WE GROW 'EM BIG HERE! BE CAREFUL!" A huge Luma told them, and while he was speaking normally, to the other three, it sounded like he was yelling.

"My ears…" Ann groaned.

"That'll ring my ears for a while…" Yusuke winced and then looked around. "Still, this place does seem like it would be an excellent piece of art." He mused.

"Definitely!" Ann nodded.

"How is everything so big here…? This place is weird…" Haru quietly said as they wandered across the large brick blocks and took down the large Goomba, then they climbed up to some large pipes and wandered toward the large coin, when a big Piranha Plant popped out on one of the pipes.

"Eeep!" Ann yelped and then it went back into the pipe. "Phew…" She sighed with relief as they went around it and then Ann wall jumped between a brick block and the large coin as she jumped toward the other side.

"I didn't know she could wall jump like that." Haru said.

"Well, she _did _take gymnastics, so it's not surprising." Yusuke mused as Ann tossed down a vine for them as they climbed up and jumped toward the other side, while eying the huge Thwomps.

"Okay, anyone know how to get past these? We can't go around them, we'll just fall endlessly through space…" Ann folded her arms.

"Perhaps get a hammer that could even destroy ghosts?" Yusuke suggested.

"How can a hammer destroy a ghost?" Ann asked, while Haru noticed three Buzzy Beetle Shells lying on the corner of the block and put it on, then she walked underneath the Thwomp. "HARU! NO!" She yelled as the Thwomp went to crush her, but bounced off of the helmet as Haru jumped across the gap and walked safely underneath. "What… how?!"

Yusuke spotted the shells. "Grab one of those. We'll get across safely with those." He said, putting one on as Ann did the same.

"…This feels weird…" Ann quietly said as they walked across with the Thwomps trying to squish them. "This doesn't make sense, this Thwomp is like taller than a five story building! How am I not getting killed by this?"

"One word: Logic."

"Gee, that's reassuring!" Ann rolled her eyes as they went into the Launch Star and landed on the ground and saw a large Koopa coming toward them… only for it to be destroyed by Haru who popped up from the ground with a Spin Drill.

"Hello~!" Haru waved as a Launch Star popped up. "Come on! This place is so cool!" She said and jumped in.

Ann sweatdropped. "She's having too much fun." She said as they followed her to some Star Chip planets and saw a few huge Paragoombas flying around.

"BE CAREFUL! THESE PARAGOOMBAS ARE HUGE!" Another huge Luma said, forcing them to cover their ears.

"You don't have to yell!" Ann yelled.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M YELLING? I'M JUST TALKING. "The Luma boomed again, unaware of how loud he is when he's normally speaking.

"MY EARS!" Ann yelled.

"Torturous…" Yusuke muttered as they hopped between the small planets and made their way toward the disappearing platforms while also taking care of the large Paragoombas, where they safely crossed the platforms and got to the Launch Star, but Haru noticed a barren planet as she got off of the Launch Star.

"This planet needs some flowers." Haru said and walked off to plant said flowers while Ann and Yusuke launched off to the spiral planet, completely unaware that Haru wasn't up ahead.

**End BGM**

Haru hummed as she was planting some flowers. "…Shoot. I need some water." She said.

"Looking for something?"

Haru froze and turned her head to see Marluxia approaching her, holding a pail of water. "Y-you! You're that pink haired guy… uh… whatever your name is! You're with Organization XIII!"

Marluxia smirked. "I see you've got a green thumb." He said, picking up a flower and gently sniffing it. "As do I."

"You… do?"

Marluxia chuckled. "It's not every day that I would share something in common with an enemy. How intriguing."

"What do you want?" Haru asked, quickly putting her mask on and pulling out her grenade launcher. "I'm warning you, if you try anything funny, I'll-"

Marluxia put his hands up. "Relax, I come in peace. I'm just only here to help." He said as he slowly walked over to Haru's back and gently picked up some seeds from her bag and gently planted them. "Don't just stand there, you want to help decorate this planet, do you not?"

"Well, yeah…."

"Then help me out."

"I-If you say so." Noir whispered, still glaring at Marluxia as she started planting, where the two started watering the seeds to have the flowers grow quickly.

"…Haru Okumura, was it?" Marluxia asked after about five long minutes of tension.

"Yeah… what do you _really _want?"

Marluxia ignored her question. "You've lost your father during a tragic incident, did you not? Stole his heart to make him see the error of his ways, when he was killed shortly after."

"If you're thinking I killed my father, you can forget it! I didn't do anything to kill my father!"

"I'm not saying that you're responsible. All I know is that you lost someone special, despite your father wishing to marry you off to some deadbeat, am I correct?"

"…Yeah…"

"I know what it is like to lose someone."

"You do?"

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Marluxia nodded, watering some roses. "Her name was Striletzia. She was my sister. She was the brightest young woman that you could've imagined. One day… she disappeared and I couldn't find her. I came to the conclusion that my sister was killed in cold blood. I didn't even say goodbye to her, since she was killed suddenly."

"Maybe this Striletzia girl is still alive, you just haven't found her yet!" Noir said. "Maybe if you reach down in your heart, you'll be able to find her."

Marluxia chuckled. "When was the last time I had ever felt something like that? I can't remember the last time it had happened."

"I can tell you're hurting."

"Hmm… you can tell, can you?" Marluxia mused. "How interesting…"

He then plucked a rose from the ground and sniffed it. "You lost someone you held dear, I lost someone who I held dear to my heart… I know exactly what you're going through." He tossed the rose to Noir as she caught it. "Consider this a peace offering. The next time we meet, it will be far less civil." He said and opened up a corridor.

"Wait, hold on a second! Maybe you could help us fight against the Organization! Be like a double agent!"

Marluxia looked at Noir in surprise before letting out a chuckle. "That's not my style." He said and then walked into it, closing it behind him.

**End BGM**

"It's not good to bottle up your emotions…" Noir whispered, taking off her mask and noticed something shining near a flower patch as she walked over to it and found a Power Star lying there and picked it up, looking to where Marluxia disappeared to. "He needs a hug…" She quietly said and flew off with the Power Star, reuniting with a beat up Ann and Yusuke. "What happened to you guys?"

"Giant. Angry. Wigglers…" Ann groaned while they flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"What the heck was that all about, Marluxia?!" Larxene scolded. "You didn't even attack or antagonize the girl! What gives?!"

Marluxia said nothing as he walked off. "Hey! Don't ignore me! Marly, will you just-" Marluxia stopped and gave Larxene a cold hard gaze, making her stiffen a bit.

"Perhaps you should consider growing a heart and relate to someone who shares your pain, Elrena." He said with a scowl and walked off.

"…Dude, what was that for?" Larxene wondered.

* * *

_With Palutena__…_

_"Lady Palutena… how could you?!"_

_"Pit, it's not what it looks like, I-"_

_"You made me destroy your sister, your family! How could you let me kill her like this!"_

_"Pit, it's because she-"_

_"Because she what? Tell me! Is it because you hogged all the glory and you turned her into a jealous monster! If anyone's the monster here, it's YOU, Lady Palutena! Maybe I'm fighting for the wrong cause…"_

_"Pit… what are you saying?!"_

_"I'm resigning from your army and joining the Underworld Army. I'm going to fight against your army… and I'll make sure I'll win." _

_"Pit… no! Don't leave me! PIIIIIT!"_

* * *

"Lady Palutena! Hey! HEY!" Pit yelled, shaking Palutena. "Wake up! Why aren't you waking up?!"

"Try something that'll startle anyone awake." Dark Pit said.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Play a trumpet and you bang the oven or something?"

"No! Not again! I'm not going through with getting myself blown up twice!"

"Come on, that was one time!"

"One time too many!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Dark Pit rubbed his chin in thought and pounded his fist into his palm. "I got it. You announce you have a girlfriend. That'll wake anyone up with how unbelievable it sounds."

"Ooooh! I like that! …Wait, what girlfriend do I have?"

"I don't know! Just announce anything! Like, say you have a hyperactive girlfriend that's affiliated with rose petals and has a scythe that's also a gun."

"…Don't be ridiculous! Scythes can't be guns!"

Dark Pit facepalmed. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"That you're going out with Lucina?"

"No! Why does everyone keep thinking I'm dating Lucina? She's not my type!"

"Um… oh!" Pit grinned. "Banjo Kazooie has a new game on the Switch!"

"That's not happening and you know it. Let's just go with the girlfriend thing."

"Fine… Lady Palutena, I'm dating Viridi!"

Dark Pit sweatdropped. "Why Viridi? My idea was better."

"Because scythes don't turn into guns, everyone knows that!"

Dark Pit facepalmed again. "I give up…"

"…Looks like that didn't work."

"Well, of course it didn't work! Viridi's out of your league!"

"She's warming up!"

"Just because she's a tsundere doesn't mean you have a chance with her!"

"…Pit…?"

"Lady Palutena!"

"…Well, I'll be damned…" Dark Pit quietly said.

"Told ya scythes can't be guns!" Pit grinned before kneeling in front of her. "Lady Palutena, are you okay?" He asked, seeing that her eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm fine…"

"No, seriously, are you okay? Your eyes are all bloodshot!"

"Don't worry about it… I just had a nightmare…"

"A nightmare? _Here? _Are you narcoleptic now?" Pit asked, which earned a slap upside the head from Dark Pit. "Ow!"

"Don't say things like that."

"It's nothing to worry about…" Palutena said, not wanting to say anything what had transpired with her and Xigbar.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." Dark Pit said, wrapping his arm around Palutena's shoulder and Pit grabbing the other as the Power Star took them back to the Starship.

* * *

**This Fire Emblem... it's a freakin' doozy. Jeralt gets killed by Kronya, you kill her in literally the next chapter (Which is kind of a shame, I was hoping we'd get to beat her up in multiple chapters), you turn into this freakin' god thing with Sothis merging with you, Rhea gets even more obsessed with you, Edelgard is the Flame Emperor... you join up with Edelgard, Rhea calls you useless and turns into a dragon, your students join up with you, you storm the monastery and fall asleep for five years, find that the monastery is surprisingly still intact minus the cathedral, I killed Leonie and Ignantz in this evil route that i'm doing, and now i'm getting ready to deal with Claude... **

**This game... this game is something else! **

**Though I did make a separate save file just before I went with Edelgard to watch her be crowned the new empress, so i'm curious to see how that'll play out if you don't join her and follow Rhea's orders to kill Edelgard... **

**...But enough of my ramblings with Three Houses, you're probably wondering what I think of Hero!**

**Um, HOLY CRAP, HE'S AWESOME. He's surprisingly very easy to pick up and to figure out (Side B took a while getting used to, though) and he's a blast to play as! Honestly, I already see him as another one of my mains! (As if I don't have ENOUGH already!) **

**Though, the Hero's Companions Spirit can suck it. The Phantom Thieves, I can handle... took me two tries, actually. This one? OHOHOHOHO... I lost count after like the fifth try. (One of my attempts had me accidentally clicking Kamekazee while trying to deal with Zelda...) **

**I _am _a little miffed that we didn't get new modes like, oh, I dunno... Home Run Contest or heaven forbid, _SMASH RUN. _Ugh... but hey, at least we can spectate in online matches now and World of Light has a Very Easy mode, of all things. Ah well.**


	11. Flip Away!

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************

* * *

"This is peculiar…" Eirin mused as she was examining Palutena once they returned and had gone into the infirmary in the Blue Typhoon.

"What is it? Is something wrong with her? Did she eat some bad floor ice cream?" Pit asked, earning an elbow to the gut from his doppleganger. "Ooof!"

"No, she seems to be in perfect health." Eirin replied. "But the weird thing is, her mental health took a dip." She folded her arms. "She seemed fine before she left… wonder what had happened."

"Maybe she got sleepy and dozed off, only to have a bad nightmare." Pit suggested.

"Hmm, that doesn't add up…" Dark Pit folded his arms. "There's no way she'd be in a fetal position if something had her down."

"What does she usually do?" Eirin asked.

"Well… whenever Lady Palutena's down and out, she usually either goes to the cafe in Smashville, Shy Guy Buffet in Toad Town, or go get something to eat in Skyworld. She also tends to bathe in the hot springs or chat with Lucina to keep her spirits up."

"And if Lucina isn't around, she usually has a nice chat with Marth and Caeda." Dark Pit added.

"I think I saw her chat with Azura and Camilla that one time…" Pit mused.

"Whenever she doesn't feel like speaking to anyone, she usually does yoga with Wii Fit Trainer or she mediates. That's usually what she does when she's depressed." Dark Pit looked to Palutena who was in a fetal position, her head buried in her knees. "But we've never seen her like this."

"Intriguing…" Eirin mused. "So based on what you're saying, this is completely out of character for her?"

"Absolutely." Pit nodded.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on her." Eirin said as Pit nodded.

"Thanks." He said as the two Pits walked out.

Eirin stared at Palutena. "Hey, Palutena… it's gonna be okay. You can tell me what's wrong."

Palutena looked up at the nurse. "This stays between us… okay…?"

"It's safe with me."

Palutena sighed. "The truth is, I was visited by that Organization guy. Calls himself Xigbar."

"Which one was that again?"

"Guy in the eye patch."

"Oh, okay. Go on."

"I wasn't going to let him get to me, but then…" Tears started swelling in her eyes.

**BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"But then what?"

"He started talking about Medusa…"

"Medusa?"

"My sister…" Palutena quietly said and explained as best she could on who she was.

"Oh, I see. So she became evil due to jealousy over you…" Eirin mused.

"I turned her into a monster without even thinking about it… I was so horrified by what she did, I thought it'd be best if I turned her into a beast to make her see who she truly was… a monster. I sent her to the Underworld immediately after… and Xigbar called me out on this, basically implying that I didn't even bat an eye when Pit destroyed her…"

"So he called you out over not even hesitating to do what you did."

"Yes… and, he's right. I think the real monster is-"

"Whoa now, I'm gonna stop you right there. What happened in the past is history, there's no need to mope around like this. Yes, I know… fighting your demons can be tough, but what happened happened. There's no reason to kick yourself over this."

Palutena looked away. "Medusa was my sister and I pushed her away over fame and glory and-"

"We all make mistakes in the past… all we can do is look past it and move on." Eirin said.

"…Easy for you to say…"

Eirin sighed. "He really got to you, didn't he?" She asked as she slowly nodded. "Damn… that's rough…"

"I know you're trying to cheer me up but… this is-"

"I know it'll take a while." Eirin said. "…You sure you don't want Pit finding out about this?"

"No." Palutena shook her head. "I know Pit's a good kid, but… I'm not sure how well he'll take it when he learns what happened… he might abandon me or… worse, I'm not sure."

"He _really _messed you up…" Eirin whispered. "First Luigi gets taken, then this Xigbar guy breaks you…" She sighed. "Let's just hope they don't do anymore damage." She said and then gave Palutena a hug. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here if you need me." She whispered as Palutena hugged her back, both of them unaware that Dark Pit was just outside the door and overheard the conversation, then walked away without saying a word.

**End BGM**

* * *

Aya landed on the ground with a Power Star in her hand. "Don't know what those birds were talking about."

"Where'd you go?" Reimu asked.

"Wild Glide. One of the Toads got mail from a bird so I flew over to investigate. He wanted to race, I basically had them eat my dust." She giggled. "Easiest Power Star ever." She said and walked off.

Daisy was looking at the map. "Come on, Luigi… where are you…" She wondered and then spotted Flipsville Galaxy. "Oh, please be there…" She hoped, quickly launching off from a Launch Star while the Toad Brigade looked at each other.

"We haven't got a Power Star in a while, shall we?" Captain Toad asked.

"I'm down!" Toadette nodded as they got in their Starshroom and flew off.

* * *

_At Flipsville__…_

**BGM: Flipsville Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Daisy landed on the ground. "Luigi! You out here?" She called out but no one answered, while noticing a few Pupdozers walking around. "He should be here… I hope." She quietly said and walked around, hitting the gates to go underneath the planet and walked around, flipping the gates to destroy the Pupdozers going around the area. She eventually flipped down to find a Launch Star underneath the planet while also finding a Comet Medal and she hopped down, launching toward the Outer House Planet, where she worked her away around the Chain Chomps before going through the grates to go to the other side of the planet to avoid the Chain Chomps and then reached the Launch Star to launch over to the Moving Gate Planet.

She walked over and waited for the Pupdozer to walk by and then punched the grate down to go underneath the planet and walked toward a moving platform and waited for another platform to float on by as she went toward it and hit the grate to go back to the top, working her way around the spikes and then jumped across to a platform to get into the Launch Star while avoiding the Pupdozers as she launched away to a disk shaped planet with a large female-like Pupdozer sleeping.

**End BGM**

"…Do I dare?" Daisy wondered and then walked over to Glamdozer. "…I don't want to hurt her."

"Aww, that's too bad… 'cause I'll do it for you!" A voice said as a large lightning bolt struck Glamdozer as she yelled in agony while Daisy gasped, as she got up and looked around, before a few knives hit the Pupdozer on the forehead, followed by a lightning bolt underneath her belly to knock her up in the air and then several knives planted into Glamdozer's belly to finish her off, and then a Power Star emerged… before Larxene took it for herself before putting it in her pocket. "There, was that so hard?"

**BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) **

"Grrr… what the hell was _that _for?! She was sleeping peacefully!"

"You didn't want to kill a sleeping giant? Heh, I guess you're not as tough as they say."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Larxene chuckled, walking toward Daisy. "Oh, you know, I've heard so much about how you are such a tomboy. How you're quick to knock people around in sports, go crazy in go karting… and let's not forget that you were chosen to be in Smash, which is surprising how you were finally able to compete when you could've easily joined Smash in the Melee days." She walked past her, stopping just behind her. "And yet… isn't it strange that with your outgoing personality that you don't go on those crazy adventures that Mario goes on? I mean, he invites Luigi, those crazy Toads and Toadette… heck, that weird rabbit fellow joined him too on his adventures, yet he doesn't invite you. You don't go out of your way to go rescue Peach."

"That's because I'm doing important business in my kingdom."

"And what important business is that? Sitting in the sidelines, being some forgotten loser until another sporting event happens that you eventually start existing again? Talk about pathetic!"

"Talk all you want… you're not breaking me."

"Oh, you're as tough as they say… yet you're soft. You wouldn't dare harm a sleeping Pupdozer. You call yourself tough, yet you're soft hearted. Don't you just want to… I dunno, go crazy and break people? It'll be fun."

"No. I only beat up bad guys like Bowser. I'm not falling for your tricks."

"Not even for sport? It's a shame…"

"Just where are you getting at?"

Larxene turned to her with a smirk. "Oh, nothing… don't mind me. It's a wonder how people can be so well loved yet be so soft hearted. You call yourself, pardon my language, a badass, yet you wouldn't want to hurt a friend? The _same _woman who'd slam people into an electric fence in a soccer tournament? The _same _woman… who would do that to _Luigi?_"

Daisy's eyes widened at the name and turned around in anger. "What… did you say?"

Larxene turned her back to her. "It's a surprise that a coward like him is so infatuated by you! Like, really, who would've seen that coming? A scaredy cat in love with a tomboy princess? I don't think that relationship would last long. In fact, you'd probably both end up dying alone because he's too afraid to commit. The man's afraid of ghosts for crying out loud… afraid of his own shadow! Afraid of someone like a harmless Waddle Dee! How anyone could love a loser like him just doesn't make sense to me!"

She turned around. "And yet, you-" She was interrupted when Daisy gave her a hard slug to the face, immediately knocking her down. "OOOOF!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Where the hell do you get off like that… don't you _DARE _talk bad about my boyfriend… IN FRONT OF ME!" She yelled as Larxene got up, relocating her lower jaw that Daisy dislocated as she cringed from the pain before getting back up.

"Oh, so now I get a reaction out of you." Larxene said, rubbing her cheek. "You honestly think you can take me on?" She summoned her knives. "You wouldn't even last a minute!"

"When I'm done pummeling you, you'll take me _straight _to Luigi. YOU GOT IT?!"

Larxene laughed. "You want me to take you to _him? _Oh, you are gonna be so disappointed." She said and got in a battle stance. "But, if you want me to kick your butt so badly, I guess I can arrange that."

"Bring it on!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts III)**

Daisy and Larxene ran at each other, the former punching her but Larxene swiftly avoided the attack as she quickly slashed her with her knives, nicking Daisy on the cheek before doing a round house kick to knock her away, then her hand trickled with electricity and fired a lightning bolt at her to knock Daisy down, but the princess got back up and ran toward Larxene and punched her again, but Larxene dodged the punch and she punched her right in her stomach, making her keel over… but Daisy grabbed Larxene's arm right after, picked her up and surplexed her into the ground, then kicked Larxene away.

Larxene got back up and scowled at her. "Lightning!" She called out, as a lightning bolt struck Daisy from above as she ran over to the electrified princess and punched her in the face before throwing her knives at the ground to surround her and snapped her fingers, as electricity shot out of the knives and shocked the Sarasa Princess, making her scream as Larxene ran over and kicked her down. "Pffft! Is that the best you got?"

Daisy got back up, shaking off the electricity and glared at Larxene, who did a 'come at me' taunt as Daisy ran over and got ready to punch her as Larxene was ready to counter, but Daisy jumped up and axe kicked Larxene to the ground, then grabbing one of her knives from the ground and threw it at Larxene, hitting her in the shoulder as she got back up, then right as Larxene pulled the knife out of her shoulder, Daisy used an uppercut to knock Larxene up in the air, as she jumped up to axe kick her to the ground, but Larxene caught her foot and threw her to the ground, firing a bolt of lightning at her.

Larxene landed on the ground right after and caught Daisy's fist after she got up and twisted her arm before kneeing her in the gut, then kicking her down and getting on top of her, pulling out a knife and was ready to stab Daisy in the chest, but she grabbed her wrist and wrestled her before Daisy kicked the Savage Nymph off of her and then got back up, digging in her pocket as she pulled out a flower made out of crystal.

"Alright, Crystal Flower… let's do this!" Daisy yelled, absorbing the Power Up as her eyes started glowing a teal-like color as her crown turned into rock solid diamond, her daisy brooch on her T-Shirt turned into a ruby and there was a teal-like aura surrounding the princess as she let out a scream and punched the ground, as crystals started shooting out of the ground, forcing Larxene to dodge the attack.

"That's unexpected…" Larxene mused as Daisy quickly summoned stalactites made out of sapphire and threw them like javelins, making Larxene dodge them and fired a lightning bolt at her, but she summoned an azure shield and blocked the attack, then Daisy ran over, jumping up as her fist turned into crystal and punched the ground, as a huge crystal spear shot up from underneath Larxene and knocked her up in the air, then Daisy jumped up and crystal punched her into the ground.

Larxene got back up, groaning before shaking her head and glaring at her as she extended both her arms out and shot out electrical beams and started swinging around, forcing Daisy to dodge the beams before Larxene sent out a few electrical clones and one of them kicked Daisy into the electric beam as she let out a scream, then Larxene ran over and swiped at Daisy repeatedly before disappearing, reappearing behind her and slashed her up, then jumped up and slashed her down, sending her careening into the ground but Daisy recovered and landed on her feet, then ran over right as Larxene landed and punched her, but Larxene blocked it and swiped at her, where Daisy ducked and sweep kicked her to knock her down and she turned her foot into crystal and Crystal Kicked her away, then ran over to her and scissor kicked her in the gut.

"Agh!" Larxene cried out, coughing out blood before firing a lightning bolt point blank into Daisy's face as she got back up and wiped the blood from her mouth, quickly throwing her knives while Daisy formed crystal shurikens and threw them at Larxene, both of their weapons colliding into each other and falling to the ground, before Daisy had enough and ran over to Larxene, throwing rubies and sapphires at her, but Larxene blocked these attacks… only for Daisy to Crystal Punch her in her diaphragm. "Gah!" Larxene cried as she started coughing like crazy, breathing heavily and then Daisy round house kicked her away.

"I'll finish this…" Daisy said, a rainbow-like aura suddenly appearing as she launched high into the air, a crystal-like soccer ball appearing out of thin air and turned her fist into a gigantic crystal and punched it hard enough to make it split into seven and it rained down like meteors, coming down on top of Larxene and slamming into her as she screamed in agony, then Daisy came flying down and Crystal Punched her in the gut to finish her off.

**End BGM**

Daisy got off of Larxene, glaring at her as the latter got up, wiping blood from her mouth and breathing heavily as Larxene let out a yell and clapped her hands together, making an electrical shockwave to stun Daisy and then she ran over and punched her hard enough to deactivate the Crystal Flower Power-Up. "You… think you… can win?!" Larxene yelled, pulling out her knives. "I'm going to… break you until you-"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Luxord came out, standing between her and Daisy. "That is enough, Larxene."

"Nnngh! Luxord!"

"She beat you fair and square. There is no need for this."

"Why should I… listen to someone who was defeated… so easily… by Jack Sparrow? Seriously, he merely breathed… on you and you... passed out!"

Luxord ignored her. "Save your energy for the upcoming fights later. Just give her the Power Star. She beat you in battle, after all."

"What are you… talking about! I got… plenty of… energy left!"

"Listen to yourself. She punched you in your diaphragm. You can hardly breathe and you can hardly stand. How can you still continue to fight?"

Larxene turned her head, looking away from him. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She was still having trouble breathing after that rock solid punch Daisy gave her as she glared at Daisy, pulling out the Power Star and throwing it to Daisy. "I won't… lose so easily… next time…" She said and disappeared into a portal.

Luxord sighed a bit. "That was a close one."

"Tch… what, you gonna antagonize me, too? 'Cause I still have some fight left!"

"I am not here to fight you, dear princess." He said and turned around to face her.

"Then what are you gonna do? Just stand there and intimidate me? 'Cause it ain't working!"

Luxord chuckled. "Spunky, aren't we?" He said and summoned a card. "I am here to tell you that your dear boyfriend is, shall we say, unavailable."

"Unavailable?" Daisy asked before glaring at him. "What did you do…"

"I didn't do a thing to him, however, I will say that-"

Daisy grabbed him by the collar, catching him by surprise. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! If you done anything to him, I swear I'll-"

"You didn't let me finish. I will say that I'm not exactly impressed with how he's… currently being handled, shall we say."

"What do you mean?"

"After Xemnas kidnapped him, let's just say that Luigi's dark self has come out to play full force. There may be no telling what he'll do if you run into him."

"Dark self…? He doesn't have a dark side."

Luxord chuckled. "It seems that you have forgotten, or perhaps you were never told of what happened with Luigi. Did they ever tell you what happened to him?"

"No… I don't think they did."

"I'd advise that you ask them what happened to him when the worlds were falling apart from the Chaos Heart." Luxord told her before tossing her the card, which she caught.

"What is this, a 'get out of jail free' card?"

Luxord chuckled a little. "Let's just say that whenever you cross paths with him again, use this to bring him back." He then turned around, his back facing her. "Just between you and me, I'm not exactly fond of what had transpired."

"What happened? What did you guys do to Luigi?"

"That is for you to find out on your own, princess." He said and disappeared, while Daisy looked at the card and then looked off in the distance.

"What do they know…" She wondered as she flew off back to the Starship.

* * *

_With the Toads__…_

**BGM: Flipsville Galaxy**

"Okay, so how does this work?" Yellow Toad asked, picking up the drill.

"I think we're gonna need like a huge screwdriver or something." Blue Toad mused.

"Or a power drill." Green Toad chimed in.

"Hmm… I wonder if…" Yellow Toad started spinning as it activated and went down toward the bottom of the planet. "WHOOOOOA!"

"That'll work!" Captain Toad jumped in as did the others as Yellow Toad kept doing this until they got to the Warp Pipe.

"Ooogh… I feel dizzy…" He groaned as they went into the Warp Pipe and in the new area, where gravity changed every five seconds, and noticed a Silver Star.

"Looks like we're collecting Silver Stars!" Toadette said, collecting the Silver Star and going through the dirt.

"Meeeeeyork!"

"…Aaaaand dealing with Fuzzies." Toadette groaned.

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I got this!" Captain Toad took out his Pickaxe. "You guys go ahead, I'll deal with these losers!" He said as they nodded and took off. "Come at me, you filthy bloodsuckers!" He exclaimed and started swinging at it while the gravity changed, where Captain Toad landed on his back and the Fuzzy landed on his face. "ACK! GET IT OFF OF ME!" He yelled as he pried it off of him and quickly swung at the Fuzzy where it jumped back and lunged at him, when the gravity changed and the Fuzzy faceplanted, then Captain Toad landed on it. "Aha! Gotcha!" He smirked and swung it down to destroy the Fuzzy. "Ha! Good riddance." He said and turned to the rest of them, as he sighed and took his backpack off and pulled out an Invincibility Star… buuuut the gravity changed again as a few Fuzzies were crushed by Captain Toad's backpack while the Invincibility Star landed right on a Fuzzy.

"MEEEEYOOOOORK!"

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Captain Toad groaned as he quickly ran around while the Fuzzy tailed him until the invincibility went away. "Aha!" He smirked as he grabbed his pickaxe and started to swing at it… and the gravity changed again and dropped his pickaxe, as the Fuzzy picked it up.

"Mee-ha!" The Fuzzy smirked… and then a drill drilled into the Fuzzy with Toadette on it, killing it.

**End BGM**

"Blegh! Fuzzy guts! Oh hey captain!"

"Hey there." Captain Toad said, putting his backpack back on and grabbed his pickaxe. "Talk about convenient timing."

"Yeah, I went looking for ya after we got the Power Star."

"Oh good, let's got out of here!"

"Yeah!" Toadette nodded as the Toad Brigade flew off together with it.

* * *

_At Sweet Mystery Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Sweet Mystery Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Youmu landed on the ground… or what was left of it. "Lady Yuyuko! Can you like… NOT eat the whole galaxy?!" She asked while sweatdropping, as a few Choppahs and Smeeches looked bewildered over Yuyuko eating everything in sight after eating a Bulb Berry.

"I can't help it! All of it is food!" Yuyuko exclaimed, eating the moving platforms.

Youmu sighed. "Typical… I'll be right back." She said as she flew off to go grab the Power Star, cutting down the Choppahs and the Smeeches in her way as she made her way through the area, finding the Star Chips and then going inside the Launch Star and flying off to a present shaped planet, only when it opened, there was nothing in it but a Power Star was floating there. "…Hmm…" Youmu mused, grabbing a Bulb Berry and eating it, as she walked over and saw that it was a birthday cake that the present uncovered. "Oh, it's just a cake." She said as she flew up to grab the Power Star and then she stopped glowing.

"Alright, time to check on Lady Yuyuko." She said as there was glowing behind her as she turned around to see Yuyuko eating the cake. "Oh! Lady Yuyuko… I thought you were still eating."

"Oh, I am. This is my dessert. Everything else is long gone."

"Long go-" Youmu turned around and saw the galaxy was completely empty. Not even the far away planets consisting of ice cream cones and cookies were safe from Yuyuko. All Youmu could do was jawdrop with her eye twitching. "Th-that… how could you eat everything so fast?! You couldn't even save _me _some?!"

"Oh! That reminds me." Yuyuko handed Youmu a fudgecicle. "Found this while I was eating, I was wanting to eat it but wanted to give it to you instead."

Youmu took it and then sighed with a light smile. "Oh, Lady Yuyuko… what am I gonna do with you?" She asked with a chuckle while biting down on her treat while watching her go to town on the cake, then finished up her ice cream right as Yuyuko finished.

"Ah… that was delicious. Ready to go?"

"Ready!" Youmu nodded as the duo flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Honeyhop Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Honeybloom Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Reimu and Marisa landed near some bees. "Pretty!" Reimu beamed.

"Yup!" Marisa nodded.

"Ooooh, you look so cute in the red and white!" A Bee complicated. "…The gal in the black dress, not so much. Looks ugly."

Marisa glared at him. "You wouldn't know ugly if it hit you upside the head!"

"Alright, calm down before you Master Spark him into oblivion." Reimu said, dragging her away and then noticed the honey wall, along with two Bee Mushrooms. "Oh, what's this?"

"Oh that? That's a Bee Mushroom." Marisa said as she took the Bee Mushroom and absorbed it. "See?"

"…You look ridiculous."

"Hey, if I look ridiculous, then you're gonna look ridiculous _with _me!" Marisa said, taking the Bee Mushroom and giving it to Reimu by shoving it in her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Reimu exclaimed, being forced to eat it thanks to Marisa. Her bow on her head turned yellow and black, there were cute little bumblebees on her cheeks, her miko outfit turned yellow and black as well.

"Aww, you look cute!" Marisa teased as Reimu looked at her reflection in the water.

"Oooh, I am _so _getting you back for this…" Reimu grumbled.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Marisa said as they started flying around normally and checking out the planet while throwing danmaku at the Octoombas before they found the Launch Star nearby.

"So, question… what's the point of this power up if we can just fly normally?"

"Well, for one, you can stick to honey on the walls."

"Blegh, honey all over me? No thanks."

"You can also stand on flower platforms."

"Eh… don't you think this is a bit dumb though?"

"Hey, it makes us look cute… and besides, the bumblebees on your cheeks make you look cuter." She teased.

"Oh ha ha…" Reimu rolled her eyes as they launched to the other planet, where they noticed the Silver Stars in the area. "Ya know, I've been wondering something. If you split a Power Star into five, why do they turn silver?"

"…Ya know, I don't really know." Marisa shrugged. "I just roll with it."

"Eh, alright." Reimu nodded as they flew around to collect four of the Silver Stars while firing danmaku at the Flipbugs and Octoombas in the area and then they flew up together to find Queen Bee at the top of the planet.

"Oh! Hello there, new bees. I was wondering if you could help me by removing this dreadful itch that is out of reach for me." The Queen requested.

Marisa turned to Reimu. "Your turn."

"MY turn? Why is it _my _turn?"

"Because I did it last time!"

"Since when?!"

"Since Honey Hive, of course!"

Reimu turned to the Honey Queen. "Let me get this straight. You have an itch that you cannot reach, and you're requesting two strangers in order to do it? Why can't you let one of your worker bees do it?"

"Because they're busy with other important matters."

* * *

_Nearby__…_

"BACK! BACK, YOU VILE DEMON!" A honeybee yelled, trying to spear a Flipbug. "I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

"We're a little busy, right now!" Another yelled as several of them were being pestered by Octoombas and Piranha Plants.

* * *

_With the girls__…_

Reimu sighed. "Oh, very well…" She grumbled as she flew over to find the source and found the Silver Star that was making her itch. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." She grumbled and took the Silver Star and returned to Marisa.

"Thank you!" The queen smiled as the Silver Stars turned into a Power Star and then they flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Young Xehanort walked over to Mr. L, who was in the middle of working on Brobot. "Do you need some assistance?"

"I can do this by myself. No one touches Brobot!"

"Alright, alright… I can see you're busy." He said and turned around. "Hmm… the time has almost arrived."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"I've read up on that maiden… Sakuya Izayoi. I feel as if though the time is almost here for when I have to battle her."

"Pfft, you make it sound like this is your final battle."

Young Xehanort chuckled a bit. "I suppose so. Both of us can stop time… I wonder who will be the superior time master…" He mused and walked off.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Mr. L chuckled… and then Larxene stormed off nearby.

"When I get my hands on that stupid princess, I'm going to make her beg for mercy!" Larxene yelled, now sounding a lot better.

Mr. L sighed. "So much for peace and quiet. At least the guys back at Castle Bleck were quieter than this…" He grumbled.

* * *

**Summer colds are the worst... blegh. But hey, at least I finally got this chapter finished that i've been working on for the past few days. Progress, right?**

**Also, i've recently just seen Toy Story 4. *spoilers for those who haven't watched it, so feel free to ignore this!* ...It should've ended with 3. Like, what was THAT?! There was no way in Hylia that Bonnie would treat Woody like he didn't even exist! We've seen in the Toy Story shorts that Bonnie cares for Woody and... in this movie, she just flat out ignores him like he doesn't exist! The only time she gave him attention was like, picking him up, taking the Sheriff badge off of him and giving it to Jessie... and when she made Forky? HA! Woody still doesn't exist to her at all. Oh, and then there was the part where Woody willingly gave Gabby his voice box so she could be able to be played with while also saving Forky. And while Woody IS selfless and is willing to help someone out... couldn't he just find a screw driver and fix Gabby's voice box and not giving up his own? And then the ending... come on, guys. _Really? _Buzz telling Woody that Bonnie will be okay and he just... up and leaves them all for Bo? I mean, yeah... Bonnie treated him like dirt, but there's no WAY that would've happened, right?**

**Also, was giving Forky a girlfriend really necessary, Pixar? I mean... really! **

**I still like this movie but... it's also the first Pixar movie that I just don't really like either. This movie is a weird one...**


	12. How Chain Chomps are Made

**************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************

* * *

Mario was talking with Peach when Daisy walked over to them. "Hey guys…? Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Peach asked.

"So, I was fighting with that lightning bitch earlier and that guy with the cards… I think his name's Luxord or something… he told me something about the Chaos Heart incident, that Luigi has a dark side or something. Is it true?"

Mario and Peach immediately looked nervous as they both shot each other a look before turning back to the tomboy. "Alright, we'll tell you. We didn't want to tell you this because… we know how you get sometimes." Peach said.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _bad." Daisy said.

"Remember that one time when that Sumo Bro was attacking Luigi after knocking the hammer off of him?" Mario reminded.

"Hey, he had it coming!" Daisy told him before sighing. "Alright… lay it on me. It can't be that bad, right?"

**BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Peach nodded. "It all began as a routine thing. I was kidnapped, Mario and Luigi went to rescue me, but Bowser was confused. He didn't set out to kidnap me yet… that's when Count Bleck attacked and sucked us all into a portal, except for Mario. It was then that we awoke to a sham wedding… and unfortunately, I was getting married to Bowser."

"Part of me wants to say that Bowser was disgusted, but… that'd be wrong. He was thrilled, wasn't he?" Daisy asked.

"Ooooh yeah." Peach nodded. "I tried to resist the wedding, but Count Bleck's right hand woman, Nastasia, forced me to be part of the wedding. Luckily, Luigi stepped in and attacked the Chaos Heart… but that had… consequences. Next thing we know, we were all transported to Count Bleck, while Mario had just came to, right?"

Mario nodded. "When I came to, this Pixl named Tippi, who was a butterfly, took me to Flipside and set out to find the Pure Hearts and-"

"Whoa, time out… a _butterfly _as your ally?" Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mario chuckled. "I allied with Goombas and Bob-ombs, yet you draw the line at a butterfly?" He teased.

Daisy laughed a bit. "That's fair. Continue."

"While Mario got the first Pure Heart, I came to at Castle Bleck. I didn't know where I was so I investigated. I was trying to find anyone I knew… and I found some Hammer Bros that were trying to escape too. Unfortunately, we reached a dead end and were caught by Nastasia. Before I could do anything, I was taken away to Flipside, where I ran into Mario. During our travels to collect the Pure Hearts… I'm not sure what happened, but Luigi told us he woke up at Castle Bleck and everything went dark after a Goomba betrayed him and last thing he saw was Nastasia doing something with her glasses." Peach explained.

"She knocked him out, didn't she?" Daisy asked, her tone sounding dark.

"This next part is a doozy." Mario warned. "We were collecting the Pure Hearts and snagged Bowser while we were trying to convince him that Peach wasn't his wife. We went into this place called the Whoa Zone and ran into Luigi… but he looked completely different. He wore a green scarf and dark clothing while also wearing a mask, calling himself Mr. L. Before we could even say anything, he started badmouthing us and attacked us before we could say anything else."

"What? He would never do something like that, right?" Daisy asked. "Luigi's a nice guy, he would never…"

"Unfortunately… he did." Peach said. "Mario was so distraught over this, I was worried about the both of them… Bowser was surprised and denied that that was actually Luigi, but he had his doubts. We defeated him in battle but he ran off before we could do anything. We encountered him again after the Sammer Kingdom was destroyed and he continued to taunt us. Mario tried to talk with him and say they were brothers, but Luigi said 'I have no brother' before attacking us again."

"No… no, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Luigi would _never _say that!" Daisy exclaimed.

"That's what we thought too…" Mario nodded. "After we defeated him again, Luigi ran off before we could do anything. Then, when we were all blown up by Dimentio, I found Luigi in the Underwhere where-"

"Pffft! Underwhere?! That's what you guys are calling "hell"?!" Ryuji laughed, overhearing this and kept laughing… earning a slap upside the head from Makoto. "OOOOF!"

"That _is _pretty funny if you think about it." Kazooie quietly said.

"As I was saying, I found Luigi where he was back to his normal self and we got Bowser and Peach and we rescued the last Pure Heart and stormed Castle Bleck… and before we could finish off Count Bleck, Dimentio attacked and possessed Luigi into Mr. L, forming the Chaos Heart and he was about to destroy everything, but we stopped him, knocked Luigi out of it, and Count Bleck and Tippi got married to restore the worlds."

"So… does Luigi know what happened?" Daisy asked.

"Unfortunately… yes. Bowser told him what happened on our way back home and at first, he thought Bowser was pulling his leg but when he saw the looks on our faces, he was horrified." Peach explained. "He apologized a lot when we knew it was out of his control and… well, he doesn't like talking about it. He's surprisingly willing to talk about it should the topic come up, but it's usually rare."

Daisy clenched her fists. "Why… why didn't you guys tell me this before?! I would've understood! Dammit, guys! You always told me what went down in your adventures, yet you don't tell me THIS?!"

"We weren't sure how you would've reacted over Luigi having a dark side… even _if _he was possessed." Peach said.

"I would've helped him! I helped him when he was doing that Negative Zone crap during the Brawl tournament! I would've helped him with this! He's always open to me… why wouldn't he…"

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry." Peach said. "I mean, it was pretty intense over the Chaos Heart incident."

Daisy clenched her fists. "Dammit… now this Xehanort guy probably did something to him… and I'm going to save him one way or another."

"We all will." Mario told her.

Peach looked to Daisy. "You're not mad… are you?"

"No, I'm just frustrated that I'm just finding out about this _now! _Like, what the hell? You guys told me about the Shadow Queen and all that, but not this? Why? It doesn't make sense!"

"I know you're protective of Luigi, but… maybe we were afraid of you being overly protective?"

"What! I'm not over protective of him!" Daisy yelled.

"We didn't say that you were…" Peach sighed. "Look, we're sorry that we didn't tell you."

Daisy sighed. "It's fine… I'm sorry that I yelled at the both of you. It's just… frustrating, you know? Not to mention this Organization nonsense took Luigi. What am I supposed to do, stay calm and hope for the best? He's my boyfriend, of course I'd worry about him… just… promise me the next time something happens to him and I'm not around… just tell me, okay?"

"We will." Mario nodded.

**End BGM**

"Thanks." Daisy smiled and hugged the both of them. "Now, let's find a way to get Luigi back and kick the Organization's ass while we're at it!"

"You got it!" Mario grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"We'll find a way. We always do!" Peach smiled.

"We all will together!" Marisa said, walking up to them. "We'll find Luigi and knock some sense into him before he does anything _too _crazy."

"Yeah!" Daisy nodded. "Let's do this! I'm sure Luigi's out there somewhere…"

"We'll look for him. He's out there somewhere." Samus said. "Could be anywhere."

Peach noticed a galaxy popping up. "Starshine Beach… I wonder if he's there." She mused and went into the Launch Star.

"Hey, wait up! I want to go with you!" Ann exclaimed as she launched off with Peach toward Starshine Beach Galaxy while another Galaxy popped up that Sora took notice of.

"Chompworks Galaxy? This should be fun." Sora said as the Disney Trio got into the Launch Star and took off, while the alarm started blaring and Lubba took a look.

"We got a Purple Comet heading straight for Flip-Swap Galaxy!" Lubba exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Cirno said and flew off.

"I got some mail… something about a Golden Gearmo needing assistance in Boulder Bowl Galaxy." Purple Toad said.

"We'll take a look at it." Meiling said as she and Knuckles took off to Boulder Bowl Galaxy.

* * *

_At Starshine Beach Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Starshine Beach Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Peach and Ann landed on the sand, noticing a few Piantas going about their day. "Huh, this reminds me of Delfino…"

"Delfino? Oh! You mean that Delfino Plaza stage?" Ann asked. "The locals are kind of… mean when Akira fought Ganondorf that one time…"

"Well, they're pretty annoyed when their town is chosen for a fight. You'd be annoyed too if your home was a stage and it'd be bombarded with nothing but Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills and what have you."

"Oddly specific." Ann sweatdropped as they walked around the area and noticed a Pianta practicing his throwing skills. "What are you doing?" Ann asked.

"Oh, I'm just practicing my skills. Wanna see?"

"Sure." Ann nodded.

"Come closer!" The Pianta chuckled and when Ann got closer… "There's one thing you should know."

"What's that?"

The Pianta grabbed her. "I'MMA CHUCKSTER!" He yelled and threw her high into the air.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Ann!" Peach yelled.

"Heheheh, never gets old." The Pianta chuckled while Peach ran to the gymnast as Ann fell into the water with a loud splash.

"Oooh, new record!" A female Pianta exclaimed.

"Ann, you okay?" Peach asked as Ann emerged from the water, spitting some water out.

"Well… that's _one _way to go into the water." Ann laughed. "…Never doing that again, though." She said as she got up. "It's a pretty place, though."

"It sure is!" Peach giggled and noticed a Power Star on top of a tower, then seeing a Cloud Flower nearby. "Oooh!" She exclaimed and walked over while Ann saw some Silver Stars.

"Silver Stars, huh? Nice." Ann said as she walked over to collect them, unaware of a figure watching them from a distance as Peach made it to the top of the tower and collected the Power Star and jumped to the water, deactivating the Cloud Power Up as she went to help Ann collect the Silver Stars and dove into the water, finding a Comet Medal as she did so.

Ann noticed a Silver Star on top of a Pianta Statue and grabbed some flower grapples to propel herself up in the air and grabbed it, landing in the water and swam over to meet up with Peach as they flipped a floating platform in the water and then Peach climbed on top of it to grab the Silver Star, where they all merged into another Power Star.

"Booyah!" Ann grinned, high fiving the Princess. "Two Power Stars down!"

"That was easy!" Peach giggled as they swam back to the beach. "Alright, let's head back and-"

**End BGM**

"Well well well… what are a couple of ladies like you doing at a beach like this?" A voice asked as they turned to see Vanitas walking toward them.

**BGM: Night in the Dark Dream (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) **

"Who are you?" Peach asked as Ann noticed the cloak.

"One of the Organization freaks!" Ann growled.

"Very perceptive of you. I go by Vanitas… but I'm not here to fight you. I thought it was time I made some grand appearance to you losers instead of just showing up on the Starship."

"Well, what took you so long?" Ann asked.

"Waiting for a poker game to finish." Vanitas replied. "It was put on hold when Larxene went to deal with that tomboy, but it resumed when she came back along with Luxord. While I was waiting, this purple guy wearing some glove was talking about "Things will be balanced. The universe is too overcrowded. If I get rid of half of the universe, then I'll smile upon a grateful universe and how he's inevitable" or… something. I wasn't paying attention to it much. Thought he was a bit loony though. I asked Luxord where he found this guy and he said he got the idea from some talking pancake…"

Ann sweatdropped. "Pancakes don't talk."

"That's what I told him. Marluxia even thought Luxord lost his mind. I'm starting to think Jack Sparrow's breath made him lose some brain cells or something… but now that I'm here, I get to have some fun on my own."

"Heh, you think you can take us on?" Ann asked, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll take you!" Peach said.

"Oh, will you now? Will you keep your emotions in check?"

"What are you talking about?"

Vanitas looked toward Ann. "Now, Ann… you yourself are pretty athletic, are you not? The most athletic of your school?"

"Yeah…?"

"Tell me, did you keep your emotions in check when you were dating someone like… oh, what was his name again… oh, that's right… _Kamoshida?__"_

Ann stiffened a bit. "Kamoshida…" She clenched her fists.

"Ah, brings back some painful memories, doesn't it? He tormented you, after all… forced you to be one of the best athletes on campus. Then he forced you to date him because he values women as trophies and he had you sleep with him too. Heh… he emotionally manipulated everyone, including you!"

"Stop! STOP IT!" Ann yelled, falling to her knees and screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He gets what he wants and does whatever he can to make it happen… it was so bad you didn't even _stop _him, not to mention you didn't stop your friend from jumping off a building! He manipulates anyone who speaks ill will of him and blackmails them… your friend was no different."

"STOP!" Ann screamed, covering her ears and her body trembling.

"That's enough!" Peach got in front of her.

"Oh, like you're any better, princess." Vanitas folded his arms. "Your emotions were all over the place when you went to rescue the Mario Bros. Talk about major mood swings… Anger, happiness, calm, sadness, you went through all of that when you were on Vibe Island. Does not help you had a talking umbrella with you. Also… _Vibe Scepter? _Who thought that name was a good idea to begin with?"

"So? It didn't bother me because I got used to it!"

"Hmph! Is that right… well, considering all the negative emotions you felt on that island, plus with what Ann experienced… heh… it's the perfect fuel for the Unversed." Vanitas smirked and then looked at Ann who was getting up. "Look at you, you're pathetic. You never let go of those emotions… you never moved on!"

Ann wiped her tears away. "Nah, I got over it." She said with a smirk.

**End BGM**

"What?!" Vanitas exclaimed, and before he could say anything else, Ann knee'd him right where the sun don't shine. "AAAAAAAGH!"

"Oooh!" Peach winced, watching Vanitas fall on his knees.

"But… why…?! You were…!"

"It's called "acting", maybe you should try it some day." Ann said, round house kicking him in the face to knock him into the water. "Yeah, I know what that manipulative bastard did to me… he was a piece of shit, but you know what? Everyone got over it, so if you think this is fuel for your "Unversed friends", you got another thing coming, pal!" Ann yelled.

"Nnngh…" Vanitas got up, his legs wobbling like crazy. "You… you… of all the…"

"Having trouble finding your words?" Ann chuckled.

Vanitas opened up a portal. "This… this isn't over!" He said, hobbling over to the portal and closing it behind him.

"Good riddance…" Ann said.

"That was incredible!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yup, I'm a pretty good actress, no?" Ann winked. "…Oh, by the way… sorry for cursing right in front of ya."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Peach waved it off. "My best friend is a major tomboy who regularly curses in front of me, you're good."

"Oh, alrighty then. Let's go!" Ann grinned and then the two of them flew off with the Power Stars in tow.

* * *

_At Chompworks Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Flipsville Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Disney Trio landed on the ground, where they noticed Chain Chomps rolling around. "So, is this how those Chain Chomp things are made?" Sora wondered, noticing a Comet Medal as he used Magnega to pull it toward them.

"I guess so." Goofy shrugged.

"Why, yes it is!" A Gearmo exclaimed. "This Galaxy is the sole reason how Chain Chomps are made. You see, Chain Chomps are basically-"

_One Chain Chomp explanation later__…_

"And THAT is how Chain Chomps are made! We ship them off to various places in the universe… in fact, the Mushroom Kingdom happens to be our best customer! They always like to use them to get rid of a pesky plumber. Hope they get rid of him soon." The Gearmo said, while the trio sweatdropped.

"Riiiight, we'll be on our way." Sora said as they walked off, noticing some Chain Chomps breaking on a platform as he ran up the platform and lowered the platform, as a few Chain Chomps rolled down the ramp as Goofy lowered another platform and then the Chain Chomp rolled into the pad, where a Launch Star popped up after the Chain Chomp broke.

"Gawrsh, the Chain Chomps are kinda fragile." Goofy said.

"Huh… and they said Chain Chomps are dangerous." Sora mused.

"Maybe they're not that dangerous yet." Donald said as they got into the Launch Star and launched off to the Lava Planet.

"COME ON, YOU CHOMPS! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!" A Gearmo yelled, as a Chain Chomp slammed into him. "OOOF! THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! MY MOTHER CAN HIT HARDER THAN THAT!"

"Dude, you're nuts!" Another Gearmo exclaimed as the trio watched this happen while sweatdropping, then they hopped over to the platforms while dodging the Mini Wanwan and went into the Launch Star, heading directly toward the Flipping Platforms planet, where they noticed the panels the princesses encountered back at Flip-Swap Galaxy.

"What are these?" Sora wondered.

"Platforms, of course." Donald pointed out the obvious as Sora jumped to another platform, as the panel flipped to red and nearly had Donald fall into the abyss hadn't Goofy caught him.

"I gotcha, Donald!"

"Thanks." Donald smiled as they hopped over to Sora and watched the panels flip back.

"Sooooo, it's on a timer?" Sora wondered.

"Hmm… try jumping!" Goofy suggested as Sora did so, as the panel flipped over, and then flipped back when Sora jumped again. "Ah! So they move when you jump!"

"That'll get annoying." Donald grumbled.

"Ah, as long as they don't have a whole world dedicated to these things, we'll be fine." Sora said, flipping a switch as the Chain Chomps started rolling out, and with timing with the flip panels, one made it over safely and activated a Launch Star after going inside the Chomp Pad, and the trio flew off to the Lava Chomp Planet. "Phew! It's hot…"

"Well, no kidding! We're surrounded by lava!" Donald exclaimed.

"I think I'll stop by Freezy Flake when we're done here… just to cool off." Sora suggested as they walked around the planet, noticing the railing as they were walking around the path and seeing a Golden Chomp rolling out of the lava. "Oh wow! That's cool!"

"Ah-hyuck! It sure is!" Goofy exclaimed as they ran over to the Golden Chomp, knocking out some Octoombas in the way as they approached the Golden Chomp and moved the platforms down to guide the Golden Chomp.

"This is easy!" Donald said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded and looked around. "You know what would be annoying? Having to deal with random clones of yourself while trying to guide a Golden Chomp."

"That's oddly specific…" Donald muttered.

"I know, I know… just thinking out loud." Sora chuckled a bit as they watched the Golden Chomp crush a few Octoombas that they didn't take care of as they raised a platform up when the Golden Chomp got on it and it rolled down the ramp and it went into the Chomp Pad, shattering and then a Power Star appeared. "Got it!" He said, taking the Power Star… and then a Launch Star showed up.

"Gawrsh, looks like there's another Power Star nearby!"

"Well now, let's take a look!" Sora exclaimed as they went into the Launch Star and blasted off back to the Lava Planet, where now the two Gearmos were being bombarded by Mini Wanwans.

"I EAT YOUR KIND FOR BREAKFAST! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME!"

"…If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! DO YOUR WORST!"

"Soooo… anything new?" Sora asked.

"How about those?" Donald pointed to three Spring Mushrooms as Sora picked one up as he tried to bite down on it, but couldn't… considering it's metal.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, that didn't work…" Sora muttered, and then absorbed it. "…Huh, I don't feel any different."

"Try throwing a fireball or something!" Goofy suggested as Sora nodded and quickly threw a fireball, when suddenly his arm turned into a spring while his hand turned into a glove as it extended a long distance and knocked out a random Aerial Soldier that was looking at the Gearmos, knocking the Heartless into the water.

"Uh… WHAT." Sora could only say as his arm came back to him and turned back to normal, then used his left arm, which did the same thing as it returned to him as Sora used both his arms, both of them turning into extendable arms and retracting back to him, his arms turning to normal. "Okay! That was a thing!"

"How'd you do that?" Donald asked.

"Don't look at me, I dunno!" Sora shrugged. "…You know… I wonder if you could make a competition out of this."

"What would it be called?"

"I dunno, Springy Arms? Rocket Arms… Rocket Punching… I'm not exactly sure what you'd call it."

Goofy picked up a Spring Mushroom and absorbed it, as he tried to throw some punches but nothing worked. "Hmm…" He mused and had an idea, as he jumped up and springs popped out of his shoes as he jumped really high and landed safely. "I can jump really high!"

"You got a spring in your step!" Sora chuckled at his own joke.

"Oooh! I want that too!" Donald exclaimed and absorbed it, only to have a spring coil attached to his body, making him jump repeatedly. "Wak! What is this?!"

"Your whole body is a spring!" Goofy pointed out the obvious.

"I can see that!"

"Hmm, it's a good look for ya." Sora teased, as Donald let out some angry duck noises and tried to chase Sora, only to flip on his head and bounced repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! OW! WAK!"

Goofy grabbed a hold of Donald, as his head was already red with anger as they walked toward the Launch Star while Sora destroyed some Mini Wanwans before they got on the Launch Star and launched directly to the Spring Tower Planet, where they noticed the Power Star is up at the top, as Sora threw his arms up on a platform and propelled himself up, while Goofy jumped up from his shoes and Donald tried his best and kept landing on his head, much to his annoyance.

"Heh, wait until the Organization gets a load of me!" Sora grinned as he kept climbing until he got the Power Star up top with Goofy joining him and Donald joining them later… with a massive goose egg on his head. "Come on, let's go!" He said as they flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

Cirno landed on the ground. "Heh! Those 100 Purple Coins were easy! Don't know why we needed a time limit!"

"I think it's for like a world record or something." Daiyousei said who had joined her.

"Pfft, in that case, I'm the champion of that area." She grinned, then Knuckles and Meiling landed near them.

"That was the… strangest thing we've ever done." Knuckles said.

"How strange?" Cirno asked.

"Well, we had to go to this Gearmo guy and guide a Goomba over to him. Apparently he has a thing for Goombas."

"Someone likes Goombas? Now I've heard everything." Daisy said while shaking her head, then Ann and Peach came back while the Disney Trio came back not long after.

"Can someone PLEASE get this spring off of me!" Donald yelled.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there." Marisa said as she tried to take it off of him by attempting to push it down. "Nnngh! Mmmph!"

"You're doing it wrong." Reimu said. "You gotta pull it off, not push it down." She said as she did so, but was bringing Donald up with her instead. "What the… what is _with _this spring?" Reimu asked as she set Donald down.

"Allow me." Patchouli said as she aimed her hand at Donald. "Rustra Springma Firama!" She chanted, and then the spring suddenly caught on fire.

"WAAAAAAK!"

"That didn't work…" Remilia said.

"Ooooh, suddenly I'm in the mood for fried duck…" Flandre drooled as Nitori dumped water on Donald to cool him off. "Never mind."

"There we go." Nitori said, and then the spring suddenly fell apart when the water hit it. "…Huh, so water destroys springs?"

Donald was singed through his body, but he was glaring at Sora who was too busy laughing. "You little…!" Donald yelled and chased after him as Sora ran off, still laughing.

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed him yet." Dark Pit mused.

"Sooooo, you look happy all of a sudden." Ryuji told Ann.

"Oh yeah, I tricked that Vanitas guy into thinking I was still afraid of Kamoshida, then I knee'd him in the crotch." Ann grinned, doing a peace sign.

"Brutal!" Futaba chuckled while a cold shudder went through Ryuji and Akira.

"Suddenly I feel bad for him…" Ryuji groaned. "That stuff effin' hurts…"

"Agreed." Akira nodded.

"We got a Grand Star on radar!" Lubba exclaimed.

"We'll go get it!" Link said as the Zelda nodded, where they went into a Launch Star and flew off, with Makoto and Banjo accompanying them.

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Lava Lair (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The four of them landed on the platform and saw what was ahead of them. "You ready?" Link asked as they nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said as they walked ahead where a Dry Bones and a few Egg Pawns were walking around, then the Pawns noticed them and tried to shoot them, but Zelda used her Phantom to slash through them and Link destroyed the Dry Bones with a Remote Bomb and then they walked ahead and dodged the Podoboos popping out of the lava.

Kamek then appeared before them and smirked, summoning a few Lil' Cinders but Banjo had Kazooie fire eggs at them to easily destroy them and then he disappeared as they climbed a few steps while Makoto shattered a Dry Bones with her legs, and then they went under some firebars and made their way across a gap full of lava and Podoboos, then went ahead as Kamek appeared again, only to get hit by Link's bomb arrow. "YAAAGH!" Kamek yelled, flying away after being blown up as they went inside the castle and Kazooie flew up to grab the Comet Medal and retrieved it for Banjo.

"The gravity is a bit wonky here, be careful!" Makoto warned as they jumped across some lava pits and started walking on the walls thanks to the gravity and waited for a Podoboo that launched from the ceiling and landed in the wall as they jumped across and found themselves on the ceiling.

"Ooof, I'm getting dizzy with this gravity…" Kazooie groaned.

"We'll get out of it soon." Banjo told her as they jumped across a lava pit and then made their way forward until they went into a water section fillwed with Cheep Cheeps and Choppers. Link slashing the Cheep Cheeps while Banjo did a corkscrew attack on the Choppers, with the help of Zelda firing magic at them and Makoto throwing a Cheep Cheep at a Chopper, then they got out of the water and ran forward where a Whomp got in their way as it attempted to squish them, only to miss and Makoto punched its weak spot to destroy it, and then they ran across another Whomp that had its back turned to them and they went to a small pathway where Link fired a normal arrow at a Goomba to knock it out.

The gravity then made them attach to the wall as Banjo used Kazooie as a bludgeon on an unsuspecting Dry Bones and then they got on a platform with some spinning Firebars and got to another platform with more firebars as they jumped over the fireballs and went into the Launch Star, blasting off to a door with three locks and a meteor, and Banjo slammed Kazooie into the meteor, destroying the locks with ease.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked with a sweatdrop.

"Eh, I'm used to it!" Kazooie chuckled. "I actually don't mind it."

"Uh… okay then!" She said as they went inside the portal.

**End BGM**

The four of them landed in front of the throne, and right on cue, Bowser landed near them. "Ha! You think this small party can defeat-… what the… BANJO?!"

"Hey there!" Banjo greeted.

"Oh my goodness, he grew huge since the last time we saw him." Kazooie said. "…You don't think he's compensating, do you?"

"You think you can come back from the dead and think you're all that? Argh… I'm gonna enjoy this!" Bowser exclaimed, grabbing the bear and taking him to a planet to personally deal with Banjo.

Eggman soon arrived and looked at the trio. "Looks like I'll be dealing with you three myself."

Makoto put on her mask. "We like to see you try." She said.

Eggman smirked and then pressed a button, as a wrecking ball came underneath his Egg Mobile. "Get a load of _THIS!__" _

**BGM: Ruby Delusions (Sonic Mania)**

Eggman swung the ball toward them, but the trio quickly avoided the attacks as Zelda quickly used Din's Fire to snipe Eggman from below, then Link used Skyward Strike to hit Eggman, then rolled out of the way as Eggman swung it at him as he smirked and then spun his Egg Mobile around, as the wrecking ball did the same to try and hurt them while moving toward them, forcing them to roll out of the way, then Link fired a Bomb Arrow, hitting the Egg Mobile from underneath, destroying the chain and the wrecking ball fell to the ground.

"Rrrgh!" Eggman growled and then pressed a button, as a vehicle pulled up as Eggman got in it and activated the drill in front of it and charged toward them, as Zelda quickly used a Phantom to cut through the drill, but the drill tore through the Phantom to kill it, and then Queen drove toward him with Johanna as Eggman charged at her, both of them homing in on each other until Queen launched off and landed on the Egg Mobile, as she punched him in the head a few times and then jumped off of the Egg Mobile as she got back on Johanna, and then Link threw a Remote Bomb into the vehicle after dodging Eggman charging at him and detonated it, blowing it up.

The Egg Mobile got out of the vehicle as it blew up and then two torches came out of the sides and shot out fire, where Zelda used Nayru's Love to send it back to him, then Link threw a Boomerang at it, and when it hit the flames, it caught on fire and smacked into Eggman, then Link fired an Ice Arrow on the right torch, freezing it on the spot and shattering, then Link fired another Ice Arrow on the other to destroy it, as Eggman pounded the Egg Mobile in annoyance and hit another button, as a pillar popped out of it from below and hit the ground, turning the ground into ice and froze Link up. "Ha! He won't be a nuisance anymore!" He exclaimed, before attempting to freeze the two but Zelda used Din's Fire to thaw Link out and then he jumped back and shot a few Fire Arrows to burn it up, and then Zelda used her Phantom to cut it down.

"Link!" Queen called out, quickly using a healing spell on him.

"Thanks!" Link said.

"Alright, that tears it!" Eggman yelled, as the Egg Mobile suddenly had feet pop out and then a mini gun popped out of the front to turn into the Egg Walker, quickly firing missiles at them as Link used a Shield Bash to knock a missile back at him, but the the Egg Walker ran over and kicked Link back, and then got hit by a few other missiles when Zelda used Nayru's Love, then teleported to safety when Eggman tried to kick her, then Queen drove over to him and slammed into him to try to knock him down but the Egg Walker stood strong and shot Queen at point blank, as Link fired a few Bomb Arrows and Ancient Arrows, hitting the Egg Walker from behind as it turned around and locked on to him. "FIRE!" He yelled, unleashing a barrage of missiles at him as Link was ready for this and charged up a spin attack to cut them down, but one hit him in the face after he was done, knocking him down.

The Egg Walker walked over to him and raised his foot to crush him, but Link quickly used Stasis to freeze him there as he got out of the way and when Stasis timed out, Link threw his boomerang and hit Eggman on the head, and then Zelda jumped in the air and used Farore's Wind to get onto the Egg Walker, hitting Eggman with her magic before jumping off and using her Phantom to cut through the Egg Walker, and then she was hit by a missile in retaliation, but she recovered and then Queen healed her right up.

"Alright… that's it." Zelda said. "I'm ending this!" She exlaimed, closing her eyes. "Cover me!"

"Right!" Link nodded as she and Queen got in front of her.

"Johanna, protect Zelda!" Queen ordered as she and Link ran straight for him as the Egg Walker fired missiles, but the two rolled to the side as Link looked to Queen, both of them nodding as Link ran to the Egg Walker and got into position, turning to her as she ran over and stepped on his shield, and launched off of him right as the Egg Walker kicked Link away as she landed on the Egg Walker, smirking and delivering a solid right hook to Eggman's face, then a left hook and finished it off with an uppercut to his chin.

"Argh! You little!" Eggman tried to punch back, but Queen blocked it and twisted his arm with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Zelda yelled as Queen nodded and jumped off, healing up Link as the Triforce of Wisdom appeared above the Egg Walker and started sucking it in.

"Agh! What are you doing?!" Eggman exclaimed. "HEEEEEELP!" He screamed as the Trifroce of Wisdom grew smaller before Zelda snapped her fingers, as the Triforce of Wisom exploded and the Egg Walker fell into pieces while Eggman was with the rubble, KO'd.

**End BGM**

"Checkmate." Zelda smirked, and then Bowser landed near Eggman with Banjo holding the Grand Star in his hands.

"You got schooled, son!" Kazooie exclaimed while Banjo dusted his hands off.

"Rrgh… you might have won…" Bowser grumbled, picking up the KO'd scientist. "But this is far from over… our plan is almost complete!" He exclaimed and then disappeared.

"What'd you do?" Link asked.

"Knocked some meteors into him while also dodging his fire and shockwaves." Banjo said.

"Don't forget his giant fists!"

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Well, we got the Grand Star… so let's head back!" Zelda said as they nodded and flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Hahahahahaha!" Xigbar started laughing crazily. "Man, you are getting SLOPPY all of a sudden!"

"Rrrgh…" Vanitas grumbled, having an ice pack in his "area" while his arms were folded.

"First you get thrown into some doors by a monster, then you get knee'd in the crotch by some teenager! That's hilarious!"

"I'm having a bad week, okay!" Vanitas yelled. "It's bad enough that that furry blue monster hurt my pride…"

"You were scared when he roared at you! That's hilarious." Xigbar chuckled.

"Okay, let's see _YOU _get thrown into a door and get nailed by a teenage girl!"

"No thanks, I'm good on that front. You go back to being that emo self of yours." Xigbar walked off.

"I'M NOT EMO!" Vanitas yelled. "Ugh… idiot…"

* * *

_With Rosalina and Viridi__…_

"We're getting close." Rosalina said.

"Where do you think we are, anyway?" Viridi asked. "We're probably in some wild goose chase or something."

"I highly doubt it." Polari said.

"Alright, we're here." Rosalina said as the Observatory slowed down and stopped near a world, as Rosalina checked the monitor. "Keyblade Graveyard…" She read and then looked down at the world. "That's where we're headed." She said and then summoned her wand and had her and Viridi go down into the world, much to Viridi's chagrin.

**BGM: Keyblade Graveyard Horizon (Kingdom Hearts III)**

"What do you think we'll find here?" Viridi asked.

"I don't know… but I have a feeling it's something huge." Rosalina said as they walked around the graveyard, looking at the various Keyblades. "I can't help but feel sad… something catastrophic probably happened here long ago…"

"Pfft, you kidding? I don't feel a thing." Viridi said as they wandered around the endless ocean of Keyblades when Rosalina spotted something up ahead and hid behind a stone wall, with Viridi near her, then Rosalina looked ahead to see several pillars in the distance.

"What's going on…" Rosalina whispered. "What are those?"

"Rock formations, duh!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes and used her magic to get a closer look at the pillars. "It looks like… thirteen of them." She whispered and then spotted Xehanort. "There you are, I'm detecting a powerful source from that man." She said and had Viridi take a look.

"That frail human? He looks too old to be threatening… not to mention he needs some moisturizer or something. You sure this is the man you're looking for?"

"Yes… I don't know who he is, but something tells me we're going to be in for a wild ride… but for what?" Rosalina wondered, watching Xehanort turn around and they saw his face.

"…Mmm, now that I think about it, I'm getting the chills just looking at him. What's his deal?"

"I don't know… but I'm not liking it."

"So, what, we go and attack him? Because I'm all for for attacking a human."

"Attacking him sounds plausible but it won't be easy…" Rosalina said. "However, if we have more allies on our side, we might just-" She stopped abruptly.

"What is it?"

"…And you are?" Rosalina asked, turning around to look at a hooded figure staring at them, but the figure summoned a Keyblade.

**End BGM**

"Why did you come to the Keyblade Graveyard?" The figure asked, sounding feminine.

"Why should we tell you?" Viridi asked, summoning her scythe.

"Are you trying to stop Master Xehanort from accomplishing his goal?"

"Xehanort… so that's his name." Rosalina quietly said. "I don't know who you are, but we plan on stopping him from doing… whatever it is that he's doing."

"He won't be stopped… and the two of you won't stop him." She said, getting in a battle stance.

"…You sound young. Are you new?" Rosalina asked.

"What's it to you?"

"You sound like you don't know what you're doing. You're young… I say you should run away and forget about this Xehanort guy. You have a lot to live for, I would hate to take down a child."

"I'm not a child!" She yelled. "I tried running away once… but it didn't work, so now I'm fighting on the winning side!"

"You sound hurt… tell me, have you lost something dear to you?" Rosalina asked.

**BGM: Xion****'****s Theme (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

"Nngh…" The girl looked away. "Why should I tell you?"

"You sound like you've been through a lot." Rosalina walked over to her. "You can tell me."

"Rosalina, what are you doing?!" Viridi exclaimed in surprise.

The girl glared at Rosalina. "Get away from me!" She yelled.

"You need comfort. Please, just let me help you. I can help you with whatever is troubling you."

"GET AWAY!" She yelled, unleashing a Firaga spell but Rosalina conjured up a force field to protect herself from the spell. "AAAAGH!" She screamed, quickly slashing her repeatedly.

"It's gonna be okay, you don't need to do this!" Rosalina said, watching a tear roll down her cheek.

"It's too late for me…!" She yelled and kept at it, swinging with all her might.

"It's never too late."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

Viridi growled. "Dammit, Rosie! You and your motherly side…!" She exclaimed, quickly conjuring up a beam of light for the two of them and took them back to the Observatory, leaving the girl behind.

The girl clenched her fists, wiping her tears. "It's too late…" She whispered.

**End BGM**

Rosalina and Viridi appeared back on the Observatory… but Rosalina turned to Viridi, letting out a glare. "What was that for?"

"Trying to save your ass from getting killed, what does it look like?!"

"No, I was getting close to getting through to her, I could feel it. If you had just let me got closer to her, I would've-"

"Did you even _SEE _the weapon she had? I'm not sure what it was, but I wasn't going to let you get killed by it!"

"Oh, that's ironic, considering you were wanting me _dead.__"_

"Dammit, Rosalina! I'm the only one who should kill you, not some little girl!"

"She wouldn't have killed me."

"Yeah, but your motherly side kicked into high gear and nearly got yourself killed by her! Face it, she wouldn't have attacked you if you didn't show off your motherly side to her! Admit it, it always gets in the way!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Oh yeah? When Palutena was turned to stone, you comforted Pit. When Pit sacrificed himself, you comforted Palutena. Whenever your Lumas got hurt, you comforted them! Hell, that ONE time when I was feeling down, you, of ALL people, came to check up on me and comforted me. Face it, your motherly side is just… oh, what's the word… too smothering! No matter what happens, the mother in you just kicks in and you do your damnedest to comfort them. That girl was no exception, except she was willing to end you. I wasn't going to let that happen…"

Rosalina sighed. "You're right… I do tend to get too motherly at times. Spending time with the Lumas for nearly a millennia… I just can't help it."

"Well… at least I was there to get you out of there before things took a sour turn. You should be grateful."

"I would've been fine… but thanks anyway." Rosalina said and then suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing… just the fact that you have a soft spot."

"Soft spot? What do you mean?"

"You claim you hate humanity, yet you helped a human escape from the Keyblade Graveyard. It reminds me of the time when you teamed up with Pit when Palutena was possessed by the Chaos Kin… and you worked with me too." She chuckled. "Palutena was right, you're basically a Tsundere."

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not a tsundere! It's just that I tend to extend an olive branch every once in a while, geez! How many times must I get it through your thick skull, you annoying human?! Ugh… this is why I want to kill you because you're so annoying!"

Rosalina chuckled. "Love you too, Viridi."

"OH, BUZZ OFF!"

"My my my, you two act like siblings." A voice said as they turned to see a portal appearing as the duo quickly brought out their weapons, watching a robed figure walking out.

"Who are you, human?!" Viridi yelled.

"I am Vexen… and I couldn't help but watch you two interact with that girl in the Keyblade Graveyard. How about we all work together?"

"Why should we work with a human like you?"

Vexen chuckled. "Because, little girl, I, like someone else in the Organization, got benched."

"LITTLE GIRL?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM AT LEAST- MMMMPH!" Rosalina covered her mouth.

"You worked with this… Organization?"

"I used to, but now I'm undercover to work on my replica project. I wish to atone for my sins from the past."

"Why should we believe you?" Rosalina asked.

"You can trust him." A voice said as another robed figure appeared from the portal. "He was one of my pupils."

"Ohfm greafm, anoffer huffan…" Viridi said, her voice muffled from Rosalina's hand… and then she pried it off. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Who are you?" Rosalina asked.

"I am known as Ansem the Wise, but you may call me Ansem." He said. "We have much to discuss about what is happening. We ought to get out of this world first."

"Already on it!" Polari said as the Observatory roared to life and shot away from the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Alright…" Rosalina folded her arms. "Shoot."

* * *

**Do an ending scene with Rosie and Viridi, I thought. It'll be short and sweet, I thought! Have Rosalina and Viridi flee when Xion tries to attack them, I thought! **

**Stupid brain going into maximum overdrive... ah well! **

**Edit: I'm not sure how I didn't catch this, I could've sworn I put a T in "That" when Ryuji was making fun of them for calling Hell the Underwhere. It's fixed! **


	13. Three Fights

****************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****************

* * *

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"They call you the Queen of the Cosmos. Why is that?" Vexen asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself a queen, but I am practically the only human who lives in space for nearly a millennia." Rosalina explained. "I may be wearing a crown, but I do not consider myself a princess nor a queen."

"She bought it at some store in the galaxy." Viridi said.

"No. A few Lumas made it for me a long time ago."

"A few Lumas made _that? _Huh, they have some skilled craftsmanship, I'll give 'em that." Viridi mused.

"I may be called Princess Rosalina from different galaxies, but as I've said, I do not consider myself one. I don't particularly rule anything."

"Yet you explore the cosmos on a daily basis." Vexen pointed out. "If anything, you'd be ruling space."

"I suppose…" Rosalina mused. "Anyway, I'm more of a Mother of the Cosmos. I am a mother to all the Lumas."

"And motherly to those who she thinks needs some motherly love." Viridi added. "Like that kid at the… whatever place that was."

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Ansem told them. "Long ago, there was an ancient Keyblade War that started over someone manipulating some foretellers that told of a prophecy of an upcoming war. They began to mistrust each other before things spiraled out of control and started killing each other."

"And THIS is why humanity needs to go up in smoke. They always kill each other for the dumbest of reasons and get nature destroyed as a result. Let me guess, what was so special about this war?" Viridi asked.

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom… what? Sounds like some kind of stupid video game."

"Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds, and the source of ultimate power and wisdom." Vexen explained.

"Yup, sounds like it'd be something humans would kill each other for. Also sounds like a video game. Ugh… let's just hope it doesn't turn into a series with a convoluted story with a lackluster ending…"

"Oddly specific." Rosalina sweatdropped. "What does Kingdom Hearts look like?"

"A heart shaped moon." Vexen said.

"PFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's priceless!" Viridi laughed. "A heart shaped moon?! You can't be serious! Next thing you tell me, two gods decided to fire a laser at the moon for no reason all because a chick wanted to bring her lover back! That's ridiculous!"

"Moons come in different shapes and sizes. I should know, I visit a lot of planets and galaxies. A heart shaped moon doesn't sound totally far-fetched…" Rosalina mused.

"Mock all you want, child… it is the truth." Vexen said.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Viridi yelled. "I happen to be over a thousand years old, thank you very much!"

"Yet, you have the body of a child." Vexen smirked.

A few anime tic marks appeared on Viridi's forehead. "Grrrr! Don't make me…"

"Break it up." Rosalina sighed. "Why did they want Kingdom Hearts anyway?"

"They wanted it to conquer the darkness, the X-Blade. It is named differently than a Keyblade. It has an X, but it is an ancient letter. Some call it "Kye", but the meaning is the same." Vexen explained. "Death… a letter that spells endings."

"Riiiiight, and the number 13 is bad luck. I forgot that humans are superstitious to all hell…" Viridi muttered.

"Language!" A Luma yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Viridi yelled back.

"That is what we uncovered. Take it what you will, but it happened long ago." Vexen said.

"Okay, whatever you say, grandpa."

_"__Grandpa!" _Vexen yelled, sounding offended.

"Ooooh, did I strike a nerve?" Viridi smirked.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere." Ansem suggested as Rosalina nodded as the two walked off while Viridi and Vexen were arguing with each other. "Xehanort wants Kingdom Hearts all for himself… and when that happens, everything will fall to ruin. Heartless will scour everything in this universe."

"I won't let that happen." Rosalina said. "What are Heartless anyway?"

"They are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms. Pureblood and Emblem Heartless. If you see an emblem on the creatures, then they bear a heart that was manifested in the darkness… but they behave entirely devoid of emotion, hence why they were called Heartless. They are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Only a select few do not have darkness in their hearts, but… you may say that you are motherly, but even you have darkness in your heart, Rosalina."

Rosalina frowned. "It's strange, I don't recall ever doing something evil…"

"It is different for everyone. Some have a lot of darkness, some have few. We all have baggage."

"I suppose so…" Rosalina quietly said.

"As for me… I have committed a grave sin…"

"Oh?"

"During my reign in Radiant Garden, I spent most of my time studying the heart in order to find ways to protect people from the darkness. However, as the years went by, I increasingly became worried that the darkness would swallow my home. In order to counter it… I began conducting psychological tests on one of my apprentices. The more I probed, the more I worried about his well being. But even then… I didn't stop. I constructed a large laboratory and began experimenting on children, sacrificing many of them in order to protect my world… I had only stopped when Subject X disappeared."

Rosalina looked horrified, putting her hands over her mouth. "You… you sacrificed children…"

"I have… I was so obsessed with trying to get rid of the darkness, I had no idea what I was doing until it was too late…" He looked at her somberly. "It must be hard to hear this since you mother thousands of Lumas…"

Rosalina grew sick to her stomach, but she composed herself, though she was giving him an icy cold glare. "Yes… the thought of you experimenting on my Lumas is undeniably horrible… I will not allow it."

"I've created enough heartache for everyone… I do not intend on doing the same thing again. I do not wish to create more victims…"

"That's good… because if you even think of doing anything to them… I swear, from the ends of the Cosmos, I will make you _regret it.__"_

* * *

_With Viridi and Vexen__…_

"Brrr!" Viridi suddenly shivered as she turned to see Rosalina. "…Oh, that explains the chill… she's in mama bear mode."

"You've seen this happen?" Vexen asked.

"Oh… I might have dropped a Reset Bomb when humans were fighting and the explosion took the life of a few kids… let's just say Rosie did something… _interesting _when she found out…"

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_A long time ago__…_

"MY DEPOT! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON THE TOP OF MY "TO-KILL LIST!" Viridi yelled, watching Pit being lifted away by Palutena. "Urgh! When I find that Palutena…"

"Hey… Viridi?" Phosphora called out. "You said the forecast was sunny, right?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"There's a large shadow outside! It looks like it's gonna rain!"

"Oh?" Viridi walked outside and looked up. "Oh come on, Phosphora. That's not a rain cloud… it's obviously a large meteor headed straight for us." Viridi told her. "…Wait a minute… WHAT?!"

The large meteor slammed into Viridi, causing a massive explosion while up in the air, Rosalina had folded her arms.

"That was for the children. Serves you right." Rosalina said with a smirk before disappearing as Viridi was covered in soot and coughed out smoke.

"I'll get the dustpan, mistress Viridi!" Arlon called out.

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

**Resume BGM**

_"_I'm _still _getting meteor bits out of my hair…" Viridi grumbled.

"I bet you learned a valuable lesson."

"Don't screw with Rosie? Hmph… got that covered."

"This is interesting… you say you hate humanity and hate Rosalina, yet you call her Rosie." Vexen mused. "I detect a soft spot."

"Ugh, not you too!" Viridi sighed. "…Speaking of soft spots, what was with that kid that Rosie was trying to comfort?"

"Oh… her?" Vexen quietly said. "You might want to sit down for this one. You see-"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the heroes__…_

**BGM: Starship Mario C (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Oooh, a Galaxy Cluster! Nice!" Ann exclaimed.

"Not bad if I say so myself." Marisa grinned.

"Yup." Mario nodded and then looked over the galaxies that popped up. "Mama mia! Four of them!" He exclaimed.

"What do we got?" Sonic asked.

"Space Storm, Slipsand, Boo Moon and Upside Dizzy Galaxy." Mario said.

Youmu paled. "Um… I'll stay here and NOT go to Boo Moon Galaxy."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun~!" Yuyuko smiled, taking Youmu and dragging her to the Launch Star.

"NO! NO! WAAAAIT! THIS ISN'T FAIR! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED AGAINST MY WILL!" Youmu yelled, and then was launched away to Boo Moon Galaxy with Yuyuko.

"Youmu kidnapped against her will… sounds like an interesting article." Aya mused.

"I'll go to Slipsand." Sakuya said.

"I'll go with you." Mokou said as the two of them took off to Slipsand.

"Space Storm sounds interesting…" Samus mused and looked to the Pokemon. "Want to go check it out?"

"Pika!"

"Pichu!"

The Metroid chirped excitedly as Samus went over to the Launch Star.

"We haven't done anything yet. Come on, Dai! We're going with Samus!" Cirno said.

"We just collected the purple coins from a different galaxy though!" Daiyousei pointed out, but it fell on deaf ears for the Ice Fairy as she sighed and then took off after her.

"I'll go take a look at Upside-Dizzy Galaxy." Bayonetta said as she walked over to the Launch Star and launched away while the alarm sounded with Lubba taking a look.

"Purple Comet in Puzzle Plank Galaxy!" Lubba exclaimed.

"We're on it!" Sora said as the Disney Trio took off directly for Puzzle Plank Galaxy.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Space Storm Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Space Storm Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Samus landed on the ground and started scanning the area. "Hmm… a major power source coming from that planet over there…" She mused, looking at the Topman Tower in the distance. "I'll look into that later."

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears twitched and turned to the sky.

"What is it?" Samus looked up and saw nothing. "I don't see anything."

"Chu…" Pikachu quietly said.

"Pi Pi?" Pichu wondered before shrugging it off, and then Cirno and Daiyousei landed near them.

"Hello~!" Cirno waved.

"Heheheh… hi…" Daiyousei nervously waved.

"You wanted to come along?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, just don't get in my way." Samus said. "Come on, let's go." The Pokemon nodded and then they took off from a Launch Star and launched toward the Abandoned Rocketship Planet, where they worked their way around the electric fences and jumped across the various moving platforms and getting to the Launch Star while Cirno grabbed the Comet Medal and they got in the Launch Star and launched away to the Bob-omb Planet, where Samus saw the Launch Star underneath the glass as she punched the glass, causing it to crack and she punched it again to destroy it.

"Well, if it's _that _easy…" Cirno muttered as they went into the Launch Star and launched away to the Topman Planet, where a lot of Topmen were scurrying around the planet as they walked ahead where Samus fired a few missiles at a cage blocking their way as they went through the area while Pikachu and Pichu used a small Thunder Bolt to knock away the Topmen and they went to the Launch Star, but something caught Cirno's eye. "Helloooo, what do we have here?" She wondered and walked to a Silver Gearmo.

"Oh hi! I was wondering if you could get a Topman for me."

"Uh… you mean the yellow ones?" Daiyousei asked.

"Oh no, a Spiky Topman. They're so cute!"

"We saw one wandering around this planet. Why not go get it yourself?" Cirno asked.

"And leave this spot? No way! Too dangerous."

"Too dangerous… or are you just lazy?"

"Me, lazy? Never!"

"Then go get it."

"Nah, I'd rather take a nap than go get it."

Cirno facepalmed. "Ugh… fiiiiiine." She groaned as she flew off to get it, freezing up the Spiky Topman and delivering it to him, then she threw an ice pick at the ice cube and freed the Spiky Topman. "There, happy?"

"Yes!" The Gearmo nodded, completely unfazed by this while the Spiky Topman was shivering from the cold.

"Good." Cirno nodded as the Gearmo gave them a Power Star while he cuddled with the Spiky Topman, much to its chagrin.

"Alright, let's head back to the Starship! We can leave Samus alone." Daiyousei said.

"Actually… I wanna see what's over at that planet over there!" Cirno said, flying to the Topman Tower.

"Wait, no no…! …Ugh… Cirno, wait up!" Daiyousei exclaimed and went after her, where they saw that the tower was eerily similar to the tower in Buoy Base Galaxy.

"Coooooool!" Cirno grinned and scoured the planet before noticing a doorway. "Ooooh, what's over here?"

"Cirno! We need to head back! I'm getting a bad feeling about this place…" Daiyousei groaned, but it fell on deaf ears as Cirno went inside the tower. "Ooooh…" She groaned loudly and went after her, right as Samus and the others landed on the ground from the top of the tower.

**End BGM**

"I thought for sure there would've been a Power Star up there…" She mused and then noticed the doorway. "Hmm? Never noticed that before." She said and walked over, but then stopped and then turned around, aiming her Arm Cannon at the sky but nothing showed up.

"Pichu chu?"

"It's nothing." Samus said and then they walked inside with the others… where they saw Daiyousei pleading for Cirno to go back. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get Cirno to come back! I have a bad feeling about this place but nothing is getting through to her."

"I see." Samus walked over to Cirno. "Hey Cirno, how about I take the lead?"

"Oh… alright…" Cirno sighed. "If you insist."

Samus nodded and looked to the Pokemon. "You two get in front of me."

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

Both Pokemon saluted and then took the front as the Metroid hovered over to the side as Samus had her hand on her arm cannon as they walked forward carefully. Samus scanned the area and then noticed a Power Star up ahead. "Sweet, a Power Star!" Cirno grinned.

"This is too easy…" Samus quietly said. "Stay on your guard."

"Right." Daiyousei nodded as they walked ahead slowly, the two fairies looking around as did the Pokemon.

"I don't see why we have to be on our guard… I mean, the Power Star is right the-" Cirno suddenly disappeared.

"Cirno?"

"AAAAAAAGH!"

"CIRNO!" Daiyousei yelled… and then she suddenly disappeared as well, her throat being strangled by something. "Nnngh…!"

However, before Daiyousei was fully strangled to death, a Plasma Beam caught the perpetrator and swung him to the other side near the Power Star. "Daiyousei, you okay?"

"I'm fine… but Cirno…"

"Get Cirno out of here! Pikachu, Pichu, get them out of here. I've got a score to settle."

"Pika!"

"Pi!"

The two of them went after Daiyousei as they picked up Cirno and ran off, while the Metroid started hissing, then Samus aimed her arm cannon in the ceiling and fired several Super Missiles, making small holes in the ceiling to illuminate the room… and saw the perpetrator right in front of them.

"Hello, Ridley."

Ridley snarled. "You saw right through it, didn't you…"

"You pulled this stunt on Mega Man and Mario, luckily, I was able to get Daiyousei out of harms way." Samus said.

"Heh, you never cease to amaze me, bounty hunter." Ridley smirked. "Let's get down to business!"

"Yes… let's!"

**BGM: Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Samus and Ridley charged right at each other, with Ridley using his tail in an attempt to skewer her, but Samus rolled out of the way and pelted him with missiles but Ridley flew in the air and dive bombed her, grabbing her on the way down and scraping her on the floor and then threw her at a wall, but she recovered and charged up her Plasma Shot and fired, but Ridley avoided and flew around, breathing fire at her, forcing her to roll out of the way and fired a Super Missile at his mouth, but he breathed fire at it to destroy it and then he swooped down, readying his claws to swipe at her.

Samus jumped over Ridley and then aimed at him, then activating the Spazer Laser and the Ice Beam, quickly pelting him with several shots of ice to the face, and then dropped a bomb where she picked it up with her Plasma Whip and threw it at Ridley's mouth when he turned around, exploding in his mouth. He roared in anger over this and flew toward her, carpet bombing the entire place with fireballs as Samus tried to avoid but got hit by a few fireballs, but she aimed directly at him and used her Plasma Beam to grab him by the tail and swung him down, but Ridley was prepared for this and took her for a joy ride, then he swung his tail toward a wall and slammed Samus into it.

"You think I didn't know you would do something like that!" Ridley taunted and then breathed fire at her, but Samus rolled out of the way and fired a charged Plasma Shot, which he avoided and proceeded to slam into the ground, attempting to impale her with his tail but she jumped in the air and pelted his face with several Super Missiles, which Ridley retaliated by grabbing her after she landed and threw her across the room, but Samus got back up and ran toward him, as she started glowing and Shinesparked into him, slamming him into a wall and opened up his mouth, pelting him with several shots full of Plasma and Missiles.

Ridley snarled at this and grabbed her before he threw her into the ground and started scraping her across the ground with him flying low to prevent her from escaping as he threw her toward a wall right after and flew up, firing a Plasma Laser at her to cause an explosion. At this moment, he heard angry hissing as he turned around to see the Metroid coming at him and headbutting him, then latching on to his face. "Urgh! Not happening this time!" He exclaimed, and pried the creature off of him and threw it to another wall as he attempted to fry it up, but in the corner of his eye he turned to see Samus jumping out of the flames, this time in her Zero Suit as she kicked him in the face with her jet boots, then she landed on the ground and used her Plasma Whip to grab Ridley by the torso and swung him into the ground.

Samus wiped some blood from her mouth. "I'm not done yet." She said as she quickly ran toward him as Ridley charged at her, but Samus used her jet boots to have her flip over him and she axe kicked him to the ground, only for Ridley to get her off of him and then grabbed the Bounty Hunter and roared in her face but she quickly aimed her Plasma Pistol and shot his mouth, paralyzing him a bit as she kicked him away and then noticed her arm cannon lying nearby as she ran over to grab it, as Ridley saw this and fired a fiery laser at her back, knocking her down.

Ridley then flew over and slammed onto her back, trapping her as he smirked and his mouth started to glow, but the Metroid came flying in and latched onto him tightly as he roared in frustration and tried to pry it off as he loosed his grip on Samus as she got out and used her Plasma Whip to grab her Arm Cannon and equipped it right as Ridley pried the Metroid off of him and threw him across the room, where he turned around and saw Samus charging up her Zero Laser and fired as Ridley unleashed his Plasma Breath to counter the Zero Laser, both lasers colliding into each other… but Samus wasn't having this as she started moving closer where Ridley did the same as both moved closer with their lasers… until they stopped firing as Samus kicked Ridley in the neck, snapping his head back as she fired a Super Missile on his chest to knock him over as she got on top of him and pelted his mouth with a few Super Missiles… and then Ridley kicked her off of him.

Ridley roared, only to fall on both knees as he glared at Samus who was down on one knee, panting but still ready to kick his butt as Ridley smirked. "This isn't over." He said as he flew up and flew through a hole in the ceiling, disappearing from view.

**End BGM**

"Some things never change…" Samus said as she got up and went to the Metroid. "You okay, little one?" She asked as the Metroid snapped out of its daze and happily chirped at her. "That's good." She smiled, giving it a gentle hug as she went to pick up her armor while the Metroid headbutted the control panel that held the Power Star prisoner, and it grabbed the Power Star and floated over to Samus. "Oh, thank you." She said and grabbed it. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others and repair this at the Starship." She said with the Metroid nodding with a chirp.

* * *

_At Boo Moon Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Haunty Halls Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Yuyuko and an unamused Youmu landed in a dark hallway. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me." Yuyuko told her as they wandered around the hallways.

"Mmm… stop shaking legs…" Youmu groaned as they walked along the hallway as Yuyuko went one way and Youmu went the other way by accident, with Yuyuko humming to herself, her hands behind her back as she was taking a casual stroll and casually waved at the Boos before finding a Launch Star and flew off… while Youmu had her hands close to her chest with a horrified look on her face. She was also shivering in fright.

She was poked on the shoulder as she turned around and saw a Boo, where she immediately paled and screamed and then ran around the hallways before diving into a Warp Pipe.

Yuyuko landed on the Sinking Swamp. "Ooooh, that's a pretty moon!" She said and then looked up to see a Power Star floating high above the swamp, with also a Launch Star and a Comet Medal above, with some Snake Blocks. "Huh… odd place to put them." She mused and looked at the snake blocks in front of her and flew across the poisonous swamp while ignoring the Octoboos and turning right and when she got close to a ramp, the swamp suddenly raised up and formed a wall, preventing her from going any further. "Ooooh, interesting…" She mused and flew up, where it did the same thing again to form a ceiling. "Oh, now it makes sense." She mused as she flew ahead to nab the Power Star and went into the Launch Star to blast off toward the moon.

Youmu landed on the floor since the Warp Pipe ejected her from the ceiling. "Ugh… I hate this place…" She groaned as she walked ahead and noticed a Boo Mushroom, as her eyes widened and then she took it, then she ate it as she went into her Boo form, feeling a lot calmer now. "What is it with this Mushroom that makes me feel calm in creepy places?" She wondered and turned herself invisible to go through the gate and then floated around, working her way around the Octoboos and Tongari, working her way through the tower before nabbing the Power Star at the top.

"That was easy." She said. "Now, I wonder how Lady Yuyuko is doing." She mused, and then heard a dark cackle as she turned around… only to have purple lightning hit her, sending her flying away.

Yuyuko collected the Silver Stars in the Graveyard Planet, having two Power Stars in her hands. "This was a fun place! …I wonder where Youmu went though?" She wondered as Youmu crash landed near her. "Oh! There you are. You okay?"

"No… ow… I just got hit by some random lightning…"

"Oh?" Yuyuko wondered and then noticing something in the corner of her eye as she quickly fired danmaku to counter the lightning, causing an explosion. "No one hurts my Youmu. Who dares?!"

"My my! You were able to defend her easily." A voice said as King Boo approached them.

"Who are you?" Yuyuko asked, while Youmu got up.

"I am the King of Boos, King Boo! And I couldn't help but overhear your conversation at Haunty Halls." King Boo smirked.

"Wait a second… are you the same King Boo that the Spooky Speedster was talking about?" Youmu asked.

"The very same!" King Boo nodded. "Sounds to me that you're afraid of ghosts just like Luigi."

"You heard it all?!"

"Yes. You don't have a Poltergust, so I can make quick work on you!" King Boo smirked, his crown lighting up.

"You have to go through me!" Yuyuko glared at him, butterfly danmaku surrounding her and firing at King Boo, but the ghostly king retaliated with a lightning bolt, striking Yuyuko and knocking her back, then hitting her with purple lightning and struck Yuyuko, turning her into stone.

"LADY YUYUKO!"

**End BGM**

"Ahahahaha! Now it's just you and me, scaredy cat! You probably wouldn't even-" Youmu clenched her fists and punched him in the face, then immediately unsheathing her sword as it started glowing, as she used Slash of Departure from Hesitation to send him flying back a bit. "Argh!"

**BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

"No one… does that to Lady Yuyuko." She glared at King Boo. "While it is true that I'm afraid of ghosts… if anyone harms my mistress, I will not hesitate to cut them down, even if that someone is a _ghost.__" _

King Boo shook it off. "Oh, so you _do _have some fire in you! This should be quite entertaining."

Youmu looked to Myon as she turned into Youmu, both of them glaring at King Boo as he smirked as both of them flew over to him and cut him up, but King Boo moved back and fired at the ground to pick up rocks with his electricity and threw them at Youmu, but she slashed through them and flew toward him, slashing through him and then quickly used Two Hundred Yojana in One Slash, where King Boo was hit by the orbs and danmaku while Myon flew up and slashed downward at him, but King Boo fired lightning at her to send her back, causing Youmu to wince from the shock that Myon felt, then she unleashed Obsession with the Present World.

King Boo dodged through the danmaku and then rammed into Youmu, headbutting her as well, then he fired lightning at her in point blank range to send her flying, but she recovered and used Slash of Nether Meditation to cut him down, then she slashed him a couple of times.

"Urgh! I'm ending this!" King Boo exclaimed and fired purple lightning at her, but Youmu quickly put up a Lower Realm Reflection Slash where the barrier bounced the lightning back at King Boo as it struck him hard. "AAAARGH!" He yelled, and then Youmu got into position with Myon and slashed through him to finish him off.

**End BGM**

"Hmph… good riddance." Youmu said.

"Ahahaha… ghosts don't die…" King Boo got back up. "However, I may have underestimated you a bit. The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" He said and flew off.

Youmu folded her arms. "Yeah, sure… I'll be throwing you in a black hole when you're a painting." She said and then blinked. "Huh… that was a strange thing to say." She turned around and saw Yuyuko turn back to normal.

"Mmm… what happened? I blacked out for a second."

"It's okay, he's gone."

"He is? Aww… oh well!" Yuyuko giggled and then her stomach grumbled. "Saaaaay, there wouldn't happen to be a food galaxy around nearby, would there?"

Youmu laughed. "Oh, I dunno… I'm sure there's one nearby."

"Really?! Let's go!" Yuyuko flew off.

Youmu sweatdropped. "I was joking!" She flew off after her.

* * *

**BGM: Slipsand Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Sakuya and Mokou landed on the Starting Planet. "A sand current, that's interesting." Mokou mused.

"Yup." Sakuya nodded as the two of them flew together but Mokou noticed a Warp Pipe in the middle of the planet and decided to go in while Sakuya flew on her own, taking out a few Dry Bones wandering around the area before she got into a Launch Star and flew off to the Sandy Fall Planet, where she flew over the sand and threw knives at the Pokey Heads and flew to the other side of the planet, taking out the Cluckbooms that were dropping bombs on the ground and then she flew over another fall and took care of some more Pokey Heads before going into a Launch Star and flying over to the Sand Slide Planet, landing on the slide and started sliding down with her feet.

"Wonder what's in the pyramid…" Sakuya wondered before shrugging it off as she kept sliding, but then turned her head back when she heard rumbling, where she saw Rhomps rolling toward her as she moved to the side to avoid the Rhomps and then once they rolled past her, she noticed the slide was getting smaller before it shrunk down to nothing as she hopped on a platform, then hit a Launch Star and flew off to the final planet.

**End BGM**

She landed on the ground and then Squizzard popped up from the sinkhole, with Sakuya saying nothing and pulling out a knife… when suddenly something slashing through Squizzard to immediately kill it. "Huh?!" Sakuya exclaimed, seeing that the figure had two glowing blades in their hands, then he took the Power Star.

"Sakuya Izayoi, time stopping maiden of the Scarlet Devil Mansion…" The figure said as he took off his hood to reveal Young Xehanort.

"How do you know my name?"

"We studied you after we left, however, you caught my attention the moment I laid eyes on you."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow. "If you're asking me on a date, I'm not interested."

Young Xehanort chuckled. "I wasn't asking you, besides, it wouldn't work out anyway. What I mean, is that your time stopping powers have caught my attention."

"Why, so you can use it for your own?"

"No."

"Let me guess, you have time stopping powers as well."

Young Xehanort smirked. "Lucky guess."

**BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, why are you interested in me? Because we share the same power?"

"That is correct… however, it is interesting that you've dedicated your life to serve under a vampire."

"What of it?"

"Back then, you used to be a vampire hunter, killing vampires left and right without even a moment's hesitation. Then all of a sudden you served under Remilia. What was the cause of it? Infatuation… or were you bested by her in battle?"

"I underestimated her… she wasn't like any normal vampire I've killed. When I was defeated in battle, I thought I was done for… but she offered me a second chance in life. She was impressed with how powerful I was and offered to either serve under her or be killed. I chose the former… I wanted to live."

"So you chose to live under Remilia Scarlet and discarded your former life. Tell me, do you ever wish you could go back to your old life and destroy Remilia?"

Sakuya shook her head. "No. I wanted to after I was bested by her, but then I heard about her younger sister who is much more powerful than her. I do not regret my decision… the old me, plus my old name… is dead. This is the new me, and I'm never going back. They're my family."

"It's a shame, I wonder what would have happened if you had managed to kill the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion along with her younger sister. Perhaps I should go ask them instead."

Sakuya threw a knife at him, to which he moved his head to avoid the knife. "Don't even _think _about it. If you want to go speak with my mistress, you have to go through me."

Young Xehanort chuckled. "So, a battle then… so be it. If I win, I take this Power Star and get to speak with your mistress."

"And if I win, you give me that Power Star and you leave my mistress and her sister alone."

Young Xehanort smirked. "I agree to those terms… however, perhaps we should go somewhere else. This battle area is a bit too slanted." He said, opening up a portal and walking in where Sakuya went inside, then they walked out.

"Where are we?"

"We are inside the pyramid."

**End BGM**

"Fair enough." Sakuya pulled out her knives. "Let's dance."

**BGM: Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Sakuya and Young Xehanort stared at each other as the latter summoned his Keyblade as the two lunged at each other, both of them clashing with their weapons as Sakuya threw her knives at Young Xehanort, but he quickly blocked and summoned icebergs, where they suddenly teleported to Sakuya and came down on her, but she rolled out of the way and threw her knives at him, but he blocked and ran to her, jumping in the air and launching a fireball in the shape of an X at her, but she backflipped and quickly used Jack the Ludo Bile to send him back.

Young Xehanort jumped back and fired dark orbs at her that followed her as Sakuya stopped time and rolled to the side to avoid them and resumed time, but they turned to home in on her and got her, slowing her down. "Nnngh!" Sakuya winced as Young Xehanort ran toward her and used Aerial Slam to knock her down, then turned his Keyblade into a whip and swung it repeatedly to send her back. Sakuya quickly recovered and used Killing Doll, sending over thousands of knives as Young Xehanort deflected some of them but took some of the hits from the knives as Sakuya went flying over to him and kicked him in the gut and slashed him upward with a knife as she jumped up in the air, but Young Xehanort used Graviga to send her careening to the ground and then Young Xehanort launched the dark orbs at her, forcing her to dodge them and then stopped time as she ran over and slashed through him, but Young Xehanort countered this.

"Hmph, you think I can be frozen in time?"

_So much for a surprise attack. _Sakuya thought and quickly unleashed Phantomic Killer in Night Mist to knock him back, then she ran over and slashed him repeatedly, but Young Xehanort blocked the attacks with his Keyblade and transformed it into a whip where he grabbed Sakuya and swung her to a wall where he disappeared and reappeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the side. Sakuya growled and disappeared, where Young Xehanort was suddenly surrounded by knives where he smirked and then disappeared as the knives collided into one another as Young Xehanort was behind Sakuya, but she turned around and sweep kicked him to the ground and then jumped back, using Inscribe Red Soul to cut him to ribbons before throwing a knife at his forehead.

Young Xehanort caught the knife and tossed it to the side as he disappeared, reappearing next to her and sent a fiery red X at her, knocking her over where she recovered and pulled out two knives as she ran over and slashed at him repeatedly, where he blocked and counter attacked which Sakuya blocked and kicked him in the knee before slashing up to knock him in the air and summoning knives above him and threw them down to pin him to the ground, but Young Xehanort got out of it and disappeared, where he slashed through Sakuya in all directions before using Aerial Slam on her again, but Sakuya grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the side.

"SOUL SCULPTURE!" Sakuya yelled, throwing knives and slashing him as Young Xehanort grunted in pain before smirking as he quickly fought back with his whip before going for the icebergs again, forcing Sakuya to dodge roll, only for Young Xehanort to appear right next to her and slashed at her to knock her down, but she recovered and disappeared, reappearing behind him and stabbing him in the back, only for him to disappear and reppeared above her, slashing her down with his Keyblade but she blocked with her knives and threw more at him before jumping back and used Luminous Richochet, which he avoided as Sakuya threw a ton of knives that richochet'd everywhere as they slashed at each other repeated with knives bouncing everywhere, where both of them grabbed a knife and slashed each other with it, clashing with their blades until Sakuya slashed the knife off of him and then the Luminous Richochet hit Young Xehanort in the back.

"Nnngh!" He grunted as Sakuya smirked and quickly cut through him to finish him off… or so she thought…

"Time stop!"

**End BGM**

Sakuya's eyes widened and prepared for the worst as Young Xehanort got up and chuckled. "You have thoroughly impressed me with this battle."

"You know, I had a feeling you were just saying those words to get me to fight you. You just wanted to see what I could do."

Young Xehanort chuckled. "Got it in one. I'm not really interested in those vampires. You're the one I'm interested in." He said and tossed her the Power Star, then he turned around. "The next time we fight, it will be your last." He said and walked off, with time resuming as normal.

"I have a feeling it won't be the last time I'll be seeing him." She mused and flew back to the Starship where she met up with Mokou.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Mokou asked.

"Fought a guy that could stop time. How about you?"

"Went through a sandstorm and dealt with a silver Chain Chomp. Wish I fought someone like that…" She muttered as they flew off together.

* * *

_With Bayonetta__…_

"You… you gotta be freakin' kidding me!" A Gearmo exclaimed in shock, seeing all the boxes destroyed. "How… HOW?! That was only five seconds!"

Bayonetta chuckled. "An Umbra Witch never reveals her secrets." She said. "I'll be taking the Power Star now."

"H-here!" He said, giving it to her as Bayonetta smirked.

"Well now, that's two Power Stars in this area." She said and flew off back to the Starship.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Rosalina was in the Garden, looking out at the sky. "I thought I would find you here." A voice said as she turned to see Ansem approaching her.

"Oh, hello Ansem." Rosalina greeted. "…Look, about what I said earlier, I apologize. That was rather uncharacteristic of me."

"It's quite alright. You were only protecting your Lumas from something like that."

"Yeah… I want the Lumas to live their life to the fullest and turn into various planets and galaxies. I'd hate to see their lives end up short over something like… that."

Ansem nodded and sat with her on a rock. "Rosalina… do you ever feel lonely out in space?"

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Sometimes, it can get rather lonely." She said. "Even after a millennia, I'm still not used to the cold loneliness of space. It doesn't help that every day, I see Lumas leave the nest to make a life of their own."

"I see… do you ever wish to go back to your home planet?"

"Every century, I do… but it's only for a quick visit to my old home before I'm back to the observatory."

"I see… may I offer some advice?"

"Sure."

"It is rather unhealthy for someone like you to be lonely forever. Have you ever thought of retiring from this space life and returning to the simple life on your planet?"

"Never crossed my mind. I'm happier here in space."

"With no one to talk to but the Lumas?"

"Yes."

"Well, if it helps you from going insane… then I suppose that works. But, sooner or later, you'd want to go visit friends. Friends will make your life happier."

"Friends? I don't have any."

"Oh? Polari says that you do, even Viridi pointed out that there was a group of adventurers helping you out to retrieve the Grand Stars from the Koopa King. You sure they're not your friends?"

"Friends come and go, Ansem." Rosalina said. "I'm fine without them."

"Hmm, Polari mentioned to me that you may not show it, but you miss the interactions with them. Is that true?"

"I... suppose so."

"I strongly believe that you miss them, that you want to be with them once more. You are used to being alone in space, but once they entered your lives, you welcomed it. You welcomed their antics. It was a nice change of pace."

"Is that what Polari told you?"

"No, it was just a lucky guess."

Rosalina chuckled. "Well, you're right..."

"You needed them in your time of need... and who knows? Perhaps they need _you _in their time of need." Ansem said as he stood up. "Think about it." He said and walked off.

"Friends... that need me?" She whispered, immediately thinking of the email that was spammed to her from Crazy Hand, asking her to join the Smash Tournament and how she'd make a lot of friends before standing up. "I'm perfectly fine in space." She said and then walked off... before she stopped. "...Am I?" She whispered, seeming to be unsure of herself before closing her eyes. "Lubba... Lubba... can you hear me?"

* * *

Lubba hummed to himself and then turned around. "Rosalina? ...I forgot you have telepathy. What's up?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Oh, i'm in a Galaxy Cluster of sorts."

_"Is there a Galaxy near you?"_

"Does the name Fleet Glide Galaxy ring any bells?"

_"THAT Galaxy Cluster near a Supermassive Black Hole? Why are you way over there?"_

"Saving the universe from Bowser and Eggman, of course!"

_"I see..."_

"What's up? You need something?"

_"No... thanks for letting me know." _

* * *

_"Uh, sure... anytime!"_

Rosalina folded her arms before taking a deep breath. "No... they don't need me. They have it under control." She said and then walked out of the Garden. "...But do they?" She wondered and clenched her fists.

"Polari! Get the Observatory ready! We're going on a little trip."

* * *

**I'm looking at that Youmu vs King Boo fight and i'm thinking to myself "HOW the heck did I manage to make the final fight in Youmu's Mansion so epic, yet this one doesn't feel _as _epic?" Maybe it's because it's sandwiched between the other two fights? I'm not sure... but it feels so... meh.**

**Eh, it is what it is, I suppose. **


	14. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key

******************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******************

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario C (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The Disney Trio landed on the starship. "Talk about easy." Sora said, holding the Power Star in his hands.

"Those Heartless were nothin'." Donald proudly said.

"All of that for some purple coins? I didn't know they liked coins." Goofy mused.

"Eh… maybe they're filled with darkness. I dunno." Sora shrugged, and then noticed Eirin patching Cirno up. "What happened?"

"A stupid space bird attacked me for no reason! I have a hole through my gut!" Cirno complained and then winced. "Ow…"

"Don't strain yourself!" Eirin said.

"I'm not sure why you're fixing her up. She can revive." Marisa said, earning a glare from Daiyousei. "What?"

"…A space bird?" Sora tilted his head. "What kind of bird are we talking? Sparrow, seagull, parrot, eagle, duck…" He was picturing said birds attacking Cirno and putting a hole through her gut. "Huh, none of these would do much damage… unless if it's a swan."

"Try a space pterodactyl." Samus walked over to him.

"That was my next guess." Sora lied. "…Wait, pterodactyl? Dinosaurs are extinct!"

"Ahem!" Yoshi called out in his own language, tapping his foot and his arms folded completely unamused.

"Oh, uh… sorry!" Sora apologized.

"Yo Yo." Yoshi waved it off with a chuckle.

"Remind me to take him to Dinosaur Land when we're done here." Mario whispered to Peach.

"Good idea." Peach nodded.

"Well, if it helps, it's actually a dragon." Samus explained.

"Okay, so he's a dragon. How bad can he be?" Sora asked.

"Hello! I'm sitting right here! …Ow…" Cirno groaned.

"Well, he's my arch-nemesis for one." Samus replied. "There's a damn good reason for that."

"Why's that?" Donald asked.

Samus clenched her fists. "Well, he killed my parents."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"Yup, he's a space pirate and he's ruthless, cruel, and a completely sadistic asshole…" Samus explained. "He's also very smart so if you manage to trick him, don't expect to pull off the same trick twice. He's very calculating, which makes him really dangerous."

"Soooo, did he burn a hole through Cirno's gut?" Sora asked.

"No, he impaled her with his tail. His tail is rather sharp."

"That wasn't a tail! It was a sword the size of Suika when she gets HUGE!" Cirno yelled and then winced. "Ow…"

"Eh? Why are you bringing me into this?" Suika asked before she started drinking from her gourd.

"The worst part is that Ridley is in the Smash tournament along with another arch-enemy of mine." Samus grumbled. "I blame Crazy Hand…"

"Uh… why are you blaming a hand?" Sora asked.

"Remind me to take you to the Smash Mansion when we're done knocking Bowser and Eggman's heads together. You'll understand." Samus told him.

"Gawrsh! A mansion? That sounds interesting!" Goofy exclaimed.

"I bet it'll be fun!" Donald said.

Samus chuckled. "Oh, believe me, it definitely will." She said.

"Alright, let's take you to the infirmary. You need some rest." Eirin said, taking Cirno to the infirmary.

"Rrrgh! When I get my hands on this Riddy guy, I'm gonna freeze him up good!" Cirno yelled. "…Ow!"

"You're only going to reopen your wound. You need rest!"

"I can knock her out if you want!" Mokou offered.

"By knock out, you mean throw a fireball in her face." Kaguya casually said, drinking some tea with Haru.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mokou yelled and then walked off to the map. "Shiverburn Galaxy. I'll take it." She said and then flew off, unaware of Kaguya following after them.

"…Oh geez, do I have to follow them…?" Reisen groaned before going after them with a sigh.

"Fleet Glide…" Toon Link was looking it over. "Heh, sounds right up my alley!" He grinned and took off.

* * *

_At Shiverburn__…_

**BGM: Shiverburn Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mokou landed on a rock platform. "Okay, yeah, this is right up my alley." She said, examining the area and then heard someone land near her.

"Hello Mokou."

Mokou's eye twitched. "Oh GREAT…"

"Ugh… it's hot here…"

"Oh, are you melting, princess?" Mokou turned her head. "Because I can easily put you out of your misery!" She went to try and push her into the lava, but Kaguya stood firm and wrestled with her.

"Ha! You wouldn't even wrestle a space dragon!"

"At least that space dragon would be prettier than you!"

"The hell does that mean, fire butt?!"

"You know exactly what that means, moon hag!"

Kaguya headbutted her. "Assfaced Phoenix!"

Mokou headbutted her back. "Moon bitch!"

"Volcano Breath!"

Reisen landed on the ground and saw the two of them arguing. "Oh good heavens…" She groaned and aimed her finger at them before firing a laser at them. "Knock it off, both of you!"

"Grrr… what was that for!" Mokou yelled.

"Reiseeeen, did you have to do that?" Kaguya whined.

"Stop whining, princess! Everyone is getting sick of you two fighting all the time!" Reisen yelled.

"Oh please, we didn't fight that much." Kaguya said.

"Remember when Youmu, Yuyuko and Luigi went to Haunty Halls? You guys fought over pudding because it was the last one." Reisen said. "Made a mess in the cafeteria and Tails had to clean it up!"

"That was just the one time…" Mokou muttered.

"There was also the time when Daisy was fighting Larxene, you were fighting each over… something."

"Zelda wanted to hang out with us. Mokou here was bragging that she'd be better off hanging out with her instead of me. I pulled up a counter argument and… lo and behold, Mokou threw a hissy fit."

"That's because you told her my breath stinks!"

"It's the truth though, garlic breath!"

"Hey, just because I ate garlic bread that one time at the human village doesn't mean I have garlic breath!"

"Doesn't excuse the fact you have disgustingly bad breath!"

"YOU WANT TO RUMBLE?!"

"I'll be more than happy to kick your butt!"

"Oh good grief…" Reisen groaned, and then her ears twitched while the two continued to argue. "Huh?" She turned her head and looked up into the sky. "…What in the…" She whispered and saw three shadowy figures up on a cliff. "Guys…"

"And another thing! You are by far the ugliest-"

"_Guys__…"_

"-Little piece of shit I have ever met!" Mokou finished.

"Hmph! Well at least I know how to get a date." Kaguya smirked.

"Well at least I know not to drive people insane until they die from your impossible requests! At least I don't have innocent blood on my hands!"

"Still whining about that, huh?"

"MY FATHER WAS A RESPECTABLE MAN AND YOU MURDERED HIM! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BURN YOUR HAIR OFF!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Mokou and Kaguya yelled.

"Look!" Reisen pointed up to the top of the cliff and saw three shadowy figures.

"…What the hell are those?" Mokou asked.

"I don't know… and it feels like their gaze is piercing through our souls…" Kaguya whispered.

"Yeah, and I'm not liking it either." Reisen said as the two immortals looked at each other.

"Truce?" Kaguya asked.

"Just this once." Mokou grumbled as they aimed their hands at the sky and Mokou launched a massive fireball toward the shadowy figures, with Kaguya firing a few lasers and Reisen firing a few laser bullets from her finger.

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_Up on the cliff__…_

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Well done, team! I couldn't have done it without ya!" A green frog exclaimed, slapping a flag down. "Kero kero kero! This planet now belongs to the ARMPIT Platoon! Tamama, status report!"

"Yes sir, brilliantly awesome Keroro sir!" The dark blue frog, Tamama, exclaimed. "Natsumi told us that we wouldn't survive out in the cold harsh regions of space and you decided to make a bet that we'd survive out here for a week!"

"Just our luck that Kululu, Dororo and Angol Mois decided to stay at home…" Keroro grumbled.

"That's because you thought the three of us could handle it… when Natsumi specifically mentioned you and not all of us." A red frog muttered.

"Pah! What does she know! We'll be fine camping out in space and we have plenty of cow flesh that Fuyuki made for us! It'll last us a whole week!"

"Sir, you ate twenty burgers before we got here, we have like ten burgers and a roast beef sandwich left!" Tamama exclaimed.

"Rrrgh… those frog blasted humans and their contagious disease known as the munchies…" Keroro grumbled. "But no matter, we can ration it out!" He said and then his phone went off. "Oh neat, we have cell service out here." He put the phone to his ear. "You got the frog!"

_"__Um… uncle?"_

"Oh hello Mois! What seems to be the trouble? You miss your dear ol' uncle already?"

"_No__… __I'm picking up on projectiles heading right for you three." _

**End BGM**

"Oh?" Keroro looked over the cliff. "Those aren't projectiles. Those are just fireballs and lasers headed right for us. Clearly this volcano planet is sending us a "Welcome to our planet gift basket". That's so thoughtful of it!"

Giroro took a closer look. "That's not a gift basket, that's coming to us at full speed! It's gonna hit us!"

"It's gonna hit my beloved sarge?! NOT ON MY WATCH!" Tamama yelled. "TAMAMA BLAAAAAST!" He screamed, firing a laser from his mouth, only to thread the needle and not hit any of the projectiles.

"Hey Tamama? You missed." Keroro said.

"Ah crud…" Tamama groaned.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Giroro brought out his rocket launcher and shot at the lasers, only for his missiles to explode and the lasers were still coming. "…Oh this is bad…"

**BOOM!**

_"__Uncle? Uncle! Can you read me! Are you okay?!"_

_"__I told them going to a lava filled planet was a bad idea…"_

_"__Kukukuku! I guess we can expect some cripsy frog legs when they come back… kukukukukuku!"_

"Uuurgh… I'd rather be back home playing with my Gundam models…"

**Resume Shiverburn Galaxy BGM**

* * *

_Back with the trio__…_

"And that settles it. They're dead." Mokou said.

"Yup!" Kaguya nodded, high fiving Mokou. "…Wait, did we just high five?"

"…We did. Feels kind of weird…"

"Um… guys? There's something coming right at us!" Reisen exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kaguya asked as they all looked up to see the Tamama Blast coming down and slamming into Kaguya full blast. "GYAAAAAAAH!" She yelled and then when the blast disappeared, Kaguya was covered in soot and her hair was messed up before she fell over… and Mokou burst out laughing.

"That's a good look for you! HAHAHA!" Mokou cackled while Reisen checked up on the KO'd Kaguya and shook her awake.

"Ooogh…" Kaguya groaned and then looked at Mokou. "You can stop laughing… it's only funny because it didn't happen to you."

"Oh, let me have this!"

"…Can we just get the Power Star and get out of here?" Reisen asked as the immortals nodded and flew around the planet where Kaguya and Reisen launched into a Launch Star and flew off while Mokou noticed a Warp Pipe where she went in and saw the Chimp.

"Ah, hello there! Would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Mokou asked.

"See those Gummits? Beat my high score of 600 points and I'll give you this Power Star as a surprise." He smirked. "Heh, it's gonna be impossible considering you'll only have a second to destroy them and-"

"Done."

"WHAT." The Chimp turned around to see the place on fire and Mokou was tossing a fireball up in the air.

"Don't know what was so hard about that. All I did was burn the place alive."

"B-b-b-b-but… I didn't say go yet and… and…" The Chimp groaned. "First that stupid bear and bird and now you!" He sighed and then handed over the Power Star. "I'm out of here." He said and threw a flashbang.

"Okay, weirdo…" Mokou shrugged before hopping back in the Warp Pipe and seeing Kaguya and Reisen flying past her. "Hmm? Where are they headed?" She wondered and flew off after them where they landed on a Hot and Cold Planet.

"Wah!" Kaguya slid and landed on her butt. "Ow…"

"You okay?" Reisen asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright…" Kaguya nodded and then Mokou landed. "Oh hey, fire butt… where've you been?"

"Apparently playing a game with a monkey… what about you?"

"We were at a fire planet… and I was being cooked alive…" Reisen sighed. "Kaguya got a Comet Medal thing, though…"

"Just be glad Tewi wasn't here." Kaguya told her.

"Ugh… that's what I need right now…" Reisen sighed.

Mokou sweatdropped. "Personally, I think deep fried Kaguya would taste better than deep fried rabbit."

"Exactly!" Kaguya nodded before it dawned on her. "…Wait a minute, HEY!"

"You walked right into that one." Mokou teased.

"I can't save you from that, princess… she's actually right."

"Mmmph… let's just get on with it." Kaguya grumbled as they flew across the ice, dodging the meteors and then destroyed the five octopi shooting fireballs at them before they went to the Launch Star and launched away to the last planet where they saw an octopus driving a barrel tank. Prince Pikante!

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'll take him out." Mokou smirked.

"No, I will!" Kaguya exclaimed as they flew up in the air and launched fireballs and lasers at him but he swiftly avoided the duo and spat a fireball at them while attempting to run them over, while Reisen got into position.

"Just a simple finger laser won't do." Reisen said and summoned a Sniper Rifle as she aimed directly at Pikante and fired directly at his head, having him turn around and glare at Reisen and shot a fireball at her, but she avoided the attack and fired at him again, knocking the crown off of him as he roared angrily at her.

"I'll take the final shot!" Kaguya smirked, conjuring up danmaku orbs and preparing to fire them, but Mokou slammed into her from the side.

"No, I will!" Mokou smirked, conjuring up a fireball, but Kaguya kicked her away.

"Butt out!" She yelled, only for Mokou to slam into her.

"No, you butt out, you prissy princess!"

Kaguya slammed into her. "Who are you calling prissy?!"

The two of them glared at each other while Prince Pikante looked at this with a curious expression and turned his head to Reisen who was pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Just… ram into them or something…" Reisen groaned in annoyance as Pikante did so, slamming into the two and turned around, only to get a rocket launcher to the face to blow himself up and a Power Star appeared after the smoke cleared.

**End BGM**

Reisen put her rocket launcher away with a grin and then walked over to collect the Power Star and then walked over to the dazed immortals. "Uuuugh… that was brutal…" Mokou groaned. "This is your fault!"

"MY fault?! What's that gotta do with it?!" Kaguya asked.

"If you weren't butting in, I would've had him."

"No, if I remember, you wanted to hog all the glory!"

"…Alright, I had enough of this." Reisen said, pulling out two tranquilizer guns. "Forgive me, princess…" She whispered and shot the two of them to paralyze the two of them, then she picked them up. "We seriously need you two to make up. Let's just hope it doesn't take several stories or so in order for that to happen…" She flew off with the tranquilized immortals.

* * *

_With Toon Link__…_

Toon Link landed on a steel platform. "Whoa, what is this place?" He wondered to himself and then saw Fluzzard. "What the…?"

"Heeeey! You want to fly with Fluzzard?" A Jibberjay asked.

"Sure." Toon Link nodded and then grabbed Fluzzard's claws. "Okay, so now what?"

"Now… YOU FLY!" The Jibberjay pushed him off the ledge.

**BGM: Fleet Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"WHOOOA!" Toon Link yelled, thankful that Fluzzard had a good grip on him as he quickly steered to the right to avoid a Magmaargh as he descended down and went through a gate and then went through a few holes before going through the metal block area, which he noticed some Star Bits forming a path, which he followed out of curiosity and found a second gate, where he went through it and went inside the planet then going down a long tunnel that had a few bats and some Thwomps, where he quickly descended and went through the third gate before the second Thwomp could crush him. He then descended further and dodged three Banzai Bills and had Fluzzard spread his wings before they crashed into the ground and flew down through a room that was collapsing in on itself, forcing him to manuever around while going through the fourth gate and had Fluzzard book it through the last stretch, going through the last gate, where Toon Link noticed a Comet Medal was freed as he had Fluzzard fly over to get it and then went through the finish line while dodging an airship and some Undergrunt Gunners, and then he was teleported back to the starting area.

**End BGM**

"That was some excellent flying! Here is your prize!" A Jibberjay exclaimed and handed him a Power Star.

"…Wait, how did you guys see all that?" Toon Link wondered before he flew back to the Starship.

* * *

_Back at the Starship__…_

"So, I was thinking…" Pit said aloud.

"That's dangerous." Dark Pit muttered.

"Oh come on! You didn't know what I was going to say!"

"The last time you were thinking about something near me, you had a feud with Twilight Link and may I remind you, he was kicking your ass."

"Tch, so I cannonballed into the hot spring… I didn't think he'd throw a fit about it…"

Dark Pit sighed. "Forget it, I'm not interested in your lame thoughts. You can go through your own shenanigans."

"I was thinking we'd take some flowers for Lady Palutena!"

"…Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Pit sweatdropped. "You didn't let me finish!" He groaned and then heard footsteps. "Hey, do you hear something?"

"Peach is probably trying to walk in some new heels… why should I care?"

"No no no, these footsteps sound different." Pit said and turned to the inside of the Blue Typhoon and saw Palutena walking toward them. "Lady Palutena?!"

"Hello, you two." Palutena smiled.

"Um, are you feeling alright?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, I finally snapped out of it about… oh… when Cirno was brought in? I finally got out of my funk."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Pit grinned.

"Mhm. And I think we oughta get a Power Star together. Spread my wings a bit, you know?"

"Sounds reasonable." Dark Pit nodded as the trio walked together to the map and noticed a Grand Star was on the radar.

"Ah, perfect!" Palutena smirked as they took off from the Launch Star and blasted away.

"Phew! I was wondering who was going to go after that!" Lubba said, while Reimu watched the trio fly off.

"Hmm…" Reimu folded her arms.

* * *

_At the Boom Bunker__…_

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Fiery Flotilla (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The trio landed on a platform that contained bits and pieces of Megahammer where they saw a few Fizzlits going about their day. "Well, good thing this thing's busted!" Pit said, and noticed a Bullet Bill lying on the ground and then saw a cage holding a cannon as he had an idea. "I got it!"

"Oh?" Dark Pit looked interested. "What is it?"

"Simple! I'm gonna throw this at the cage over there!"

"Oh, this should be good." Dark Pit folded his arms with a smirk as Pit threw the Bullet Bill at the cage, where it made direct contact… but didn't explode.

"Wha?!"

"It wasn't activated, genius." Dark Pit snarked.

"How was I supposed to know!"

Palutena giggled. "Allow me." She said and then pulled out an X-Bomb and threw it at the cage, as it exploded and destroyed it. "Ta-dah!"

"That works too…" Pit sighed as Palutena went into the cannon and blasted off, and then transported the two over to her where the Pits quickly took care of the Boomerang Bros and then a Launch Star appeared near them as the trio blasted off toward a cannon planet was Palutena went inside and launched toward the Spinning Platforms planet as she transfered the Pits over to her as they made their way over the platforms and grabbed the Comet Medal while dodging some mines and Palutena Jump Glided over to the middle platform and the Pits used their Power of Flight to quickly fly over there and then Pit used his Upperdash Arm to destroy the stones in the way to reveal a Launch Star and then they launched directly to the last platform.

**End BGM**

"Ah great, it's you three!" Bowser Jr exclaimed. "Of all the people to come to get the Grand Star, it had to be an angel, a goddess and an emo!"

"Can everyone stop calling me emo!" Dark Pit complained. "Grrr… I blame Snake for this…"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Orbot exclaimed. "Buzz Bombers, go!"

"You will all perish!" Cubot exclaimed. "…Was that too dark for me to say?"

"Come on, you two. Like a little tower will defeat us." Palutena said, summoning her staff.

"Let's rock!" Pit exclaimed.

**BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Fire the electricity!" Bowser Jr yelled and fired electric balls, but the trio avoided the attacks.

"Just electric balls? Please… you can do better than that!" Dark Pit taunted.

Pit fired a few arrows but his arrows bounced off of the armor. "Ah shoot! That's not gonna work!"

"The top should be the weak spot… but how to get to it…" Palutena mused and saw the fans aiming at the clouds. "Above us! The clouds!"

"I see it!" Pit exclaimed as he ran over and used the Power of Flight to fly up onto a cloud and then pulled out a Smart Bomb. "HERE YA GO!" He yelled and threw it at the glass, as it exploded and did serious damage on the cockpit.

"Alright, phase two!" Junior exclaimed as the tower rose up and firebars started circling around the bottom, and then some fans started sucking in the clouds, forcing Pit to jump off as it also sucked up the Buzz Bombers and destroyed them, and then the electric balls were being fired again, but Palutena noticed the clouds respawned as she warped up to the cloud and then warped up again directly above them and then she smirked.

"Angelic Missile!" She yelled, coming down like a rocket and slamming into the cockpit.

"Agh! I didn't goddesses can turn into missiles!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Neither did I!" Orbot exclaimed.

"Alright, that's it!" Junior yelled. "PHASE THREE!" He exclaimed and suddenly it rose up to show off it's true form.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE BOOM BUNKER!" Junior yelled.

"It's a tank?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Now it's getting interesting!" Dark Pit exclaimed as they avoided the attacks by avoiding being ran over by the tank. "We're gonna need a clear shot from this!"

"We'll distract them!" Pit told him.

"Got it!" Dark Pit nodded and ran off.

"Now where is he going?" Orbot wondered.

"We'll worry about him later! Just crush these two!" Junior ordered as Pit and Palutena split up to confuse the trio and then Dark Pit got on one cloud and then flew up again to hit another cloud, then he readied his Dark Pit Staff and aimed at the moving target.

"Steady… steady…" He whispered and then Pit and Palutena got in front of Dark Pit as the Boom Bunker turned around.

"GOT YOU NOW!" Junior yelled and then looked up. "…Uh oh…"

"Goodbye!" Dark Pit exclaimed, firing the Dark Pit Staf and destroying the cockpit as it started lighting up.

**End BGM**

"GRRRR! NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP THIS GRAND STAR!" Junior yelled, pressing a button on a remote and his Koopa Clown Car came to his aid as he jumped in right as the Boom Bunker exploded, sending Cubot and Orbot flying away, with a star shining bright in space.

"Heads up!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

The Koopa Clown Car landed as Junior held the Grand Star in his hands and put it in the Clown Car. "Just try to take it from me!"

**BGM: Bowser Jr****'****s Mad (Mario Party 9)**

"He just doesn't give up!" Pit exclaimed as Junior charged at them with his Clown Car sprouting wheels in attempt to run them over as they dodged the attack as Pit summoned Tiger Claws and then ran over, slashing at the Koopa Clown Car, but it popped out a wrecking ball and swung at Pit to send him back as it then popped out a cannon and fired a cannonball at them, but Palutena quickly pulled up a Reflect to send it back, but Junior jumped to the side as it ran over and popped out drills and attempted to drill Palutena, but she jumped back as Dark Pit came running in and summoned his Electroshock Arm and swung it at Junior to knock him up in the air and then he pulled out his Dark Pit Staff and fired a few shots but Junior recovered and the Koopa Clown Car flew around to avoid the shots as he popped out a few Mecha-Koopas to distract them, but Palutena destroyed them with an Explosive Flame attack.

"Oh come on, Junior. You should know when to quit." Palutena said.

"NEVER!" Junior yelled as he flew toward her and swung a wrecking ball around to hit her but Pit flew in and used his Palutena Bow to cut through the chain, having the wrecking ball fall on the ground and then Palutena used Auto-Reticle to hit Junior repeatedly and then she kicked him away as Dark Pit summoned Pandora Claws and then fired a charged shot at him before cutting through him, where Junior retaliated by grabbing Dark Pit and smacking him on the head repeatedly with his hammer before it punched him away, but he recovered and landed on the ground, then fired his arrows at Junior where he rolled around and pulled out boxing globes as the Koopa Clown Car flew over to Pit and attempted to box him but Palutena used a Heavenly Light to sent Junior careening in the air. "Wah!"

"I'm ending this!" Palutena said and summoned a black hole to pull Junior into it and then fired a Mega Laser, causing an explosion on contact as Junior went flying away into the distance.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIS!" Junior yelled as a star shined brightly into space… and the Grand Star appeared through the smoke.

**End BGM**

"Woohoo! We did it!" Pit exclaimed, high fiving Palutena.

"We sure did." Palutena smiled as Pit walked over to the Grand Star, when suddenly Palutena picked up on something and turned her gaze to the right as her eyes widened. "PIT, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Pit turned around as Palutena quickly used Super Speed to get to Pit and tackled him to the ground as a bullet shot past them.

"What the?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"What was that?!"

"Well, I guess your reflexes are pretty impressive if I say so myself." A voice said as they turned to see Xigbar approaching them. "Heh, as if."

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You!" Palutena glared at him.

"Huh, wha? You know him?" Pit asked.

"I do." Palutena clenched her fists.

"So, Palutena… have you told your angel about our little… _chat?__" _

"This doesn't need to concern him!" Palutena exclaimed, aiming her staff at him.

"Lady Palutena, what is he talking about?"

"Oh… so he doesn't know. Good… I'll just tell him anyway." Xigbar smirked.

"Tell me what?"

"Don't you _dare__…"_

"Pit, your benevolent goddess that you look up to so much isn't as benevolent as they say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your goddess? She's a monster."

"What? Lady Palutena is anything _but _a monster!"

"Heh, as if! You think she's benevolent and a good person, but she has a deep dark secret. You remember Medusa, right?"

"Of course… why are you bringing her up?"

"Well you see, Palutena and Medusa are sisters, and lo and behold she-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Palutena yelled, firing an Explosive Flame at him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"As I was saying… Pretty Palutena was hogging all the glory and left Medusa in the dark. She became jealous of her until that jealousy formed into what she was… and you helped her destroy her sister."

Pit's eyes widened. "What?!"

Dark Pit scowled. "So it _is _true… but why should we listen to you?"

"Because, it sounds to me that you're fighting on the wrong side. Your precious goddess is nothing more than a murderer! Isn't that right, Palutena?" He smirked.

Palutena clenched her fists. "It's… it's true…"

"No… no way…" Pit whispered. "I helped you kill your sister?!"

"That's right! You did… but the real murderer is right in front of us. So Pit… are you going to help me kill the murderer right here and now… or are you willing to help your monster? Tell you what… I'll throw in some free floor ice cream." Xigbar smirked.

Pit clenched his fists and walked away from them before clenching his fists and turning around, summoning his Palutena Bow and aiming at Palutena. "Pit! What are you doing!" Dark Pit exclaimed, summoning his bow and aiming at Pit.

"That's a good boy." Xigbar smirked and grabbed a hold of Palutena. "The target is right here!"

Pit pulled his bow and then released the arrow as Palutena closed her eyes, but the arrow suddenly went up in the air. "…You missed." Xigbar said.

"I wasn't aiming for her." Pit said as the arrow suddenly came flying back down and struck Xigbar in the head.

"ARGH!" Xigbar yelled as Palutena gasped in surprise.

"Pit?!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"You honestly think you can bribe me with floor ice cream?!" Pit yelled. "Over Lady Palutena?! We all make mistakes, including Lady Palutena. The way I see it, it was some miscommunication that wasn't communicated properly… if you honestly think you can make me change sides, you can forget it! I fight for Lady Palutena… I fight for the light! And you can bet I will be fighting against YOU! There's no way I will fight against Lady Palutena… I made an oath that I will fight by her side no matter what… and I am NOT going back on my word, not for some bribe! I'm not leaving her… NOT EVER!"

"Pit…" Dark Pit whispered before chuckling. "You're a lot smarter than I took you for…"

Palutena smiled, moved to tears by what Pit said before she quickly elbowed Xigbar in the gut and judo flipped him, then warping over to Pit. "Thanks, Pit."

"We're gonna have to talk about this later…" Pit said. "But for now, I'm not leaving you… not ever… and you can count on it!"

Palutena smiled. "Thanks Pit."

Xigbar got back up, groaning. "You think by mere empty words, you can win?!" He yelled. "You are fighting with a monster!"

"The only monster here is you!" Dark Pit yelled.

"Yeah! You broke Lady Palutena… and I'm not going to let that slide!"

"Neither am I!" A voice yelled and then Reimu landed near them.

"Reimu?" Pit asked.

"You guys go on ahead with that Grand Star. I'll deal with the old fart." Reimu said and looked to Pit. "You can fight him another day, just go! I'll catch up."

"Right!" Pit nodded and then when they grabbed the Grand Star, the three of them flew off.

"So… the miko has come out to play…" Xigbar smirked and prepared his arrow guns. "First I'll take care of your lazyboned self before I deal with those angels."

Reimu smirked, aiming her gohei at him. "I'll have you know that I'm anything _but _lazy." She said and had two Yin Yang orbs appear beside her. "Now… this is the part where I kick your butt."

Xigbar chuckled. "As if!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Reimu flew over to Xigbar and attempted to kick him, but Xigbar jumped back and landed on an invisible platform, aiming his Arrowguns at her and proceeded to fire at her, but she quickly reflected the bullets back at him with her gohei. "Urgh! Clever little sneak!" He said and then reappeared near Reimu and attempted to backhand her but she ducked and kicked him up in the air and then axe kicked him to the ground, and then he got back up and disappeared.

"Heads up!" He yelled, firing bullets at her but she pulled up a reflective barrier and sent them back, then she flew over and punched him in the gut and then used an uppercut and then fired Yin Yang orbs to knock him back, and then Xigbar was suddenly walking upside down in thin air and firing at Reimu before charging up a shot and fired, having it ricochet all over the place while Reimu fired danmaku at Xigbar as the two of them were sharing shots until the charged bullet came to Reimu where she kicked it toward him, hitting him on impact and then Xigbar disappeared, reappearing behind Reimu and kicking her in the back to knock her away and then filled her back with tons of bullets.

"Nnngh!" Reimu winced and shook it off. "I'd had danmaku sting worse than that!" She smirked and flew over, launching Fantasy Orbs at Xigbar to disrupt his attacks as she then flew over and used Wind God Kick to knock him up in the air and then unleashed a Fantasy Seal to have Xigbar explode.

"Urgh… alright… let's see how you dance!" Xigbar exclaimed, firing bullets in all directions, forcing Reimu to avoid the bullets and then the arena suddenly got smaller. "Look what came for ya!" He exclaimed and then bullets rained from the sky, forcing Reimu to fly around to avoid getting hits by the bullets as she was looking for an opening, and when she found it, she launched over to Xigbar with a smirk.

"HAAAAH!" She yelled, unleashing Omnidirection Oni-Binding Circle on him as he yelled out in agony and then she spin kicked him to the ground. "Alright… I'm finishing this!" She exclaimed, summoning seven orbs as she flew over to him as Xigbar quickly shot her up but she weaved around them and quickly did a flurry of attacks in quick succession and then kicked the Arrow Guns off of his hands and then fired a Yin Yang Orb at him. "IT'S OVER! FANTASY NATURE!"

A huge explosion covered the entire arena, as Xigbar yelled in agony over the explosion and when the smoke cleared… Xigbar fell on both knees before falling on his side in defeat.

**End BGM**

"And that's that." Reimu smirked, putting the gohei away as Xigbar weakly got up, groaning. "Oh, glutton for punishment, are we?"

"Heheheh… not bad…" Xigbar chuckled and then looked at Reimu. "Have you ever heard of the story of the ancient Keyblade War?"

"Huh?"

"Long ago… there was a war over fighting the light known as Kingdom Hearts, and the darkness known as the X-Blade. These ancient Keyblade Wielders destroyed themselves over it." XIgbar explained. "This was known as the Keyblade War… and it'll soon happen again."

"What do you mean?" Reimu asked.

Xigbar chuckled. "Just you wait and see." He said and opened up a portal. "May your heart be your guiding key." He said before backing in and closing it behind him.

"May my… what…? What does that mean?" Reimu wondered to herself before flying off.

* * *

_With the Organization__…_

"Mmph… that could've gone better…" Xigbar grumbled.

"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here!" A voice exclaimed as Xigbar froze and turned his head to see Vanitas standing there, slowly clapping his hands.

"Oh no…"

"You gave me crap over me losing to a girl, and look what happens… you lost to a shrine maiden. Not only that, but you were suplexed by a goddess!" He laughed. "So who's laughing now!"

"…Shut up!" Xigbar exclaimed and then walked off.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet! Hey Larxene! Wait until you hear this!" Vanitas ran off.

"Mmph… I'm surrounded by buffoons…"

* * *

**ALRIGHT... let's acknowledge the elephant in the room first following that Nintendo Direct.**

**First off: Banjo is now playable! ...Thooough I haven't downloaded him yet because I had some commitments to go to after the Direct, one being longer than I thought it'd be... and I was wanting to finish this chapter before downloading Banjo, and as of this writing at practically midnight, that'll be later on this morning so expect me to talk about Banjo in the Zelda chapter.**

**Second off: I'm gonna pull a Thanos and say this. SNK? I have no idea who you are. I mean, yeah, great, Terry Bogard. Woohoo! But... I don't even know SNK that well at all so this is gonna be an interesting character. Any SNK fans out there who want to enlighten me so I know what I'm getting myself into with Terry?**

**Third off: *loud groan* Sans... of ALL PEOPLE... is now in Smash as a Mii Costume. As you can remember from my RWBY Sunshine fic, I had a feud with a Guest about Undertale in my stories. And now Sans is in Smash... *sigh* Honestly, i'm conflicted. I know I said no Undertale in my stories unless I really want to (Plus it'll be on my terms and all that), but now I feel like I have to put Undertale in Smash just to, y'know, acknowledge it! I mean, the thing is, Sans is too OP in a fight and if I put him in, it'll just be one sided if he goes against someone like, say... Cinder or Dry Bowser. I'm not too worried about Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk or anyone else... It's Sans I'm worried about, y'know? Which is why I'm hesitant to include Undertale cause Sans is too OP, y'know? I like making my fights fair (for the most part) and try not to make it one sided. Sans kinda... takes that away, know what I'm saying?**

**I mean, I'll give Sans a shot, though I'm not sure how I'll go about it.**

**Anyway, fare thee well Smash Run. ;-; Happy to have you back, Home Run Contest. Sakurai, never change you lovable dork... BUT TAKE A BREAK, MAN! More DLC?! You're crazy!**

**Buuuuuut that also means Sora still has a chance! I can dream.**

**Anyway, on to the other bits: SNES Online. Looks fun. Pokemon now has a haunted tea pot and a duck that shoots fish missiles, like what even?! Xenoblade Chronicles was a nice surprise. Oh, and Overwatch too! Yay. Luigi's Mansion 3 is out on Halloween (*grumbles* A few days after my birthday... grrrr... Ah well, at least Link's Awakening will tide me over till then.) Doom 64... and a bunch of other shenanigans that I don't think is worth noting.**

**Though I AM getting Dragon Quest XI. Caught my attention in February so it'd be a nice start to get into DQ.**

**Anyway, take care y'all!**


	15. Blast from the Past

********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.********************

* * *

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) **

"I never understood it…" Palutena was sitting down at a table with the angels. "Medusa and I were the best of friends. We would always get along so well, and we shared the spotlight together whenever the humans prayed to the heavens… and one day, Medusa stopped talking to me."

"So, quick question. Are you two actually sisters?" Pit asked.

"If you want to get technical… no. However, the two of us were inseparable when we first met that everyone kept teasing us that we acted like sisters to each other, and we took that in stride."

"Who teased you about it?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, it all started when Aphrodite joking called us sisters one day, and then it snowballed from there. I can't really blame Aphrodite… the two of us were inseparable and she lovingly called us that since that's who she is. The next thing we knew, everyone kept joking about it. I think Gelos had something to do with it…" Palutena mused. "Anyway, things were pretty great with us and then, one day, Medusa became distant."

"Xigbar mentioned that you were hogging the spotlight. Maybe that had something to do with it?" Pit asked. "Come to think of it, when I was doing some recon the other day at a human town, I overheard this conversation."

* * *

_Flashback!_

"Okay, just need to find a few more locations that the Underworld Army might show up at…" Pit mused as he walked through an alleyway and saw an open window, thinking nothing of it at first as he walked by.

"I don't know… I think Palutena is hogging all the glory."

"Huh?" Pit turned his head and backed up, gluing his back to the wall and listening in.

"Palutena is a benevolent goddess! She saved us from that plague a few years ago."

"You don't think I'm aware of that? I mean, geez… but still, I feel as if she's a spotlight hog."

"Now why are you saying that?"

"Honestly, out of EVERYONE who should be in Smash, it should've been Magnus! That guy can knock your block off… but no, it's Palutena. Let's not forget about that talent show when Palutena decided to compete."

"Hey, you're just mad because your talent wasn't as good as hers."

"Don't get me started on that fashion show!"

"Oh, you're just jealous that Palutena made it look better than your sister."

"I'm telling ya, she hogs the spotlight from people who deserve it."

"Maybe she just wants to have some fun and spend time with us?"

"Will you stop being a Palutena apologist for two seconds!"

"Yikes…" Pit whispered.

* * *

_End flashback__…_

"I'm not _that _bad, am I?" Palutena sweatdropped. "I just wanted to have some fun…"

"Jealousy does that to people, I wouldn't sweat it." Dark Pit told her. "I don't think you hog the spotlight at all… if anyone hogs anything, it's Aphrodite hogging all the valentines on Valentine's Day…"

"She _really _needs to get a new hobby." Pit sighed. "Same with Viridi, now that I think about it… but anyway, back to you, Lady Palutena."

"Thank you. I asked Medusa what was wrong when I realized she became so distant, but she said it was nothing and everything's fine. I could tell something was wrong but I didn't want to intrude in her privacy. Next thing I knew… she became the monster that started attacking everything in sight. I didn't want to hurt her, but it was either the people or her… and sadly, I had to break our friendship by turning her into the beast that she became."

"And then she turned you into stone out of spite and 25 years later, she came back with a vengeance after I put her down the first time." Pit said.

"Yes… it hurt me to see her get destroyed. I wish there was something I could've done, but… it's too late. I had to hold back my tears when Hades erased her for good."

Pit put his hand on her shoulder. "Lady Palutena, you don't have to worry about it. We still forgive ya. After all, it was probably some miscommunication or something. Maybe if we can get Medusa's side of the story, we can-" Pit paused for a second. "…Oh… wait… never mind."

"Not sure how we'll get that to work." Dark Pit said. "You'd have to be some kind of being of light or a tentacle eyed monster of darkness in order to bring Medusa back."

"That… sounded veeeeeery specific." Pit sweatdropped.

"What?"

"It can't be undone anyway…" Palutena sighed as she stood up and hugged the two.

"So, do you feel better now?" Pit asked.

Palutena nodded. "I do." She said and then turned her head to see Reimu flying in.

**End BGM**

"I'm pretty sure he won't be bothering us anytime soon. If he does, I'll give him another whoopin'."

"That's my girl!" Marisa exclaimed.

"So, you were waiting for me, huh?" Reimu asked.

"We wouldn't leave a friend behind!" Lubba exclaimed. "Now, let's set off!" He said and then they flew into the portal.

**BGM: World 6 Map (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Whoa! That's a massive black hole!" Ryuji exclaimed once they got out of the portal.

"Indeed. The good news is, it's not sucking us in as long as we don't go into the Event Horizon." Lubba said.

"Why's that? We can just get out of it, right?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh my goodness… someone didn't pay attention in astronomy class…" Ann groaned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Once you go into the Event Horizon, you can kiss your ass goodbye, Ryuji!" Ann told him.

"Why? We can just get out of it, right?"

"Nope." Makoto folded her arms. "Once you get into the Event Horizon, you can never get out. The gravity is so great that not even light can escape from a black hole. Oh, and then there's the spaghettfication process."

"Spaghetti? What's this gotta do with black holes?"

"Oh good grief…" Morgana groaned, facepalming.

"This has nothing to do with spaghetti." Akira said.

"Spaghetification is basically the black hole pulling your body apart atom by atom." Futaba said.

"It is a rather painful process from what I've heard." Yusuke mused.

"If you want the full experience, go leg first. You'll be in a massive amount of pain and suffering until the spaghetification hits a vital organ and kills you." Haru said. "Oh, and you can't escape from it."

"FOR REAL?! How come I didn't know this?!"

"That's because you don't study!" His teammates yelled at him.

"Good god… that's seriously effed up." Ryuji groaned. "Space is freakin' effed up, man!"

"It's a good thing we knew about this." Daisy muttered as everyone else nodded in agreement, everyone except the Disney trio and Banjo that is.

"Suddenly, I'm in the mood for spaghetti." Sora said.

"Ahyuck! Me too!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yup!" Donald nodded.

"Guh-huh! I'm hungry for it too."

"I wonder if they have spaghetti in the cafeteria…" Kazooie mused.

While the five of them were drooling, Samus was looking at the map. "Melty Monster Galaxy…" She mused and looked to her Pokemon who were playing with Yoshi. "I seriously need to make Varia Suits for those two." She said while the Metroid chirped a bit. "Yeah, I'll leave them here. I wouldn't want to see them being cooked alive." She said and walked to the duo. "Mama's gonna be gone for a while, okay?" She asked. "As much as I love having you two with me, I think it'd be best if you sit this one out."

"PIka Pi?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"It's a lava planet… and I still haven't made those Varia suits for you two, so… like I said, you're gonna have to sit this one out."

"Pi Pi!" Pichu nodded, understanding this and gave Samus a hug along with Pikachu.

Samus giggled and hugged them. "I love you two." She whispered, kissing them both on the cheeks as she went into the Launch Star and launched away.

"Hmm… I'll be right back." Sonic said and then went into the Launch Star to Melty Monster.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Melty Monster Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Samus and the Metroid landed on the platform and looked ahead, activating her Varia Suit. "Let's go." She said as the Metroid chirped and went into the Pull Star, avoiding the Magmaargh's popping out of the lava spheres, right as Sonic landed nearby and saw a Warp Pipe nearby along with a Launch Star.

"Helloooo, what do we have here?" He wondered and then hopped into the Warp Pipe, where he spotted the Chimp with a bunch of Pinheads.

"Hey there! You want to go bowling? Go ahead and see if you can get beat my high score of 5000!"

"Bowling, eh?" Sonic mused and looked at the Rock Mushroom, but he scoffed at it. "No thanks, I got my own power up." He said as he dug into his non-existent pockets and hummed a bit, switching his shoes for the Light Speed Shoes and put on some crystal like rings around his wrists. "Alright, let's do this!" He smirked and then charged up his Spin Dash, glowing a light blue like aura.

"What in the name of…" The Chimp wondered and then Sonic got on his feet as he glowed, getting into position.

"Ready…" He curled up into a ball. "GO!" He yelled, unleashing the Light-Speed Dash slamming into the Pinheads and destroying the ramp, going through the various platforms and destroying all the Pinheads and then he reached the finish line in exactly one second.

The chimp jawdropped and looked at the score. "5600?!" He exclaimed as Sonic returned. "Here… just take the freakin' Power Star!" He grumbled, giving it to the Blue Blur as he walked off grumbling to himself.

"…Was it something I did?" Sonic wondered before shrugging it off as he went back into the Warp Pipe and curiously went to the Launch Star and launched away to the Rolling Lane, landing on the platform as he grinned and Light Speed Dashed across, landing on another platform and doing it again, bouncing off of rubber fences and then rolled right into the final area, grabbing the Power Star. "Heh, piece of cake!" He said as he flew off the two Power Stars in hand.

* * *

_Back with Samus__…_

Samus was in her morph ball while going through some tornadoes as they launched her up in the air as she used her Grapple Beam to grab onto a planet after she was launched high into the air, over the lava falls and then took the Launch Star and flew off to the Magmaw Planet. The Metroid chirped wildly when Magmaws were going around the planet and through rock platforms. "We're just going to have to time this carefully." She said and jumped over the platforms, quickly firing her Ice Beam to freeze the Magmaws in place but the ice melted immediately after, but it gave Samus enough time to safely go through the platforms. Not even the Magmaargh that was also there was able to escape from the ice.

Once they got on a safe platform, Samus charged up her Plasma Bea and shot at the crystal, freeing the Power Star where she was able to take it. "Nothing to worry about!" Samus grinned as the Metroid chirped happily while they flew off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Clockworks Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Slipsand Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Sakuya and Aya landed on the ground. "So this is Clockworks Galaxy?" Sakuya wondered.

"Clockworks, eh?" Aya mused. "…Say, wouldn't it have made sense if that Xeha-whatever his name is fought you here instead of Slipsand?"

"Hmm, maybe. I think he was a bit too eager to fight me." She said before shrugging as the duo went ahead and flew over the spinning platforms, but Aya seemed a bit interested in the coins and then collected them.

"I can't believe you're ignoring these!" Aya exclaimed. "Local Time Stopping Maid ignores shiny floating spinning coins." She mimicked a newspaper title and let out a giggle. "Sounds a bit catchy." She mused and collected the coins while Sakuya went into a Launch Star and flew off while Aya spotted a Hungry Luma and landed near it.

"Hello! I would like thirty coins!"

"Here ya go!" Aya threw the coins at him like frisbees which he ate them all.

"Ooooh, I'm so fuuuull… I think I'm gonna TRANSFOOOOOOOOORM!" The Hungry Luma yelled, flying off and transforming into a planet.

"Ohohoho! What do we have here!" Aya exclaimed and flew off to investigate, and when she landed, there were a bunch of hammers hitting the ground and wall. "Ooooh, this looks interesting." She mused as she flew underneath one hammer that just almost hit her. "Missed me!" She grinned as she went to the other hammers. "Missed me! Over here! Too slow! Try to keep up! You're making this easy! Ooooh, a 1-up! Too slooooooow~! I've seen the weather go faster than this! Oh look, a Power Star." She grabbed it and playfully stuck her tongue out at the hammers. "Whoever designed those should've made them go faster." She said and flew off.

* * *

_With Sakuya__…_

Sakuya hit a switch on the Pushing Wall Planet as the gravity switched on her and the walls near her were sucked into the black holes, but she climbed up on one of the ledges and walked around before landing near the Luma. "Wah! Where'd you come from?!"

"The wall."

"Uh… okay then." The Luma transformed into a Launch Star. "Hop on!" He said as she got in the Launch Star and flew off to the Millstone Planet, seeing a few millstones rolling off of a ramp, as she flew over it and grabbed a Comet Medal as she flew around to check the planet out before grabbing the Power Star.

"Hmm, this galaxy Is very curious…" She mused before taking off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Throwback Galaxy__…_

Mario, Peach, Daisy and the Toad Brigade landed on the ground. "No. Freakin'. Way." Daisy jawdropped.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "It's Whomp's Fortress!"

**BGM: Throwback Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"But what's this doing as a galaxy?" Peach wondered.

"I have no idea." Mario shrugged.

"Okay! This is awesome!" Daisy grinned.

"I wonder if we'll encounter teenagers here…" Toadette mused.

"What kind of teenagers are you thinking of?" Captain Toad wondered.

"Oh, I dunno… one with a bag that can turn into a machine gun, a girl with rabbit ears, a very tall amazonian man with a sword and a blind guy." Toadette shrugged.

"While we're at it, we might as well throw in a blue spartan like man that's too nice for his own good. Call him a caboose." Blue Toad said.

"Okay, now you're just reaching." Green Toad rolled his eyes. "What's next, you're gonna say a hyperactive teenager made a scythe that's also a gun?"

"It could happen! We have Youkai as friends, there's no telling what this universe holds! Let's not forget about a talking duck and dog…. And a spiky haired boy with a key sword thing."

"Ha! I still think that's just nonsense."

Toadette sweatdropped. "You mention teenagers as a throwaway line and it turns into a debate…"

Captain Toad shrugged. "Could be worse, you could be making a power up in the shape of a crown."

"Oh, that's nonsense!" Toadette exclaimed. "…But if I add a Super Mushroom _to _the crown…"

"Why do I have a feeling Bowser's gonna be all over that…" Yellow Toad muttered.

"Bowser? Try the internet." Green Toad chuckled.

While the Toads were chatting, Mario, Peach and Daisy walked around the area, all of them in awe. "This doesn't make sense… right?" Peach asked. "I mean, you can come here from a painting. But as a galaxy? This doesn't add up…"

"Maybe Kamek did something with it?" Daisy suggested.

"Either way, we must be on our guard." Mario advised as the princesses nodded and walked around, dodging the Thwomps as they walked ahead with Mario climbing up a flagpole and looking behind him, seeing a huge Whomp.

"What do you see up there?" Peach called out.

"I think that's King Whomp… I could be wrong!" Mario called back.

"Well, we'll just have to kick his ass like last time!" Daisy grinned as Mario jumped down and landed near the girls as they walked ahead, dodging a Prickly Piranha Plant as they got on top, then the Whomp noticed them.

"Hey! You!" It yelled and chased them and tried to slam into them with its face, but they dodged as Daisy jumped up and punched the weak spot hard enough for him to shatter and then a trap door opened up.

**End BGM**

"Okay, I guess it wasn't the Whomp King." Mario mused and then the trio dropped in and landed underneath the planet… and then the Whomp King landed near them.

"What the… YOU THREE?!" He yelled.

"Oh good, he remembers us." Daisy smirked.

"Grrr… seeing you three makes me so mad! You two walked all over me the last time we fought!" He then pointed at Peach. "AND YOU! You smoked me in those golfing tournaments… not to _mention _you scammed me in that one Mario Party! Seriously? A FAKE Item Box that exploded?!"

"Well, to be fair, you _were _blocking the way." Peach said. "Not to mention you're dumber than a box of rocks… which quite honestly is an insult to rocks because they'd be smarter than you."

Whomp King started fuming. "You... HOW DARE YOU! I will wipe that smirk off of your face and make you pay!"

"Not gonna give that speech, huh?" Daisy asked.

"Hmph! I'm tired of giving the same old speech! This time, it's personal!" Whomp King snarled. "Just try to ground pound the Whomp King THIS TIME!" He laughed, when suddenly he was knocked down by a strong hit and faceplanted on the ground, and then someone slammed his weapon into the back hard enough for the Whomp King to shatter instantly.

"I don't think he'd be worth your time."

"Oh great, another one of those Organization freaks." Daisy groaned. "What, came here to give us a monologue? What's even your name anyway?"

"Saix, and no, I am not here to monologue."

"Oh, so you're here to fight us? Good, I love it when we get to the point!" Daisy cracked her knuckles.

"I am not fighting you."

"…Eh? I don't get you."

"Let him speak." Peach told her.

"Rrrgh… he's responsible for Luigi for crying out loud!"

"Yes, but we won't get any information out of him if we beat him senselessly." Mario said and looked at Saix's Claymore. "I have a feeling we wouldn't win anyway, but we'd try."

Saix chuckled. "I guess you're pretty smart, even _if _you have a poor excuse of a doctor's degree."

Mario ignored him. "So. Who's fighting us then?"

"There are three Heartless for you to fight. One for each of you. I want to see what you're capable of while fighting a Heartless. Much better than fighting a block of royal cement, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so." Peach nodded.

"Good. Now, Mario… your element is fire. So I thought this would be perfect for you." Saix snapped his fingers, and a Heat Saber appeared in front of them.

**BGM: Digga Leg (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario got in his battle stance when the Heat Saber approached him and then it quickly slashed him, but Mario jumped in the air and punched it in the head and then landed behind it, as he then sweep kicked it to knock it down, however the Heat Saber dodged the sweep kick and launched fireballs at Mario, to which he pulled out a Cape Feather and absorbed it as he used the cape to deflect the fireballs as he flew over and punched the Heat Saber in the chest, and then flip kicked it up in the air as he flew up and punched it to the ground.

The Heat Saber got back up and jumped back when Mario attempted to punch it, and then the Heat Saber got into position and slashed through the plumber before he could react and knocked Mario into the air but Mario recovered and landed on the ground, pulling out an Ice Flower and absorbing it, as he threw ice balls at the Heat Saber where it sent fireballs to counteract the ice balls until Mario jumped up in the air and punched it in the face to knock it down, then Mario got on top of it as he threw ice balls at its face as it tried to knock him off if it, but Mario wasn't letting up and charged up an ice ball and shoved it into its face to destroy it.

"Impressive. There is no doubt in my mind that you are indeed called Super Mario… but now it's on to the next Heartless. I wonder if the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom can handle this." He snapped his fingers as a Lurk Lizard appeared.

Peach readied her Golf Club. "I'm ready." She said as the Lurk Lizard disappeared, reappearing next to her and then whacking her with its tail to knock her back. Peach recovered and ran toward it as it disappeared again and reappeared behind her.

"Behind you!" Daisy yelled as Peach turned around and jumped before it could its tongue to grab a hold of her as she threw her crown at one of its eyes to temporarily blind said eye as she ran over and Peach Bombed it in the chest to knock it back, then she used her golf club to smack it in the head, which it retaliated by firing lasers from its eyes at point blank, hitting her.

"Agh!" Peach groaned and found herself blinded when the laser hit her, where the Lurk Lizard smirked and swung his tail to knock her down.

"Peach! What are you doing, girl?!" Daisy exclaimed. "Fight it!"

Mario, meanwhile, had an uneasy feeling. "Wait, look at her eyes. She's squinting!"

"What the hell… did that thing blind her?!"

Peach tried to fight back, but the Lurk Lizard smacked her in the stomach to knock her down, and she was still blind. "Nngh… I can't see anything…!" She complained as the Lurk Lizard went invisible, and then a thought entered her head. _Wait a minute__… __don't my other senses enhance when one sense goes away? _She thought to herself and closed her eyes, hearing the movement of the invisible Lurk Lizard and then it crawled up behind her, turning visible again as Peach opened her eyes, bringing out her frying pan, turning around and swinging the frying pan down on its head, where it had a surprised pained look on its face as she switched weapons and swung her golf club to knock the Heartless back.

The Lurk Lizard growled while it was dazed as Peach dug into her purse and pulled out a Bob-omb as she threw it right as the Lurk Lizard used its tongue to try and grab her, but it caught the Bob-omb instead as it went inside its mouth and the Bob-omb exploded, killing the Lurk Lizard.

Saix chuckled. "Using your other senses when your sight goes away… impressive." He said and then Peach's sight returned.

"Ugh… I don't recommend going blind…" Peach groaned as she walked back to the others.

**End BGM**

"Now, as for you, Daisy…" Saix smirked. "They say you are the toughest princess in Sarasaland."

"Damn straight!" Daisy grinned. "Who am I gonna fight? Bring it on! I can take it!"

Saix chuckled. "Let's see if what they say is true." He said and then snapped his fingers… and then Guard Armor landed in front of her.

**BGM: Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts III)**

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oooh, you look tough." Daisy smirked and then brought out a Crystal Flower. "Bring it, tough guy!" She exclaimed, absorbing the Crystal Flower and did a 'come at me' taunt as the Guard Armor charged at Daisy and punched her, but she crystal punched it as a counter, both of their fists connecting and knocking both of them back as Daisy punched the ground and crystal spikes rose from the ground, but Guard Armor broke the spikes as Daisy ran toward him and punched him in the chest to knock him back, and then Guard Armor grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

"Nnngh!" Daisy winced before making a crystal javelin and threw it at Guard Armor's head to release his grip on her as she rolled out of the way and then punched the ground as crystal boulders flew up in the air as Daisy jumped up and kicked them toward the Heartless as Guard Armor crossed his arms and blocked the attacks despite sliding a few feet as Daisy ran over and slid underneath him as it tried to punch her as she then got behind him and Crystal Punched him in the back in an attempt to knock him down, but the Guard Armor stood firm and backhanded the princess away.

Daisy recovered and then ran toward the Guard Armor, summoning a crystal ramp as she jumped off of it and crystal punched Guard Armor's head off before he could react and the head went flying away, landing near Saix. "Ha! Eat it, sucker! I won!"

"I wouldn't be too sure." Saix said, pointing to the Guard Armor as she turned around and saw it still standing.

"Wait, what?!" Daisy exclaimed in surprise as the Guard Armor kicked Daisy away, then walking over to retrieve its head and picked it up. "Okay, what kind of Heartless is this?!" She asked before getting up and ran to the Guard Armor as it floated up a bit and aimed its chest armor at her before firing a laser, forcing her to dodge the attack and then she jumped up in the air, creating a crystal sledgehammer and swung it down on its head to deal some damage, and then jumped back before Guard Armor could crush her with his arms.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Daisy exclaimed, clapping her hands together to trap Guard Armor in several Crystal Walls as spikes popped out of them and she had them close in on the Heartless as it tried to punch its way out of it, cracking the crystal walls before shattering them, but she quickly manipulated the crystals to form a harpoon and had it spear the Guard Armor in the back and then she broke the tip of the spear and slammed it into his face, then she punched the ground and crystal spikes rose from the ground and impaled the Guard Armor, and then she jumped up and crystal punched the head one last time to destroy it, as a heart floated away.

**End BGM**

"Very impressive." Saix said. "As you know, killing a Heartless without the use of a Keyblade will not grant the heart freedom, but move to a different Heartless. However, we believe that the Master Sword that Link carries has the same properties of the Keyblade… except there is only one Master Sword and not a billion of them."

"What, was it believed that there was one Keyblade?" Daisy asked.

"Some people believed that the Keyblade is a special weapon and there was only one of its kind. Why people thought that way is beyond me." Saix pulled a Power Star from his pocket and tossed it to them. "Here, you earned this." He said, watching Mario catch it.

"Uh… thank you?" Peach tilted her head.

Saix chuckled and opened up a dark corridor behind him. "By the way, your friend that is currently with us… Luigi."

"Luigi? _What about him?!__" _Daisy glared as Mario had the same glare.

"Tell me, do you three love him?"

"He's my bro! Of course I love him!"

"He's my dorky boyfriend, do I have to answer that?" Daisy asked.

"I love him but… not love love him, if ya know what I mean…"

"Do you truly love him? Peach, you don't have to answer."

"He's famiglia!"

"I love that dork with all my heart… I swear, if you did something to him…"

Saix smirked. "You may not like what you'll see when you reunite with him. I wonder if love could truly bring him back…" He said before walking in, closing it behind him.

"Oh, we'll bring him back!" Daisy said. "I know he will!"

"We will. We'll get Luigi back." Mario nodded.

"Do you think we should inform Bowser…?" Peach wondered.

"Pffft! Hell no, girl!" Daisy told her. "I'm the new Bowser here, and I'm more badass than him! If it means fighting my guy, I'll be sure to knock him out!"

* * *

_With Bowser__…_

"ACHOO! Alright! Who's talkin' smack about me! I bet it's Ganondorf…"

"You do realize it's a different incarnation of Ganondorf, right?" Eggman asked.

"Bah! Who cares! If Ganondorf betrayed me in the Subspace Emissary, then they all suck! I'll fry 'em all alive!"

"Should I tell him that it's the same Ganondorf but from a different era?" Kamek whispered.

"Nah, let him figure it out." General Guy whispered back.

* * *

_With the trio__…_

"We'll get him back!" Mario smiled.

"Yeah!" Daisy nodded with Peach nodding as well as the trio flew off.

* * *

_With the Toad Brigade__…_

"Alright, that's the last Silver Star!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Booyah!" Purple Toad exclaimed as they retrieved the Power Star.

"Alriiiiight, let's head back!" Captain Toad exclaimed as they flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Saix walked out of the portal and walked toward Mr. L. "Mr. L. Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes. I'm ready to take them on."

"Good."

Mr. L got inside the Brobot and proceeded to fly off, as Saix folded his arms with a frown and closed his eyes. "I know you're not a fan of this, Luxord."

"Oh, was it that obvious?" Luxord asked.

"It is. I know you gave Daisy that wild card. The question is… will she use it?"

"I'm fairly certain. Judging by that look on your face, you're not a fan of the idea either."

"I'm indifferent. Xemnas holds a mighty interest in Luigi… as for me, I could care less. If Luigi manages to go back to the heroes, than it doesn't matter to me at all."

"I see…"

"By the way… have you seen Demyx around?"

"Haven't seen him recently, why?"

Saix smirked. "I have a favor to ask of him."

* * *

**Ash wins the Alola League, the Elite Four will not be in the Galar Region, Unova Pokemon have showed up in Pokemon Go... I seriously have no idea what's going on in the Pokemon world anymore. And we have a Pokemon thing tomorrow so we'll see what that mysterious Pokemon will be. The head reminds me of Cubone...**

**Also, if none of y'all have played Astral Chain, I strongly recommend that you do. It's really fun! The final three levels, File 09 to File 11, freakin' destroyed me... I'm still not okay! ;-;**

**Anyway... Battle Belt Galaxy was originally gonna be in this chapter, but I thought "Nah, let's not overdo it this chapter. Three Galaxies will do." **

**Also that moment when you could've saved Sakuya vs Young Xehanort for Clockwork Galaxy instead of Slipsand. Wah wah.**


	16. The Final Battle?

******************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******************

* * *

**BGM: Starship Mario C (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Okay, here's what I suggest." Ryuji said. "We all go out somewhere together! It's been a while since we've done anything."

"Yes, but where would we go?" Makoto wondered.

Akira walked over to the map to look at it. "Hmm… how about we go to Battle Belt?"

"Battle Belt Galaxy, huh?" Ryuji chuckled. "Good, I've been wanting to pummel something!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Ann grinned as all the Phantom Thieves went inside the Launch Star and took off.

**End BGM**

The Phantom Thieves landed on a planet. "Alright, who are we taking down!" Morgana exclaimed.

"This should be a piece of cake." Futaba said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice hummed as a dark corridor opened up and Larxene walked out of it. "Hello there, Phantom Thieves!"

"YOU! You're that bitch that knocked me out in one second flat!" Ryuji yelled.

"Oh joy, you have a mouth on you. I shouldn't be surprised…" Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, we have to battle you?" Makoto asked.

"Oh no, I'm just gonna watch. However, I decided to make things a bit more interesting. Instead of something boring like a Goomba… I thought it'd be best if I… mixed things up a little, you know?"

"What did you do?" Ann glared at her.

"Oh, if I just told you, it wouldn't be much fun, would it? Besides, you guys are here now, so you might as well just do it already." Larxene told them. "Don't keep me waiting." She said and walked into the portal.

"Well, what do you think?" Ann asked.

"Considering we're already here, we might as well humor her." Akira said, with all of them nodding and then put his mask on.

**BGM: Last Surprise (Persona 5)**

"Let's go." Joker said while Oracle went into her UFO and they ran around the planet until they reached their first enemy, which was a Stalfos.

"A Stalfos? This is our first enemy?" Panther wondered.

"Let's not worry about that. Let's just focus on the mission." Fox said, as the Stalfos charged at them while Fox unsheathed his katana and clashed with the Stalfos as the two of them attacked each other, with the Stalfos unaware of

Queen and Skull behind it as Skull brought out his club and swung it to knock it back and then Queen summoned Johanna and then ran him over to add insult to injury, then Fox impaled the Stalfos to finish it off, then the Launch Star appeared and they launched to the next planet, where a Chandelure was waiting for them.

"Ah geez, this thing? This wouldn't stop frying my ass in Smash Run!" Skull complained.

"Smash Run…" Joker mused, rubbing his chin. "Hmm…"

"Chandeluuuure!" The Pokemon cried, launching Will'O Wisp at them, but Panther deflected it with her whip and then she used the whip to bring Chandelure close to her. "Lure?!"

"Sorry about this!" She said, kicking it in the face and then throwing it to Joker who brought out his blade and slashed through it to defeat it, knocking it down with stars flying above its head, and then out of the lava came a Fire Bubble.

"Behind you!" Oracle yelled as Fox turned around and slashed it to cut it down, and then a Launch Star appeared and they launched to the next planet where a lot of Geemers and Kihunters were scouring the planet.

"These things…" Noir whispered and then took out her Grenade Launcher. "Alright, open wide!" She exclaimed and then shot them all while one Geemer approached Morgana as he turned around and kicked it, flipping it on its back.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Morgana said and then Panther crushed it with her heel. "Ooooh… Lady Ann, that was beautiful~!"

Once Noir was finished with them, they took off to a sandy planet where some Octoroks were buried in the sand, so Noir pulled them out and tossed them to Skull who batted them into space to destroy them, and then another Launch Star appeared where they launched to a rock planet where a few Lethiniums and Streetpass Mii Ghost were found. "Joker, you don't think…" Queen whispered.

"I'm beginning to suspect as much." Joker nodded where Panther grabbed the Ghost with her whip and crushed it with her foot to get rid of it while Oracle boosted their defense right as the Lethiniums fired their lasers at them but Queen ran one over with Johanna as Fox cut another in half.

"Plants that fire lasers… that doesn't seem natural." Noir mused, and then a Warp Pipe appeared as they, minus Oracle, hopped in and inside the planet, a few Gastly were waiting for them.

"Gaaaaaastly!"

"You want a piece of me?! I can wipe that effin' smirk off of your face!" Skull declared.

"Wait! Only projectiles can defeat these things!" Joker reminded, and then they were quickly defeated when Noir fired her Grenade Launcher at them right as Fox brought out his SMG.

"Well, that'll work." Fox sweatdropped, looking at the KO'd Pokemon as they launched themselves from a Launch Star with Oracle following them as they landed on an icy planet where a few Ice Bubbles and a Cryogonal were waiting for them, where Noir easily dispatched the Bubbles and then Joker called up Arsene and used Eigaon to knock the Cryogonal down and then Queen ran over and punched it to send it away and then Fox cut it down to KO it.

"Never in a million years would I think I would ever punch a snowflake…" Queen mused.

"Technically, you punched a Pokemon." Fox corrected.

"Yes, but it's technically a snowflake. Remember, there are Pokemon who are literally Ice Cream, cream puffs and cotton candy."

"Don't forget a haunted keychain!" Oracle reminded.

"Hmm, I wonder if there's a cake Pokemon made of frosting…" Noir wondered as they went to the next planet from the Launch Star where they saw a lone treasure chest.

"Ooooh! Come to daddy!" Skull grinned as he walked over to it.

"Skull, wait a moment!" Joker exclaimed, but as soon as Skull got to it, it sprouted legs.

"Wait, you're not a real-AAAAAAAAAGH!" The Mimicutie kicked Skull right in the crotch as he fell over. "Urgh… dammit… why!"

"That idiot…" Morgana groaned as the Mimicutie ran over and did a flurry of kicks to Fox as he tried to block it but was kicked down.

"Hey buddy! Over here!" Makoto called to it, catching its attention as it ran over and tried to kick her, but she grabbed the leg and threw the Mimicutie down, then she jumped up and landed on it elbow first, before punching it in its… uh… chest and then Fox came back and stabbed it to kill it, where the duo high fived while Panther and Oracle healed Skull up.

"Congrats, you kicked in the balls by a treasure chest." Morgana teased.

"Oh shut it! Let's see how you like it when we find another one of those!" Skull groaned as he got up and they launched away to the final planet, where Larxene was waiting for them.

"Bravo… but there's one final challenge left." Larxene said.

"Let me guess, more enemies that you stole from Smash Run?" Joker asked.

"_Stole? _That's a strong word… I would like to think of it as _borrowed.__" _Larxene said with a grin. "Oh, and lookie here." She snapped her fingers as a Bonkers, Megonta, Bulborb and a Clubberskull appeared. "Have fun!" She said and disappeared.

"Alright, here goes!" Oracle exclaimed, powering up their offense and defense.

"Let's do this!" Joker exclaimed as they split up to deal with the four strong enemies as Joker and Queen went to deal with Bonkers as he swung his hammer down but they dodged as Joker quickly stabbed him a few times with his dagger and then Queen did a flip kick to knock Bonkers back as he swung his hammer in a circular motion to try and hit them, but Joker used Rebel's Guard to absorb the attacks while Queen kicked him in the back. "Rrrgh…"

"You okay?" Queen asked, healing him.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Joker chuckled and called up Arsene where he used Eiagon to hurt Bonkers and then Queen ran over and jumped on top of Bonkers' head to punch him in the head before jumping off as Bonkers threw some coconuts at them where Queen punched the back to Bonkers where he fell over KO'd after they exploded on him.

The Megonta rolled directly toward Skull and Fox, forcing them to dodge. "How do you get rid of this guy again?!" Skull asked.

"We have to trip it up, attack it from the bottom!" Fox said.

Skull cocked his shotgun. "Alright, let's knock him down!" He exclaimed, and then the Megonta was attack from behind by Joker and Queen, making it roll on his back.

"You're welcome." Joker said as the other two climbed up and then Skull shot it, and then Fox impaled it to finish it off.

"Ack!" Morgana yelped, jumping away from the Bulborb's mouth. "I'm not a tasty Pikmin, I swear!"

The Bulborb walked directly to Morgana and opened his mouth to try to chomp down, only to have an explosive go inside its mouth from none other than Noir, where it exploded from the inside and caused it to go limp and die, making a pained noise while it did. "Don't worry, Mona!" Noir smiled.

"Thanks, Noir!"

"Ooof!" Panther was knocked back, landing near Morgana. "I could use some help over here!" She winced as the team regrouped as the Clubberskull charged at them. "What do we do?"

"Attack it from a distance. Only get close when necessary!" Joker ordered.

"You got it!" Panther nodded as they quickly shot at the Clubberskull as it rampaged at them and swung its arms to try and hurt them, making them jump back and kept hitting it as Joker used Eiagon to try and weaken it while Fox ran in from behind and impaled it, but it turned around and smacked Fox away as it roared loudly and tried to crush him but Queen drove over to him and picked him up while Johanna drove off before the Clubberskull could get him and then they reunited with the others.

"Skull, Noir, Queen… with me!" Joker yelled as the three of them nodded as they charged at the Clubberskull and then Joker started glowing a rainbow-like aura. "Ravage them!" He yelled, quickly slicing through it as the four of them used All Out Attack on the Clubberskull.

"Beat 'em up!" Oracle yelled, before Joker landed behind it and readjusted his glove while blood poured out of the Clubberskull.

"Heh, all taken care of." Joker smirked… but then the Clubberskull got back up and slammed its arm on Joker's back to send him flying, luckily not out of the planet's gravity field.

"Joker!" Panther yelled.

"Alright, now you're pissing me off!" Skull growled as the Clubberskull rampaged to Joker and was about to hit him, when suddenly Oracle's UFO got in the way… where a satellite popped out from underneath the UFO, but it wasn't just any ordinary satellite.

"Sayonara!" Oracle yelled, pressing the trigger as the weapon just so happened to be the Killer Wail and it fired its laser at the Clubberskull, blasting it with ink as it tried to fight back but it ended up being obliterated and exploded after the Killer Wail stopped. "Hehehehe, thank you Inklings!" She smirked.

**End BGM**

"I told you she found her people, but you didn't listen to me." Skull said.

"That's because they're a different species…" Panther sweatdropped. "Not to mention they have different interests."

"You kidding? The Orange Inkling looks exactly like her!"

"That's just a coincidence!"

"Oh, get a room, you two…" Oracle whispered.

"Well done!" A voice said as Larxene walked out of the portal, clapping. "Well done, indeed. I'm impressed!"

"Alright, we played your little game… just hand over the Power Star." Joker said.

"The Power Star? This little thing?" Larxene pulled it out of her pocket. "You sure you want it?"

"Yes. We humored you, so you might as well give it up."

"My my, you're so eager to get this." Larxene suddenly frowned, glaring at them. "Just like you were so eager to leave Akechi for dead."

**BGM: Tension (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

All of them froze up. "What did you say?" Joker asked.

"You guys worked together as a team, yet you guys forgot an important party member. Goro Akechi, lover of pancakes, number 1 hater of the Phantom Thieves… you let him join your party, and you left him for dead. Funny, I thought the Phantom Thieves were the good guys, and yet, you left someone to die. How heroic, not."

"He was trapped! We couldn't get him out!" Panther said.

"Oh really? Did you even bother trying to get him out or were you too focused on trying to eliminate his father that you could've cared less about him?" Larxene asked. "And another thing, as soon as you left him to rot, did you even TALK about him at all, or did you just forget he even existed in the first place?" She asked, with none of them saying a word as they all looked awkward. "WOW! And I thought I was bad! I may be sadistic, but even I would've gone back to check on my teammates… no matter how annoyingly weak they are. Yes, I would even go and check on Demyx… mostly against my will, but still! He's still a teammate, no matter how you look at it… we would've gone back and get him out of a tight spot… but what do you guys do? You leave Akechi alone to die, probably by his own demons no less! You just left him to rot!"

"He betrayed us…" Fox said.

"Oh, he betrayed you! Well, I suppose that makes sense… if you guys were total villains. You know, villains would kill them on the spot. Heroes would go and help their comrade despite them betraying you and some trust may have been lost, but last I checked, you guys are the supposed "good guys", you never truly let your opponents die… and yet, for some reason, Akechi was the only exception? What did he do in his final moments?"

"He was confronted by his shadow self and then he blocked us from trying to help him by locking us out." Queen whispered.

"Oh, and you didn't even bother helping him, you left him to die. I'm sorry, doesn't one of the Phantom Thieves have, oh I don't know, a _HACKER _who could override the system? Oh no, you don't do any of that. You just ran away to have his "heroic moment", and yet… you didn't go bother helping him. You call yourself a team and you call yourselves the good guys, yet you let someone who betrayed you die. You didn't even bat an eye."

"It was his decision!" Panther yelled.

"His decison… and you didn't even stop him. He was still part of the team, even for a brief moment, yet… here we are. Did you even ask him how he felt, what he was going through… or did you just let him in and pretend to care before throwing him away at a moment's notice?" She dangled the Power Star in her hands. "You know, I _was _going to give this to you… but I don't think you so-called _heroes _deserve this."

"We'll force it off of your hands if we have to!" Skull exclaimed. "Just give us that effin' Power Star now!"

"Sure, I'll give it you… but first, I want you guys to go back and get Akechi and apologize to him for how you treated him in his final moments. Oops… too late." She smirked. "Looks like you won't get this Power Star after all."

Joker clenched his fists. "Then you leave us with no other choice."

Larxene chuckled, summoning her knives after she put it away. "I'll make you Phantom Thieves pay… for Akechi!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Blooming Villain (Persona 5)**

"Alright, powering you guys up!" Oracle exclaimed, powering up their defense.

Joker ran over to Larxene and then slashed her with his dagger, but she blocked with a smirk and then kneed him in the gut and flip kicked him to knock him back, then he used Eiha, but she jumped to the side and used a lightning bolt on him to knock him back, then Skull ran over and swung his club at her, but she ducked and used an uppercut to knock him up and then scissor kicked him down, then she threw her knives at Noir and Fox, with the latter blocking her knives with his katana as he ran over and slashed her repeatedly, but she blocked every attack.

"My my, you're just sloppy, aren't you!" She taunted, punching him in the gut and then round house kicking him to knock her down and then suddenly a whip went around her.

"Gotcha!" Panther smirked, but Larxene closed her eyes and enveloped her whole body with electricity and used the whip to send the electricity to her. "Yagh!" She exclaimed, letting go of the whip as Larxene grabbed the whip and threw it at Panther's face.

"Persona!" Noir yelled, calling up Milady as a machine gun appeared out of her dress and started shooting at Larxene, forcing her to run from the bullets and then zipped across the area until she was next to Noir and kicked her to the side, and then in the corner of her eye, Morgana was charging at her in his bus form and then hit her by ramming into her, but Larxene launched a lightning bolt on top of him to short circuit him and then he went back to normal, groaning… and then Queen slammed into her with Johanna from behind, then jumping off and punching her repeatedly in the stomach and used an uppercut to knock Larxene in the air.

"Heal up!" Queen yelled, spreading healing magic at her friends. "We shouldn't attack her one on one! We need to work together!" She said. "We shouldn't let her get under our skin… no matter how much I hate to admit she's right…"

"Agreed. We need to work together." Joker said.

"Right!" Panther nodded as Larxene did a 'come at me' taunt.

"Come at me, 'heroes'." Larxene taunted as she quickly threw her knives at them, but Fox blocked with his katana and then he and Skull ran toward her and swung their weapons, but she blocked with her knives and kicked Fox away and then ducked from his club swing and grabbed Skull by the arm. "Oh, I remember you now… you're that boy who I overpowered oh so easily when we first met!"

"Tch, don't freakin' remind me!" Skull yelled, kicking her in the shin and then swung his club at her but she ducked.

"You're so slow, no wonder you sucked at Track!" Larxene taunted, dodging another swing and then did a flip kick to knock the club off of him and then tried to slice his face but he caught her arm.

"You pissed me off so much… you think of us as mere toys… and you _dare _talk down to us over Akechi… you effin' disgust me, you bitch!"

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Oh, I plan on it!" Skull exclaimed. "You think you're better than us… but you know what? You just want to talk us down to where you can pick us off one by one… but you know what? Eff that! We're the god damn motherfucking Phantom Thieves, and don't you forget it!" He exclaimed, punching Larxene in the gut and then grabbed his club and swung it, hitting her in the face.

"ARGH!"

"…Did… did he just…?" Panther asked in surprise.

"What do you know… he _can _say it." Morgana teased.

"Uh… can we still keep it PG-13?" Oracle asked.

"What the crap are you guys talking about? Let's eff her up!"

"Let's not worry about what he said. Let's finish this." Joker said as they nodded while Larxene got up, wiping some blood from her cheek and dodged some punches from Queen, but then Panther used her whip to trap her, then threw it to the ground before she could use her lightning to shock her, then Panther jumped in the air and axe kicked Larxene in the head to knock her down, then Larxene got back up and threw her knives at Joker, but he and Arsene used Tetrakharn to reflect the knives back at her, impaling her on the shoulders, then Queen drove over with Johanna and slammed into her to knock her back.

"Urgh…" Larxene groaned and then something landed near her as she looked over to see an Ink Bomb landing next to her, and then it exploded, sending her back.

"Bullseye! Man, I love this Inkling technology!" Oracle beamed.

Larxene got up and quickly unleashed a lightning storm right at Oracle, hitting her UFO. "Agh!" Oracle winced and then Larxene turned her attention back to the others right as Joker slashed her with his dagger, cutting up her other cheek which would've turned bad hadn't she dodged as she punched Joker in the face, then got a club swung at her head to knock her down and then Skull kicked her away as Larxene got up, some blood coming down the side of her head and she zipped toward the gang and was about to strike Skull, but Noir shot her point blank at her gut to blast her high into the air, then Larxene fell to the ground… and then Queen, Joker, Panther and Skull did an All-Out Attack to finish her off.

**End BGM**

"She felt that one!" Queen declared.

"Nnngh…" Larxene groaned, standing up and coughing out blood. "Alright… you beat me… better steal my heart while you're at it… oh wait, I don't have one." She said, forcing out a pained giggle. "Mmph… you really got me there…"

"You're already beat… hand over the Power Star." Joker said.

"Alright… I know when I'm beaten." She said, tossing it over to them. "Just goes to show that you will do anything to win, even if you act like villains. Heh, first you leave a kid to die and now you ganged up on a bitch like me…." She wiped the blood from her mouth. "I have to say… my opinion on you guys isn't so great right now." She said, opening up a portal. "The Phantom Thieves are heroes… heh… yeah right." She said and then limped in, holding on to her shoulder while doing so.

"It's done." Joker said, taking off his mask as they went back to their civilian outfits.

"What she said earlier… it makes me think we're monsters…" Ann said.

"I know… It doesn't paint a pretty picture…" Makoto said. "Let's just go back to the Starship… it's been a long day."

Akira picked up the Power Star. "Agreed." He nodded and then they all took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few planets back__…_

"You sure you saw a huge source of power here?" Mario asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Daisy nodded, handing a Hungry Luma 20 coins.

"Thank you!" The Hungry Luma grinned and then went off to transform into a planet nearby.

"Well… we'll see what it is." Peach said as the trio went into the Launch Star and launched away toward a flat planet. "Where are we…?"

"Well well well… you finally made it." A voice said as a portal opened up and then Mr. L walked through it.

**BGM: Mr. L, Green Thunder (Super Paper Mario)**

"Luigi!" Peach exclaimed.

"Heh, nice to see you two again, and it seems you've replaced the self-proclaimed "King of Awesome" with a prettier dame than pinky over here. Lookin' cute."

Daisy blinked, looking a little freaked out. "L-Luigi? Why are you talking like this?"

"He talked like this when he was brainwashed before…" Peach said. "Calls himself Mr. L."

Mario glared at him. "Bro, I know you're in there."

"Looks like you don't remember the last time we've met. I _have _no brother." Mr. L said and then clenched his fists. "Personally, I would like to get back at you the first two times you two humiliated me. I would say three but he's not here right now."

"I'm replacing Bowser." Daisy told him, getting into a battle stance. "If you think you can stay brainwashed with this Xehanort creep, I'll punch it out of ya!"

Mr. L chuckled. "Feisty… I like it." He said. "But enough talk. Red stache! Pink princess! Tomboy! I, Mr. L… will have my revenge… have at you!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: A Powerful Enemy Emerges (Super Paper Mario)**

Mr. L quickly ran over and punched Mario, but he blocked with his palm and then punched Mr. L in the gut, then he kicked him back as Peach ran over and swung her tennis racket at him, but he ducked and did a spinning kick to knock her over as Daisy ran over to try and punch him, but before her fist could connect to his face, she stopped herself. "Nnngh…"

"Hesitating, are we?" Mr. L sweep kicked her to the ground, then punched her away as Daisy recovered.

"Dammit… how are you guys able to fight him?" Daisy asked.

"You know how we kill each other all the time in Smash? Think of it like that… that's how Mario and I were able to fight him last time." Peach said. "Last I checked, you didn't seem to mind knocking him out in Smash, and he had no qualms with punching you either, so treat it like that."

"But this isn't Smash! I don't even know my own strength, you guys know that! I don't want to hurt him…"

"Yes, you don't want to hurt me. 'Tis a shame… you guys traded in blockhead for a weakling? Heh… must be all bark and no bite." Mr. L taunted. "After all, it must stink ruling as a princess who doesn't know how to fight, and what's with that brooch anyway? It looks fake."

"…Uh oh…" Peach and Mario said at the same time.

"…What… did you say… about my brooch…"

"You heard me. Everything about you is fake… you're practically a nobody." Mr. L taunted. "You'll practically be replaced at a moment's noti-" Immediately, Daisy punched him in the face, and then delivered a few right and left hooks before finishing with an uppercut that knocked him in the air.

**End BGM**

"Don't you _dare _talk smack about my family heirloom… IN FRONT OF ME!" She yelled.

"You make fun of his 'stache, Luigi will knock your block off. Smack talk Daisy's brooch and she'll have your head." Peach said. "These two are definitely made for each other."

Mario laughed. "Yup."

Mr. L groaned as he stood up, shaking his head. "What a woman… meow!" A heart appeared above his head. "How's about we forget about these two and I take you on a cruise in my Brobot? A romantic date just for the two of us?"

"Oh, so now you grow a pair…" Daisy rolled her eyes. "Hey… why don't you drop dead and get out of this brainwashing so I can have the dorky guy that I know and love?"

"Oooh, flattery… I like it! I suppose we can make a deal. If I win and knock the three of you out, you will come with me on a date. What do you say?"

"Hmph… and if I win, you go back to the way you are."

"…What did we get ourselves into?" Peach asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Mario sweatdropped.

Mr. L chuckled. "Oh? You don't like the way I am? What was I originally?"

"A cowardly scaredy cat… who also happens to be one of the most humblest, sweetest, nicest man I have ever met in my life."

"That sounds boring…" Mr. L said and then pressed a button, as Brobot appeared before them, and then hopped inside. "Why would I want to be a scaredy cat? No one would fall in love with that!"

"You'd be surprised." Daisy smirked.

Mr. L chuckled. "Woman… you're gonna be mine before you know it."

"We'll see about that… _Mr. L.__" _Daisy said and cracked her knuckles. "Mario. Peach. Let's kick his ass."

**BGM: Brobot L-Type Battle (Super Paper Mario)**

"Right!" Peach nodded as Brobot fired missiles at them, but Mario brought out his cape and swung it to reflect a missile back at him and hit Brobot as Peach dug in her purse, pulling out a Turnip. "No, that's not it…" Peach whispered while Daisy brought a Crystal Flower and then punched the ground as crystal spikes popped out and impaled Brobot who retaliated by punching Daisy, but she rolled out of the way and threw a few crystal discs at the window where Mr. L was controlling Brobot.

"Urgh!" Mr. L growled and then pounded Daisy, but she backflipped to avoid the attack while Mario did a triple jump, pulling out his Ultra Hammer and swung down on the head to deal some damage and then Peach brought out a Bob-omb.

"Got it!" Peach grinned as Brobot started sucking Daisy in to try and hurt her. "Daisy!" She yelled, throwing it at her to which she threw it into the mouth to deal a lot of damage to Brobot and then she threw a crystal spike at the mouth to deal more damage, and then the mouth closed as Brobot jumped into the air and slammed into the ground near Peach and tried to backhand her but she rolled out of the way and Peach Bombed the left cheek right as Daisy summoned a wall of crystals and threw it at Brobot as it tried to backhand the crystals, but some of it managed to hit him anyway and then Peach jumped over to Mario after dodging a missile. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Peach asked.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded as Peach brought out her parasol, the two of them nodded and then they charged at Brobot as it threw a punch but Peach grabbed Mario's arm and pressed a button right as she jumped up and the parasol gave them both a boost, then she spun around and threw Mario over to Brobot as Mario took out his Ultra Hammer and swung at the head, then jumped back right as Daisy jumped up and Crystal Punched the head, then Brobot launched a fist over to Mario where he used his cape to send it back, punching Brobot and dealing massive damage.

"Urgh! I see you learned a few tricks!"

"No, I just didn't bring it with me the last time we fought!" Mario said.

"Heh, well, I'm not gonna let you harm me again!" Mr L smirked, using his other hand to try to smack Mario while Daisy had an idea and jumped over to her fellow princess.

"I just thought of something. You wouldn't happen to have _that _with you… would you?" Daisy winked at her.

Peach chuckled. "I only use it as a last resort."

"Well, you might want to use it. I think I know how to take out this robot in style!" Daisy grinned.

"Luckily, I brought a spare." Peach winked.

"Oh good!"

"Ack!" Mario exclaimed, jumping back from being punched by Brobot. "If you ladies are done gossiping…"

"Oh, don't mind us!" Daisy smiled as Mario cracked his neck and then jumped back into the fight, glowing a rainbow-like aura while doing so.

"Oh yeah! HEEEYAAAAAH!" He yelled, unleashing Mario Finale that made Brobot glow orange.

"Phew… is it hot in here or is it just me…?" Mr. L wondered and then looked ahead. "Wait a second, what are those girls doing?"

Peach and Daisy were suddenly decked out in their Strikers armor and having two balls near them. "Alright, let's do this!" Peach exclaimed.

"What's a soccer ball gonna do? Put a little dent in this robot?" Mr. L chuckled, as the two charged up their attacks… and then launched themselves up in the air, taking the two balls with them. "Huh… that's new." He mused as Daisy and Peach started glowing, the latter sprouting wings while Daisy's fist turned into crystal and launched the balls directly at Brobot, but then Peach dove after the balls and then threw Daisy at Brobot.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" Daisy yelled, Crystal Punching Brobot into the ground and creating a massive crystal explosion that destroyed Brobot after being bombarded with soccer balls and then Peach landed on the ground near Mario who had taken cover, and then Mr. L was lying on the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"…My love for this woman increases…" Mr. L said as he got up, groaning and held on to his arm. "You managed to destroy my Brobot… incredible… but this isn't the end!" He said, throwing down a flashbang, blinding them for a few seconds and when their sight came back, Mr. L was gone.

"Nnngh… dammit. Was he like this before?" Daisy asked.

"Yes… but I'm sure we'll get him next time." Peach told her.

"I hope so." Daisy nodded as they took the Power Star that appeared and flew off, unaware of Luxord watching the whole thing.

"She didn't use the Wild Card I gave her." He mused. "Hmm, perhaps she forgot about it in the heat of the moment. No matter, I have faith she'll use it to bring her lover back." He said and then disappeared.

* * *

_At Flashblack Galaxy..._

Bayonetta wall jumped between the dark corridors and then landed on a dark platform as the sky lit up for a few seconds so she could see where she was going. "Silly ice fairy. It wasn't called Flashback Galaxy, it's actually called Flashblack Galaxy." She chuckled. "Still, it took me a few seconds to realize what it said myself." She admitted as she quickly went back to her acrobatic platforming, using a Paragoomba as a step stool to jump into the air and got to the Launch Star, launching away to a maze like planet.

A few Fliptacks flew over to Bayonetta, but she immediately shot them down as she went forward, using the flashing lights to her advantage as she jumped across the gaps before nabbing the Power Star.

"Too easy." Bayonetta smirked as she flew back to the Starship.

* * *

_At Slimy Spring Galaxy..._

**BGM: Slimy Spring Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Reimu and Marisa landed on the water. "This place looks nice." Reimu said.

'Yeah." Marisa nodded. "Just one question, do we _have _to go in the water? We can just go through a different way."

"What, are you scared of the water?"

"What? No! Of course not! ...I'm just overly cautious."

"Oh my goodness... Marisa Kirisame, the badass witch of Gensokyo, is afraid of water." Reimu snickered. "Unless you happen to be Sonic pretending to be Marisa!"

"Why would you think that?" Marisa asked.

"I just think it's silly that you're afraid of water."

"You don't want to know what I've been through."

"Nitori told me what happened at Bonefin Galaxy. Are you scared of the water or are you afraid of Kingfin?"

"Uh... I'd rather not say..."

"Okay, jump in the water."

"How about we don't?"

"AHA! I knew it. You're afraid of the water!"

"Okay, you got me... I'm afraid I might drown... Kingfin just kinda smacked me around and then..."

"I can help you overcome it." Reimu offered.

"No thanks, I'm good." Marisa said.

"What's it gonna take for you to get over this fear?"

"I don't know... maybe an alternate universe version of me or something? I doubt that's gonna happen though!"

Reimu laughed. "That's oddly specific, but whatever, I'm not gonna force you." She said and then dove into the cave. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed and let out a scream.

"Reimu?!" Marisa got worried. "Hang on, I'm coming!" She exclaimed, diving in after her and coming up for air. "Reimu! Hang on!"

"Oh good, you made it." Reimu smiled. "Now we can swim together."

"But... you... I..."

"Faked it."

Marisa groaned. "I hate you..." She muttered. "Alright, let's go through this place."

"Atta girl!" Reimu smiled as they dove in and found two green shells as they took them and started swimming with them, going around through the Snoodles while doing so, all the while Reimu looked at Marisa, who was looking sick and nervous. _Oh my... she really is afraid. Wonder how we'll go about this... _She thought as they went up a ramp and dodged around some Boos, then it started to curve downward after an encounter with some Gringills, then they went through more Snoodles until they hit a Launch Star and blasted off to another part of the planet.

"Oh great, there's more?!" Marisa groaned.

"Just relax, it'll be over soon." Reimu told her and dove in again, with Marisa unwillingly going in after her and they grabbed two more Green Shells and went through the holes through the walls, gaining speed from the rings. Marisa looked like she was getting dizzy after spinning a few times and then they went up a ramp, dodging the Urchins rolling down at them until they got to the surface, where a gorgeous sunset awaited them.

**End BGM**

"Whoa..." Marisa whispered.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Reimu smiled as they went to grab the Power Star... and then a Starshroom flew into view.

"Heeeey! Glad we found you guys!" Captain Toad yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Reimu called out.

"We found Bowser and Eggman's hideout! Lubba sent us to come find you!" Toadette called out.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded, before flying out to the Starship with the Toads behind them.

* * *

_Back at the Starship..._

**BGM: Danger! (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team)**

"There it is. Their hideout." Lubba said, staring at the fortress in front of them, then Marisa and Reimu landed on the ship.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Reimu nodded.

"We'll help you guys out in anyway we can." Nitori said.

"Alright, let's-a go." Mario said as he, Peach, Daisy, Reimu, Marisa and Team Sonic took off to the final battle.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The gang landed on the starting platform and they ran ahead, jumping over a firebar and then hopping into a Launch Star and flying off to the next planet where they were greeted by a few Hammer Bros that they quickly got rid of and then they saw the lava in front of them as Reimu and Marisa flew to the platform, Tails picked up his teammates, Mario pulled out a Wing Cap and picked up Daisy while Peach floated down until they got into the Launch Star and launched to another planet.

As soon as they landed, a Banzai Bill shot out to them, but Reisen landed in front of them and shot it with her finger. "Go! I'll handle these!" Reisen said while they went around the planet, going through some soft dirt spots with the help from Knuckles until they got to the Launch Star and flew off to the Lava Castle Planet, where they were immediately bombarded by Bullet Bills, but a few arrows destroyed them, as it belonged to Eirin and Link.

"Get going, we'll handle this!" Eirin exclaimed, and then Nitori landed near them.

"Hey, I made a path for you!" Nitori said as the others ran on the path while Reimu and Marisa flew above, while Link and Eirin dispatched the Bullet Bills until they got to the next Launch Star and launched off landing near a bridge, and then Yoshi landed next to them.

"Yo yo!" Yoshi smiled, as Mario and Peach hopped on his saddle, then they crossed the bridge and hopped across the gap and took care of the Boomerang Bros before flipping a switch, and the lava walls opened up, then Aya appeared and pushed Daisy, Tails and Knuckles while the others ran across with Yoshi and a Dash Pepper, Reimu and Marisa flying or just Sonic being himself as they made it to the other side before the walls closed.

"You're welcome!" Aya smiled as they got to the Snake Blocks and rode across through the lava lake, until two Magmaarghs got in their way... and then a wave of ice hit the Magmaarghs before a few missiles hit them to shatter them as they looked to see Cirno and Samus waving at them, then they got to the Launch Star and launched away to the final area, where they noticed Meiling, Suika, and Makoto punching the meteors into the locks to open the door.

"Go!" Meiling yelled as the group went into the portal.

**End BGM**

When they landed, they saw Bowser normal sized along with Metal Sonic. "We've been waiting for you." Bowser smirked.

"Huh? Where's Eggman?" Marisa asked.

"Heh, gone. Reduced to atoms." Bowser said. "I don't need him! I can run this show myself!"

"And yet, Metal Sonic is here." Tails pointed out.

"Something's off..." Knuckles scowled. "And I don't like it."

"Let's get this over with." Daisy said as they got ready.

**BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Bowser breathed fire at the gang, but instead of his usual fire breath, it was regular fireballs and then he was throwing hammers at them, which they avoided easily while Sonic spin dashed into Metal Sonic, which the latter slammed into him, clashing with him and then Knuckles charged up a Spin Dash and slammed into Metal Sonic, knocking him back and then Tails shot him down with his ray gun... and Metal Sonic suddenly turned into a regular Egg Pawn.

"Huh?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Wait... if that was a regular Egg Pawn... then what about..." Knuckles turned his head to see Marisa unleashing a Master Spark on Bowser, who let out a pained yelp as he slammed into a wall and fell over, and Bowser suddenly turned into a Hammer Bro.

**End BGM**

"What?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I knew something was off..." Reimi muttered.

"We've been duped?! What the hell is going on?!" Daisy yelled.

The Hammer Bro chuckled, getting up. "You really think Bowser and Eggman would stay here with the Grand Star? Heh, we knew this would trick you. You can thank Kamek for that."

"What was with that "Reduced to Atoms" crap?" Marisa asked.

"Hey, Smash Bros: Endgame was a good movie! If Toad Brolin could pull off Tabuu and say that he used the Crystal Stars to destroy the Crystal Stars, then I can do the same to convince you that Bowser betrayed Eggman!"

"Hey, spoiler alert! We haven't seen the movie yet!" Reimu exclaimed.

"That's obviously your fault. I highly recommend that you-" Mario grabbed him by the collar. "Yipe!"

"Where are they?!"

"How should I know? They didn't tell me a thing!" He said. "However..."

Suddenly there were explosions and the place started to crumble.

"Guys! Bad news!" Lubba exclaimed from Tails' ear piece, which was loud enough for all of them to hear. "Some gravity force from the castle has pulled all the ships in. Not only that, but the castle is pushing itself toward the black hole as we speak!"

"WHAT?!"

**BGM: Boss - Diggernaut (Metroid: Samus Returns)**

"They did tell me they were going to suck you into the black hole." The Hammer Bro said.

"Oh, i'm gonna kill them..." Daisy groaned.

"Is this it for us?!" Tails exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Mario exclaimed.

* * *

_Just outside..._

"This might be the end for us!" A Luma exclaimed.

"Yup... looks like the end!" Lubba exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys can't give up yet! We gotta think fast!" Sora exclaimed.

"Like what?!" Pit asked, already in panic mode.

"Palutena, can't you take us all to safety?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know where to go at such short notice!" Palutena exclaimed.

Ann noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Hey! What's that over there!" She pointed in the distance where they saw a comet coming through.

"It's a comet... i'm not sure what good that'll do!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Ah geez... we're gonna get personafied into the black hole!"

"It's spaghetification!" Ann yelled... and then suddenly, an orb surrounded everyone, including the Starship, the Blue Typhoon and those who are inside the castle and started pulling them toward the comet until they were inside and connected, and then the comet blasted off to safety while the castle was sucked into the black hole.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At the safe zone..._

The comet pulled to a stop... and then it transformed into none other than the Comet Observatory.

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 3 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Is everyone okay?"

"Urgh..." Marisa groaned and then looked up. "Rosie?!"

"Hello!" Rosalina smiled.

"Ugh... where are we...?" Sora groaned.

"Why, you're in the Comet Observatory, of course!" A voice said as he turned to see Viridi standing there with a prideful smirk. "Oh, don't look so shocked, it was my idea to extend an olive branch to save you humans from total annihilation from the black hole. You don't need to thank me... because if it weren't for me, all of you would be dead!" She smiled.

"Uuuuh..." Sora turned to his friends. "What's with this sassy lost child?"

"I dunno." Donald shrugged.

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SASSY LOST CHILD?!" Viridi yelled. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M A GODDESS AND I'M MUCH OLDER THAN YOU! ...And by the way, why does your hairstyle look so much like Pit?"

"Huh?" Pit looked to Sora as the latter looked back at him, then turned to Viridi. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh... never mind..." Viridi stormed off, grumbling to herself. "Sassy lost child... the nerve of that human!"

"It has been a long time, Sora." A voice said as Sora turned his head and nearly did a double take.

"Ansem the Wise?! But... you... I... we saw you explode at The Castle That Never Was!"

"Castle That... what?" Daisy asked.

"That's a tongue twister." Kazooie muttered. "Also it doesn't make sense."

"Maybe for Sora." Banjo chuckled.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Ansem said.

"Indeed." Rosalina walked over to them. "Like for instance, whatever happened to Luigi?"

Mario sighed. "It's a long story."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait... I was busy playing Kirby's Dreamland 3 and Super Metroid on the SNES Online. Oh, and I also finally got around to watching Rising of the Shield Hero.  
**

**MAN, that was a good anime. I was actually about to ragequit the show on episode 4, but luckily Raphtalia giving Naofumi a pep talk was enough to make me go "You know what? I'll stick around a bit longer." and i'm glad I did! It was a joy to watch from beginning to end... but Episode 15 though... I wasn't ready for the feels... T-T**

**I would've enjoyed it more if Malty and the King got beheaded... but hey, I suppose calling them nasty names will work too, I guess. **

**Anyway, see ya! **


	17. Rogue Comet

********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.********************

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 3 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"As you know, the last time we've met was at the Castle That Never Was." Ansem explained. "I had tried to encode Kingdom Hearts into data, but that went horribly wrong and that was the last time you ever saw me." He said.

"Yeah, and in turn, it turned Riku back into his dorky self." Sora chuckled. "Not sure how that happened, but eh, we didn't think anything of it."

"Should we him that Sora's dorkier?" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Nah, let him figure it out." Goofy whispered back.

"I'm right here, ya know!" Sora exclaimed, having happened to overhear their conversation.

Ansem chuckled. "While it may have been my demise, it took me back to the Realm of Darkness. I am not sure how I survived, but I suppose fate refused to let me die. In turn, I met a young woman who was in the Realm of Darkness presumably longer than I was. Her name was Aqua."

"Aqua?!" Sora exclaimed as Donald and Goofy looked surprised. "Riku and King Mickey are looking for her! If you're here, then where's Aqua?"

"I am afraid Xehanort's Heartless got to her first. She protected me, but that blasted Guardian knocked her into the water. I am not sure what became of her, but I unfortunately was taken out of the Realm of Darkness with him to Twilight Town, where I was saved by a few kids who lived there… along with Even."

"Who's Even?" Sora asked.

"That would be me." A voice said as the trio turned and saw Vexen approaching them.

Sora gasped and summoned his Keyblade as Donald and Goofy brought their weapons out as well. "Another member of the Organization?!"

"Relax. I am not a part of the Organization." Vexen said. "While it is true I was brought in to continue my experiments on the replicas, I too wish to atone for my misdeeds." He said. "In a way, in Demyx's words, I've been benched."

"Demyx?" Sora asked. "…Wait, that knuckleheaded wimp we fought at Radiant Garden?"

"Sora, remember! You had a hard time against him!" Goofy reminded.

"Ugh… how was I supposed to know water would be so deadly…" Sora grumbled.

"Demyx and I are technically reserve members, should one of the members of the Organization fall from battle, so we're on the sidelines."

"Where is he, anyway?" Sora asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I could care less where he's at. He's probably running away from Larxene again." Vexen folded his arms. "You may not remember who I am, but I had fought you at Castle Oblivion along with Larxene and Marluxia."

"Ienzo too?"

"As far as I'm aware, you didn't fight at all." Vexen said. "However, I was the first one done in at Castle Oblivion… you can thank that pyromaniac for that." He grumbled. "All I did was attempting to warn you about seeking Namine and the Chain of Memories, but no… Axel had to go and incinerate me."

Sora sweatdropped. "That… doesn't really sound like him."

"It's complicated." Vexen folded his arms. "In the meantime, I am fighting on your side… but If I ever find Axel, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"What's your specialty?"

"Ice."

Sora looked at his friends and laughed. "Riiiight… like ice is gonna have an effect on him!"

"And yet, Demyx is weak to fire despite his specialty being water." Vexen pointed out. "You never know if my ice could fizzle him out." He smirked. _Even though I__'__m pretty sure Axel would melt my ice anyway. _He thought to himself.

"…Wait… what…" Sora's eye twitched. "You mean to tell me if I had used Firaga on him, my life would've been _easier?!__" _He yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. _"_No wonder Thundaga didn't do much damage!" He complained.

Vexen chuckled creepily. "Still the same knucklehead."

* * *

"Fire beats water… ice beats fire…?" Samus tilted her head as she had overhead the conversation. "That's not what Red taught me."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said, resting on Samus' lap.

* * *

"So, how come you're siding with Rosalina? I thought you hated her." Palutena said.

"Mmm… I can extend an olive branch or two, despite her being human." Viridi responded. "So… what's with the scrawny Pit look-a-like with the duck and the dog?"

"That's Sora. He's a Keyblade Wielder. His friends are Donald and Goofy." Palutena explained.

"So, they just found you guys and they decided to travel with you?"

"More like they thought of me as a Heartless after seeing what I was capable of in Puzzle Plank Galaxy and I brought them to the Starship after a little squabble." Bayonetta said, who was nearby and drinking some tea with Haru while the rest of the Phantom Thieves were exploring the Observatory.

"Huh… I see." Viridi mused. "Wait a minute… Keyblade? The same thing this one human used on Rosalina?"

"Oh? What happened?" Palutena asked.

"We were at this world called the Keyblade Graveyard and during a recon mission checking out what was going on here, this girl aimed her Keyblade at the two of us and demanding to know what we were doing there. Rosalina could tell that she was young and looked nervous, so she tried to get her to open up and tell her that she didn't have to work with the Organization. I could sense something was wrong so I saved us from her before she could hurt Rosalina."

"Ooooh…" Palutena smirked. "Sounds like someone has a soft spot for Rosalina~!"

"WHAT! I do no not! Ugh, first Rosalina says this and now you? Ugh…"

"Remember when I called you a Tsundere when you helped Pit that one time when he was in the Aurum Base? It's creeping up again!"

"Oh buzz off! I'm not a Tsundere and you know it, you idiot!"

"My my, sounds like that you definitely are." Bayonetta smirked.

"Oh butt out!" Viridi yelled as Palutena started laughing. "It's not funny, Palutena!"

* * *

"I have to say, there's a lot more room here to run around." Sonic said, casually walking around with Mario.

"You say that as you're walking." Mario teased.

"Pfft, I did a few laps, checked out the Gate, ran around the Garden… I'm just taking a break." Sonic chuckled.

Mario laughed. "If you say so."

* * *

"It's great to see you again, Rosalina." Lubba said. "You too, Polari! I mean, if you hadn't saved us, we would've been goners… but it's strange. Normally, you don't stick around once you make a friend or two in the cosmos, aside from Lumas of course. What changed?"

Rosalina formed a small smile. "Oh, let's just say it took some… _convincing.__" _She said.

"Convincing?" Lubba tilted his body.

"Yes." Rosalina nodded. "I won't go any further than that."

"I see." Lubba mused. "You've always been very mysterious." He chuckled.

Rosalina chuckled. "Is that right? I never even noticed."

"Aww, ya don't have to be so modest!"

Rosalina chuckled again before sighing and folding her arms, frowning a bit. "Still… to think that had happened to Luigi… I can't imagine something like that would happen to him."

"I wonder if we can find something to get him back to normal?" Polari wondered.

"I think I can try using my magic, but I'm not sure if it'd be enough…" Rosalina mused. "We'll just have to try though."

"Yeah… in the meantime, a lot of comets have been popping up left and right while we were going to fight Bowser and Eggman one last time. Purple Comets, Fast Foe Comets, Speed Run Comets… you name it! Heck, even those Green Comets popped up with all these Green Stars scattered around the galaxy. If I'm not mistaken, you could make a competition of how many Green Stars you collected."

Mokou and Kaguya overheard this while glaring at each other and both got an idea. "The one who has the most Green Stars has bragging rights." Kaguya said.

"I can top that. The one who has the most Green Stars has bragging rights _and _make the loser do the winner's bidding for a week."

"Oh, you are ON, flame bitch!"

"Bring it, princess!"

"Don't worry, I've had someone go and collect those remaining Power Stars." Rosalina said, unaware of the two plotting a competition. "Same goes for the Green Stars… they should be coming right about-"

"Heads up! We got something coming out of Hyperspace!" A Luma yelled.

"-Now." Rosalina turned around as two ships came out of Hyperspace, the ships being none other than the Halberd and the Lor Starcutter.

"Hiiiiiii!" Kirby waved from the Lor Starcutter as the two docked near the Garage and then Kirby, Magolor, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Escargoon walked out of the Halberd and Starcutter.

"Oh hey, it's those guys again!" Marisa grinned.

"We're back!" Escargoon exclaimed.

"And we got presents for everyone!" Dedede added and snapped his fingers as Bandana Dee came running out with a massive bag in his hands and then he tossed it in front of the group, as Prankster Comet Power Stars and Green Stars spilled out. "Kirby, Magolor and Meta Knight did all the heavy liftin', we went and collected the Green Stars!"

"More like you had me and Bandana Dee do all the work while you were drinking a smoothie…" Escargoon muttered.

"Ah, details, who needs 'em?" Dedede chuckled. "Hope y'all weren't plannin' on a competition to collect these Green Stars, because we pretty much got 'em all!"

Mokou and Kaguya jawdropped in shock before they slumped over. "Better luck next time, you two…" Reisen said, patting their backs.

"Poyo Poy?" Kirby looked at all the new faces he didn't recognize, but then he spotted Yuyuko. "Poyo!" Kirby's eyes lit up and ran over to the ghostly maiden.

"Hey, you cutie!" Yuyuko grinned and hugged him as he jumped into her arms. "Aww, you missed me!" She giggled as Youmu smiled at this and rubbed Kirby's head.

"So! What did we miss? Where's Luigi?" Magolor asked.

**End BGM**

* * *

_One explanation later__…_

**BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hmm… so this Organization XIII has kidnapped Luigi to become Mr. L once more…" Meta Knight mused, his cape in front of his mask like the mysterious Star Warrior that he is.

"Organization XIII… pffft! Of all the names they could call themselves, that's what they come up with?" Dedede asked. "Doesn't sound very imaginative if ya ask me! Sounds like they gave up and decided to count how many members there were in this cult of theirs!"

"I dunno… I think we shouldn't underestimate them." Magolor mused.

"Precisely." Ansem the Wise nodded. "They are very dangerous and will use anything in their power to demoralize you."

"We have had plenty of encounters with them." Akira said with his team nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… they don't really leave you alone." Daisy nodded.

"I suppose we will just have to be careful." Meta Knight advised.

"Exactly. We shouldn't let down our guards against this threat." Rosalina said, while the Disney Trio were checking out Kirby.

"This little guy is a warrior?" Sora asked, poking Kirby.

"This little guy is Kirby, and he's quite a fighter!" Magolor said.

"I see…" Sora mused. "Well, I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy!"

Kirby smiled. "So-wa… Don-auld… Goo-fee!" He grinned.

"Forgot to mention he's also a baby."

Sora chuckled and patted Kirby's head. "Well, he's a cutie, that's for sure!"

"I wonder what he can do?" Donald wondered, and right on cue, Kirby sucked him up. "WAAAAAK!" He yelled.

"Did he just eat Donald?!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Normally, I would've fried him up first and then I'd have eaten him!" Sora exclaimed as Goofy gave him a weird look. "What, too soon?"

Kirby quickly gained Donald's Power up, which was his wand and hat as he spat out Donald. "Ooooh… I've seen horrible things…" Donald groaned.

"Cu-waga!" Kirby exclaimed, using Curaga on Donald. "Poyo!"

"Eh?" Sora tilted his head. "So he eats you and then… steals your weapons?"

"Not entirely. It's basically a copy ability." Magolor said and explained what Kirby usually does.

"So wait… if he were to eat me up…" Sora sweatdropped. "Oh, lovely, that means even _this _little guy can use a Keyblade! Not that it's a bad thing… but I'm not sure how I feel my Keyblade being taken away by a little baby…"

Donald pulled out his staff. "I… still have mine, for some odd reason."

"Gawrsh, he copied your staff!" Goofy exclaimed.

"So he can copy my Keyblade… so a Copycat Keyblade Wielder? Not sure how I feel about that…" Sora rubbed his head.

Rosalina turned her attention to the screen. "I am picking up on a Grand Star nearby… in a new area, no less." She said.

"Well, that's a problem… we opened up shortcuts with the Grand Stars… and since we don't _have _the last Grand Star from those two, we're at a loss." Lubba said.

Rosalina chuckled. "Who is to say that you can't use one of the Grand Stars from the Observatory?"

"Ooooh, that's an idea! But uh… wouldn't that depower your Observatory?"

Rosalina smirked and then aimed her wand in the distance as the Core from the Observatory fired a beam of light, conjuring up a portal. "Why would I do such a silly thing like that?"

"…This lady never ceases to amaze me…" Marisa mused.

"Man, I missed so much the first time you guys met her…" Daisy rubbed her head.

"Her magic power is incredible…" Zelda whispered. "Why do I have this feeling she's surpassed my magic power? I must learn her ways!"

"Easy there, no need to overdo it." Link told her as the Observatory started moving into the portal with all the other ships following the Observatory.

**End BGM**

**BGM: World S (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Rosalina parked the Observatory after they crossed into the portal. "Whoa… it's so beautiful!" Sora exclaimed.

"Indeed, it is… but something does not feel right." Ansem the Wise turned his head to Rosalina. "I assume you feel the same."

"Agreed. Stay on your guard… something feels off about this place."

"I've heard a rumor or two about this place… but I never imagined it'd be so beautiful!" Yusuke exclaimed, pulling out a portrait. "The background will be the perfect landscape for my new painting!"

"Welp, we lost him." Ryuji sweatdropped.

"I'm picking up on a new Galaxy nearby." Rosalina said. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Don't worry, we got this!" Marisa said as she and Reimu launched away when a Launch Star appeared.

**End BGM**

Reimu was the first to notice the galaxy in front of them. "Wait a minute… is that a pixelated Mario?" She asked as they landed on the planet.

**BGM: Toy Time Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"…It can't be." Marisa flew up to take a look. "What in the _world__… _This is the same planet from Toy Time Galaxy!" She flew back down. "That is so… odd. What's _this _place doing here?"

"We can worry about that later." Reimu said. "For now, we need to jump on those panels to light them up."

"Way ahead of ya!" Marisa nodded as they went right to work on the panels, destroying the Lil' Cinders while maneuvering away from the Sentry Beams.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Observatory__…_

"Whoa! There's a comet heading straight for that Galaxy!" Polari exclaimed, spotting it on the screen.

"Already?" Rosalina went to take a look. "…I've never seen those comets before."

Sakuya walked over to them. "What's wrong?"

Rosalina turned to Polari. "Do you happen to know where Comet Tico is at?"

"Not a clue, last I saw him, he bolted before we went to face Bowser at the center of the universe." Polari said.

Sakuya folded her arms. "A black comet and a silver comet… what could this mean?"

"I have no idea… but I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Rosalina said.

* * *

_Back at Mario Squared__…_

"Aaaand that's the last of it!" Marisa grinned, high fiving Reimu as they went over to the Power Star that appeared, then Marisa grabbed it.

"Hmm?" Reimu saw something in the corner of her eye. "Oh, looks like we've got a Prankster Comet showing up."

"…Two of them." Marisa said. "Never really seen those types before. What does the Black one mean? Everything is surrounded in dark matter? The Silver one is basically everything is ice?"

"I'm not sure." Reimu said as the Comets flew by the galaxy before they disappeared… and suddenly, the whole Galaxy started shaking. "Wh-whoa! What's going on?!"

"I have no idea!" Marisa exclaimed, and then, the two of them were enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

_Observatory__…_

"We lost contact with them!" Polari exclaimed.

"What?! How do you lose contact with someone in a galaxy?" Sora asked.

"Very easily." Rosalina responded. "After all, each galaxy has its fair share of black holes."

"Look! The galaxy is morphing into something!" Ann exclaimed.

"What on earth…" Rosalina whispered.

* * *

_With Reimu and Marisa__…_

"Urgh… are you okay…?" Marisa asked, groaning a bit.

"Yeah… I'm fine… but where are we? Are we in the same galaxy?"

"We should be… why's everything so dark?"

"Uh, Marisa?"

"Yeah?"

"Look what we're standing on."

Marisa looked down. "Okay, so we're standing on a mural… that has me and you on it…. Wait a minute, WHAT?!"

**BGM: Dive Into the Heart - Destati (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The mural in question had Marisa and Reimu back to back, Marisa's face showing a determined scowl while Reimu had her eyes closed. "Okay, why are you sleeping? That's Komachi and Meiling's job!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Really, _that__'__s _the first question you ask?" Reimu raised an eyebrow. "If anything, why are we in a mural?"

"Well, I don't know about you… but I'm flying out of here." Marisa said as she took out her broom and tried to fly, but wouldn't get off the ground. "Uh… I can't fly."

"What? Let me try." Reimu attempted to fly, but couldn't get off the ground. "I can't fly either… can we still use danmaku?" She wondered and conjured up a Yin Yang Orb. "Okay, we can still-"

"MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, unleashing Master Spark on absolutely nothing. "Yup, I can still use it!"

Reimu sweatdropped. "I shouldn't be surprised you would do that…" She deadpanned. "So we can use our powers, yet we can't fly… what is this place?"

"A place with some mural, I guess." Marisa folded her arms, when stairs suddenly appeared in front of them as they stared at it before turning their heads to each other before shrugging and they walked up the stairs until they were on the same platform as before.

"Same platform…" Reimu mused.

"Alright, I need to know…" Marisa cupped her hands close to her mouth. "HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! HELLOOOOOO!"

Right on cue, several Neoshadows and Dusks appeared in front of them, getting ready to take them on.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Let it be known that it was you who called them here." Reimu said.

"Oh be quiet!" Marisa exclaimed, pulling out her Hakkero. "Ready?"

"You know it!" Reimu nodded as the two of them started firing danmaku at the Heartless and Nobodies as a Dusk flailed its arms around to try and hit Marisa, but she rolled out of the way and aimed her broom at the dark sky.

"Gravity Beat!" She yelled, firing a danmaku bullet in the air as it came back down and slammed into the Dusk, taking out a few other Dusks with it while Reimu dodged the Neoshadow's claws as one snuck up behind her and clawed her from behind.

"Nnngh! I'm not used to fighting on the ground!" Reimu winced, backflipping and then firing Yin Yang Orbs to take out a Neoshadow but two more ganged up on her, but luckily Marisa came around and used Starlight Typhoon to knock them down as the Miko quickly used Omnidirectional Oni-Binding Circle to dispose of the two… and then a Treasure Chest appeared in front of them as Marisa opened it up to reveal two Mega Potions.

"Looks like some healing potions." Marisa said, tossing one to Reimu as they drank it to heal themselves up and then a few Samurai, Dark Balls, Snipers and Tailbunkers. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Let's go!" Reimu nodded, as quickly fired danmaku at the Heartless and Nobodies, both of them attempting to dodge their attacks as a Samurai swung its sword down but Marisa parried it with her broom and then swung it to knock it back, then she used Meteonic Shower to destroy it, where Reimu unleashed Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick on a Dark Ball, then quickly fired Yin Yang Orbs at a Tailbunker, and then a Sniper shot her in the shoulder. "Agh!" She winced as Marisa used Earthlight Ray to dispose of the Sniper.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Reimu told her as Marisa threw a Deep Ecological Bomb into a Dark Ball's Mouth and had it explode, with the blast radius knocking out a Tailbunker where Reimu unleashed Disaster-Dispelling Prayer to destroy the Heartless. "Marisa, cover me!"

"Right!" Marisa nodded and got in front of her, quickly unleashing Starlight Typhoon on the Snipers, then used Mysterious Beam to take out some Dark Balls, but more of them were coming… until several cards surrounded the Heartless and Nobodies.

"FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled, as the prison exploded and destroyed them all.

**End BGM**

"Fantastic as always!" Marisa grinned.

"Mhm!" Reimu nodded.

"Alright, bring on the next wave!" Marisa exclaimed, and then noticed darkness forming in front of them and then formed into none other than Darkside… and then light formed next to Darkside until it formed into Twilight Thorn.

**BGM: Fodlan Winds - Thunder (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Oh… I was not expecting giants." Marisa sweatdropped.

"We can take 'em!" Reimu said.

"Yeah!" Marisa nodded as the two charged at the duo, as Darkside punched them, but they rolled out of the way as Marisa noticed Darkside's arm was stuck in the ground, then having an idea as she ran to the arm and jumped on it as she ran up the arm to go for the head, but Twilight Thorn punched her off. "Ooof!" She landed on her back. "Okay… that was not what I was expecting…" She said as Twilight Thorn dove to the ground and tried to slap the duo, but Reimu quickly formed a barrier to prevent him from doing so and then fired a Yin Yang Orb at his head and then did a flip kick on his head for good measure and then jumped back, only to get backhanded by Darkside.

"Nngh!" Reimu winced and then quickly fired some Danmaku Orbs to hit Darkside's head, but Twilight Thorn covered it with its arm to block the attack and then suddenly a strange light appeared on Marisa's body.

"Urgh… why do I feel weird?" Marisa groaned and then in a bright flash, she was suddenly suspended in mid air. "Ack! What the hell?!"

"Marisa!" Reimu yelled and then turned her head to see Darkside getting on his knees and firing dark balls from his chest, some of them going to Reimu and some of them went to Marisa, the former dodging while the latter wasn't so lucky. "Alright, that's it!" Reimu yelled, quickly firing Fantasy Orbs while Twilight Thorn appeared in front of Marisa and then pulled back its arm to try and punch her, while she struggled to grab her mIni-hakkero and then punched her right in the gut.

"AGH!" Marisa cried out as the Twilight Thorn creepily moved away and then extended its arms to Marisa, grabbing her and throwing her up in the air as it tried to uppercut her but she recovered and glared at the Twilight Thorn and brought her Mini Hakkero out. "MACHINE GUN SPARK!" She yelled, quickly firing it to knock the Twilight Thorn over and off of the platform as Marisa landed on the ground on her feet.

"HAH!" Reimu yelled, unleashing Yin-Yang Treasured Orb on Darkside's arm to knock him back… and then the two fell over from a rumble and then fell off the platform as Twilight Thorn was waiting for them and then launched off, powering up an electrical ball of death as Darkside fired dark orbs into it to make it glow a dark purple and then Twilight Thorn launched it at the falling girls.

"I don't THINK SO!" Marisa yelled, unleashing Master Spark on the Orb of Darkness with Reimu adding in a Yin-Yang Kishin Orb into it, slamming into the Orb of Darkness and destroying it as it slammed into Twilight Thorn and had him fall to the ground, slamming into Darkside and knocking them both to the ground, while the two were still free falling. "Reimu! Grab on!" Marisa requested, holding on to her broom as Reimu nodded and got on it, then Marisa threw her Mini-Hakkero onto the broom and then she stood up.

"You're not seriously going to-"

"SUNGRAZER!" Marisa yelled, going at full speed, slamming into the ground and hitting the two, making a beautiful explosion that sent the girls flying and nearly off the platform while nothing remained of Darkside and Twilight Thorn.

**End BGM**

"Ugh… that… ow… is the last time I ever get on your broom…" Reimu groaned, lying on her back.

"Nnngh… too much… in pain… to snark back…" Marisa groaned.

"Well well well… looks like you did it." A voice said as the two looked up to see a dark portal opening up and a dark figure walked out. "Color me impressed."

"Who are you?" Marisa asked.

The figure took off his hood. "You can call me… Riku." He smirked cockily, holding Soul Eater in his hand.

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Nnngh… great, we have to fight him too?" Reimu groaned as she tried to get up, but Dark Riku slammed his foot on her gut. "AGH!"

"Reimu…!"

"You're in no shape to fight me." He smirked, looking at her smugly. "In fact, I'd kill you both right here… but where's the fun in that? After all, you got through my comet pretty well… and your reward should be this." He said, pulling out a Power Star.

"What… you sent those comets at us…?" Marisa asked.

"Yes." He smirked. "In fact, all of these galaxies in this world? I added my own little touch to them. You complete the galaxy as normal… and I'll throw in a comet that'll exhaust you to the core." He chuckled darkly. "There are seven galaxies in this area… and you only completed one. I wonder how far you'll go before you break?" He wondered before laughing darkly. "If I managed to break the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and the laser-happy witch of Gensokyo, then breaking the rest of you will be easy." He smirked. "Breaking Rosalina shouldn't be too hard."

"Wh-what… what are you talking about?" Reimu asked.

"Rosalina is the savior of this universe… she saved all of you from the black hole… and yet, she used her Lumas to stop the Supermassive Black Hole from destroying the entire universe. What kind of savior is she if she's willing to throw her children into a black hole to sacrifice them? No… Ansem and I have the _perfect _punishment for her. The look on her face will be worth it… the face of despair!" He said and then glared at Reimu. "Well now… now that I've said too much, I've no choice _but _to kill you." He chuckled and then raised his sword up in the air. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Hey buddy…" Marisa spoke up.

"Hmm?" Dark Riku turned around, only to have Marisa plant her Mini-Hakkero on his chest.

"Final. Freaking. Spark." She said, as the all powerful and colorful laser enveloped him.

"AAAARGH!" Dark Riku cried out as he was launched away from Reimu, and the exhausted Marisa fell on one knee.

"Ugh… hah… hah… don't you threaten my best friend like that."

Dark Riku got up, dusting himself off. "Tch… looks like you have some fight left in you." He growled. "No matter, you can take this Power Star… and as a consolation prize, here are these Green Stars we hijacked!" He said, tossing them two Green Stars and the Power Star. "I'll be waiting for you at the next galaxy." He said and disappeared.

**End BGM**

Reimu picked herself up and walked over to Marisa. "You okay?"

"Just freakin' exhausted, but I'm alright." Marisa said as Reimu helped her up, then noticed the darkness disappearing and seeing they were back on the galaxy they were on earlier. "Oh good… we're back." She said as light enveloped the two.

"Oooh… I feel floaty again." Reimu said and turned to Marisa. "Want me to carry you back?"

"I'd appreciate it…" Marisa said as Reimu put her on her back piggyback style.

"Alright, let's go." Reimu said and flew off with the Stars in hand.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Hmph, this is going exactly as planned." Ansem said as a dark portal opened up and Dark Riku walked out. "Back so soon?"

"You know, if I wasn't mad at you for taking me out of San Fransokyo, I'd be enjoying this more." Dark Riku scowled.

Ansem chuckled. "Think of this as a side mission. You can go back to that world once they have completed this world."

"Fine… if you say so." Dark Riku said and then let out a chuckle. "You think it'll be worth it with what we have planned for the so-called Savior of the Cosmos?"

Ansem turned around to look at an unknown Heartless behind them, letting out a smirk. "Yes. I believe it will."

* * *

**I think I might be a _liiiittle _addicted to Dragon Quest... eheheh... but hey, at least it's fun!**

**Anyway, I was originally going to tackle a few Galaxies in this chapter, starting with Mario Squared Galaxy all the way to Boss Blitz, but then I had this thought "What if we did something fun with this world?" and as I was writing, the more this idea popped into my head until suddenly Dark Riku shows up! I was gonna save him for the next remake, but I thought "Ya know, why don't I have some fun here and bring him in?"**

**I think i'm gonna have some fun with this!**

**Anyway, it's now time to bring back a series that's overdue for a comeback. See ya soon... when i'm not too distracted with Dragon Quest! Hehehe.**


	18. Challenges Ahead

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**********************

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 3**

"Incredible…" Vexen mused, looking over Reisen. "So, this is your guinea pig during your experiments?"

"Yes." Eirin nodded. "I do various experiments on her to test out new medicine I'm trying out."

"Fascinating… but are you concerned this might kill her?"

"I never had a patient nor a test subject die on me, so I make sure that Reisen is really healthy before I dive in. If her health deteriorates, I just give her a big health boost before I resume my experiment."

"It's not that I don't mind it… it's just that she can be a bit… brutal." Reisen sweatdropped. "But hey, in turn, I get to use the medicine when it's all said and done."

"Hmm… I wonder what experiments I can do with you?" Vexen sounded intrigued.

"Eh… what? Are you a doctor too?" Reisen asked.

"I'm a scientist… experiments are what I do." He smirked. "Perhaps I should take you to my lab sometime to see what makes you tick…"

Reisen paled. "Uh… do you have to say that so creepily?!"

* * *

_Nearby__…_

"So, was Vexen always this creepy?" Sora asked, holding up some sort of phone.

_"__He was always so into his work, he sometimes was obsessed with it. It even got to the point where it unnerved Roxas a bit." _

"How was this creep in the Organization? He's weirder than Xigbar."

_"__He was one of the founding members of Organization XIII, so while Vexen unnerved us during his work, he didn't go completely overboard." _

Sora looked up. "You might want to take a look for yourself, Ienzo." He turned the Gummi Phone over to a creeped out Reisen and Vexen chuckling creepily.

Ienzo sweatdropped inside the phone. _"__Oh my… first he went from Heartless and Nobodies to rabbit girls? That's… I have no words." _

"Well, if you want to get technical, Reisen is a Lunarian."

_"__A Lunar… what?"_

"I don't get it either. About a majority of my new friends come from this world called Gensokyo."

_"__Hmm, I might have to take a look at this Gensokyo myself in the future. By the way… how are you breathing in space?"_

"Uh… a certain part of space has oxygen?" Sora shrugged.

_"__That can't be right. No one can breathe in space unless if you're on a planet with a breathable atmosphere."_

"Well, if it helps, I'm on this space station called the Comet Observatory… and despite the fact we're exposed to the endless vacuum of space with no windows, we're pretty much okay."

_"__That defies all odds. Whoever is controlling this Comet Observatory must know a thing or two about space that I don't."_

Sora smiled. "Her name's Rosalina."

_"__Hmm! Judging by that smile on your face, you think rather fondly of her."_

"Well… she did save us from a Supermassive Black Hole thing about an hour ago or so…"

"Ah'hyuck!" Goofy put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, you have a small crush on Rosalina!"

"Don't you have a crush on Kairi?" Donald smirked. "Something tells me you like Rosalina more than Kairi."

_"__I imagine this Rosalina is far beautiful than Kairi." _

"Ugh! Knock it off, you guys! I'm only interested in Kairi! I mean, I like her, she's cute! She's the only one for me! _Not _Rosalina." Sora said and then realized what he said in front of his friends, making him blush a deep red.

"Aha! He admitted it! He likes Kairi!" Goofy laughed.

"Hook line and sinker." Donald folded his arms with a laugh.

_"__Heh, there's no coming back from that one."_

"Agh… why did I walk into that one!" Sora groaned.

_"__Well, anyway, you take care. Let me know if you come across anything new." _Ienzo said before hanging up, as Sora glared at the duo.

"You guys are rotten, you know that?" He said, putting them both in a choke hold and giving them each a noogie.

"My my, Sora… you seem to have a crush on this girl." A voice said as they turned to see Bayonetta walking toward them.

"Oh, hey Bayo… wait, you heard all that?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about this Kairi." Bayonetta smirked. "Do you truly like her?"

"I do, but…"

"You're worried she might not like you back? Oh don't be so silly! I've a feeling she likes you too." She suddenly took his arm. "We must know more about this Kairi! Let aunty Bayo teach you a few tips." She suddenly started dragging him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Is this even necessary?! Hold up a sec! WAIT!" Sora yelled, but Bayonetta wasn't hearing it as Sora turned back to his friends as the two of them started laughing whole heartedly.

**End BGM**

**BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hmm…" Rosalina folded her arms. "A perfect punishment for me…? What could he have meant by that?"

"I don't know, but this doesn't sit well with me." Reimu said, watching Marisa drink a Megalixer that Sora gave her.

"Whew! I feel better already!" Marisa grinned.

"That doesn't make sense. The Lumas willingly jumped into the black hole to save all of you. I didn't force them to do it. They wanted to protect their friends and their mother." Rosalina explained.

"Still, what could they be planning? What is this "perfect punishment" that they speak of?" Polari wondered.

"I don't know… but it makes me feel uneasy." Rosalina responded. "We should be on our guard in case they decide to give me this "punishment" they want me to have."

"Agreed." Reimu nodded and then they saw the next Galaxy pop up. "Rolling Coaster Galaxy?"

"Be on your guard." Rosalina requested, and then a Launch Star popped up, seeing Suika getting into it and launching off.

**End BGM**

Suika landed on top of the planet, seeing a Star inside of a ball. "Hello!" She grinned and punched it, but it didn't break. "Wha?" She wondered, scratching her head and then snapped her fingers, making herself giant and crushing the ball underneath her foot, but when she raised her foot up, the ball was still in one piece. She then picked it up to try and crush it with her hands, but it was still in one piece. "Good grief, what's going on?!" She wondered and then had an idea, turning herself back to normal after putting it down.

She put her hand on the ball and turned it into mist. "Heh. Perfect." She smirked and reached in to grab the Power Star… but she grabbed nothing. "Wha…? Why am I not…?!" She put her hand back and turned the ball back to normal. "…Did I turn the Power Star into mist too? Ugh… that's embarrassing…" She blushed a bit and then had an idea. "Hey, what if…!" She grinned and then got on the ball.

"Hehehehe." Suika grinned, pulling out her gourd and taking a few swigs before she drunkenly rolled across the pathway, bumping into the barriers. "Ooops, sorry mister." She drunkenly said to no one. "Maybe when I'm done here, I'll go racing with Mario and throw a lot of items at each other!" She giggled, drinking from her gourd again… and then she rolled onto the chute. "WAHOOOO!"

**BGM: Slider (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Suika landed on the strip and rolled through, having a drunken smile on her face as she rolled her way down the road, laughing drunkenly and drinking from her gourd, then seeing some Bob-ombs walking around. She smirked and decided to roll through all of them just for fun, as they exploded underneath her and having her go high into the air and landing near another Bob-omb, which she kept at it until all the Bob-ombs were blown up.

"That was easy!" She smiled and noticed a fork in the road, noticing that she can go to the left with no obstacles, or go to the right with obstacles that can throw her off the track at a moments notice. She grinned and went for the latter, jumping over the gap and went down the ramp, somehow not hitting the obstacles despite being drunk, running over a few more Bob-ombs and nabbing a Comet Medal as she took the curve and rolled down the road, being careful not to fall off, and then she went into another chute, launching high into the air and on another planet, where she rolled to avoid the holes in the ground before slamming into a green planet with railings, trying to aim for the chute but in her drunken stupor, she was having a hard time get into position.

"Come on… come ooooon…" Suika whispered before getting it in and then rolled right into the hole, where the ball shattered and released the Power Star.

**End BGM**

"Wahoo! I did it… I have no idea what I did but I did it!" Suika cheered, taking the Power Star and then in the corner of her eye, she noticed the two comets from earlier flying by. "Come on! Do your worst! I can do your challenge! Bring it on!"

* * *

_At the Observatory__…_

"Whoa… hey… what's going ON?!" Aya yelled, suddenly floating up and was suddenly pulled away. "YAAAAAH!"

"What's going on with Aya?" Flandre wondered.

"…No… you don't think…" Patchouli suddenly said.

"What? What is it?" Remilia asked.

"The comet that pulled in Reimu and Marisa at Mario Squared… the Organization chose those two specifically. However, Suika went to Rolling Coaster Galaxy but Aya is getting pulled away instead." She explained.

"So that means, none of us are safe with these Comets in orbit." Meta Knight gravely said.

Rosalina nearly felt her stomach turn. _What are they planning? _She thought.

* * *

_Back at Rolling Coaster__…_

"What! Are you two chicken? Come at me! I can do whatever you throw at me! C'mere!" Suika yelled, and then noticed Aya were pulled in and slammed into the ground.

"OOOOF!" Aya groaned.

"Aya? What are you doing-" Suika suddenly floated up with the Power Star… and was launched away from the comets. "-HEEEEEEEEERE!"

"What's going on?!" Aya asked, and then was enveloped in light, then it disappeared… finding herself on Rainbow Road. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're on Rainbow Road, of course." A voice said as Aya turned around and saw Ansem approaching her.

"What, you want me to run a few laps? I can do it in no sweat." She smirked, as she attempted to fly but couldn't. "Uh… okay, I'll just run then!" She said and tried to run, but found herself not picking up on her fast speed. "FINE! I'll use my wind manipulation!" She exclaimed, pulling out her fan and attempting to use the wind, but nothing came. "Did… did you disable my powers?"

"Where would the fun be if I let you use them?"

Aya's eye twitched. "Oh… I am so going to write up an article about you…"

Ansem smirked. "Will you now?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me something… do you even _think _about the articles that you write, how you tend to lie in your headlines?"

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about! I don't do that!"

Ansem chuckled. "I see… then perhaps you can prove me wrong." He pointed straight ahead. "Prove to me that you can do two laps around Rainbow Road _while _collecting the Purple Coins scattered around the course. If you can collect them all, I suppose I can let you off the hook."

"Pffft! That's easy!"

Ansem smirked and then snapped his fingers, as a few Heartless came in and pushed in a vehicle. "This is known as the Hydra, it's known for its power and durability, but it takes a while to get it going."

"Me? With this bad boy? I dunno, I feel like Marisa would take this for a spin… or even Flandre for that matter. Heck, I could see Meiling taking this for a spin."

"We chose you for this."

"I know, I know. So what, how do I drive it?"

"You just get on it."

"Huh…" Aya climbed on top of it and stood up. "Okaaaaay… why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Relax, the first lap will be relaxing. The second lap will be more intense."

"…What was that about the second lap?"

A Shadow Heartless popped up and held up a checkered flag, raising it up as Aya turned to the Heartless before looking straight ahead. "Never mind… see you at the finish line, ya dumb Heartless!" She said as the Shadow swung the flag down and then Aya cruised off.

**BGM: N64 Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8/Deluxe)**

_What did he mean by that? _Aya wondered as she went down the ramp before shrugging it off. "Eh, he's saying that just to scare me." She said as she went through the dash rings and over the ramp, gliding for a few seconds and through more dash rings before landing, as she turned with the curve only to find out the Hydra's not really great at turning, accidentally hitting a railing. "Ooof! Okay, need to turn earlier…" She said and charged ahead, going through the wavy road and quickly ducking underneath a bouncing Chain Chomp. "What did he get me into?!" She exclaimed as she saw a loop up ahead as she turned early as the Hydra turned, then she made it turn to the right to go through the loop, but once she got at the top, she saw another wavy road with two bouncing Chain Chomps, forcing her to weave through so she wouldn't slam into them. "Phew." She sighed with relief.

She then saw a large loop up ahead, sweatdropping. "Ooooh, this is gonna suck…" She said as she turned with the curve as best as she could, trying not to fall off the sides before getting to the top, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close… though come to think of it… I haven't really seen any Purple Coins." She mused as she went into another Dash Ring and saw the finish line up ahead. "Alright, final lap. Let's go!" She smirked, when suddenly she came to a complete stop. "Huh?"

**End BGM**

"Now this is where it gets interesting." Ansem said as Neoshadows, dressed as a Pit Crew, came in and put something into the Hydra before giving Ansem the thumbs up. "The Hydra is known for its fast speed. I wonder how fast it will go with a hypercharged tank on 200CC? You were originally on 150CC, but now it's time to kick it up a notch."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Aya asked and then saw the Hydra glow brightly… before she launched away like a rocket. "AIYEEEEE!"

**BGM: Rowdy Charge Tank (Kirby Air Ride)**

"WAAAAH!" Aya screamed, desperately trying to swerve or trying to stop, but nothing seemed to be working as she slammed into the railing, breaking it and kept going while screaming. "HOW DO I STOP THIS FREAKING THIIIING?!" She yelled as the whole place turned white again before suddenly turning into the Checker Knights arena, where she slammed into a railing and went underneath the water, suddenly collecting a lot of Purple Coins that were on the railings, as the hypercharged tank was somehow able to pull the Purple Coins, then she hit a curve and launched off of it… and then the whole place went white again and found herself on Youkai Mountain, cruising down the mountain and collecting more Purple Coins while accidentally slamming into any Youkai in the way, nearly running over Momiji in the process.

"WHOA!"

"SORRY MOMIJI!" Aya yelled as she saw something up ahead. Her Bunbunmaru Newspaper studio. "…Oh crud… brake! BRAKE! BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE BRAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

**SMASH!**

**End BGM**

The Hydra exploded once it made contact with the studio, sending papers flying everywhere, printers scattered on the ground, windows shattered, bricks scattered everywhere… and one dazed Tengu was on her back, groaning as a Purple Coin rolled over to her from the explosion, gently touching her before it came to a stop… and then all the Purple Coins turned into a Power Star. "Oooogh…" She groaned, having swirly eyes as a few newspaper landed on her face.

Ansem approached her, newspaper in hand. "Local Kappa plans to flood the Human Village." He read and picked up another. "Local Witch shoplifts entire grocery store." And then another. "Local magician plots world domination with dolls." And then another. "Hakurei Shrine Maiden: Hero or Greedy Villain?"

He dropped the newspapers to the ground. "You clearly like to lie in your newspapers… for what? Propaganda? Money? Views? Or do you just do it for fun?"

"Nnngh…" Aya pulled the paper off of her face. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"You're not answering my question. Why do you put such slander into your paper? Do you try to one up your rival, the Kakashi Spirit News?"

"Well… I…"

"You go for the angle in your pictures to get the perfect shot, but it's always slander no matter what." Ansem folded his arms. "Tell me, why do you do what you do?"

"…Because people like reading tabloids…"

"So you think by doing this, people will believe anything?"

"Everyone knows I do what I do… yet they still buy my paper."

"You always have something so eye catching, but it is always filled with lies. Perhaps if you have your titles filled with lies, then maybe it'll be far more believable."

"Hmph! Who are you to tell me what I should do? Aren't you the one trying to torment us?" She got up. "I already got your Power Star, I'm completely battered and bruised… and you decide to preach about my work? You've got guts… but you ruined my studio… and my newspapers…" A light aura surrounded her, signaling that her powers were back. "That is unforgivable…" She brought out her fan. "YOU BASTAAAAARD!" She yelled, swinging it and then a tornado came through and launched Ansem straight to a tree, but his Guardian came out and took the full brunt of the blow.

**BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Mmph…" Ansem got up, glaring at the Tengu.

"I run my newspaper! Who the HELL cares that I spread rumors in my newspaper?! Everyone knows that it's fake! I put up legitimate articles inside my newspaper aside from the big headline… if you took the time to read my newspaper instead of trying to destroy me, I put up real legitimate concerns or put up a guest column or literally ANYTHING else! That is my job… and if you don't like it, that's fine… but when you destroy my business… then it's personal!" She quickly fired danmaku at Ansem who blocked the attacks with his hands, then she flew toward him, disappearing in an instant and appearing behind him, quickly doing a spinning kick to knock him back, then did a flip kick to knock him up in the air.

"Illusionary Dominance!" She yelled, but the Guardian grabbed her before she could hit him and threw her to the ground.

Ansem dusted himself off and chuckled. "I suppose some people can't be reasoned with. Very well, do what you always do." He said and then disappeared in a portal, but not before tossing her two Green Stars.

**End BGM**

Aya got up. "Urgh… that son of a…" She spat out some blood and stared at the studio. "This. Means. War." She snarled and then flew off back to the Observatory, while also getting a lift from a Luma that came by and turning into a Launch Star.

* * *

_Back at the Observatory__…_

"Lousy comets and them being so picky…" Suika grumbled, drinking from her gourd in annoyance.

"Do you think Aya will be okay?" Peach wondered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Daisy told her.

"That Galaxy looks familiar…" Mario said, looking at the next Galaxy that showed up. "Twisty Trials…"

"You've been there before?" Rosalina asked.

"I have a hunch." He said as a Launch Star showed up as he launched away right as Aya landed on the Observatory.

"Hey Aya! …Why do you have rubble in your hair?" Marisa asked.

"You… DON'T want to know…"

* * *

_At Twisty Trials__…_

**BGM: Athletic (Super Mario 3D Land)**

Mario landed on the ground, seeing long rotating blocks in front of him. "I knew it… this was in that secret area at Ricco Harbor!" He exclaimed, remembering Delfino fondly… well, when he wasn't cleaning up after Junior's mess, that is. He let out a chuckle. "Could've been worse… the Inklings could've been involved." He said. "…Though, I'm not sure why I'm thinking of teenage girls being thrown in the slammer with me…" He wondered before shaking it out of his head and then he went right to work.

He jumped on the first platform and quickly jumped so he wouldn't fall into the abyss, and when he got to the next platform, he long jumped over to the next spinning platform and did some acrobatic jumping until he got on the next platform, continuing on until he stopped at a rest area, seeing some gears in front of him as he stretched his arms before he started running, jumping on one gear to the next and then did a triple front flip and landed on a platform, then he saw his next challenge ahead.

Mario simply smirked, pulling down the tip of his cap and then got into position. "Let's-a go!" He exclaimed and then jumped on the platforms, running and jumping to the next while dodging the obstacles that were poking out of the rotating platforms, then he saw the Power Star up ahead as he jumped over with a Triple Jump and then front flipped, nabbing the Power Star as he landed. "Wahoo!" He grinned.

**End BGM**

Mario saw a flash as he looked in and saw the Silver and Black Comets approaching as he cracked his knuckles, ready to throw down… and then he heard screaming and then Kaguya landed near him. "OOOF!"

"Kaguya?" Mario asked.

"Ow… why me?" Kaguya wondered and then before Mario could say anything, he was launched away back to the Observatory before the Galaxy was filled in a bright light.

Kaguya opened her eyes and saw that she was in a void… and the rotating platforms were changed into something else that looked oddly familiar to her. It was then that the void suddenly caught ablaze. "Wah!" Kaguya exclaimed.

A corridor of darkness opened up and Luxord walked out. "Hello there."

"What are you doing?" Kaguya asked.

Luxord smirked. "Tell me, do any of these objects look familiar?"

"They do resemble… something but I'm not sure what it is." Kaguya mused.

"Well, why don't you step on these platforms and you'll find out?"

"Let me guess, my flight is disabled?"

"Unless you fall off, then you can freely fly back to where you fell, but it will not let you go any further from where you fell." Luxord explained.

"Alright. Let's see what kind of shenanigans you're getting me into." Kaguya said, hopping on the first rotating platform, which was a jeweled branch. She casually walked on it while keeping her balance and then hopped onto the next platform… and then the Jeweled Branch came to life and shot rainbow danmaku at her. "ARGH!" She yelled, nearly losing her footing and tried to keep her balance, when another Jeweled Branch that she was on fired danmaku at her from below. "Agh! What the hell?!"

_"__If you wish for my hand in marriage. I need you to find five things for me. Five impossible requests, if you will." _

_"__Please! Nothing is impossible! What will you have me find?"_

_"__A Jeweled Branch of Hourai." _

_"__Alright, Mokou! You asked for it! Jeweled Branch of Hourai!"_

"Nnngh… what… this is one of my impossible requests… and it's turned against me?! What are these voices?!"

_"__Oh, he died on Mount Hourai? It is a shame… he was kinda cute. Oh well, nothing you can do about it." _

Kaguya's eyes widened. "No… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

**BGM: Midna****'****s Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Kaguya quickly tried to run as more danmaku pelted her in the back as she got on another platform, where it was another Jeweled Branch of Hourai and pelted her with more danmaku as she got on another platform that wasn't a Jeweled Branch as she saw a rest platform up ahead as she jumped over to it. "Hah… hah… phew… I think I'm good." She said, but then she heard a growl as she turned her head and saw the platform was none other than a dragon, with a jewel shining brightly on its neck.

_"__The next treasure for you to find is to get a jewel from a dragon's neck." _

_"__Pfft, no problem!"_

_"__Let's see how you like this, Mokou… Jewel From the Dragon's Neck! Brilliant Dragon Bullet!" _

The dragon roared and then breathed colorful lasers and hit her, making her scream and fell on her back… and then she heard squeaking as she looked up on the walls and saw fire rats wearing robes and Swallows holding Cowries."

_"__You will have to seek the Legendary Robe of the Fire Rat of China and then a Legendary Cowry treasure of the swallows."_

"_No sweat!__"_

"_EAT FIRE RATS AND COWRIES, FIRE HAG! __…__Wait, shoot… the fire rats won't work on you…"_

The fire rats and swallows glared at Kaguya and dive bombed her, as she screamed as they pelted her on the head and caught her dress on fire, singing her hair as she brushed them off and tried to run off as the dragon flew up to chase after her, then she saw platforms that were once gears for Mario, were Stone Begging Bowls of Buddha.

_"__You will need to seek the Stone Begging Bowl of the Buddha from India."_

_"__Ha! Easy peasy!"_

_"__I'll have you beg for mercy, Mokou! BUDDHA'S STONE BOWL!"_

Kaguya stared in horror as she turned her head to see the swallows and the fire rats chasing after her as she jumped on the bowls who responded by firing lasers at her as she screamed, but she refused to give in as she jumped on a standard platform after jumping on the bowls, then noticing the swallows and the dragon chasing after her as she quickly jumped on the platforms to try and escape them, with the platforms being the Jeweled Branches of Hourai as a lot of danmaku were thrown at her, as she screamed… getting more and more sluggish with her pace as tears were streaming down her cheeks, covering her ears.

_"__You left that man to die!"_

_"__You're horrible!"_

_"__My daddy DIED because of you!"_

_"__Miss Kaguya? Where's my daddy? Is he coming back? Please, you have to tell me! He hasn't come back in three months!"_

_"__YOU LUNAR BITCH! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

"Make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!" Kaguya screamed, eventually getting to the finish line and fell on both knees, the Five Impossible Requests weren't following her anymore… but then Kaguya heard footsteps as she looked up to see all of the men who asked for her hand in marriage, including Mokou's Father. "No… no… please…"

They aimed their hands at her, before suddenly changing into the five impossible requests and started firing danmaku at her, causing her to scream in agony before falling on her back, crying as they all disappeared and the fire dissipated. It was then that Luxord walked over to her.

"The past hurts, doesn't it? You let all those men perish by your selfishness. If I were in their place, I would have called you out and lived to see another day, because who would want to be with a wench like you?" He folded his arms. "You have an eternal rival, all because you sent her father on a fool's errand. You sent everyone on a suicide mission while you had the items all to yourself. Why would you do that… just to make sure some men were stupid enough to go on a journey and end up killing themselves over it? Did you think it was admirable to have them go on a foolish errand just to gain your affection? There are better ways to accept a man's offer."

**End BGM**

He pulled up a card. "I personally believe I'd be doing all the men a favor if I imprisoned you in one of these cards. That way, your Impossible Requests will never hurt anyone again." He said as his card started to light up.

"Get the hell away from her, YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh?" Luxord looked up, only to see a fireball coming toward him and smacked him in the face, deactivating the card. "Urgh!" He grunted, and then saw Mokou landing between the two.

**BGM: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Mokou…?" Kaguya sniffed a bit.

"Mokou, you're willing to save the girl you ultimately despise?"

"No one is allowed to hurt her… except _ME._" Mokou snarled. "As much as I enjoyed watching Kaguya suffer from whatever the hell you threw at her, I'm not going to sit by and watch someone seal her up, as much as I want to see it happen."

Luxord smirked. "So, you would want to allow more men to die by Kaguya's hands? I thought you hated her."

"I still do… but you know what? I'm willing to put my ego aside and help a fellow immortal out. If she's willing to let more men die for her, then I'm not going to stop her. However, what I will stop is you attempting to imprison her. Kaguya is…" She clenched her fists, taking a deep breath and swallowed her pride. "…Kaguya is someone I respect. If she's willing to keep going after I throw her into a tree, or into Marisa's Master Spark, or use Youmu's sword to cut her arm off or anything else that I used to kill her with… then I know she's tough enough to deal with what you just threw at her. She killed me plenty of times, but… I always got back up. It's basically an unwritten rule not to harm either me or Kaguya since it's the other's job to harm the other."

Luxord chuckled. "So it's mutual respect then? You respect her even though you've never forgiven her. Quite bold, if I say so myself."

"Get out… and don't you_ever _harm Kaguya again."

Luxord raised his hands up and tossed them the Power Star and the Green Stars. "Fine, I'll take my leave… but know this, what Kaguya did was unacceptable." He said and then disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

**End BGM**

Mokou picked up the Power Star and the two Green Stars, looking at one of them before tossing the other Green Star to Kaguya, her back still turned to her. "Well… what the hell are you staring at?"

"…Did you come here to kick me while I'm down? Well… get on with it then…"

"Trust me, seeing you there on the ground crying makes me want to make fun of you… but you know what? You've been through enough already. Dry those tears."

"Huh?"

"I said dry those tears." She turned around to look at her. "Or I'm going to dry them for you."

Kaguya dried her eyes and slowly got up, picking up the Green Star. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"…I got worried. You getting dragged away from the Observatory into this comet… I was curious what they had in store for you. It's a good thing I came by."

"So… what's with the Green Star?"

"Think of it as an act of mercy. I'm putting my competitive ego aside to lend you a helping hand. Right now, I'd rather see you with one Green Star over nothing in a situation like this."

Kaguya stared at her before letting out a giggle. "Aw, you do have a soft spot for me."

"I do _not.__" _Mokou looked away with a groan.

"You respect me, you got worried about me, you're being merciful for once… mind if I get that in writing?" Kaguya cheekily smiled.

"Like hell! I'm already regretting this."

Kaguya laughed. "Oh, Mokou…" She shook her head before sighing. "…Look, about your father, I-"

"Zip it."

"Huh?"

"You can apologize for it later… when we're _not _dealing with these assholes. One day, I want you to apologize… and I want to see your eyes sparkle when you do. I don't care when that happens, could be right after we kill them… it could be when we're in a kingdom ruled by fairies and powerups that turn you into a cat, it doesn't matter… I just want to hear it without your voice trembling."

Kaguya stared at her before chuckling. "It's a deal… hot head." She said before sighing. "So… Mokou… do you still hate me from taking your father away from you?"

Mokou looked at her before turning away from her. "Nah… I guess… I'm just sad."

"Oh… well, you have an odd way of expressing your sadness."

"Oh shut it." She turned back to Kaguya. "Let's get out of here, princess." She said.

Kaguya smiled. "Right."

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Saix walked around the Keyblade Graveyard, hearing the sound of a sitar being played as he approached the source, and then saw Demyx sitting on a rock surrounded by Keyblades. "Demyx."

"Yo." Demyx waved.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Oh? What do you need?"

"It is rather important that you do this for me."

"Tch, you needing a favor? That's rare. Whenever you approached me for something, it's basically taking on Heartless. Need I remind you that I hate sweating with a passion. I prefer recon, thank you very much!"

"Demyx, listen to me… what I am about to tell you stays between us."

"Okay… what is it?" He asked and then Saix walked closer and whispered in his ear. "Huh… wha? …Okay…" Saix moved away from him. "What's in it for me, tough guy?"

"I'm willing to overlook your laziness back at The Castle That Never Was… and your incomplete reports."

"Ohoho! You got yourself a deal!" He smirked and stood up, opening up a corridor of darkness.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't let you down!" He grinned and then started cheering. "YEAH BABY! IT'S DEMYX TIME!" He yelled and ran into the corridor, closing it behind him while Saix pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I'm immediately starting to regret this." He grumbled and walked off, unaware of Xigbar seeing this from a distance.

"What in the world is he sending Demyx off to? Huh… I'm actually curious…" He mused and opened up a corridor, walking in to see what Demyx could be up to.

* * *

**Holy crap, I managed to get this out before my birthday... which is tomorrow. Go me! Woo!**

**I wanted to put in Stone Cyclone, but I didn't want to ruin the somewhat touching moment between Mokou and Kaguya... he says after he puts in a scene of Saix telling Demyx something. Ah well. **

**The biggest challenge for this chapter was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with Rolling Coaster. First it was changing it to Checker Knights, then changed it to Rainbow Road and then trying to figure out who they want to try and break next. When I finally decided who, I finally got around to writing it... and then combined Rainbow Road and Checker Knights because why not? **

**Aaaanyway, now on to Dragon Quest since i'm now in the Post Game doing the sidequests before touching the seedlings and try to figure out why the hell Erdrick decided to throw a Lantern the size of a star onto Erdrea... I think it's time for me to gush about the game.**

**You might be thinking: "Oh, I got Dragon Quest 11 simply because of Smash." but you're wrong. In the February Direct, watching that little segment caught my attention and piqued my curiosity since i've never played DQ before, so I thought "You know what? I'm gonna try that out." and then E3 happened and it only fueled my desire and... wait... did I explain this already? Eh, whatever.**

**So going into DQ, I was actually a _bit _disappointed on how the battles ended. Instead of some victory music or a victory sound or whatever... you get that... whatever the hell it is. As someone who came off of RPGs like Mario & Luigi, Final Fantasy XIII, Fire Emblem (I know there's no victory music, but bear with me!) and what have you, hearing... _that_ was a bit grating, but I got used to it. That's like my only complaint about this game.**

**Now, onto me gushing about the main characters! (Spoilers for those who haven't played this absolute BEAUTIFUL game yet.)**

**Luminary - A man of few words... or... no words at all. He's pretty much awesome (Also my main in Smash. Erdrick, Solo and Eight who?) and I mostly used Greatswords in my run... until at a certain point where I used the Sword of Light in the post game.**

**Erik - At first, I didn't know what to think of this guy. Sure, he's a thief and a total bro but, I didn't know what to truly think of him... and then I learned about his sister and then watching him sacrificing himself to save her from this gold necklace that gives you the Midas Touch? Dude... this guy... he's something else man! **

**Serena - My main healing girl. She's a bit... slow sometimes, but honestly? She's such a cutie! I often use Kaswoosh or Kathwack (Yes, this is something after Thwack. This is no sike. It's real. I was saying "Say sike right now." when I learned about Kathwack when a Pandora's Box used it on me. Blegh. Something more powerful than Thwack... who would've thought?) or even Omniheal in case if her teammates needs-a healing. She's pretty cool!**

**Veronica - Soooooo... I love fire. I love explosions. I see this chick using Fire Magic and unlocking explosive magic? Ohohoho! You KNOW I have me a good one! Best way to clear out a fight or severely weaken? Use Bang. If that don't work? Use Boom. If that doesn't work? Use Kaboom. If THAT doesn't work, use Kaboomle. If _THAT _doesn't work? Maybe a Kafrizzle will do the job. I dunno. I... may have spammed her explosive magic like... a LOT.**

**Sylvando - If you look up flamboyant in the dictionary... you get this weirdo. At first, I didn't know what to think of him... and then he grew on me. He's a caring individual.**

**Jade - (Instant fanboying incoming!) BEST! GIRL! I repeat! BEST! GIRL! Her Harvest Moons, her Lightning Thrusts, her Femme Fatale, her... EVERYTHING! Ooooh my goodness, I immediately fell in love with her when I saw Nintendo showing her off a bit. I was like "Ooooh, I like her already!" and then I try her out and SHE'S PERFECT! AAAAAH! *slaps self* Sorry.**

**Rab - Soooo... he's an old man that knows dark magic... and he's the Luminary's grandfather so uh... yeah... sorry, I got nothing on him. I rarely use him in battle. Eheheh... yeah. Though he's also a perv, so... there's that.**

**Hendrick - What, you thought that was the end of the party? Oh, you thought wrong! So I wasn't sure what to think of him... I didn't like him, but the more I met him, the more I was slowly starting to warm up to him... and then came along that scene when you fight Jasper with him. That made me love this guy. This guy... is awesome! **

**The story is beautiful... even though it uses time travel to bring Veronica back from the dead and restore order from Mordegon before Yggdrasil fell. (I'm not a big fan of time travel... it's too... ugh... confusing and mind boggling.) BUUUUUT, it did bring my Demolitions Expert back so... yay? Eh, oh well... the game is awesome and I highly recommend you try it out!**

**Oh, listen to me ramble... heheh, see ya soon!**


	19. Boss Rush

************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.************************

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina at the Observatory 3 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Poyo!" Kirby walked over to Rosalina. "Poyo poyo!"

"Hmm? What is it, little guy?" Rosalina asked as she knelt down as Kirby brought out a letter and handed it to her.

"Poyo!" He smiled.

"What's this?" Rosalina wondered, and then spotting the Smash logo on the front. "…Oh…"

"It's a Smash Invitation. Kirby forgot to give that to you the last time we've met." Meta Knight explained.

"Poyo Poyo…" Kirby rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Rosalina opened up the Smash Invitation. "Dear Rosalina, you are hearby cordially invited to Smash. Please come, Crazy Hand won't stop asking me about you. - Master Hand."

"Oooh! Planning on joining the Smash gang, are we?" Daisy grinned.

"I don't know…" Rosalina folded her arms. "I don't think I'd be a good fit."

"I think you should join them. Let your hair down and stop exploring the cosmos for a while. You've earned it… and then some!" Polari said.

"Polari is correct." Ansem nodded. "I believe you've earned it." He said.

"Hmm… you sure?" Rosalina didn't sound too convinced. "I don't see what the big deal is about joining this… Smash bros."

"DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS?!" Daisy yelled, grabbing a hold of Rosalina's shoulders. "What the HELL are you talking about, woman?! Smash Bros is a freakin' EVENT and being invited to one of these is a freakin' honor! You got invited! Accept it, dammit!" She suddenly started shaking Rosalina. "You have to be out of your damn MIND if you don't accept! It's a big freakin' deal!"

"Whoa, Daisy, down girl!" Peach pulled Daisy away.

"Oooogh…" Rosalina groaned, her eyes all swirly.

"Do you think I'll get one of those?" Reimu wondered.

"Nah… if anyone's getting an invitation, it's me!" Marisa said. "I'm way more badass than you!"

"Who's the one that saved you from Yuyuko again, miss "I'll take care of it myself"?"

"Not my fault you were lazing around! Sakuya had to motivate ya! Besides, I softened Yuyuko for you."

"Hmm… no, I don't think you landed a hit on me." Yuyuko recalled.

Reimu smirked at Marisa. "Checkmate."

"Grrr, alright, how's about a bet! If I get in Smash, you'll have to call me the "Greatest Magician of All Time!" every time you want to address me!"

"Oh, you're on! And if I get in Smash, you'll have to clean up that pig sty you call your home!"

"It's on, Shrine Maiden!"

The two of them glared at each other, with sparks flying out of their eyes.

"Goodness, when did these two get competitive?" Meiling wondered.

"I have to assume Smash does this to people." Sakuya mused. "Hmm, I hope the competitive scene isn't too horrible…"

"If it is, I'm gutting it with a Gungnir." Remilia said.

"And I'll blow up the remains!" Flandre happily smiled.

"If I had to take a guess at the competitive scene, they probably fall for the dumbest of rumors." Patchouli said, reading from a book.

"Like what?" Koakuma asked.

"Probably some guy dressed in a green furry suit saying that a certain amount of characters are in the roster."

"That's oddly specific… but somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case."

"Exactly."

"Wonder what it'd be like to be in this Smash Bros thing." Sora wondered. "Wonder what'd happen if I got invited?"

"Oh, probably a lot of people losing their minds…" Dark Pit walked by.

"What was that?"

"Just saying like it is!"

"Well, if you do get in…" Bayonetta put her hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'll be the first to congratulate you."

Sora grinned. "Thanks Bayo!"

"I'll have to give you a few pointers on some of the 'lingo' the Smash Kids are saying these days, but I'll help you through it."

"Smash… lingo…? Sounds complicated…" Sora sweatdropped.

"It's best if you don't think about it." Bayonetta chuckled.

"Golly, do you think we'll get in?" Banjo asked.

"If we do, I'll be surprised." Kazooie said. "I don't think we're popular enough these days…"

"Aww, don't say that! We're popular!"

"I hope so!"

Rosalina turned around after getting dizzy from Daisy's shaking and saw a galaxy ready to be explored. "Stone Cyclone Galaxy…" She read as a Launch Star popped up.

"I'll take a look at it!" Sonic said, running toward it and going inside the Launch Star, launching straight for the Galaxy.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Cosmic Clones (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Sonic landed on the Stone Cyclone planet, noticing that the Tox Boxes and Thwomps were slamming into the ground at an extremely fast pace. "Whew, this is my kind of galaxy!" He grinned as he quickly ran off, quickly sliding under a Thwomp and charging up a spin dash, then launching himself toward the Tox Box, quickly making a sharp turn and jumping over a corner and landing on a small step, safe from the Tox Box. He then got on to the moving platforms, jumping over with precise timing and landing on the last platform before stepping off, waiting for a Tox Box to roll through as he quickly ran around the second half of the planet, dodging the Tox Boxes and jumping over a large gap, then he made it to the end.

"…Wait a second, where's the Power Star?" He asked, and then noticed he missed the Silver Stars that he didn't even notice. "Whoops!" He sweatdropped as he quickly ran back to grab the Silver Stars before coming back to the ending point, with the Power Star in his hands. "Alright, now we can celebrate!" He chuckled.

**End BGM**

He looked up and saw the comets approaching the Galaxy, as he got into a fighting position. "Alright, bring it on!" He smirked cockily… and then he heard screaming and Viridi slammed into the ground near him. "Viridi?"

"Ugh… what do they want with me?!" Viridi yelled as Sonic was launched back to the Observatory, and then Viridi was enveloped in a bright light.

Viridi found herself in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers. "Where am I?" She wondered and then walked around the meadow, bending over to smell the flowers. "Ah, they smell wonderful!" She giggled and spotted a watering can, happily grabbing it and watering the flowers. "There there, all of you get water!" She smiled.

**CRASH!**

Viridi turned her head to see a tree nearby having toppled over… by none other than a human with a chainsaw. "Hey… HEY! Don't do that to the tree, you filthy human!" She yelled, but the human ignored her and went to cut down another tree. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't you ignore me!" She yelled, and then watched the tree fall. "You better stop this right now! I'm warning you!" She yelled, getting more and more angry with this human as he went to cut another tree. "Stop! STOP!" She clenched her fists and summoned her scythe. "I said… STOP!" She screamed, quickly swinging her scythe to behead the man, but in an instant, the man suddenly turned into a beheaded sunflower. "Huh?!" She looked down to see the headless sunflower.

"What in the…" She wondered and then heard another crashing sound as she turned to see a bulldozer pushing down trees. "AAAARGH! STOP IT!" She screamed, slamming her hands into the ground and vines popped out underneath the bulldozer, skewering it and making it explode in a fiery burst… but suddenly the fire turned into flowers. "Wh-what's going on?" She wondered.

She heard more crashing as she saw more bulldozers coming in and destroying trees and running over flowers. Her eye twitched and let out a loud scream, clapping her hands together as thicker vines came out and destroyed the bulldozers, but more kept coming, which angered her more as a Hugworm came up to her and gave her a switch. She immediately pressed it and a Reset Bomb came crashing down, exploding and destroying everything in its path. The dome inches away from Viridi's face before it stopped… and then the Reset Forest disintegrated with destroyed remains of everything that was destroying nature.

"Good… riddance." Viridi glared.

"My my my, you're not one to see everything clearly." A voice said as Viridi turned to see Marluxia approaching her, holding a rose in his hands.

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"What do you want?"

"Viridi, the Goddess of Nature… protector of Mother Earth herself. Tell me, do you truly believe you are helping the Earth from these humans that are destroying it?"

"What do you think?! Of course I am!"

"Of course you are… but have you ever stopped to see the bigger picture? While it is true humans destroy nature, they also help preserve and protect it… something that you don't see."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Humans are scum and they always destroy nature! I'm the one who restores nature!"

"By force. You recall that man cutting down those trees? If you would have stopped to look, you would've seen that those trees were long dead, killing by wildfires, insects or the weather. He was cutting them down to make room for new trees to grow naturally. You're probably wondering why he turned into a flower. That was designed by me… to show you what you are doing is extreme. There are humans who care about nature and want to preserve it. Florists help flowers grow, there are greenhouses all around the world specifically for flowers. Did you just think that greenhouses was made by nature and the humans decide to run it? There are people who water plants, not just the rain, and so on and so forth. By destroying these helpful humans, you risk the chance of a sprout never having the chance to fully bloom into a beautiful garden."

He pointed to the first bulldozer. "Now, you see that bulldozer right over there? The one you mercilessly destroyed? There were people next to it, demanding that they stop the deforestation… and you mercilessly killed them. Innocent human beings who wanted to protect a forest. Were they destroyers of nature as well?"

"Grrr… humans can't be trusted! They all turn into nature killers! ALL OF THEM!"

"And so, you are blind by your rage that you do not see the full picture. Those other bulldozers you destroyed when you were protecting the forest? There were animals in that forest, and you mercilessly killed them. There was also a tree hugger chained to a tree to protect the forest… and you obliterated her. That Reset Bomb you threw down on everything else? You say it's for the good of nature, but you destroyed a lot of trees, animals, flowers, and not to mention some humans protesting the deforestation."

He then projected a screen. "What you may not realize is that humans want to protect nature… but they do it gracefully while you throw around Reset Bombs like a bull in a China shop." He said and clicked a button, showing a forklift putting trees in a semi truck to be taken to greenhouses, florists digging plants into the ground and watering them, gardeners growing beautiful gardens while pulling weeds, humans planting trees, people removing plastic from sea creatures, Pokemon Breeders taking care of Grass Type Pokemon and a whole lot more.

Viridi's eyes widened. "What… humans are… helping nature…?!"

"That is correct… and you choose to obliterate them because of a few bad eggs. Your hatred for them grew out of control… and you decide to declare war on humanity. What good will it do if you kill innocent human beings who want to plant flowers or grow a garden? You call yourself the savior of Earth… when in reality, you're just destroying it."

Viridi fell on both knees, tearing up. "What… what have I done… humans… humans can be… helpful to nature…"

**End BGM**

Marluxia summoned his scythe. "Your vendetta against humans have clouded your judgement. It would do everyone a favor if you no longer existed." He readied himself. "Your heart… SHALL BE JUDGED!" He swung his scythe down onto the goddess.

**CLANG!**

Marluxia's eyes widened, seeing that a bow is preventing him from striking the goddess… not only that, but an _angel _was holding said bow!

**BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hrrgh… that's what you think!" Pit yelled, parrying his attack and quickly firing a few arrows to knock Marluxia back. "Viridi, stand up!"

"Wh-why should I?" Viridi silently sobbed.

"So you were misguided… so what! You can change… just like everyone else. It's not too late!" Pit yelled.

"He's right!" A pillar of light appeared next to him and Palutena came out of it and Dark Pit landed near them. "While you may have done some horrible things, Viridi… I'm not going to sit by and watch a fellow goddess get killed!"

"_Fellow goddess?_" Marluxia sounded amused. "This coming from the goddess who destroyed her sister!"

"No gods or goddesses are perfect… even _we _make mistakes!" Palutena declared. "While it is true that Viridi did horrible things to humans, it is not too late for her."

"She is not as bad as Hades!" Dark Pit yelled. "So why don't you take that scythe of yours and shove it, because she's not dying by our hands!"

Marluxia scowled, snapping his fingers as several Reapers appeared, along with several Wyverns. "You honestly think you can say those things when you've seen the damage that she's caused?"

"Anyone can charge… you just don't see it." Palutena glared.

Marluxia laughed. "We shall see if it holds true. Attack!" He ordered as the Wyverns and Reapers went toward them as the trio got ready, then Palutena noticed something in the corner of her eye, slamming her staff into the ground and forming a protective shield to surround the four. "A shield? That won't do you any good!"

"Lady Palutena, what are you doing?" Pit asked.

"Let's just say… things are going to get messy." Palutena said, motioning her head as Pit looked up.

"What the… is that a…"

**End BGM**

Marluxia turned his attention to what Pit was looking at, and then a blue comet slammed into the ground, causing a huge explosion that destroyed the Nobodies and Heartless while sending Marluxia flying, using his scythe to stab the ground. "Who dares?!" He yelled, glaring at the smoke.

"What was that?" Dark Pit asked.

Palutena smiled. "I knew she would be worried too." She said, and then a flurry of Star Bits came flying out, forcing Marluxia to twirl his scythe to block the flurry of Star Bits, and then the smoke cleared to reveal Rosalina.

**BGM: Fleet Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"So, it's you." Marluxia smirked as Rosalina launched herself, quickly launching a meteor at Marluxia, forcing him to jump out of the way as Rosalina jumped through the smoke and axe kicked him, but Marluxia blocked with his scythe and slashed him, cutting open her dress. Rosalina jumped back and summoned a Luma, quickly launching him to Marluxia as he smirked and attempted to strike the Luma, but Rosalina used her wand to stop Marluxia from cutting him as the Luma punched Marluxia in the gut to make him keel over and then Rosalina used her telekinesis to throw Marluxia to the side.

"You will do no such harm to my friends." Rosalina glared.

Marluxia chuckled. "Big words… but know this, Rosalina. Your punishment will come soon enough!" He said, making a portal and disappearing into it, closing it behind him.

**End BGM**

Rosalina turned to the others. "You okay?"

"Yeah… but I never knew you had those kinds of moves on you!" Pit said. "Seriously, did Daisy teach you that axe kick or something?"

Rosalina chuckled. "Let's just say I might have visited a galaxy a few times. A fighting galaxy, if you will."

"So you know some hand to hand along with your space moves… fascinating…" Palutena mused while Rosalina walked over to Viridi.

"Dry your tears, Viridi." Rosalina said, kneeling down.

"I'm… such a horrible goddess… how did I not see all of that…?" Viridi mumbled.

"Like we said before, you can change Viridi." Palutena said. "I think it's time you made some human friends for a start. After all, there's Rosalina."

"Mmm… I don't think anyone would like me… even if I did change, It'll… it'll still be the same as always…"

"You don't know that." Rosalina gave her a hug, surprising the goddess.

"We can help you find someone to hang out with! Let's see… who should we set you up with…?" Pit wondered and then Dark Pit elbowed him. "Ooof! …Too fast?"

"Yes…"

Viridi sighed. "All of you are idiots…"

Rosalina chuckled and then conjured up a portal. "Come on, let's take you back." She said as they walked into the portal, with the sad goddess in tow.

* * *

_At Boss Blitz__…_

Kirby, Bandana Dee and Meta Knight landed on a planet together. "Be on your guard. We don't know who we're dealing with here." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded and turned around. "Poyo poyo…?"

"I do not know why Dedede, Escargoon or Magolor didn't want to join us, but let us not worry about it." Meta Knight told him and then the trio got into a Launch Star and flew off to the first planet.

When they landed on the first planet, they noticed it was covered in ice… and a large white walrus-lie creature ran up to them.

**BGM: Big Boss Battle (Kirby****'****s Dream Land 3)**

"Mr. Frosty." Meta Knight readied his sword. "Not sure how you got out of Dreamland, but that doesn't matter. We will fight you."

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded while Bandana Dee readied his spear.

Mr. Frosty quickly pulled out an ice block and threw it at the trio, but Kirby sucked up the ice Block to become Ice Kirby. Mr Frosty then charged at them, but Bandana Dee threw a few spears and Meta Knight swung his sword to knock him over, and then Kirby brought out his hammer and unleashed Hammer Flip to send Mr. Frosty flying into space, a star shining bright in space, and then a Launch Star showed up. "Poyo poyo?"

"He's survived worse. He'll be fine." Meta Knight reassured and then got into the Launch Star and flew off to the next planet, where a one-eyed cloud with electrical spikes approached the three. "Hmm, it appears Kracko wants to fight."

"Poyo!" Kirby got into position as Kracko started firing lightning bolts at them. Bandana Dee dodged and threw a spear right at his eye, then Meta Knight unleashed Mach Tornado on him and Kirby breathing ice on him. Kracko retaliated by firing more lightning bolts and sending a Waddle Doo to aid him, but Kirby sucked it up and gained the Plasma Ability, firing a charged shot that dealt a lot of damage to him, and then Meta Knight disappeared, reappearing behind Kracko and slashing through him to defeat him, and then another Launch Star appeared and the trio took off.

**End BGM**

The trio landed on a large planet, covered with mountains, grass and some trees. "Poyo…?" Kirby wondered.

"I don't like this…" Meta Knight said as Bandana Dee noticed something up in the air and jumped up and down to get their attention "What is it?" He asked and looked up, where he quickly readied his sword and quickly blocked an attack, parrying it as well. The weapon in question was a metal feather.

"Poyo…" Kirby looked at the metal feather curiously, and then his eyes widened, gasping. "Poyo!"

**THUD!**

A large phoenix landed in front of them and let out a loud screech. Dyna Blade has arrived!

**BGM: Dyna Blade (Kirby Air Ride)**

"Well, haven't seen her in a while." Meta Knight mused as Dyna Blade sent metal feathers at them, forcing them to dodge as Bandana Dee used Multispear Thrust to try and skewer the mother bird. Dyna Blade responded by jumping in the air and breathing fire where Kirby jumped up and launched a fireball from his Plasma Wand to counter it. Meta Knight quickly used Mach Tornado to hit her a few times, and then Dyna Blade cawed and then flew off, only to dive bomb to the ground and make a fiery explosion that sent the three of them flying, then she launched metal wings at them.

Meta Knight responded with a Dimensional Cape, attacking her from behind and then did a flurry of slashes while Kirby brought his hammer out and Hammer Flipped her in the chest, where Dyna Blade breathed fire at point blank, hitting Kirby directly and knocking him back, unaware of Bandana Dee using Waddle Copter to get above her and Moon Dropped on top of her head. Dyna Blade snarled and tried to get him off of her, with him stabbing her head repeatedly before jumping off and throwing an unlimited amount of spears at her.

Kirby floated up to her and did a flurry of kicks on her chest, and then Dyna Blade swung her wings at Kirby to knock him back, unaware of Meta Knight charging up a move and then slashed through Dyna Blade in a blink of an eye, where Dyna Blade let out a screech before falling to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby wondered.

"I don't know… but perhaps we should bring her with us just in case." Meta Knight suggested and called up the Halberd, where it appeared a minute later. Heavy Lobster jumped off of the deck and landed near them, picking up the knocked out phoenix and then carried her back to the Halberd. "Take her back to the Observatory!" He ordered as Heavy Lobster nodded after putting Dyna Blade down and went back to the deck, flying the Halberd back to the Observatory.

A Launch Star appeared and then the trio flew to the next planet, where they were on a rocky terrain. "Poyo…" Kirby whispered.

"You seem to have mixed feelings about this place." Meta Knight said. "Why is that?"

"Poyo poyo…"

"Because you know what happens next?"

"Ohohohoho! He sure dooooes~!"

Meta Knight turned around and saw a familiar jester the size of Kirby. "Marx! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"…You would dare attack us after we teamed up against Void Termina?"

"It's called a betrayal. Look it up!" Marx said and then cackled. "Now… time to unleash my FURY! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He sprouted his wings and laughed maniacally.

**BGM: Vs. Marx (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, getting ready to fight as Marx quickly threw cutter blades at them, Meta Knight parrying some of them as Bandana Dee threw his spear at Marx to hurt him, and then he dropped an ice bomb on him to freeze the Waddle Dee. Marx then flew up in the air and dropped some pellets on the ground, where vines popped out and struck Kirby and Meta Knight. A shadow then appeared underneath Kirby, where the puffball noticed this and jumped back before Marx could smack into him.

Meta Knight flew over to him and slashed him a few times, with Marx retaliating with another ice bomb. Meta Knight dodged this and used Mach Tornado right when Bandana Dee got out of his icy prison and used Multispear Thrust in retaliation against the crazy jester. Marx disappeared, and then reappeared near Meta Knight and unleashed a flurry of arrows at him. Kirby ran behind him and used Hammer Flip to knock him in the air and then used Final Cutter right after, and then swung his hammer down to the ground.

"Ooof!" Marx growled. "Impressive, but get ready for… THIIIIS!" He laughed, splitting himself up to create a black hole. Meta Knight and Bandana Dee stabbed the ground with their weapons to avoid being sucked in while Kirby ran away to try to avoid the black hole. The black hole disappeared and Marx shot himself from the ground to knock all three back. "Ahehehehe! Still surviving? I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Watch and learn!" He exclaimed as he prepared himself to unleash his new moves… when suddenly, something slashed him from behind.

***record scratch***

"AIIIIEEEEE!" Marx screamed as he disappeared into the endless vacuum of space. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled with a star shining brightly in space.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby smiled.

"That wasn't me." Meta Knight said and then turned his head. "Show yourself!" He ordered, and then another Knight landed in front of them. Galacta Knight to be exact. "Galacta."

"Meta Knight…" He glared hard at Kirby. "Kirby!"

Meta Knight put his hand in front of Kirby. "No. You deal with me."

"Fine! I'll take care of you and then have my revenge on Kirby!"

Bandana Dee pulled out a sign with a raised eyebrow. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"You're not worth my time!"

"…That's cold…"

"This power of yours has gone to your head. It's time you've been put in your place!" Meta Knight declared.

"We shall see!"

**BGM: Galacta Knight 1/Aeon Hero (Super Kirby Clash)**

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight charged at each other, clashing with their blades and slashing each other before they jumped back. Galacta Knight raised his sword up in the air and fired a laser directed at Meta Knight, but he used Dimensional Cape to disappear, reappearing behind Galacta Knight and slashing him from behind. Galacta Knight countered with a slash of his own, only for Meta Knight to parry it and slashed him, but Galacta Knight blocked with his shield and counter attacked, sending him toward a rock.

Galacta Knight raised his sword as a barrage of lightning bolts came down on the Star Warrior, but Meta Knight rolled out of the way in time and flew up, unleashing Mach Tornado as Galacta Knight responded in kind, both of them clashing and knocked them both back. Galacta Knight unleashed a barrage of swords and threw them at Meta Knight. Meta Knight responded by flying around the swords and slashing through Galacta Knight, then attacking with Shuttle Loop, and then slashing Galacta Knight down, then using Dimensional Cape to strike him from the side, then used Drill Rush on him, but Galacta Knight blocked with his shield.

Meta Knight was slashed back from Galacta Knight and then he stabbed the ground, unleashing a fiery inferno but Meta Knight flew around the blaze and slashed him, and then he quickly slashed upward cause him to stumble and be wide open. "Know my power!" He yelled, but before Meta Knight could attack him, Galacta Knight quickly slashed through him to knock Meta Knight down. "Mmmph!" Meta Knight groaned.

**End BGM**

"No, Meta Knight… you should know MY power! RAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, glowing brightly. Markings appeared all over his shield, mask and shoes… he also had horns on him. "This time… I'm not holding BACK!"

**BGM: Galacta Knight 2/Aeon Hero Light & Dark (Super Kirby Clash)**

Galacta Knight cut open a rift with his sword and fired a huge laser from it, engulfing Meta Knight and then he quickly slashed through Meta Knight, disarming him and knocking his sword near Kirby as Galacta Knight jumped up in the air and fired a huge laser, circling around Meta Knight as the ground underneath him exploded into fire, knocking Meta Knight up in the air and then slashing him down. "This is the end for you!" He yelled, but then a star hit him in the back, as it bounced off and revealed to be Galaxia… while Kirby got his Sword ability.

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby yelled as he charged at Galacta Knight and slashed him while Bandana Dee pulled out a Maxim Tomato and threw it at Meta Knight, where Meta Knight caught it and ate it to fully replenish himself, then he got back up while Bandana Dee also joined the fight as Galacta Knight opened up another rift to fire a laser, but Kirby floated out of the way and slashed down on Galacta Knight, where Bandana Dee threw a lot of spears. Galacta Knight blocked a few but Meta Knight appeared behind him and used Drill Rush to cut him down to the ground, and then Bandana Dee jumped up and threw a few spears to the ground.

Galacta Knight roared and flew up, firing another laser in a zig zag pattern and it exploded underneath Kirby, sending him flying in the air as he flew up to slash Kirby down, but Meta Knight blocked his attacks to protect Kirby as the puffball got back up and shook it off, then he ran over and slashed Galacta Knight from the side who was in the middle of clashing with Meta Knight, sending him to Bandana Dee who used Multispear Thrust to knock Galacta Knight in the air.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, charging up his sword and then jumped up to use Ultra Sword, slashing Galacta Knight repeatedly and then his Ultra Sword got bigger for the final cut. "Haaah… HIYAH!" Kirby yelled, slashing through Galacta Knight and sending him flying. Galacta Knight roared and suddenly glowed dark purple with his wings completely black.

"Galacta! Is this your true power?" Meta Knight asked.

"FULL POWEEEEER!" Galacta Knight yelled and quickly unleashed lightning bolts all over the place, making the three scramble around to avoid being hit as Galacta Knight flew down and slashed through Meta Knight, but he barely blocked the attack as he used Mach Tornado, but Galacta Knight was undeterred by this as he quickly unleashed several dark tornadoes to suck them all up and then Galacta Knight slashed them all down, sending them careening to the ground and then he unleashed a barrage of needles with hearts on the very back and had it rain these needles to severely damage the three and then he fired a laser to circle around the three and had the ground explode, sending the three flying.

Kirby and Bandana Dee struggled to get up, collapsing from their pain while Meta Knight still had some fight in him, but Galacta Knight slashed him down and he kicked Galaxia away from him. "This is the end for you." He said, raising his sword high into the air.

**End BGM**

However, something poked him on his non-existent shoulder to make him lose his focus. He turned around… only to have a hammer slam down on him, squishing him to the ground. He was then picked up as the Hammer suddenly became electrically charged while he was tossed in the air. The hammer then swung like a baseball bat, sending Galacta Knight flying into deep space.

"Hahahaha! Y'all are welcome!"

The three of them looked up to see that it was Dedede that saved them all, having a smug grin on his face. "Now we're even, Kirby! You can stop rubbing it in after all those times where you saved me!"

"Poyo…" Kirby sweatdropped.

"Did you get worried…?" Meta Knight asked.

"What! Of course not… I just wanted to swoop in at the last minute to save the day. You're welcome!" He said proudly as a Power Star appeared near them. Dedede immediately took it. "To the victor goes the spoils!"

"I guess we should be thankful." Meta Knight said, and then noticed the comets coming in. The four of them got ready to fight, and then Remilia and Flandre landed near them.

"Mmph! Ow…" Remilia groaned.

"Why us?" Flandre wondered while the other four were expelled from the galaxy, and they were then enveloped in a white light… before finding themselves on the top of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and then a dark corridor opened up, with Larxene walking out.

"I've been meaning to get with you two, and now today is that moment." Larxene smirked.

"What do you want?" Remilia asked.

"What do I want? Oh, it's quite simple…" Larxene pointed to Flandre. "I want her."

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Me? If you want me, then why is my sister involved?" Flandre asked.

"Simple… to call her out."

"Call me out? For what reason are you calling me out?"

"It's about how you treat your sister!" Larxene yelled. "Flandre is a mentally unstable vampire. You lock her up inside the mansion to protect Gensokyo from her, locking her up in her room even because she's a threat to Gensokyo if she gets out! Have you ever stopped to think how much damage that caused to your little sister? For years, she's been locked up because she's a threat… but instead, you could have helped her to gain control of her powers and helped her to be stable… but what do you do? You do the opposite. Not only do you shut her in her room for almost 500 years, you freakin' SHUN her. You don't even say hello or even acknowledge her!"

"That's because she-"

"She's what, a ticking time bomb? Let's reverse the situation. Flandre is the eldest vampire, and you are the youngest… and Flandre locks you up for no good reason at all, completely ignoring your existence. Put her in your shoes! Do you think that'd feel good at all?"

"…I suppose not…"

"Oh! And don't get me started on that incident you caused! Eternal darkness in Gensokyo just so you could take a relaxing walk in Gensokyo without worrying about the sunlight? You let everyone in the mansion in on it… except for Flandre! Now let's go into their roles should Flandre get out. Patchouli uses rain to prevent her from going out, Sakuya sends her to her room, you don't even do anything but lecture her… and Meiling? She takes her back inside should she escape!" She sarcastically clapped her hands. "Wow… just… WOW! I'm at a loss for words here! Here's something that you probably never thought of… instead of enveloping all of Gensokyo in darkness, why not just a little patch of darkness JUST for you that can follow you around while you walk around Gensokyo… and the rest of Gensokyo is safe from this eternal darkness! Did you even THINK about that?"

"I… I… no…"

"I thought so." Larxene turned to Flandre. "Now Flandre… listening to all of this is probably making you angry." She quickly disappeared in a flash and appeared behind her. "Aren't you tired of being in the sidelines… don't you want to go… crazy?" Flandre's eyes widened before Larxene disappeared and reappeared in front of her. "Why don't you side with us? We can make all those terrible things disappear."

Flandre trembled with rage, a shadow cast over her eyes. "I… I've been having dreams lately… of me going off the rails insane and attacking my friends. Some points, I've been possessed by someone else and attacking my family… to the point where it's gotten cliche!" She growled. "Sure… I'll join you…" She walked over to Larxene.

**End BGM**

"Flan! No!" Remilia yelled, her eyes widening.

"Good Flandre… goooood! Now, your first target is your sister!"

Flandre aimed her hand at Remilia. "Flan… no! Don't do this!" Remilia pleaded.

"Larxene… I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh? What's that? Do you need me to change your clothes? Possess you? Anything you need, I'll give it to ya!"

"…How about you take that possession… AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Flandre yelled, turning around and punching her hard in the gut. Larxene's eyes widened, making her cough out blood as Larxene went flying.

**BGM: UN Owen Was Her? (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Flan?!" Remilia yelled.

"As if I'd ever do something so horrid as to destroy my family!" Flandre yelled, activating the Lavatein. "Me… siding with YOU?! You make me sick! In fact… YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" She yelled, launching herself toward Larxene as she got up, only to see the raging vampire coming in and slamming her Lavatein into Larxene, sending her toward a wall. She then aimed the palm of her hand at Larxene, where she saw the palm of her hand and gasped, quickly forming an electric clone before jumping out of the way as Flandre clenched her fist, the electric clone exploding.

Larxene wiped the blood from her mouth and summoned her knives, but before she could do anything, Remilia threw a Gungnir at her, sending her flying off of the roof and landing in the garden as the two vampires jumped off of the roof and landed in the garden. "You talked about family… and yet they locked you up! You want them to get away with it?!"

"I talked with Remilia about it _way _before Bowser sent his army to Gensokyo for the first time! We talked things out and Remilia promised she'd never lock me up again, agreeing to help my mental instability. She's my sister… everyone is my family!"

"You… we'll see how far that gets you!" Larxene yelled, quickly throwing her knives at the two, but suddenly the knives disappeared and Larxene felt three knives hit her on the back. "AAAGH!" She yelled as Sakuya appeared in front of the girls.

"You attack one of us… you mess with the whole mansion!" Sakuya yelled as the ground underneath Larxene lit up from beneath her.

_"__ROYAL FLARE!" _

Larxene was launched high into the air, and then Koakuma and Meiling axe kicked Larxene to the ground before jumping back to the girls, with Patchouli landing next to them. "Nnngh… first the Phantom Thieves and now you?!" She snarled, glaring at the family before them with their weapons out. "Argh… I know when I'm beaten… but you haven't won!" She yelled, throwing them the Power Star and the Green Stars before running into the dark corridor.

**End BGM**

Flandre deactivated her Lavatein. "Good riddance." She said and then felt Remilia hug her.

"Sis… I thought you would've turned on us…"

"Me? Turn on you? Why would I attack my family? After all, I'm not _that _unstable anymore." She giggled, wrapping them all into a hug. "I love you dorks so much!"

"We love you too." Patchouli let out a chuckle.

The whole area turned white again before they were back at Boss Blitz Galaxy. "Come on, let's head back to the Observatory!" Flandre grinned and then they took off together.

* * *

_Back with Rosalina__…_

Rosalina looked at the layout before them on the screen. "Two galaxies left…" She whispered, the uneasy feeling in her stomach returning before turning around to check on Viridi. "How is she?"

"Depressed, but she'll pull through." Palutena said.

"I hope so."

* * *

_With the Organization__…_

"You've seen better days… you look better like that." Dark Riku mocked.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Larxene snapped, as she hissed in pain and backhanded a Dusk who was wearing a nurse cap. "That freakin' hurts! Don't you idiots know how to be gentle?!"

Ansem turned to Dark Riku. "Preparations are almost complete."

"Good." Dark Riku chuckled. "It is almost time."

* * *

***takes a deep breath and sighs* For five minutes... could you not leak Pokemon Sword and Shield... *glares hard at the leakers* FOR FIVE MINUTES!**

**I tried not to look at the full Pokedex list, but then I heard Darumaka and Darmanitan are getting Galarian Forms and... well, the rest is history. I love that massive goofball, he was in my team in Black AND White 2! In my opinion, I believe it's a pretty good roster with all the old Pokemon returning. (Though why all the starters besides the Charmander line got the axe, I will never understand... can we retire Charizard please? This is getting ridiculous.)**

**So, I have a massive prediction for that 45 minute Smash Direct thing we're getting on Wednesday! You know how when Sakurai was showing off Banjo and started off by saying "It may have been a while for you, but for us, it's been two days since we've shown off the Hero."? I predict that Sakurai will say "It may have been a while for you, but for us, it's been two days since we've shown off Banjo." Oh, and the 5th DLC fighter will be shown off too. You can't just throw in 45 minutes and just talk about Terry, his stage, Mii Costumes and whatever kind of shenanigans you've thrown in to the game just like that! (EDIT: I just found out that Nintendo said no new DLC fighters to be revealed in the Direct. This didn't age well...)  
**

**Anyway, while i'm going around the Fitness Center in Luigi's Mansion 3... I need to get this off of my chest.**

**Has E. Gadd gone completely senile or is it just me? Cause seriously, this has been bothering the crap out of me!**

**In the very first game, E. Gadd is shown to be compassionate to Luigi and comforts him when Mario was revealed to be kidnapped by King Boo. Nothing wrong there.**

**In Dark Moon, E. Gadd drags Luigi into Evershade Valley to help recover the Dark Moon and help restore the ghosts from going crazy. Also showed compassion to Luigi when King Boo kidnapped Mario again.**

**...In THIS game? "Oh my paintings! I need to get my paintings back from Hellen! Oh, Luigi... who cares that Mario, Peach and the Toads have been kidnapped? You are such a handful! HELP ME GET MY PAINTINGS BACK PRONTO!"**

**And let's not forget that he went behind his friend's back and made a gooey clone of himself and sent him to the past to test him out in the Luigi's Mansion remake! Oh, and then he sends an easily frightened Toad to get the Super Suction in B2, a hotel still CRAWLING with ghosts... and he's not even concerned for Toad. He's more worried about the upgrade Toad was carrying! If I remember right, he showed to be a caring mentor to the Toads in Dark Moon... so what gives here?!**

**Am I thinking too much on this or has E. Gadd just gone off the deep end? Because... AGH! This is so OOC of him!**

**Something else bothers me in this game too... what happened to Polterpup's pupils? Seriously, where are they? I mean, i've gotten used to it but... what happened to his pupils?!**

**Also, Morty is a good boy and I feel terrible for sucking him up.**

**Clem, meanwhile... eh... he was alright... the controls for the flotation device were AWFUL though. Uuuugh... why!**

***ahem* Anyway, that's all from me for now. See ya!**


	20. Final Trials

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************************

* * *

**BGM: Rosalina in the Observatory 3 (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Poyo…" Kirby quietly said, staring at the KO'd Dyna Blade on the Halberd.

"How in the world did she get all the way over here?" Magolor wondered. "Last I saw her, she was busy taking care of her kids in Dreamland!"

"Maybe the Organization pulled her in… along with some others?" Dedede asked.

"Hmm, probably… but they only work with comets." Magolor mused. "Well, from what I know, that is."

"We only have two galaxies left." Rosalina said. "Mmm…"

"You nervous?" Marisa asked.

"A little… but I must be brave. Any sign of weakness, they'll exploit it. I guarantee it. I must be on my guard for whatever they throw at me."

"Dude, relax, they're probably just getting under your skin for no good reason. That's probably what they want." Marisa said. "Rosie, I'm pretty sure they won't do you any harm."

"I hope you're right." Rosalina nodded and then looked at the screen before her. "Flip-Out Galaxy…"

A Launch Star appeared in front of them all and then Tails walked over to it. "Been a while since I've been out and about." Tails said and then took off to Flip-Out Galaxy.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Flip Swap Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Tails landed on the platform. "What's all this?" He wondered and jumped in the air, as the red walls started moving when he jumped. He jumped again and the blue walls started moving while the red walls contracted. "Huh!" He mused and then jumped to fly around the walls and landed on the Warp Pipe, going inside and then popping out on another planet. He jumped over and started flying until he rested on a spike trap, then he flew up again to rest on a blue platform. Once he was rested, he started flying up again until he landed near a wall jumping segment.

"Wonder if you're supposed to wall jump here…?" He wondered to himself before starting to fly again, then he landed on top where he saw some Sproings, quickly pulling out his ray gun and shooting them down, then he continued flying until he got to the last wall jumping segment, where he took his time with resting on top of one wall and then flew up to grab the Power Star. "Well, that was easy!" He grinned and then he noticed the comets coming in, then he heard screaming and then Dedede landed near him.

**End BGM**

"What do they want with _me?__" _He groaned and before Tails could even say anything, he was blasted away and Dedede was engulfed in light.

Dedede would find himself at the grounds of his castle, but when he looked up, he would see Kingdom Hearts floating above. "Is that a heart shaped moon? What in sam hill is that doin' above my castle!"

A dark corridor opened up and Saix walked out. "Greetings, your majesty."

"Eh? Oh, what do you Organization punks want with me?"

"It is because of your greediness."

"My greediness?"

"Yes, because of your greediness, you had stolen all of the food in Dreamland. Hadn't Kirby put a stop to you, you would have put Dreamland at risk of famine."

"Pfft! That was one time… besides, nobody'd starve. Food grows in Dreamland in the blink of an eye! Heck, Chef Kawasaki wouldn't be havin' a food shortage! …Then again, come to think of it, we haven't had a lot of rain recently that one year…"

"Why did you steal all of the food anyway?"

"Because I was hungry of course!"

"You didn't even save any food for your servants, you made them feed you."

"Pffft! Your point? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the King of Dreamland. Royalty always has food fed to them at some point of their lives! Bowser, Ganondorf, heck, I'm pretty sure Peach, Daisy and Zelda did it at one point! Probably even Palutena! Besides, I may be an egotistical dictator, but I, for one, am a good king. I happen to be the savior of Dreamland when that lil' puffball is bein' lazy! You can thank me for trying to stop Nightmare! I even had a hand of stopping Tabuu!"

Saix folded his arms. "It is true that you egotistical. However, the way you act will only get worse until you are truly a despicable king."

"Bah, I'm already despicable! Everyone loves me anyway." Dedede waved him off and walked off. "Now go on and git, you're wastin' my time!"

"I'm not wasting anybodies time." Saix walked after him. "Don't you walk away from me, I'm not through with-" Dedede turned around and smacked him in the face with a hammer to knock him down.

"Beat it, bozo! Hit the road!" Dedede walked off again.

"Nnngh… rrrgh…" Saix summoned his claymore with an angry look in his eyes. "You'll regret that!" He yelled, throwing the claymore at him, but Dedede turned around and sucked it in and spat it out, smacking Saix in the head to knock him over.

**BGM: King Dedede****'****s Theme (Kirby Star Allies)**

"I said, hit the road, bozo!"

Saix got back up. "Fine… I'll make you see what I'm talking about!"

Dedede readied his hammer and did a 'come at me' taunt as Saix floated up in the air. "Moon, Shine Down!" He yelled and then landed on the ground, now in berserk mode. "RAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, running over and swinging his Claymore around but Dedede would block with his hammer and parried, hammering him away as Saix let out a growl and then threw his Claymore while summoning another one, but Dedede sucked it in and spat it out, slamming right in his face to deactivate the berserk mode.

"Here it comes, big guy!" Dedede yelled, throwing a Gordo at him which Saix countered by batting it away, but Dedede sucked it up and launched it back out to smack Saix in the head to knock him back, also dazing him, then Dedede jumped in the air and came in for a landing, hammering Saix to the ground in the process. He then picked Saix up and hammered him away, then he charged up his Jet Hammer. Saix got back up and ran toward him, quickly jumping in the air and throwing his Claymore down, but Dedede jumped back and swung his Jet Hammer, slamming it into his face to send him flying.

At this point, Saix called for the moon's power again and then he landed on the ground. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" He yelled, lunging over to Dedede. The King quickly swung his hammer down, but Saix went around him and quickly swung his claymore to land several hits to knock the King down and then jumped up to throw his Claymore down, but Dedede turned around and sucked up the Claymore and launched it back, smacking Saix out of his Berserk mode as he free fell to the ground while Dedede consumed a Maxim Tomato and then he started glowing a rainbow-like aura. Once Saix got close, Dedede swung his hammer to send Saix into a home made cage, where he was then bombarded by missiles as Dedede put on his mask and did Dede-Rush and unleashed a powerful spin attack and slammed his hammer right into Sai's gut, launching him high into the air.

Saix was up in the air for a long time before coming back down to the earth, crashing down onto the ground and forming a small crater… and he was greeted by Dedede who was resting on his elbow and giving him a smug look.

**End BGM**

"Heheheheh! They call me the hardest to hit in Smash Bros! You may have gotten a few hits, but I'm the best heavy hitter. To heck what K. Rool, Bowser, Ganondorf and that mangy hot headed furball thinks!"

"Nnngh…" Saix got up, completely bruised and battered. "I may… nngh… have misjudged you."

"_May have?__" _Dedede let out another laugh. "You couldn't even get through to be, bonehead! What makes you think y'all would break me?"

"Mmph… wipe that smug look off your face… next time you won't be so lucky."

"Heheheheheh! IF there is a next time!" Dedede laughed. "Now go on and git!"

A dark portal opened up. "I was hoping I would have gotten through to you just like we did with the others."

"Well, I say bah humbug to that! Consider me disappointed because nothin' fancy happened!" Dedede said as Saix slowly began to walk out, which of course made Dedede impatient as he stood up and sucked Saix into his gut and spat him into the dark corridor, as it closed behind him. "Y'all make your dramatic exits too long!" He said and then noticed in the crater that Saix had dropped a Power Star and two Green Stars, as he picked it up and looked both ways before putting them inside his robes. "I'm sure they wouldn't miss a few Stars." He chuckled and then was sent back to the Observatory.

Dedede landed on the Observatory. "Y'all are welcome!" He exclaimed.

"…Where are the Power Stars?" Sakuya asked.

"Pfft, that don't matter now! The important thing here is that-" Kirby sucked in his robe. "Ack! Hey!" He exclaimed as Kirby spat it out and the Power Stars.

"Poyo!" Kirby grinned.

"Why am I not surprised…" Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Ah, shuddup!" Dedede said, putting his robes on.

"We have all the Power Stars… except for two. Which means the last one is here." Rosalina said, pointing to the last Galaxy. "Grandmaster Galaxy."

"Alright, who do you think should go through that Galaxy?" Peach wondered.

"Hmm… how about Mario? I bet he'd be willing to do it!" Daisy said.

"Good idea!" Mario nodded.

"Hold on a second. We haven't been out in a long while." Toon Link pointed out. "I think it should be one of us."

"Nonsense! It should be us, cartoon freak!" Kazooie said.

"What's _that _supposed to mean, ya dumb bird!" Toon Link yelled.

"You heard me!"

"Well, I think it should be one of us. We haven't gone in a while." Ann said.

"We haven't gone out either!" Sora said as all of them started to argue while Rosalina sighed and summoned the Launch Star.

"I'll go." She said and launched herself straight to Grandmaster Galaxy.

"…I guess Rosie's goin'!" Marisa sweatdropped.

"Probably just to find out what her punishment is and getting it over with." Palutena guessed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Pit wondered.

* * *

_At Grandmaster Galaxy__…_

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Rosalina landed on the ground. "Let's get this over with." She said as she started running, jumping over and grabbing a hold of Flower Grapples and catapulting off of them, using a spin jump to kill a Choppah. She landed on a platform and saw the long trail ahead as she jumped over and grabbed onto a Flower Grapple and catapulted from one to the next, firing a few meteors at some Bullet Bills and Mines to make it easier for her, then she used another Spin Jump on a Choppah that was in the way. She eventually made it to the Flagpole and flew up, launching off of the Launch Star and landed on the Flipswitch Planet.

She ran over to touch the various switches while avoiding the Sentry Beams, as they tried to fire their lasers but Rosalina would launch a few Star Bits to distract them and then stepped on all the switches, then hopped inside the Launch Star to head over to the Electric Maze area. She launched high onto a platform and summoned Pull Stars, where they pulled her around the maze until she was safely launched from the Launch Star. She landed near the Platform Planets and ran off, jumping through the panels, only using a spin jump when Ring Beamers fired their ring lasers. She soon made it to the launch star after using the Spin Jump a few times and launched over to the Pull Star Area.

She ran across and did a spin jump across a moving electric fence, then she long jumped to where a Pull Star grabbed her, then she summoned more Pull Stars as they pulled her up so she could get a better view of the area. She made a small Launch Star and launched over the entire area before landing perfectly on a platform, then she went into the other Launch Star and flew off to the Final Area, consisting of a lot of Hammer Bros.

"Take her down, boys!" A Hammer Bro yelled and then noticed several meteors coming down that Rosalina had summoned, causing him to pale. "Mother." He wimpered as the meteors slammed down, sending the Hammer Bros flying everywhere while Rosalina made it across the planets before getting to the final planet, where three Boomerang Bros awaited her.

"You're not going to win!" A Boomerang Bro declared as the three of them threw their boomerangs, but Rosalina used Gravitational Pull to stop them and then she picked them up. "Whoa, hey! Easy now… let's talk about this!" He said, but the three of them were quickly obliterated with their own boomerangs, where a Power Star appeared in front of her.

**End BGM**

Rosalina grabbed the Power Star, but she didn't smile at all. She looked up to see the comets making their final approach and stopped above her, where she noticed a whole new rocky platform appearing nearby as she flew off onto the platform. "Show yourself!" She ordered, and then a Dark Corridor opened up.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ansem was the first to walk out. "My my, you're a bossy one."

"Just what is it that you want with me?" Rosalina said as she noticed all the other Organization members walking out, even Terranort was there, but he had his hood up. The only ones who weren't there were the old man and Mr. L. She folded her arms at all of them.

"Oh, you're not even going to say hi to us? That's cold." Xigbar chuckled. "We prepared something special for you, our cosmic space girl. Are you ready for it?"

"Bring it on." Rosalina said, silently chuckling to herself. _Can__'__t believe Daisy rubbed off on me. _She thought as a Heartless appeared in front of her. The Heartless in question was completely sun-like with two black eyes on top while the Emblem appeared smack dab in the middle. "…A sun?"

"Not just any sun. A Solar Flare. We made it ourselves, just for you." Xemnas said. "Go on, give it your best shot."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Unflinchable Courage (Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age S Definitive Edition)**

Rosalina summoned her wand. "It doesn't look so tough." She said as she aimed her wand at the creature and had it fly up and threw it to the ground. It let out a small cry that was familiar to Rosalina but she shook the thought out. It responded by throwing a Meteor Shower, but Rosalina responded back with her own Meteor Shower, both making various explosions and then Rosalina went through the smoke and kicked the in the face. It let out a small whimper that was also familiar to Rosalina, but she shook it out of her head. She thought she was going crazy.

The Solar Flare let out a blinding flash of light. "Argh!" Rosalina winced as it tackled her to knock her back and then it fired a few Plasma Balls, but Rosalina canceled it out with Gravitational Pull, then she flew after it and punched it right in the face, which it let out another whimper. Rosalina jumped back, completely annoyed at this point. "Alright, are you going to tell me why you made it just for me?!"

"Oh, don't worry, we will." Larxene smirked. "Oh Heartless! Speak."

"M-M-Mama…"

**End BGM**

Rosalina let out a small gasp before shaking it out of her head. "What was…"

"M-M-Mama… M-M-Mama… Y-you… d-didn't… s-s-save… u-us…"

"What is going on?!" Rosalina yelled.

"Oh, you haven't figured it out? Heh, then I guess we'll spell it out for you." Xigbar said. "That thing right there isn't just any ordinary Heartless."

"It is the manifestation of what happened during the Supernova." Marluxia said.

"Long story short… we have gathered the remains of the Lumas after they saved the universe from that massive supernova. We turned them into a Heartless." Ansem said. "The same Lumas who sacrificed themselves to save everyone."

"What?! No… you're joking!" Rosalina yelled.

"Are we?" Larxene smirked and then pulled out a knife, throwing it at the Solar Flare, and then threw a few more knives to stab it. It let out several pained cries… the same cries that were heard when Rosalina was telling the others about the Luma's Life Cycle after Bowser's ultimate defeat.

**BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"M-M-Mama… i-it… h-hurts…"

Rosalina put her hands over her mouth in horror. "No… No!" She exclaimed. "You… you didn't! You turned the Lumas into _this?!__" _

Larxene let out a sadistic giggle. "We sure did!"

"You let the Lumas sacrifice themselves without a second thought." Young Xehanort said. "We thought it was best if we showed you the error of your ways."

"That's not true! The Lumas sacrificed themselves on their own free will! Without their sacrifice, this universe would cease to exist! As a mother, I am grateful for what they've done. I was saddened by their death, but that is the natural life cycle of Lumas. Some are short lived more than others and they were ready to put their lives on the line. That's what they'd do to make their mother happiest!"

"So, would it make you happy if these Lumas were reborn into a Heartless… and is hell bent on destroying _you?__" _Terranort asked.

"No… this is an abomination! I refuse to let them be turned into this… _thing!__"_

"Well, are you willing to strike it down then?" Dark Riku asked. "Give it your best shot!"

Rosalina trembled with rage. "Once I am done with this… I'm taking you all out single handedly!" She yelled, aiming her wand at the Solar Flare, charging it up with energy.

"M-M-Mama… M-M-Mama…"

Rosalina closed her eyes, looking away from the horrid creature in front of her. She fought her tears and continued charging up her beam of light at the Solar Flare… but memories of these precious Lumas flooded back to her. She raised them, fed them, took care of them and protected them from attacks. These same Lumas who gave their life to protect their mother from dying… to protect their friends from dying. She had to this… she _had _to!

"M-M-Mama… M-M-Mama…!"

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Vanitas ordered.

Rosalina opened her eyes, ready to strike the Solar Flare with the beam of energy with everything she had! She had to… she had to do this! There was no way she'd allow an abomination like this flying around the universe! There was a fierce anger in her eyes. She _had _to do this!

…But she couldn't. The sounds of the Lumas crying right in front of her was too much for her. She wanted to put them out of her misery… but she couldn't bring herself to. Not her Lumas… her arm trembled as the anger disappeared, replaced by sadness. She teared up just looking at the Heartless abomination in front of her. Her lower lip trembled and her legs wobbled before they buckled and they made her fall on her knees, the energy from her wand dissipating.

"M-M-Mama… M-M-Mama…"

Rosalina covered her ears. "No… no… make it stop!" She begged, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Xemnas approached Rosalina. "Because of your motherly tendencies, you cannot harm the Heartless… because it is the manifestations of all the Lumas that sacrificed themselves to save everyone. However, it is incomplete. There is something missing that will make this Heartless complete." He summoned his Etheral Blades. _"You."_

"M-M-Mama! M-M-Mama!"

"You will join your Lumas… IN DARKNESS!" He yelled, swinging his Etheral Blades at her.

**CLANG!**

Until a Keyblade blocked the attack, that is.

"Alright, that's it! We've had enough of your antics!" Sora yelled, parrying the attack and slashing at Xemnas. It was then that the Observatory came flying in and then everyone hopped off of the Observatory, where they saw the Solar Flare.

"What… what the heck is _that?__" _Pit asked.

"A manifestation of all the Lumas that had sacrificed themselves from the supermassive black hole. In short… we turned them into a single Heartless." Ansem said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Marisa yelled.

Youmu unsheathed her swords. "Explain yourselves. You did this just to make Rosalina fall into despair? That's completely unforgivable!"

"It worked, didn't it? Look at her, the lady is crying." Larxene said. "After all of that whole 'No more crying' BS, I think we succeeded. However, it would be far better if this space princess disappeared!"

Viridi growled. "You know what? All of you…" She summoned her scythe. "ALL OF YOU… ARE ON THE TOP OF MY TO KILL LIST!" She yelled. "That poor creature is suffering… it's an abomination!"

"I think they're all on top of our to kill list!" Daisy cracked her knuckles.

"How amusing." Ansem smirked, then spotted Vexen and scowled. "You dare show your face here, traitor?"

"I'm not scared of you!" Vexen called out.

"Alright, let's end it here once and for all!" Marisa yelled, when suddenly a dark portal opened up and Xehanort himself walked out. "Another one?!"

"This must be that old fart they kept telling us about." Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Xehanort chuckled. "It is amusing to see you all in an angry state… however, this is not the fated place to battle." He said. "We shall meet again soon, where we will have a proper battle."

"We'll look forward to kicking your ass!" Marisa yelled. "The things you're doing are a freaking disgrace!"

Xehanort smirked. "We will be victorious." He said and walked back in, as did everyone else… although the Seeker of Darkness took a look at them all one last time and chuckled, before turning his gaze to Mario. "

"I wonder how you'll react when a creature of the past comes to haunt you from one of your adventures." He said. "She'll be ready for you." He then turned to Rosalina. "You may have been lucky this time, but this Heartless will come to you again." He warned and then disappeared into it with the Solar Flare following him.

**End BGM**

"Ugh… of all the nerve…" Sora grumbled, putting his Keyblade away.

"Ya know… I couldn't help but notice that Riku was in that group." Goofy mused.

"He was? I didn't even notice… I was too busy glaring at Xemnas." Sora sheepishly said.

"I have to say, this Organization is really starting to make me angry." Bayonetta muttered.

"Agreed." Makoto nodded while Palutena walked over to the sobbing Rosalina and knelt down.

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You alright?"

"N-no… they… they did something so horrid that…" She sniffed. "I shouldn't be crying… I promised myself I'd never cry again… ever since that day…"

"Rosalina, it's okay to cry. Even the strongest people need a shoulder to cry on every once in a while." Sakuya said, kneeling down.

Viridi knelt down right after. "Come on, cheer up. We'll destroy all of them together. Dry your tears too… I like you a lot better when you're happy." She quietly said. "…Don't make me repeat that."

Rosalina would see a small stubby hand reaching out to her. She looked up to see Kirby. "Poyo poyo!" He smiled, trying to cheer her up with his adorableness before hugging her. "Poyo poyo poyo poyo!"

"Come on, Rosie." Marisa smiled. "Dry those tears of yours. You can cry when we've won this war of theirs."

"Yeah!" Sora nodded. "Cheer up, we'll get them together!"

"There's no way we'll let them get away with something so cruel." Yusuke said. "We _will _win."

"And we're gonna do it in style." Akira said.

"So, enough of your crying and stand up!" Pit smiled. "Come on, even on our darkest moments, we always pull through and smile. All of us will win!"

"Golly, Rosalina… we'll win this together!" Lubba exclaimed.

Rosalina looked around her, seeing nothing but smiling faces all around her. She wiped her tears away from her and got up. "You're right…" She forced a smile. "Let's do this. We can do this. All of us."

"Yeah, that's what we're talking about!" Daisy smiled as they helped her up to the Observatory where several concerned Lumas came to Rosalina.

"No need to push yourself, mama! We got this!" A Luma said.

"Take it easy and rest. No need to cry!" Another Luma chirped.

"We'll help you avenge our fallen brothers and sisters!"

Another tear escaped Rosalina's eye. "Thank you… everyone." She said before turning her head toward the darkness of space. "What they have done is unforgivable… and I'm going to make them _pay.__"_

* * *

**We're not done yet, folks! We have about two chapters left before this story is over! **

**So... as we approach the final hours of Pokemon Sword and Shield, I seriously need to get something off of my chest, because this has gotten ridiculous. Yes, I know, it _stinks _that we're not getting the National Dex. I can actually relate to this because i've had some star players in past games. Serperior and Ampharos in White 2, Delphox in X, Incineroar in Sun, Victreebell and Clefable in Let's Go Eevee, Torterra in Diamond... just to name a few. I get where people are coming from, but I am willing to put it aside and have a new team to play with in Sword. (That and I never really bothered trying to collect all the Pokemon in the Dex. I gave it a shot in Sun and Let's Go Eevee, but I found that to be completely tedious and so time consuming, i'm like "Heck with this!")**

**I can understand the complaints because everyone has a fan favorite. It sucks, yes... but this has got to STOP. I've been ignoring the Pokemon community screaming bloody murder and demanding Ohmori and Masuda's heads on a platter and all of that stuff... but yesterday made me completely snap. What was the reason? Why, attacking Serebii, of course! Attacking the man (I had always thought Serebii was run by a team, not just one guy. Who knew?) who posts news about Sword and Shield from official sources and... just reading that made me snap that it kinda affected my mental health a bit.**

**We, as Pokemon fans, ARE BETTER THAN THIS. There is a good reason why I don't associate myself with fandoms (Looking at _you, _Smash, RWBY, Star Wars and other toxic fanbases! Ironic as I say this as I follow a lot of Poke Pages and RWBY pages on Facebook. Wah wah.) and this is the number one reason WHY. We shouldn't unfairly judge a game we haven't played yet. We shouldn't be sending death threats over this. We shouldn't be complete degenerates over this! (Maybe that's too strong of a word... but you get my point!) **

**We shouldn't be attacking one another. Let the person enjoy Pokemon Sword and Shield. Let the person criticize the games. We should not go at each other's throats. Y'all are turning into the Star Wars fandom ever since The Last Jedi came out! You are allowed to enjoy what you want to enjoy. You are allowed to not like whatever you don't like. We have opinions, and we should respect them.**

**I get it, the whole National Dex thing is a huge bummer, but we should NOT handle this the way it is currently being handled. Please, for the love of ARCEUS, just BREATHE. RELAX. CHILL. Yeesh...**

**I was told a long time ago from a friend that this was just a really vocal minority, but it feels like the minority is the vast majority! Good heavens!**

**Anyway, rant over. See y'all in Galar!**


	21. Back to the Mushroom Kingdom

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************************

**************************To Guest: I can't tell if you're trolling or you're downright serious, but if you are... then you proved my point. If you're not, then... heh, good one. I foresaw some backlash but I never foresaw being called a pussy. That legitimately surprised me. **************************

**************************To Loganwayman: PREACH!**************************

* * *

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Rosalina sat in the Garden, silently sitting on a rock while looking out at the deep blue sky. She had come here to take her mind off things after the encounter with the Solar Flare. She let out a deep sigh. A few footsteps approached her from behind as she turned her head to see Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Ansem, Sakuya, and even Viridi walking in. "Oh, hello." Rosalina greeted.

"You feeling alright?" Zelda asked.

"I've… been better."

"That bad, huh?" Daisy asked.

Rosalina sighed. "All my life, I haven't cried for a long time. I may have shed a tear or two, but I never full on cried… not ever since that day when I was a young girl."

"What happened on that day?" Peach asked.

"Oh, right, I never told you about my past. When I was a little girl, I met this Luma who was looking for his lost mother. A few years went by and we fixed his ship right up, then we launched ourselves into space to search for her lost mother. Years went by and we still couldn't find her, even when we landed on a comet. We met a lot of Lumas overtime and they wouldn't stop calling me mama. Then one day, I looked through my telescope and I found my home… at that moment, memories started flooding back and I instantly thought of my mother…"

"What happened to your mother?" Peach wondered.

"…She's sleeping under a tree on a hill."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh my goddess…" Zelda whispered.

Ansem closed his eyes, not even saying a word while Sakuya put her hand over her mouth in sadness.

"Oh my gosh…" Daisy whispered.

"When I thought of her, I couldn't even stop crying. There was no way I could see them again since we were light years away. The Luma that I traveled with had a bright idea to cheer me up and then transformed into another comet. The one that we made into an Observatory, hence the first name… the Comet Observatory. Anyway, I wondered what happened and the Lumas explained what they do, and then they explained the Luma did this to cheer me up and altogether, they told me 'no more crying'… so that's what happened. I decided not to cry anymore for almost a millennia at this point."

"So that's why you didn't want to cry." Sakuya whispered. "You shut yourself out, bottling up the emotions inside of you for all these centuries."

"And that one thing that Xehanort did… turned all of your Lumas into that abomination…" Viridi clenched her fists. "It opened the flood gates, making you cry after all these years."

"Dear Hylia, that's horrible." Zelda quietly said.

"I wanted to put it out of its misery… no one should be a Heartless." Rosalina admitted. "…But I couldn't. These were the children I raised, watched them grow into mature Lumas, and even protected them from harm. They protected all of us from that supermassive black hole. That should've been the end of it… but no, they decide to use their remains as a Heartless just to see how I'd react." She sighed. "And came close to actually killing me."

"It is a good thing Sora secretly followed you when he did." Ansem said. "Otherwise you would have been in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah…" Rosalina sighed. "I probably shouldn't cry…"

"If I might suggest something." Sakuya said. "Crying is actually healthy, since it relieves all the stress you might have. It might even calm you. Crying is helpful, after all."

"Sakuya is correct. It is unhealthy to bottle up your emotions." Ansem agreed. "It is okay to cry, and, if I may, it has been a very long time for those Lumas to be sticking around, has it not? Those Lumas could have become comets, planets or even Launch Stars."

"Yeah, I mean… dude, just let it all out!" Daisy exclaimed. "So you promised some Lumas you wouldn't cry and you're saying you shouldn't do that. Being a mother also means disappointing your kids a lot. Let out the tears, open the floodgates, I don't care!"

"That's a bit extreme, but I do agree." Zelda nodded. "Rosalina, it's not healthy to bottle it up."

Rosalina sighed. "I guess you're right… I never really thought of it that way."

Viridi sighed. "Ya know, for a wise space princess, you can be a bit boneheaded at times. But, I suppose it would make sense since you've been the only human in space for a long time and no one to talk to besides baby stars. No shoulder to cry on… I'm not sure if Lumas _have _shoulders."

"They do, but they're tiny." Rosalina explained.

"I should've known." Viridi sighed.

"Rosie, it'll be okay." Peach told her. "Everything will be alright if you cry. Maybe let down your hair and be free?"

"Wise words from only the princess of the easy-going Mushroom Kingdom!" Daisy teased, letting out a laugh, which everyone else laughed with her.

Rosalina nodded, chuckling a bit. "Maybe it's time I do that."

**End BGM**

"By the way, Rosalina… there's something that's been bugging me." Viridi said. "You say you're immortal and that you've stopped aging for like a long time, even for a thousand years. I have to ask, how in the world did you become immortal anyway?"

"Oh! I might have an idea!" Zelda grinned. "She came over to Hyrule and with her pure heart, she wished to be immortal from the Triforce!"

"Nah, that won't work. Probably some special cosmic space dust or something." Daisy said.

"Oh, maybe you wished upon a star at Star Hill and you somehow ran into Geno?" Peach asked. "…Wait, no, that wouldn't work."

"Drank the Hourai Elixir?" Sakuya guessed.

"Asked Palutena?" Viridi wondered.

"I'm with Daisy." Ansem said.

"THANK YOU! Someone who agrees with the special cosmic space dust!" Daisy exclaimed.

Rosalina laughed. "All good guesses. You see, the real reason I am immortal is because-"

Suddenly, the alarm sounded, startling all of them and then Polari came flying in.

"It's an emergency! Something is headed right for us… and it's like a giant mech thing!"

"What?" Rosalina asked as they ran out of the Garden to see what all the ruckus was, and then they heard an explosion that knocked Kirby, Sora, Mario, Pit, Banjo and Link away.

**BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Are you guys okay?!" Zelda asked.

"Nnngh, we're fine!" Sora exclaimed, using Curaga on them and then a giant mech landed on the Observatory. It was none other than Brobot.

"Ahahahaha! Surprised to see me again!"

"Is that… Luigi?" Rosalina asked.

"Dag nabbit, you don't see him for a while and he goes evil on us!" Dedede exclaimed.

"I'll stop him!" Dark Pit aimed his Dark Pit Staff at Brobot, but it threw a rocket punch at him, forcing him to jump out of the way while Donald unleashed a Thundaga on the Brobot, dealing only a little damage as Brobot fired another rocket punch but Sora used Magnega to pull Donald to safety. Vexen threw his hand to the ground and ice spikes popped out of the ground and an iceberg shot up from underneath Brobot, shooting him up in the air but Brobot came back down and crushed the iceberg. The finger tips disappeared and launched fire at Vexen, but Mokou got in the way and caught the fire in her hands. She quickly threw them back at Brobot but the mecha flew up in the air and punched the ground with his two hands, damaging the Observatory and making a shockwave that knocked them down while the Lumas let out several shrieks.

"Alright, that does it!" Rosalina yelled, aiming her wand at Brobot where it suddenly stopped before it started being crushed from the inside.

"Whoa! What kind of magic is that?!" Daisy asked.

"She's manipulating the gravity around it, making it to the point where it'll get crushed!" Polari exclaimed.

"Whoo, that's nice!" Zelda exclaimed, and then the Brobot exploded… but Mr. L leaped out of the explosion and landed on the ground. He looked around and saw everyone with their weapons out. The Links having their bows out, Banjo was aiming Kazooie at him, Bayonetta had her guns out, the Disney gang had their weapons out if you count a shield as a weapon, Sakuya had her knives, and so on.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Mr. L smirked. "However, since you destroyed Brobot, we're doing this the hard way!" He charged up an attack and jumped high in the air to try and punch Rosalina, but Mario sprang in and punched him to the ground. "Ooof!"

"You're not hurting anyone, bro!" Mario said.

"Bro? Heh… how many times have I told you…" Mr. L chuckled as he stood up while Mario cracked his knuckles as the two got in a fighting position.

"Wait!"

**End BGM**

The two of them looked at Daisy who approached the two. "Fight me, instead." She said, getting in front of Mario. "Luigi, I know you're in there. You wouldn't want to harm any of us, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't want to harm a flower such as you. Everyone else is debatable though. They have very punchable faces."

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Marisa aimed her Mini-Hakkero at him.

"Wait!" Reimu put her hand down. "Let her do this."

"Daisy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mario asked.

"Of course. You can trust me." Daisy smiled and slowly walked over to Mr. L. "Luigi, honey… please listen to me. I don't want to fight you. Just come back to the light… come back to all of us. Come back to me!"

Mr. L folded his arms. "And why should I do that?"

"Because… you're better off with us and not hanging with those losers. Plus, you look a lot cuter without this whole "Darkness" thing." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Mr. L.

"Whoa now! Hands off! We only just met!"

"Luigi… come back… remember us, please." Daisy whispered and then she kissed him, closing her eyes. Mr. L's eyes widened as he stiffened in surprise.

"Oh, I think it's working!" Toon Link exclaimed.

Daisy pulled away with a smile. "Do you remember now?"

Mr. L looked at Daisy with a sweet smile.

"It worked!" Pit exclaimed, high fiving Toon Link.

Suddenly, a loud crackling sound was heard as Daisy screamed in agony and then was Thunder Punched away, smacking into Viridi.

"OOOF!"

"No, it didn't." Young Link and Dark Pit said together as Toon Link and Pit slouched in disappointment.

"I don't remember asking ya to kiss me, ya gorgeous flower. At least take me out to dinner first! Hmph!"

Daisy got up, her eyes darkened as she brushed herself off. "Oh…. I'm taking you out alright." She said, taking out a Crystal Flower and absorbing it. "Cause now you just PISSED ME OFF!"

"Feisty!" Mr. L got in a fighting position. "I like it!"

"Everyone, stand back! You're not gonna like Daisy when she's mad!" Pit exclaimed, unaware that everyone took a few steps back, which he noticed a few seconds later. "Whoops!"

**BGM: Between Heaven and Earth (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

Daisy and Mr. L stared at each other before the two lunged at each other, both of them punching each other in the cheek and taking a step back. Daisy punched the ground as crystal spikes rose from the ground toward Mr. L. Mr. L backflipped and quickly fired lightning bolts at her, forcing her to form a Crystal Shield to protect herself. She then ran over to Mr. L and punched him repeatedly but Mr. L weaved through the punches and Thunder Punched Daisy in the gut. She responded by delivering a right hook to his jaw to knock him back.

"Whoo! Haven't felt this alive since I fought that dragon boy!" Mr. L exclaimed and then jumped, doing a modified Luigi Missile with sparks flying around and smacking into Daisy to knock the Sarasa Princess away. Daisy got back up and wiped her mouth, chuckling to herself. She ran over to him as he charged up an electrical attack and fired lightning bolts at her, knocking her down.

Daisy got back up and fire some Crystal Icicles at him, which he ducked and then he punched the ground to have electricity go through the ground but Daisy blocked it off by covering the ground with crystals. Mr. L ran to her and thunder punched her, but she grabbed his arm and Crystal Punched him in the gut to knock him back.

"Rrgh!" Mr. L growled and then did a few frontflips before attemptimg to axe kick her, but she grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the ground. She jumped up to crystal punch him, but he rolled out of the way amd kicked her in the knee, then used a Super Jump Punch that hit her in the chin that knocked her high in the air, then jumped up and Thunder Punched her to the ground.

Daisy got up, coughing a little and wiped some blood from her lip. "Come on, big guy. That all you got?!"

"My my, you're a glutton for punishment!" Mr. L smirked as the two charged at each other, but Daisy jumped in the air and landed on Luigi's shoulders, wrapping her legs around his head and twisted her body to bring them both to the ground. Daisy got up and kicked him in the ribcage, making him groan in pain.

Daisy picked Mr. L up by the collar. "SNAP OUT OF IT! NOW!"

"Heh... I don't know what the heck you're talking about."

"Uurgh... that is IT!" She threw Mr. L to the ground and clapped her hands together as Mr. L was suddenly trapped in crystal.

"Mmph! What is going-?!"

Daisy pulled something out of her pocket. A card... the same card Luxord gave her when they first met. She aimed the card face up directly to him. _Please work, please work! _She thought as the card shined brightly as Mr. L let out a loud groan as darkness poured out his body as he let out a loud pained scream before the light disappeared.

The card had a dark aura surrounding it and then Daisy turned around and threw it to Sora who quickly cut the card in half with his Keyblade.

**End BGM**

The crystals disappeared as Mr. L, no, Luigi fell to the ground but Daisy was quick to catch him, gently cradling him in her arms. Mario, Peach and thw Toad Brigade circled around the two. "Come on, Weeg... come on..." Mario whispered.

"Sweetie... wake up, please..." Daisy whispered as Peach clasped her hands together.

After what felt like forever, no one daring to move or breathe, Luigi let out a small groan and opened his renewed blue eyes.

**BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Mmm... aaagh... where am I?" Luigi groaned and then saw his friends and brother, then notoced his other friends and realized he was on the Observatory. "Wait, how did I even get on the Observatory?"

Daisy giggled, a tear escaping her eye. "Oh, honey... it's a long story."

"Try me."

* * *

_One recuperated Luigi later..._

"I DID WHAT?!" Luigi yelled.

"Yup. That's what happened." Sora nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt all of you!"

"Dude, relax, we're still alive." Dark Pit told him. "You didn't do any serious damage."

"Ah'hyuck! And if you did hurt us, Sora and Donald would have used their healing magic to patch us back up!"

"I've seen the spiky haired boy do more than the duck. He didn't do anything!" Kazooie snarked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Donald yelled.

"You heard me!"

"Now now, you two! Break it up." Banjo said.

"Oh, Daisy, I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you most of all!" Luigi apologized.

"You think you're sorry? I should be the one apologizing! I literally beat the hell out of you just to get you to snap out of it! It hurt me to even hurt you..." Daisy almost looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay... the important thing is that i'm back." Luigi smiled.

"Oh, you optimistic dork... I love you so much!" Daisy hugged him tightly.

Samus chuckled. "Glad we're all back together." She said, as the Metroid and the two Pokemon chirped and cried in agreement, then Mario came over to Luigi and gave his bro an affectionate hug, which he returned.

Rosalina smiled. "It's good to have you back."

**End BGM**

Suddenly, the alarms sounded again, but this time the screen in front of the core popped up with a familiar face. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

**BGM: E.G.G.M.A.N. (Sonic Adventure 2)**

"Hello kiddies! So nice to see you again!" Eggman exclaimed. "While you're scouring through the galaxy to collect Power Stars and trying to figure out where we are, we've been hard at work with the last Grand Star!"

"Where are you!" Marisa yelled. "Show us where you are so we can kick your ass!"

"Gladly!" Eggman turned the camera around to a burning, destroyed town. A castle was also on fire.

Peach let out a loud shriek. "THAT'S MY KINGDOM!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! That is correct, my dear princess! We are using the power of the Grand Star inside Bowser's Castle to form a powerful generator that would destroy everything in its path! Toad Town was the perfect target, not even your castle withstood its might! We have a few of our men attacking any survivor they sit fit! You want to stop us? Come get us! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The video cut off.

**End BGM**

"Those sniveling slimy son of a..." Knuckles growled.

Rosalina clenched her fists. It was time to take action. "Everyone strap in! Get yourselves ready!"

**BGM: Emergency (Astral Chain)**

"We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Rosalina declared.

"We'll be right behind you!" Meta Knight said as they went to the Halberd and the Blue Typhoon as Rosalina made a force field surrounding the Observatory.

"Hang on!" Rosalina told them as the Observatory launched itself toward the Mushroom Kingdom with the Halberd and the Blue Typhoon took off right behind them.

* * *

_At the Mushroom Kingdom_

"Look out!" A Toad yelled as a few Buzz Bombers bombed a few houses, while Metal Sonic quickly did a round house kick on a few Toads who were fighting back, but they were quickly subdued by Metal Sonic. Several Sumo Bros were wreaking havoc in the town square while a lot of Hammer Bros and Boomerang Bros threw their weapons at everything. Airships were launching Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills in the air while cannons from above where shooting Bob-ombs.

"Do we have word on what's going on in Mushroom City?!" A Toad Police Officer yelled.

"No! We lost all communication from there!" Another exclaimed as a few Egg Pawns fired their lasers at their cars.

It was then that a few Balkiries dive bombed on the cops, but then a sword slashed through them and then someone landed behind them, revealing to be Cloud. "Don't worry! We'll handle things here!" He exclaimed, using Blade Beam on an Egg Pawn. He was joined by the Belmonts, Little Mac, Greninja and Incineroar.

"ROOOOAR!" Incineroar roared, doing a 'come at me' taunt at the Sumo Bros before charging at them. Simon and Richter threw their axes at the Buzz Bombers, Little Mac punched through some Egg Pawns and used an uppercut to knock one in the air where Greninja cut through the Egg Pawn and landed in front of Little Mac before quickly throwing Water Shurikens at some Hammer Bros, while a few Sumo Bros were flying away from Incineroar beating the crap out of them all. "Cineroar! ROAR!" Incineroar cheered.

"There's more coming!" Little Mac exclaimed as Incineroar saw more with a smirk.

At a different part of Toad Town, Lucina was busy cutting through Fire Bros and Ice Bros, before she was knocked over by a Sumo Bro. "Rrrgh!" She grunted.

"Well well well, looks like this will be the day I pummel a princess in oblivion!" The Sumo Bro smirked, but then he stopped moving by dark magic. "Hrrrgh! What… even…?!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tharja said, sitting on a roof and holding a book in her hand. "Now!" She yelled as Robin and Chrom came running through and slashing through him, where Frederick then pummeled him to the ground to destroy him.

"Thanks." Lucina smiled and then turned her head to see several Motobugs rolling toward them, but then a current of water smacked them into a wall as Kamui jumped off of the roof, followed by her Nohrian siblings and Azura as well.

"Are you guys okay?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Chrom nodded, and then several Egg Pawns showed up with laser guns aiming at them, but then they were cut in half by an electrical sword and then Corrin showed up with his Hoshidan siblings.

"Glad we got here in time!" Ryoma said. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"By my guess, it has to do with Bowser and Eggman working together." Robin said. "With their strength combined, there's no telling what'll happen… and they're not making it easy for us to advance! Those who have advanced are probably not doing so hot either!"

"Then we'll just have to keep fighting to our last breath." Camilla said, readying her axe.

"At this rate, we'll be exhausted and they'll just keep coming!" Elise complained.

"Not to mention those bastards from Hyrule are getting in on the action too!" Takumi said, quickly firing an arrow at a Buzz Bomber. "They got attracted to the chaos… not only that, but Eggman hijacked those robotic things!"

A stray laser nearly hit them as they saw a Guardian running over to them, but a few lasers hit them from behind as it looked behind to see Arwings in formation and splitting up, forcing the Guardian to chase after one of them.

"We can only hope things won't get worse from here." Xander said. "For now, we have to give them all we got! Peri! Laslow! Get ready!"

"Right!"

"Hehehe, stabby stabby tiiiiime~!"

More Egg Pawns kept coming, complete with Mega Goombas, Motobugs, Caterkillers, Bokoblins, a Lynel, and even some Heartless got in the action. "What are those things?" Sakura asked.

"They're gonna be a shishkebob when I'm through with them!" Hinoka declared.

At a brief moment, they saw a star shining brightly in the sky and then suddenly, one by one, Mario landed on the ground, followed by Luigi… and then everyone else as the Observatory, the Halberd, and the Blue Typhoon parked above the town. "The cavalry has arrived!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh sweet, everyone's here… including… some new people, who the heck are they?" Elise wondered.

"Hm, this must be those Gensokyo girls Lucario was talking about." Camilla mused.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Robin exclaimed as Sonic quickly ran around the enemies as a Sonic Tornado started sucking them all up while the Guardians were rooted to the ground, but were quickly destroyed when Link launched a few Ancient Arrows at them, then the others were quickly destroyed when Sora slashed through them all, with the help of Bayonetta, the Pits and Palutena.

"Sora?" A voice caught his attention as he turned to see Cloud looking at him in surprise.

"Cloud?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"It's a long story! I'm just glad that you showed up."

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we got more coming!" Marisa yelled, when suddenly they were all lifted in the air and were thrown to destroyed buildings as they turned to see Rosalina and her Lumas getting in on the action.

"You guys go ahead! We'll deal with these things!" Rosalina declared.

"Right!" Marisa nodded as the cavalry ran off, with only Banjo, Bayonetta, the Phantom Thieves, Aya, the Pits, Palutena, Viridi, Ansem, Vexen and the Toad Brigade staying.

"Alright, let's do this!" Pit exclaimed.

The others ran out of Toad Town while taking out the enemies in front of them when a monstrous Wyvern roared at them, roaring and breathing fire. It looks like Rathalos was getting in on the action! They quickly dodged to the side while Rathalos charged at them, but something stopped them as they saw Mewtwo using Psychic to stop the monstrous creature. "Go! Now!" Mewtwo yelled as they nodded and ran off, but Samus, the Pokemon and Nitori stayed.

"We'll help you fight this thing!" Samus said.

"Pika!"

"Chu Chu!" Pichu got on all fours while the Metroid hissed.

"Time to cool off!" Nitori smirked.

As the others kept running, they saw Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Caeda, Marth, Ike and even Terry were having trouble against Galleom, so Meta Knight, Dedede, Kirby, Magolor, Bandana Dee, Suika and Meiling came in to help out. "Nnngh, glad you could make it!" Marth said.

"I thought this thing was destroyed a long time ago." Meta Knight said.

"Apparently, Eggman decided to rebuild him!" Ike exclaimed.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as Galleom roared.

"He's not giving up… nnngh, we have to keep at it!" Caeda exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Suika grinned.

Terry smirked. "Hey, come on!" He said as Galleom punched Terry, but he jumped back. "POWER WAVE!"

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu and Ken yelled while Meiling punched Galleom in the head to knock him over.

As they kept running, a large Infernal Engine came rolling over to them, charging up a cannon and firing at them, but Mokou came flying over and blocked it with her hands, throwing it back at the Heartless. "I got this! Go!" Mokou yelled as they ran off, but Kaguya and the other Lunarians stayed behind. Cirno and Daiyousei also decided to stay. "I told you to go!"

"And let you hog all the glory? I don't think so!" Kaguya said.

"Ugh, fiiiiine… but don't get in my way!"

Back with the group, they noticed a few Guardians coming at them as the Links and Zelda jumped in on the action, but then something overshadowed them as Dyna Blade landed on the ground and cawed, breathing fire at a Guardian. "We'll handle this!" Link exclaimed, as they nodded and ran off, but as they ran off, a large Heartless came flying down and landed, making a huge shockwave that knocked them all down. It let out a loud roar.

"Is that a Wyvern?" Donald asked.

"No, it looks bigger than that!" Sora exclaimed and then growled. "It's the Dustflier! …Wait, how do I know that?" He asked, unaware that Roxas was speaking from inside of him.

The Dustflier roared and breathed fire up in the air, but then it rained down and homed in on them, knocking them all back as they tried to dodge it. Marisa unleashed a Master Spark on the Dustflier, but it shrugged it off like it was nothing and flew over to tackle Marisa, clawing her with her razor sharp claws. "Agh!"

"Hang on, I got this!" Flandre exclaimed, aiming her hand at the Dustflier with a smirk, but the Dustflier moved out of the way right as she clenched her fist, as a tree exploded instead. "Or not!"

The Dustflier roared again, when suddenly claws came out and grabbed a hold of Flandre and took her away where they noticed a Leechgrave far in the distance. "Hey… HEY! You give me back my sister RIGHT NOW!" Remilia yelled and then flew off with the other SDM gals following after her. With them out of the picture, Dustflier made another shockwave by landing while the others were distracted, knocking them back.

"Nnngh! Hang in there!" Sora exclaimed where the Tailbunker slapped Sora away toward a cliff wall. "Agh!"

"Sora!" Donald yelled as Sora got back up and quickly ran toward them, unaware of what was going on up on top of the cliff.

"I'm okay!" Sora exclaimed and ran over to the Dustflier, using another Curaga on them. The Dustflier roared again and charged up his fire breath… when all of a sudden a huge iceberg appeared and slammed into the Dustflier, making it cry out in agony.

**End BGM**

"Huh?" Reimu wondered.

"Where did that come from?" Marisa asked, then a horse neighed from above as they turned around to see someone getting off of a horse on top of a cliff. The clouds parted a bit, letting some sun beams hit the edge of the cliff.

**BGM: Overture (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age Definitive Edition)**

A lone young man stood at the edge, pulling out a sword of light and a shield. He also was wearing a long, sleeveless brown and purple leather tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt, brown trousers, and tan leather boots. Around his waist, he wears a leather belt with a small bag attached to him. He also wasn't alone. Joining him was a blue haired thief, a red dress wearing midget girl, a taller blonde woman wearing a green dress, a flamboyant jester, a beautiful mixed martial artist, a pudgy old man and a knight all joining him.

Before the onlookers, including Dustflier, could say anything, all of them leapt off of the cliff and landed on the ground one by one. The thief unsheathed a sword, the midget girl brought out a staff while holding on to a whip, the taller woman brought out a spear, the jester took out a knife and a whip, the martial artist brought out a spear, the old man brought out claws and the knight himself held a Greatsword.

"Looks like you can use some help!" The thief smirked.

"Well, I'm not sure what you guys can do, but I'm sure you guys can help us." Marisa said. "Who are you guys?"

"We'll explain later." The young man said and turned to his friends. "Let's do it!" He said as his friends nodded, with the thief clapping his hands together and place his hands on the ground.

"Ridgeraiser!" The thief yelled as the Dustflier attempted to fly at the new intruders, but a large slab of rock shot up from the ground to knock the surprised Dustflier in the air.

"Serena! Give me a boost!" The martial artist yelled.

"Got it!" The taller woman, Serena, closed her eyes as the martial artist ran. "Kaswoosh!" She yelled, summoning wind tornadoes that launched the martial artist up in the air and quickly used a Multithrust attack on the Dustflier before axe kicking him to the ground. The Dustflier got back up and roared, trying to breathe fire but the large slab of rock smacked him in the chin again. The jester ran over to him with a massive grin on his face.

"YEEHAW! DRAGON SLASH!" He yelled, his sword glowing and then slashing through him as the Dustflier roared in agony and stumbled a bit.

"Let the darkness consume ye!" The old man yelled. "Kazam!" He yelled, as a dark sphere surrounded the Dustflier and large bolts struck the Heartless, then the small midget clapped her hands together.

"Try this for size… KABOOMLE!" She yelled, making a huge explosion that made Dustflier roar in agony and nearly stumble, then the knight ran over to the Dustflier, his sword glowing in blue energy.

"Prepare to be punished!" He exclaimed, unleashing Bridled Blade that made the Dustflier fall to the ground, but it didn't disappear. "Now, Luminary!"

"Here it comes…" Luminary closed his eyes, the Sword of Light glowing in power as he opened his eyes and jumped up in the air. "GIGAGASH!" He yelled, striking the Dustflier and then sheathed his sword. The Dustflier exploded into nothingness as a heart flew off.

**End BGM**

Everyone else stared in shock, looking at these new people in surprise. "What… HOW?!" Marisa yelled.

"Amazing…" Youmu whispered.

"That was so cool!" Yuyuko gushed.

Sonic whistled. "Impressive swordplay there… amongst other things. Seriously, that was awesome!"

"Mama mia!" The Mario Bros exclaimed.

"Holy. Crap." Daisy could only say with Peach nodding in agreement.

Sora, meanwhile, was completely starstruck. "Oh my gosh, that was so cool! Was that magic? You have GOT to teach me that! That was so freakin' AWESOME!" He exclaimed. "Who are you guys?!"

**BGM: Sleepy Village, Campfire (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age Definitive Edition)**

Luminary chuckled. "Well, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm the Luminary of Erdrea, and these are my friends." He pointed to one by one individually, first with the thief. "Erik-"

"Sup."

Then to the midget. "Veronica-"

"Hello!"

The taller girl was next. "Serena-"

"Hiya!"

Then the jester. "Sylvando-"

"Hello darlings~!"

To the martial artist. "Jade-"

"Hello there."

To the old man. "Rab-"

"How ya doin' lads and lasses!"

Then to the knight. "And Hendrick."

"How do you do."

"Wooooow!" Sora's eyes had turned into stars. "You guys are so cool!"

"Aww, why do you have a small child in your group?" Donald asked.

"HEY!" Veronica yelled. "I may be small, but I am not a child! Hmph! Call me a child again and I'll have you for dinner as roast duck!"

"Wak! You wouldn't have that big of an appetite anyway!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, break it up, you two." Jade said, getting between them.

"Glad it was him who said it and not me." Marisa whispered, earning a small punch from Reimu. "Ow!"

"Be nice." Reimu told her.

"So, by Yggdrasil's will, we were called here to be invited to this Smash tournament, but it seems like there's something more important here." Luminary mused.

"I guess you can say that." Mario nodded.

"You can explain on the way. I'm sure you are headed for that castle over there." Hendrick said, pointing to Bowser's Castle in the distance.

"Yes." Marisa nodded.

"Then let's go. I'm sure there's a reason for why everything is on fire." Jade said as they nodded and they all headed off together to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

**Originally, I was going to have Youmu fight someone in this chapter, but I decided against it at the last second. Think i'll save him for the next remaster. ;)**

**Alright, before I get into Pokemon, I need to say something about the Game Awards this year. WOW... this is just... wow... _sad. _This year's Game Awards just feels so... dull. There's too much Kojima bias, Death Stranding and Control are all OVER the place, like what the HELL is a Control? The only thing in Game of the Year to root for (Well, in my opinion) is Smash Ultimate. I don't know what Control is, i'm not really into zombies so I could care less about Resident Evil. I keep forgetting Sekiro exists and I never really did check it out, and then the Outer Worlds? Wasn't even on my radar... then there's Death Stranding. I'm gonna get crucified for this but... I don't see what all the fuss is all about?**

**I mean, I know Kojima and all and I know he's a good developer but... I can't just get into his stories. As much as I love Snake, I can never seem to finish the first Metal Gear Solid game on Youtube. I just can't seem to get into it, y'know? I've heard great things about it but I just can't seem to get into the Metal Gear series, which is a shame because I know Raiden is a badass... but, eh... it's complicated.**

**But anyway... aside from this... I have to ask:**

**Where the hell is Devil May Cry 5? Where's Luigi's Mansion 3? Where's Fire Emblem: Three Houses? WHERE'S MY BELOVED ASTRAL CHAIN?! Why aren't they in the Game of the Year category? They should be in there WITH Smash and possibly even Death Stranding!**

**And then there's the other BS in the categories. WHY did Luigi's Mansion 3 get shafted with just only showing up in the one category? WHY isn't Astral Chain in best music or other categories? WHY isn't Three Houses in Best Role-Playing Game?! WHY does Astral Chain and Fire Emblem only show up in one category? What the hell is going on?! **

**Ugh... ya know... this might sound petty of me, but I think i'm gonna skip out on the Game Awards this year. This doesn't feel... good at all. This will also mean i'm gonna skip out on the Fifth DLC character for Smash... and this irritates me because, i'm not sure WHERE they're gonna put it. Are they gonna slap it right at the very beginning so I don't have to suffer through it, or do I have to wait a long time and watch Kojima get ALL the awards? I'm sure Kojima deserves the awards, but HOLY CRAP, THIS IS TOO MUCH.**

**Though, since the forum i'm on gets very hyped whenever a Smash character is announced, they're all yelling and screaming about it and i'm just watching trying NOT to fanboy scream. That's probably when i'll know the fifth DLC character has been revealed. That and there's Autumata Hawk who loves to go in the review and go "NAN! NEW SMASH CHARACTER! DID YOU SEE IT?!" just in case if I somehow missed it. (Thank you, bud!) So yeah, i'll probably know from the both of these. XD**

**Now watch as the ONE time i'm not watching, Sora gets confirmed. All it takes is for me to take my eyes off of anything Smash related for _one _second... **

**Aaaanyway, on to Pokemon Sword and Shield.**

**While I haven't finished the Postgame (Decided to take a break for a few days.), I can safely say that the game is really fun! The story is also fun... but I have some problems with it.**

**Problem #1! ...HOP. DUDE. CHILL! Would it KILL you not to fight me every ten seconds?! I just got out a gym and I wanna explore! Yes, I get it, you want to improve, but dude! BREATHE MAN! It's not the end of the world if you don't fight me every single freakin' time you see me!**

**Problem #2! Did we _have _to derail the plot at the end? Did we _have _to postpone the Champion fight because you couldn't wait, Rose? Did we _have _to do that? Good heavens... let's just halt everything and freakin' get Zacian and Zamazenta involved at the last second! **

**However... I do have an idea on how to fix this!**

**While it may have been a good idea on paper, it didn't do so hot in execution. So here's an idea. Instead of shoving The Darkest Day down our throats in the main story, have the Champion fight go as normal and then beat the living crap out of him. Once that is done, have the credits roll as normal... but pull a Kid Icarus Uprising where you _THINK _you beat the story. Chairman Rose shows up on the screen and commences Darkest Day. You then go to the Slumbering Weald to get the sword and shield.**

**After that, you go to Hammerlocke, have the Oleana fight commence _here_ in the lab and beat the living tar out of her and her Garbodor (I'll get to him in a minute.) and then go to the roof. (Heal if needed.) Then Rose will fight you while Leon holds off Eternatus. (I have to say though... what's up with Rose's theme? I thought I was playing Fire Emblem for a second there.) Once you beat Rose, _then _you fight Eternatus after Leon and Charizard fail to beat him. The fight commences as normal, Zacian and Zamazenta come in to help you out... then once you defeat Eternatus and capture him, the credits will officially roll and you can dope around in Post-Game as you see fit.**

**Sounds like a good idea, no? **

**Now... Problem #3: Galarian Lusamine- I mean, Oleana! Seriously, Oleana. SERIOUSLY. _GARBODOR?! _Now, in case if you don't know, I _DESPISE _the Trubbish line with a passion. It's the only line of Pokemon I hate. Gears? I'm cool with it. Sentient Swords? That's awesome! Sentient Keychain? I love it! Ice Cream? Cream Puffs? Cotton Candy? I love 'em all! Trubbish... uuuuugh... WHY DO YOU EXIST. This is the only Pokemon line that I wish would have gone extinct. It shouldn't even be a THING. But no... it's a thing and I friggin' hate it.**

**Now, in my original run, I refused to Dynamax. I didn't really like it since day 1. I mean, we get rid of Z-Moves and Mega Evolutions for THIS? Come on! I will admit I was a bit excited because of Pokemon hype and all, but as it died down and I was talking with friends about it... the more I started to hate it. I didn't even WANT to touch it. I called this run the David and Goliath run even though Dynamax and Gigantamax lasts for three turns. Sure, it made some Pokemon fights harder (Looking at you Gordie and Opal!) but it was worth it in the end!**

**...Now when I saw Garbodor, I immediately flashbacked to the leaks where Garbodor gets a Gigantamax form... and Oleana had it. So what did I do? Against my better judgement, I Dynamaxed my Espeon and friggin OHKO'd that stupid garbage dump. WOOO! That was satisfying! Sure, it's not extinct, but I was letting off some steam when I saw Garbodor, alright? Hehehe.**

**But anyway, why Garbodor of all things... you were set up to be this awesome villain and you get a GARBAGE DUMP for a POKEMON?! That really reflects on who you truly are woman. Ugh...**

**Problem #4! I feel like Eternatus came out of nowhere. I mean, yeah, he was kinda foreshadowed with Darkest Day (I think.) but Darkest Day can only get you so far. Mention Eternatus by name! That'll fix things up a bit.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. Sword and Shield is a fun game and a fun story despite my issues with it... now I will need to pummel two Yu-Gi-Oh haired idiots later. Swordward and... Shieldbert or whatever their names are.**

**But in the meantime, that took longer than I thought, but I needed to get everything off my chest! **

**We have one chapter left for this story! Take care! **


	22. Fate of the Universe

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**************************

* * *

"Okay, time out! How can you breathe in space?" Veronica asked as they were walking. "That should be impossible!"

"I think it's because the galaxies that we were in had breathable oxygen." Daisy mused. "…Then again, we did do a lot of planet hopping."

"Space is weird." Sora shrugged. "Eh, if you don't think about it, it's not much of a headache."

"That doesn't help at all!" Veronica complained.

Hendrik folded his arms. "So, during the middle of your fight with Bowser and Eggman, this Organization XIII shows up to distract you. Then, when you were almost sucked into a black hole and were saved by this Rosalina, the Organization distracted you long enough to attempt to break all of you, while also breaking Rosalina by turning her children against her, which gave Bowser and Eggman plenty of time to go with their plan unnoticed long enough to test it out on Toad Town and her highness's castle."

"That sounds about right." Reimu nodded.

"Hmph, these Organization creeps better not show their faces again. To think they have no qualms of manipulating children into a monster and attacking their mother." Jade growled. "The idea just sickens me…"

"Aye, that it does. I can't imagine what the poor lass must be going through." Rab muttered.

"Mmm…" Luminary folded his arms. "If they ever show their faces again, we'll destroy them."

"Agreed." Erik nodded in agreement.

"Goodness, I can't imagine what it'd be like if something like that happened to one of us." Serena mused.

"I hope that never happens." Veronica shuddered.

"Ugh… they crossed too many lines, declared war on us all and to top it all off, one of them was being mysterious about a foe Mario faced in the past." Youmu said. "What did he mean?"

"I dunno, I think he was trying to get under his skin." Yuyuko said. "It worked well the first time with what they did with Luigi."

Luigi sighed. "I'm still upset they made me do those horrible things…"

"We all are." Daisy said, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

Mario sighed. "I'm not sure what he was talking about, but it's not putting my mind at ease."

"I think he's bluffing. There's no way they'd do something totally crazy, right?" Peach asked.

"I hope you're right."

"Yoshi Yo!" Yoshi cried, catching their attention as they saw that they were at Bowser's Castle.

"Oh, we're already here." Marisa said.

**BGM: Bowser****'s Castle (Fortune Street)**

"Alright, we best be on our guard. We're not sure what to expect here." Hendrik advised as they all nodded before they all stormed in, as Sonic charged a spin dash and then slammed into the front doors to force them to open. Sonic turned around and motioned them to follow him as they all went into the castle. Their first obstacle were fire bars from above the ceiling and torching the ground below. There were also Torches on the walls and shooting out fire.

"They've been busy." Daisy said as Reimu and Marisa flew over and ducked underneath the firebars and torches and made it to the other side as the others did the same, with Sonic meeting up with them first while waiting for the others to arrive. They then headed off and saw platforms rising from and lowering into the lava with Charvaarghs breaching out of the lava and went over the platforms while some Buzz Bombers flew through the area.

The Gensokyo gals flew over the lava pits easily while the Mario Bros jumped over the platforms while being careful of the Charvaarghs, Sora, Tails and Knuckles flew/glided over to the other side, Sonic decided to use a Homing Attack on the Buzz Bombers and then homed into a wall, then Triangle Jumped over to the others. Jade quickly did some acrobatics and front flipped over a Charvarrgh, then she jumped over to the other side after getting a running start, Peach floated over to the other side and Yoshi flutter jumped and the others simply went through the corridor like normal. Once they regrouped, they walked through a long hallway consisting of Thwomps, Whomps and even Bomps that pushed them into walls or into lava.

In the blink of an eye, Sonic made it over to the other side and waved them over. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi all ran across the room, dodging the Thwomps, catapulting over the Bomps and even sliding underneath the Whomps. Mario even ground pounded a Whomp just for good measure and made it to the other side. They heard crashing behind them as they turned to see the Thwomps getting destroyed by Hendrik's Greatsword, Marisa exploding the Whomps with a Deep Ecological Bomb and Veronica exploding the Bomps with Kaboom until there was nothing but rubble remaining.

"Well, that's one way to go about it." Luigi sweatdropped as they opened the door and saw there was a split path. They went to the one on the left and saw that it was a huge room with a treasure chest inside of it. Marisa's eyes sparkled and flew over towards it, eager to see what it may contain. However, Erik ran toward her and stopped her from trying anything too risky. He aimed his hand at the treasure and felt something off about it, he motioned Luminary to come over as he had his sword ready. Once Luminary opened it up, the treasure chest sprung to life and attempted to chomp down on Marisa, but Luminary got in the way, where his sword burst into flame and unleashed Flame Slash on the Mimick to send it back. It growled and charged at Luminary but Marisa used Master Spark on it to sent toward a wall and destroyed it. Everyone but the Dragon Quest crew had a WTF expression on their face.

"That's a Mimick. Trust me, you don't want to be on the wrong end of this thing. Many greedy treasure hunters die from these things." Erik told them.

"Great, first we have a treasure chest with pretty legs, and now we have a treasure chest that wants to eat you! What's next, a treasure chest that turns into a Heartless?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, there's a Heartless that's literally a Gumball Machine that runs away from you, not to mention they always have treasure in them so… close enough?" Sora shrugged.

"Why don't you slap a face on a Gumball Machine and call it a Pokemon while you're at it?" Knuckles quietly muttered.

"Come on, let's head the other way." Luminary said as they walked over to the other side and walked through the door, where they saw a huge door in front of them that was locked and there were a lot of doors on both sides.

"Alright, let's split up." Mario suggested. "One of these doors has the key."

"Right." Marisa nodded as they quickly went through doors in groups and walked into the doors.

**End BGM**

"Ehehehe! Glad that you have made it this far!" Kamek cackled.

"You…" Marisa glared.

"I see you brought a few friends with you." Kamek mused, seeing Veronica and Serena with her. "Correction, a friend and a _little _friend."

"HEY!" Veronica yelled.

"Ehehehe, let's get down to business!" Kamek yelled.

**BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Kamek and Marisa summoned their wands and quickly fired magic at each other, both of them canceling each other out as the two of them flew over and slammed into each other, but then Marisa punched him right in the cheek to knock him back and then used a Non-Directional Laser on him, but he quickly formed a magical barrier to block the attack. He then dispelled the magical barrier and then aimed his wand at Marisa. "Time to cool off!" Veronica exclaimed. "Kacrack!" She yelled, summoning a large iceberg on Kamek that slammed into him.

"Oooof!" Kamek exclaimed.

_That explains it! _Marisa thought to herself as she ran over and activated Orreries Sun, which Kamek avoided the attack, teleported and fired magic at Marisa at point blank, knocking her back. "Argh!" Marisa winced.

"This'll patch you up!" Serena used Moreheal on Marisa.

"Thank you!" Marisa grinned.

"What the devil…?" Kamek wondered before he quickly split himself up to try and damage the trio with some magical fireballs. Marisa avoided the attack and unleashed Milky Way. Veronica jumped to the side and summoned all the fires around her and unleashed Kafrizz, dousing the three in fire as they all screamed and then they disappeared. "Alright, you asked for it!"

"Take this!" Serena yelled, using Dazzle on Kamek.

"Huh… wha…?" Kamek looked around, seeing images of Marisa pop up everywhere. "You think you can split up?! I don't think so!" Kamek exclaimed, firing magic at practically nothing.

"Uh… what did you do?" Marisa asked.

"I used Dazzle on him! Now he's seeing hallucinations!" Serena said.

"Between explosions, icebergs, healing and even a hallucination spell… MAN, you guys are broken!" Marisa laughed. "But I love it!" She exclaimed and aimed her Mini Hakkero at Kamek. "FINAL SPARK!" She yelled, engulfing Kamek in a colorful laser as he screamed in agony before falling to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"_We__'re broken? _Says the lady with a colorful death laser!" Veronica countered.

"Uuugh… uurgh…" Kamek slowly got up.

"…Correction, a colorful death laser that _didn__'t_ kill him. HOW?!"

"Oh, we girls in Gensokyo can maim and seriously hurt people, but we don't kill each other… unless if it's a demon. All it takes for a Master Spark is a lot of love!"

Veronica sweatdropped. "Right, nothing says 'love' by wanting to shove a laser in your face."

Serena giggled. "Well, I guess that's one way to put it."

"Heh… now I know what your friends are capable of… however, I'm not stupid and am raring to go for another round quite yet. Heheh… but you've entered the wrong door."

"What do you mean?" Marisa asked.

"Simple! One of these doors only has one key to go to His Nastiness and Eggman! Quite ingenious if I say so myself. I thought it up myself!"

"Oh bollocks, we came into the wrong door." Veronica groaned.

"Well, let's just hope one of them got the key." Marisa sighed.

* * *

_In another room__…_

**BGM: Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP (Sonic Generations)**

Sonic spin dashed into Metal Sonic, who quickly kicked him in return, the two of them knocking each other back. The ones who were watching them were Youmu, Reimu, Yuyuko and Sonic's team. "Goodness gracious!" Yuyuko exclaimed. "It's like Metal Sonic knows everything he's going to do!"

"It's not gonna help him because I feel like Sonic knows everything he's gonna do." Reimu said.

"It's totally strange, isn't it?" Youmu chuckled a bit.

"That sounds oddly familiar…" Tails mused.

"Come on Sonic! Kick that metal punk to the curb!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic and Metal Sonic collided into each other again, before unleashing a Homing Attack on him that knocked Metal Sonic toward a wall. Metal Sonic retaliated by firing missiles at him but Sonic homing attacked them and slammed into Metal Sonic again, then kicked him upside the head. Metal Sonic retaliated by grabbing his leg and throwing him down into the ground, then kicked him toward a wall. Sonic retaliated by running in circles to make a Sonic Tornado to lift Metal Sonic up in the air and then he jumped up and kicked him down to the ground, then he landed near Metal Sonic and charged up a Spin Dash then slammed into Metal Sonic before he got back up, sending Metal Sonic flying over to the others. "Now!" Sonic yelled.

Youmu quickly unsheathed her blades and slashed through Metal Sonic, cutting him in two as his two halves fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"You had trouble with him before?" Youmu asked.

"Eh, he's getting predictable. Still, you should've seen him when he became Metal Madness. Goodness, we had to wait for an eternity to wait for him to stop transforming." Sonic said.

"Why didn't you just attack him while he was slowly transforming?" Reimu asked, causing the three to go completely pale with Sonic raising his finger to try to say something but then lowered it. "Oh my goodness, you guys!"

"Uh… eheheheh… we were awe-struck?" Sonic shrugged. "But hey, on the bright side, at least we showed him what we were made of!"

"That doesn't help your case!"

"Hmm, wasn't there supposed to be a key of some sort?" Yuyuko wondered.

"I guess Metal Sonic wasn't holding it." Tails shrugged.

"Well, that's a waste of time." Knuckles muttered.

* * *

_In another room__…_

**BGM: They****'re Pretty Tough, Should We Be Careful? (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hiyah!" General Guy fired Bullet Bills at the Mario Bros while the two were already in the air, bringing out their hammers and whacking them but then one Bullet Bill snuck past them and headed right for Jade, but she readied herself with a smirk.

"Harvest Moon!" She yelled, doing a flip kick that flipped the Bullet Bill back and then slammed into the tank, and then Hendrik ran over and slashed him, then Peach pulled out two Bob-ombs and handed one to Daisy where they both threw Bob-ombs at the tank, and then Luminary jumped in the air and used Gigacrash, slamming down with the full force of lightning with his blade.

"Uuurgh!" General Guy groaned. "Shy Guys! Front and center!" He yelled, as he noticed only a few Shy Guys showed up as he turned around to see the rest of the Shy Guy army KO'd in a pile behind him. "What the?!"

"We finished off your men before you dealt with us." Hendrik said. "Now it is your turn."

"Rrrrgh! I don't think so!" General Guy charged ahead but they all jumped back and then Luminary clapped his hands together.

"Yggdrasil, give me STRENGTH! HIYAH!" He yelled, summoning a huge sword from above and unleashed Quadraslash right on General Guy.

"Oh, that is not fair!" General Guy yelled and then the sword impaled the tank, causing it to explode and caused General Guy to go flying toward the KO'd Shy Guy pile.

**End BGM**

"Is it me, or are these guys totally broken?" Daisy whispered.

"I think it's more like they didn't have the knowledge about these guys so that's why they're getting creamed." Peach whispered back. "They're prepared for us, but they're unprepared for these guys from… Erdea, I believe."

"That makes sense." Daisy nodded.

"I don't see a key here!" Luigi said.

"Well, we'll just have to find it in that pile." Jade said, referring to the Shy Guy pile.

"Uuuugh… I don't have it!"

"I don't have it either!"

"All I have is broken pride!"

"Mmph mmmph mmmph!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"This will take a while." Jade sweatdropped.

* * *

_In another door__…_

**BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Orbot's head rolled off of his body and rolled next to Cubot's head. "Seriously? Metal Slash KO'd them in one hit?" Erik asked.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Well, this is bothersome…" Orbot muttered.

"My body! I can't feel my body!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Okay darling~! One last chance because we don't want to hurt you~! Where's the key?" Sylvando asked.

"D-don't look at me! I don't have it, I swear!" Junior exclaimed, his Koopa Clown Car completely disabled.

"Crivens! Did we go into the wrong door?" Rab asked.

"It would seem like it." Sora sighed.

"Hmm…" Sylvando picked Junior up and placed him down and then dug through the Koopa Clown Car. "Let's see…" He started tossing things out. "Mechanical exploding toys, cannonballs, boxing gloves, saw blades, missile things… aha!" He pulled out a key. "Found it!" He grinned, before part of the key sprung open and the bottom part fell limp. "Oh my!"

"I may not be an expert on keys, but I don't think keys are supposed to do that." Donald said.

"Oh! I forgot about that! Ha! The looks on the Mario Bros' faces when I gave them the wrong key was priceless!" Junior laughed.

"Oh come now, darling! I'm sure you have the real key in your thing, don't you?"

"Nope, I didn't have it on me!"

"Well, this is a problem… where could they have put the key?" Sora wondered.

* * *

_One regrouping later__…_

"Anything?" Marisa asked.

"Nope, we came up empty." Reimu replied.

"Nothing on our end!" Mario said.

"We found _a _key… but it turned out to be a springy one." Sylvando said.

Luigi sweatdropped. "Oh, that brings back memories…"

"Did we overlook something?" Hendrik asked. "Perhaps we should search the castle thoroughly."

Suddenly, inspiration hit Sora. "Oh! Duh!" He exclaimed as they all looked at him as he summoned his Keyblade and aimed at the lock, as a beam of light went through the lock and then the lock fell to the ground as a result.

"…You gotta be kidding me! You mean we could've spent all this time NOT wasting it by just using your Keyblade thing to unlock it?!" Veronica yelled. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?!"

"Um… no one's perfect?" Sora sheepishly shrugged.

"Ugh! Typical…"

**End BGM**

"Look on the bright side, at least now we can move forward." Luminary said.

"He's right!" Serena nodded to her twin sister.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Veronica chuckled a bit as they walked up the stairs and got to the roof where they saw Bowser, in his giant form, sitting on a throne outside of the castle where Eggman was waiting as well.

**BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Welcome, I assume you had a fun time in the redecorated castle?" Eggman asked.

"I suppose we did." Marisa said.

"I see you picked up some little friends, and one of them is _really _little!" Bowser laughed.

"HEY!"

"But no matter, we'll crush you all and then we'll fire this gigantic laser at you to finish the job!" Bowser laughed, as a laser rose from the ground as they saw the Grand Star encased in glass. "With this bad boy, we can conquer the universe together and nothing will stand in our way!"

"We'll see about that! We kicked your butts before, we can do it again!" Sonic declared.

**End BGM**

"OHOHOHOHOHO! We will see about that, my spiky blue friend… we will see." Eggman smirked, pushing a button as a mech rose from the ground. "You remember this beauty, don't you? The Egg Emperor!" He grinned and flew inside of it. "Now then! It's time to meet your maker!"

**BGM: Final Boss - Super Mario World (Fortune Street)**

Bowser laughed and got up from his seat, roaring. "Get ready, because here we COME!"

"Get ready, guys!" Mario yelled as they got into their battle positions and quickly charged at the two. Bowser breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge as Marisa and Reimu flew up and fired a Demon Binding Circle and a Master Spark together at Bowser, who responded by back handing the two and breathed fire at Yuyuko, but she flew over the fire and kicked Bowser in the face, then she unleashed Ghastly Dream before dodging his claws that he swung, then Veronica used Kacrack on Bowser, but he brushed it off and quickly punched Veronica, forcing her to dodge to the side, but the sheer force made the ground rumble and knocked her to the ground.

Youmu blocked the Egg Emperor's slash attacks and quickly countered them, Myon coming out and helping as she slashed Egg Emperor. Sonic and Knuckles used a Homing Attack right into its weak point then Egg Emperor flew back. "Take this! Take this!" He yelled, sending energy waves from his sword as both Luminary and Hendrik both jumped in and blocked it while Tails jumped in and fired his ray gun at him. "CHAAAARGE!" He yelled, slamming into Luminary and Hendrik to knock them off their feet and slashed them for extra damage. He then fired missiles at them, but Sora quickly used Strike Raid to cut through the missiles and had the Keyblade return to him.

Mario knelt down on one knee as Luigi got into position and hammered him toward Bowser, where Mario smacked him in the chest with his hammer while he was swiping at Reimu and Marisa. He jumped back and turned around with Luigi, both of them giving their girls a boost as they jumped up high as Daisy brought out a Crystal Flower while Peach brought out a Fire Flower, both of them absorbing the Power Ups before Fire/Crystal punching Bowser in the head, then Yuyuko flew over and grabbed them before Bowser could squish them. Donald quickly used a Thundaga attack while Goofy threw his shield at him. Bowser jumped up and Bowser Bombed the ground, knocking everyone who was on the ground to their butts, landing several free hits for both Eggman and Bowser.

"Heal, everyone!" Serena yelled, using Omniheal on them to fully heal themselves and then used Kaswooshle on Bowser to knock him back a bit, then used Kabuff on all her allies to boost their strength. Bowser retaliated by going into his shell and used Whirling Fortress to hit the Mario Bros and the Princesses, but when he got back up, Yoshi threw eggs at him in his eyes, making him roar in annoyance and attempted to kick the dinosaur but he rolled out of the way and threw more eggs.

Egg Emperor fired missiles at his foes, but Youmu cut through them while Sylvando ran toward Egg Emperor. "Night night, darling!" He yelled, using Sleeper Hit with his knife where Egg Emperor suddenly went limp.

"Wh-what?! Why isn't Egg Emperor responding?!" Eggman exclaimed in surprise and then Sylvando and Erik both used Persecutter to deal extra damage to him since Egg Emperor was asleep. "Argh! What the devil!" He exclaimed and then Hendrik and Luminary slashed him repeatedly and then Youmu used Slash of Present World to send Egg Emperor flying.

Bowser roared and attempted to crush Rab with his foot but he jumped to the side and unleashed Kazammle, with Bowser roaring in pain and then Jade ran over to Bowser with her spear glowing with electricity, and jumped into the air. "LIGHTNING THRUST!" She yelled, slamming into the ground where Bowser was hit with a powerful burst of lightning, making him roar in agony as he stumbled a bit as Jade ran over to him, quickly using Multifeet, delivering a flurry of kicks similar to Chun-Li and delivered a powerful kick to kick him into the lava but he grabbed onto the laser to try and hold on, but with Bowser's weight and size, the laser fell into the lava with him right at the same time when Sonic and Knuckles delivered another Homing Attack to Egg Emperor, sending him into the lava as well.

"NOOOOOO!"

Both of them fell into the lava together.

**End BGM**

The Grand Star burst out of the lava and gently flew over to the others. "We did it!" Sora grinned.

"Alright, let's take this Grand Star and get out of here." Erik said as they nodded as Mario walked over to touch it, but suddenly, a machine grabbed a hold of the Grand Star and dove back into the lava below.

"What?!" Luminary exclaimed, and then the castle started shaking before Bowser leaped out of the lava, and then the machine came out with Eggman unscathed, the machine being the Egg Dragoon. Bowser was holding the Grand Star in his hands and then chomped down on it.

"It's time for the grand finale!" Bowser laughed. "A grand finale where we pummel you fools to the GROUND! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He suddenly started glowing. "What's a finale without a Bowser and Eggman finale? A CRUDDY ONE THAT'S WHAT!" He laughed before his roaring turned corrupted.

He had transformed into Giga Bowser.

**BGM: Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"What the hell did he turn into?!" Marisa yelled.

"Be careful! They're more powerful than before!" Mario warned.

Giga Bowser roared and used Whirling Fortress, this time with a blizzard surrounding him. It froze Yoshi on the spot before they could dodge as Bowser punched Yoshi out of his ice, slamming into a wall. Serena quickly used Fullheal on Yoshi, but then the Egg Dragoon aimed at Serena and fired continuous shots at her, but Sonic dove and pushed her to the ground while Luminary blocked the attacks with his shield. "You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Thank you!" Serena smiled and then got back up, using another Kabuff spell on them all, then Rab used Insulatle on them all.

"This will help us against that Bowser's breath attacks!" Rab informed as Giga Bowser grabbed a hold of Mario and bit into him before throwing him to the side, but Rab used Fullheal on Mario to have him fully recover. Jade ran over to Giga Bowser and the tip of her spear turned into ice, unleashing Crushed Ice on Giga Bowser, then Sora used Magnega to pull Jade away before Giga Bowser could crush her with a Bowser Bomb. Daisy and Peach ran over and both punched him in the chest and then Daisy did a flip kick on his chin for extra damage.

Egg Dragoon quickly fired two drill missiles at them, only for Sonic to catapult off of one of them and then Homing Attacked into him, and then Knuckles picked up some debris and threw it at the Egg Dragoon after Sonic attacked him. Egg Dragoon quickly responded by firing at them with its machine gun, but the two easily dodged and then Sonic Spin Dashed into it.

Giga Bowser breathed fire at them, unaware of Insulatle still active as Marisa flew over and dropped a Deep Ecological Bomb on him, knocking him back a bit while Youmu slashed him repeatedly and then Myon flew up and slashed down on his head. Giga Bowser grabbed a hold of Youmu and threw her to the ground, and attempted to stomp on her, but Yuyuko flew over and kicked him in the face, and used Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Crest. Yuyuko turned around and helped Youmu up right after and then they flew back right as Giga Bowser slashed them with his claws. He noticed Sylvando preparing to breathe fire at him with Hot Lick, so he breathed fire of his own to counter him, forcing Sylvando to jump away.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled, unleashing Ragnarok on Giga Bowser and attempted to use Ars Arcanum, but was shot away by Egg Dragoon. Thankfully, Donald used Curaga on him where he got back up and ran over to Egg Dragoon, quickly sliding underneath his drills to avoid being skewered and then used Ars Arcanum and struck it. Luminary and Hendrik ran over to Egg Dragoon and Hendrik used Unbridled Blade to knock Egg Dragoon back while Luminary unleashed Flamespitter, his sword catching on fire and slashing Eggman.

"Argh!" Egg Dragoon growled while Giga Bowser got on one knee, growling. "Alright, Bowser! Together!" He yelled as he got behind Giga Bowser as Giga Bowser charged up a punch.

"I don't think so! HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Veronica yelled, unleashing Magic Burst, a magical purple explosion that hit both Giga Bowser and Egg Dragoon as they cried out in pain. However, this drained all of Veronica's magic resources. Serena quickly threw a Sage Elixir at her which she drank and refilled her MP. "Thank you!"

"It's time to end this!" Reimu said and then placed her arms together in an X as Egg Dragoon was starting to fall apart and Giga Bowser tried everything he could to stand up, then the two saw they were surrounded by a barrier. "Fantasy SEAL!" She yelled, clapping her hands together as the Fantasy Seal exploded as Giga Bowser roared in agony and Egg Dragoon exploded.

Once the dust settled, Giga Bowser had fallen to the ground while Eggman was KO'd. Giga Bowser spat out the Grand Star and turned back to his normal Bowser-y size.

**End BGM**

"I'll take that." Mario said, taking the Grand Star.

"Heh, I guess that's that then!" Marisa grinned as they all nodded, when suddenly the whole place started rumbling. "Ugh, NOW what?!" She asked and then noticed the castle started crumbling.

"I think the castle couldn't handle Bowser and Eggman any longer! We need to get out of here!" Sonic yelled.

"Right!" Erik nodded but then the ground around them crumbled, leaving them stranded.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Sora complained.

"Heeeeeey! Oveeeer heeeeeere!" A voice yelled as they looked down at the entrance of the castle to see Junior while holding Orbot and Cubot's heads while their bodies were being held by General Guy, but before they could move, the ground underneath them fell, sending them all into the lava.

"NO!" Junior yelled, but suddenly a huge gravity bubble caught a hold of them all and guided them safely back to the others. "Huh?" Junior turned around to see Rosalina. "Oh!"

"Just in time." Rosalina said and pulled them all to safety, placing them on the ground, including Bowser and Eggman.

"Phew… that was close." Luigi sighed, then noticed everyone else heading toward them.

"Wahoo! The tyranny is over! But who are these guys?" Elise wondered.

"It's a long story." Luminary chuckled.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Kairi III (Kingdom Hearts)**

A portal opened up somewhere in the universe and two red heads walked out alongside a magician. "Alright, so why did you bring us here instead of the old coot's place, Merlin?" The red headed male asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say." Merlin said.

"Who, Yen Sid?"

"Nope."

The two red heads turned to look at each other and then shrugged before walking ahead together. As soon as they turned a corner, they saw a guy leaning on a fountain, seemingly taking a nap. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" The male yelled, snapping the guy awake and looked at the two.

"Oh! Hi Axel! Hi Kairi!"

"Demyx! What the heck are YOU doing here?!" Axel yelled, as he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy now! I come in peace!" Demyx said.

"Why should we believe you?" Axel glared.

"Axel, I don't think he wants to fight. He's unarmed." Kairi said, relaxing herself and put away her Keyblade, though Axel was still on guard.

"Ha! I knew there was a reason Sora liked ya!" Demyx grinned, causing Kairi to blush and looked away. "Listen, I came here to tell you guys something."

"Oh?"

"It's about Sora."

"Sora?! What _ABOUT _Sora?!" Kairi quickly resummoned her Keyblade.

"Whoa! Easy! We didn't do anything crazy with him!" Demyx said. "…Okay, correction, everyone else didn't do anything crazy, I got benched big time." He grumbled to himself. "Anyway, you might be happy to know that Sora is okay."

"Oh… good… so where is he?"

"Oh, that's the tricky part. He's in this world called the Mushroom Kingdom… or wait, was he in space? …No, I think he's in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"The Mushroom what?" Axel asked as Demyx opened up a portal.

"Come on! I'll show ya. It's really pretty!" Demyx said and walked in, the two of them looked at each other and cautiously walked in.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the Mushroom Kingdom__…_

"Ugh, do we _have _to clean this up?" Eggman asked.

"You're the ones who did this! Pick up the pace, you two!" Captain Toad yelled.

Bowser grumbled. "Why did we have to clean this place up while Junior and General Guy gets a slap on the wrist…"

"You can do it, you two!" Cubot cheered them on while Orbot laid on his elbow.

"Wake me up when they're done."

"Well, we're glad to have you guys with us!" Pit grinned. "So uh… what were you doing in this… Erdrea before coming here?"

"We were trying to figure out how to beat Calasmos while we got side tracked by being summoned by Yggdrasil. By her will, we came here to stop a threat that could mean the end of our universe." Rab explained. "I know we helped in the end, but I have a feeling in me bones that we didn't stop that major threat yet."

"Little did we know that it would also have us be invited to this Smash tournament." Luminary added.

"You guys are in Smash now?" Samus asked.

"Hope you guys aren't too broken." Dedede said. "Heaven _knows _we need another Bayonetta incident."

"I'm _right _here!" Bayonetta folded her arms in annoyance.

"What's all this ruckus?" A voice asked as they turned to see Master and Crazy Hand floating over, then Crazy Hand noticed Rosalina.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Crazy Hand flew over to her. "You're the famous Rosalina! Did you get my emails? Tell me you got my emails! Tell me you accepted our invitation to Smash!" He exclaimed but then Master Hand pulled him away.

"Doooooown brother." Master Hand said. "Forgive him, he tends to get easily excited."

"That's understandable." Rosalina chuckled a bit and then pulled out the invitation that Kirby gave her. "Hmm…"

"Well? Do you accept? It's okay if you say no. There's always the next tournament!" Master Hand said.

"NO! ACCEPT IT! ACCEEEEEEEEPT IIIIIIT!" Crazy Hand yelled, earning a punch to his non existent head from his brother. "OW!"

Rosalina looked around, seeing the Mushroom Kingdom and the various faces surrounding her. All of these people were her new friends, not to mention the Mushroom Kingdom was new scenery. She had to admit that seeing nothing but space and familiar galaxies was starting to get a bit dull for her. She craved the new scenery and this was her answer. She closed her eyes and chuckled a bit, looking up at Master Hand. "I accept your offer."

"Terrific! You are hearby-"

"YEEEEEEAH BABY!" Crazy Hand grabbed a hold of her. "Come on! I'll show you to the Smash Mansion!" He exclaimed and took off.

"W-wait! Don't I have a say in this?! HELP!"

"-Officially… a… member… of… the Super… Smash… DARN IT, BROTHER!"

"Hey! Wait up!" Polari exclaimed and then he and the army of Lumas flew off, with Lubba chasing after them as well.

"Smash Mansion? Hmm, that sounds like fun!" Banjo grinned and ran off with them.

"Not even an hour on Earth and she gets kidnapped by Crazy Hand… should we be worried?" Peach asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Daisy shrugged it off.

"I do worry a little… given what happened earlier." Zelda pointed out.

"I think she'll be fine." Link told her.

Donald pulled Sora's arm. "Sora, I think it is time for us to go back to where we were going originally."

"Oh, right." Sora nodded and sighed. "Hey, guys? I have to leave for a little while." Sora told them.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Elise asked.

"That's typical… we reunite and then you leave us again." Cloud teased.

"Sorry, it's just that we have some unfinished business." Sora said.

"But don't worry! We'll be right back!" Goofy told them.

"Before you leave!" Master Hand floated over to the Disney Trio. "What is your name again?"

"Sora."

"Sora! You look like you have potential to join the Ultimate Tournament. Would you like to Smash along with everyone else?"

"Uh… eheheh… as much as I'd love to, the whole universe is at stake with the Organization… but I'll think about it!"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for an answer!" Master Hand as he floated back to the Smash Mansion and then the Gummi Ship landed near them. The three of them got back in the Gummi Ship and flew off.

"Aww… I was hoping to get to know them a little more." Elise pouted a bit.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure we'll get to know them someday." Camilla smiled.

"Yay!"

"Phew… I don't know about you… but I'm exhausted after that adventure." Marisa said.

"Agreed." Reimu nodded, and then right on cue, a dark corridor opened up.

"Ugh… NOW WHAT?!" Marisa yelled as they all got ready to attack as Demyx, Axel and Kairi walked out.

"Here we are! The Mushroom Kingdom, home to the… the… huh… it wasn't _this _destroyed when I first came here." Demyx said and then turned around to see everyone. "Yipe!"

"Oh yeah… this is nice!" Axel groaned and then glared at Demyx.

"I didn't know this would happen, I swear!"

"…Hold on a second!" A voice said as Vexen approached them. "Demyx? Axel? …The girl Sora likes?" He asked in surprised.

"Oh great, you too?" Axel sighed.

"Lower your weapons, everyone." Ansem told them. "These three are okay."

"If you say so…" Mokou muttered a bit.

"Let me guess, you got benched too?" Demyx asked as Vexen nodded. "I thought so."

"Soooooo… what's going on here?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, Demyx here said that Sora was here." Kairi said.

"If you're looking for Sora, you just missed him. He left." Mario said.

"Oooof, that's awkward…" Demyx sweatdropped.

"Oh! You wouldn't happen to be Kairi, would you?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yeah… why?" Kairi asked.

Bayonetta smiled. "Sora wouldn't stop talking about you. He spoke highly of you!"

Kairi blushed a deep red. "H-he did?"

"So, what was Sora doing in the Mushroom Kingdom… and why does this place look like it's seen better days?" Axel asked.

"You got a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Sure."

"Good, because this'll be a looooong story." Sonic said.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"At long last…" Maleficent smirked. "The treasure is finally here!"

"Well, it sure took a while. Why is the Palace of Shadow so huge?" Pete asked.

"Do not worry about such things. The treasure that we have been looking for is right here." Maleficent smirked, staring at a black box in front of them. "I can feel the evil aura surrounding this!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said as the duo turned to see Yukari leaning on a wall, a fan covering her face.

"Who are you? I didn't see you when we came in here."

"Hmph, let's just say that I am the force that will not allow you to open such a chest."

"Bah! Why should we listen to you?" Pete asked. "You're just an old lady!"

An anime tic mark appeared on her forehead. "Old, am I? Oh dear… you just made the biggest mistake of your life." She said. "I am asking you one more time to leave."

"Oh yeah? And what if we don't?" Pete smirked as Yukari closed her fan.

**End BGM**

"Then you'll leave me with no other choice." Yukari said, opening a gap as a train came out and slammed into Pete, but Maleficent jumped out of the way.

**BGM: Night Falls ~ Evening Star (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Yukari flew over and kicked Maleficent in the chest, but she blocked with her staff and quickly launched a point-blank fire attack. Yukari jumped out of the way after the attack and unleashed Double Black Death Butterfly to knock Maleficent back, but she was undeterred and quickly summoned meteors down at Yukari, who opened up two gaps as the meteors slammed into the wall behind her. She then used Boundary of Life and Death, hitting Maleficent with a lot of danmaku.

Maleficent created a wall of fire to block the rest of the danmaku and then unleashed thunder magic, but Yukari side stepped out of the way and flew over and punched her in the gut, and then used an uppercut to knock her back, then unleashed Flying Noctilucae's Nest, firing lasers at Maleficent and knocked her down. Maleficent got back up and summoned two Defender Heartless to come aid her. Yukari pulled out two Spell Cards and summoned Ran and Chen where they charged at the Defenders to attack them while Yukari disappeared into a gap, reappearing behind Maleficent and kicked her away.

"It is time to end this!" Yukari exclaimed and charged directly at Maleficent.

_"Time stop!"_

**End BGM**

Everyone was frozen in time as Young Xehanort and Ansem walked into the room. "We bring her back to this time and these two are at each other's throats." Young Xehanort said. "Hmph…"

Ansem smirked, having an idea. "Take the gap girl. I'll deal with the others."

"Very well." Young Xehanort nodded and walked off, karate chopping Yukari's neck while Ansem threw Maleficent and Pete into a dark corridor, then did the same with Ran and Chen and then Young Xehanort resumed time, as Yukari fell to the ground.

"Heh, I was not planning on having her be the vessel, but this is a golden opportunity." Ansem said, walking over to the tomb and opened it up. "Shadow Queen, arise!"

A dark vortex shot out of the tomb and then the Shadow Queen emerged, looking around. "I am alive once more…" She mused and then looked down at Yukari. "Ooooh, this vessel… I can sense immense power from her. Incredible!" She smirked and then lowered herself down as Yukari weakly opened her eyes… before the Shadow Queen took over her body.

Ansem bowed down to the Shadow Queen, as did Young Xehanort. "We have revived you… Shadow Queen."

Yukari stood still, before reopening her eyes as her eyes turned yellow and let out a dark cackle.

**To be continued in: Revenge of the Shadow Queen**

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Wasn't expecting a cliffhanger, were you? Hehehe, as you can see... that's the next remastered! And oh boy, am I excited for it! Hope to see you there! **

**...But before I go, I apologize in advance for this potentially long A/N, but I need to get these two things off of my chest.**

**Pokemon Sword and Shield's Post Game Story SUCKS! There, I said it! Ugh... while the main story is fun despite a few problems I have with it... the post game story is just... UUUUUUUGH!**

**Never in my life have I ever gotten so angry over two characters that come out of nowhere. Sordword and Shielbert... they literally come out of nowhere and well, these two... ugh, these two brought out the worst in me. I was getting so angry with these two assholes that I wished they would jump off a bridge into busy traffic where the only vehicles are semi trucks. YEAH! I said it!**

**Sure, fighting the Dynamax Pokemon were fun and all, not to mention I had fun capturing Zacian despite me not listening to the awesome music that much because I used my Master Ball. Ah well. **

**Anyway, where was I? Oh right... I nearly _exploded _that even Sonia's assistant betrayed her... but that's not the worst part! She made Sonia _cry. _Yeah. one of my favorite goofballs in the story cried over this and I was like "THAT'S IT! I'M STRANGLING ALL THREE OF YOU!" or something like that. You dare make my cinnamon roll cry? Oooooh, you are _dead._**

**Ahem, anyway... the post game story is dumb. Was it satisfying to beat those two to the ground? Yes... but, hoo boy... that was... _interesting..._**

**As for the second order of business... I saw Frozen II last night.**

**Eh, it was alright. Not as good as the first one in my humble opinion, but it was still fun! While I give Frozen a 10/10 (Hey, it's one of my favorite Disney movies and i'm a huge sucker for Let it Go.), I give Frozen II about... oh... either a 9.5 or a 9. I still loved it.**

**The songs were awesome and I personally think Into the Unknown or Elsa's second song in the movie that I can't for the life of me remember what it's called is gonna be the new Let it Go. I think it'll be Into the Unknown. I liked that one a lot, and I think i'm gonna listen to it about... oh, five billion times like I did with Let It Go. (I willingly listened to Let it Go about 50-100 times or more in one day, and in different languages too! Yeah, I told you i'm a huge sucker for Let it Go.)**

**While I love the story, there's something that bugs me a bit. (Story spoilers! Look away if you don't want to be spoiled!) Why is Anna the new queen of Arendelle and Elsa is the new queen of... uh... that enchanted forest? As much as I love Anna, I don't think she's ready to become the new queen. She's still airheaded and a bit of a ditz. I know she's a bit mature now but... can't Elsa still be queen of Arendelle? That's my only problem I have, it's just... why? I'm not angry, i'm just a bit confused on why this sudden change. **

**I know Elsa has magical powers and she'd fit right in to the forest, but... eeeeh... I think she should still be queen of Arendelle, but that's just me. What'd y'all think of the movie?**

**Anyway, take care and i'll see you in the third remaster! **

**EDIT: "Good, because this'll be a loooooong story." Sora said. **

**...How? How in the... I could've sworn I put Sonic instead of Sora! Whoops... it's fixed now! **


End file.
